Clandestine Wishes
by ethereallie
Summary: True love only comes once in a lifetime and when it goes, it always leaves a scar that even time cannot fully heal. Do people really get their 2nd chances? Can a bruised heart really forgive and let love in for the second time? Can Draco win his Mi back?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

"_Hello my friend we meet again, it's been awhile were should we begin" (My Sacrifice)_

It's almost night fall yet she still sat there alone; not moving, just peacefully gazing at the Black lake. When the wind blew its cold December breeze she shivered and embraced herself tightly. It's been awhile since she last been here, but it seems like nothing had changed; the place is still so magical and outmost enthralling. She let her gaze wander for a couple more minutes and gracefully stood up; she walked towards the old oak tree and ran her finger through its rough body. She smiled; she used to spend her lazy afternoons here with Harry and Ron, frolicking childishly. She took a peek on her watch and decided that it was time to leave. She quickly fastened her cloak and took her wand out of her pocket to dissapparate but she paused when something gleaming caught her eye.

"Fire flies" she muttered unbelievingly. She felt her whole body stiffen as memories of her past engulfed her.

_***Flashback**_

_**She watched him as he silently stood near the lake; she can feel her heart quiver in fear as she walked towards him. **_

"_**Your late" he said. Draco turned to face her; his stormy eyes looking at her, piercing into her cover. **_

_**She gasped uncomfortably, "Draco…I---"her voice quivering.**_

"_**Don't…say it Mi" he said, immediately cutting her off. **_

_**Tears stung her eyes as she looked away. He crossed the distance between them and grabbed her, hugging her tight. She muttered something and almost instantly he loosened his grip. She kissed him softly and ran away, leaving him alone. **_

_***End of flashback**_

She gasped for air as she tried hard to fight back the emotions she buried a long time ago; tears escaped her amber eyes but she wiped it.

"This shouldn't have happened, I should be okay" she whimpered.

Its haunting her again, his memories, his promises, she can still remember how he used to love her and how she left him in the middle of the fight. Another set of tears glazed her eyes but this time she didn't bother wiping them dry. For the first time in 2 years, Hermione Granger let all her guards down and somehow it felt good.

_***Flashback**_

_**She ran away so fast that she had to stop to literally catch her breath. She grasped a branch of a tree to somehow support her. She can't stand it; she can't bear seeing him like this. The eyes that used to look at her full of love now looked so empty, the way he kneeled and begged for her to stay broke her heart further because she knew this is the first time he stooped so lowly. She turned around and saw him slowly standing up; with teary eyes she started running again. **_

_***End of flashback**_

With trembling hands and prickling heart, she unclasped a silver chain that dangled around her neck. She laid the pendant on her palms, carefully she ran her finger through its intricately carved charm, and her heart ached more when she felt the magically engraved words against her finger.

All these years she kept questioning herself if what she did was the right thing. Her heart is telling her that she made a huge mistake but her mind is telling her otherwise. Every time someone mentions his name, she can't stop hurting; every time she sees something that reminds her of him she can't help but feel the pain over and over again. Often time she finds herself wishing desperately that she can turn back time and undo what she did, but it's too late, he's gone and no matter how much she prays he'll never come back…never.

On the other side of the lake, a man with silver-grey eyes stood; quietly looking at the dark sky. He held his cloak tighter as the cold wind blew its December breeze. He scanned the castle and smiled; it's been 2 years since he last visited and yet nothing changed. When the war broke and the battle began he always thought that Hogwarts would just be an historical landmark, but he was wrong. Dumbledore's magic protected the land, so the place remained unscathed. Briskly he walked towards a huge stone and sat. He took out his good old wand and pointed it directly above the lake; he swished his wrist and instantly tiny sparks erupted from its tip. The light glided and danced above the shallow waters, he smirked. He looked at the lights tenderly when all of a sudden a distant memory came back.

_***Flashback**_

_**There he stood, in the exact same opposite of where he's standing right now when a girl suddenly came. Her eyes are hues of dark amber and her bushy brown hair swaying softly with the wind. She looked at him with teary eyes as he spoke. She walked towards him but stopped unexpectedly. She was about to say something but he quickly cut her off and grabbed her tightly. Her shoulders shaking as she stifles her unfathomable cries. **_

_**He knows that this is coming but he didn't expect that it would be this soon. Wordlessly he loosened his grip and faced her. He wiped her tears and stared at her closely. "I love you…Mi…so much" he whispered between tears. Hermione was about to say something but Draco placed his index finger on her lips and shook his head, silencing her. He doesn't want to hear it; because somehow deep in his cold heart he knew that it was the right thing to do at the moment and it would only hurt more. He looked at her sadly, knowing that this would be the very last time; he's trying to memorize every inch of her face, etching every detail into his mind. He raise d his hand and touched her sullen face, running his thumb in her lips. Slowly his face descended down to her; kissing her eyes. Hermione gasped when a lone tear glided down his eyes and down to her cheeks. **_

"_**Dray…don't do this…please" Hermione begged. **_

_**Draco loosened his hold and dropped down his knees. He wanted to scream on top of his lungs and ask why it had to happen but words seem to evade him. More tears grace his pale face as he clutches her cloak. Hermione levelled herself to Draco and looked at him miserably; she moved her face next to his and kissed him for the last time. Hastily she stood and ran away…leaving him alone and broken**__**.**_

_***End of flashback**_

He sighed and shook his head, it's been 2 years since it happened but it still stings like hell. He regretted letting her go and up to now it's still haunts him. Every detail still looks so vivid; her amber eyes that lights up every time she smiles at him, her cute little face that fits so perfectly on his palms, her lips that always leaves him breathless, it drives him insane. He sighed, he knew that this is no longer right and it all has to stop but still, a big part of him aches for her so badly. He exhaled exasperatedly and decided that it's time to go home. He stood up and walked away, he was about to head towards the gate when he saw a figure standing next to an old oak tree, under the pale moonlight. He stared intently at the petite body, "A girl?" he asked quizzically.

He squinted and tried hard to recognize the figure, his heart skipped a beat when he caught a glimpse of the stranger. The moon shone brightly that it somehow illuminated the girls hair; honey brown and bushy, he then lowered his gaze looked nervously on what she seems to be holding; a long silver chain clasped tightly on her palm. He instantly froze and felt his body stiffen.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

"_**I'm so scared that you will see all the weakness inside of me. I'm so scared of letting go all the pain I feel will show" (Last Flight Out)**_

Draco seems to be rooted in the ground; it took him a minute or two before he was able to move. He blinked many times and tried think hard; should he approach her or should he just walk away? He exhaled and straightened his cloak, "It's now or never Draco, you have to do it", he said to himself. He walked towards her and started to practice the most charming smile he can muster.

Hermione tensed when she heard footsteps closing in, she quickly wiped her face and turned around. She squinted and saw someone coming; tall, pale, silver blonde hair. Her eyes grew bigger as her heart beat accelerated. "It can't be him" she prayed.

Draco walked towards her and smiled. Hermione gasped uncomfortably but tried hard to muster a smile herself. He stared at her pensively and suddenly bunged; keeping a safe distance between them. His heart is beating frantically in his chest that he can almost hear it in his ears. He tried hard to look casual but his knees are slowly betraying him. "Damn it!" he thought. He looked at Hermione coolly as he try hard to mask his resurfacing feelings.

Hermione held her breath and eyed him curiously; somehow waiting for a full-blown retaliation that never came. She studied his face carefully: everything about him is still the same; his lips, hair, cheeks, everything except his eyes. Those stormy grey eyes that use to burn with passion now looks so hollow and it hurt her. She swallowed hard and tried to speak.

"It's nice seeing you again Draco, how have you been?" Hermione asked.

He cleared his throat and smirked, "I'm doing well, how about you?" he asked back.

"I'm also doing well…weird place to meet right?" she said. (_"How can he be so freaking calm" _she thought.)

"Yes, of all places on earth we still meet here" he replied. (_"God, she still beautiful" _he thought.)

Complete silence...

"Uhm…its nice seeing you again Dray but I have to go" she whispered while looking away. (_"oh god no…if I stay here longer I might end up crying" _she thought.)

"Oh! Yeah...go ahead, it's nice seeing you again" he replied. (_"It's happening again…" _he thought.)

"Okay…bye" she said. She quickly turned around and started walking away; but she unexpectedly stopped. For a brief moment there, she felt it again; his soul-piercing gaze that he used to bestow her before. Tears stung her eyes so quickly that it fell even before she blinked; she wanted to run back and hug him tightly. She wanted to apologize and ask him to take her back but she knew she couldn't. She turned around and met his stare; goose bumps crept into her whole body when she saw the OLD Draco she loved looking back at her.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry..." she shouted clearly and ran away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been minutes since Hermione left and Draco stood alone in the dark. He couldn't even move an inch; he can't even say a single word. He felt it again, the same heart-crashing pain he felt the night she decided to leave him.

"Damn it Draco…damn you!" he cursed himself. He thought that after all that she did to him he'll be able to finally hate her. But he didn't, instead he felt longing and that made it much worse.

"Stupid prick!" he cursed again.

Panting and exhausted Hermione made it to the gates; she cursed herself for behaving like a complete wanker in front of him, but can she be blamed? He magically showed up when she decided let all her guards down what can be expected, right? She sighed; she still couldn't believe it, of all the places to meet why meet him here? Can fate be really this cruel? A year of guilt and pain yet he still look so casual? Merlin! This is not right at all. She sighed again and shook her head rather roughly; can she be this dumb? For a moment there she hoped that he would hug her and tells her everything is fine, but she end up being disappointed.

"Stupid, you're so stupid Hermione" she scolded herself. Cold and confused she decided to go home; she walked towards the gate and glanced back for the last time and dissapparated.

Still recovering from shock, Draco decided to stay longer; he aimlessly walked around the grounds and ended up in the Quidittch pitch.

"_Is it really her? Does she still love me? Why the hell did she cry"_

Three questions bombarded him profusely that made his head ache. He suddenly paused and screamed on top of his lungs; he let it all out, his frustrations, anger and fear all at the same time. He dropped down on his knees and whispered, "Why can't you just forget her you daft prick, it would be a lot easier". He laid flat on the ground as tears blur his eyes, soaking the grass underneath him. For once in 2 years he gave in the moment and succumbed to his tears.

****Authors Notes: Chapter 3 is coming up, hopefully...haha. Hope I'm not too lazy to type!lolz! ;) reviews are appreciated! Thanks a bunch! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Three: **

"_**It was you, who first believed and all that I made was made to be, it was you looking in my eyes, you held my hands and you showed me life and I've never been the same since you first believed.." (Hoku)**_

_***Flashback**_

_It all started one afternoon..._

_It was almost nightfall when Draco skirted his way towards the Lake. When he reached his favourite spot he sat comfortably on a stone. He inhaled deeply; filling his lungs with fresh evening air and closed his eyes. For him, this place was one of his secret havens' in Hogwarts; a sanctuary where he can be himself without pretensions and pressures from the outside world. He loved this place because every time he needs comfort and peace; it caters to him. He slowly opens his weary eyes and held his cloak much tighter, the wind is blowing colder than usual; time for a season change. He smiled, winter was always his favourite season; it reminds him of what used to be good, fond memories of his childhood and how his life was drastically changed. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and took out his wand, he muttered a silent charm and almost instantly little sparks of light erupted from its tips and danced its way above the dark waters. _

"_Fire flies" he muttered._

_Smile crept through his pale face in an instant; he has always been fascinated with this subtle creatures. He remember one time when he was still young, his mom would always tell him stories about it. Based from the legend; fireflies are one of the most loyal creatures that ever walked the face of the earth. Just like human beings, fireflies also wait for their true love to come. They dance across the forest and glide among the trees, they flaunt their beautiful light until they find their suitable mate; but when that mate dies they'll never mate again. Draco smirked, who would've thought that Narcissa Malfoy had it in her. At first glance, she may appear to be a snob, vile and cold woman but in real life she's not all that. She has always been a good and loving mother to Draco and no matter what other people say he is and would always be proud of her. He sighed, he misses his mom terribly; she has always been his bolt hole whenever he's feeling a little lonely. _

_He stared at the fading lights and twirled his wand in his hand absentmindedly. He thought about his life and how well he lived it, he frowned. He's been in the same school for 6 years yet he had not done anything that he can be really proud of. People often see him as the antagonist in this school; he was always been labelled as the spoiled-rich-pure blooded-brat whose always up to no good. He has already lived his title for 6 years and he feels that it's about time to let the REAL Draco Malfoy live his own life._

"_There he is again..." she whispered to herself._

_It has been a month since she started following him and watching him in silence. She often hides behind large trees and stones just to remain concealed. She often sees him in the same place; sadly gazing at the dark waters. At first, she assumed that he was up to no good that's why she started following him but as time passes by and he didn't seem to do anything deceitful so she gave up on that idea and just followed him out of curiosity. Every day before dusk he never fails to visit this part of Hogwarts; he would always summon this pretty little lights that danced above the lake merrily. She has always been puzzled on how a cruel and bile man can conjure something so pure and beautiful; that made her think. Is there really more to Malfoy than what meets the eye? She shook her head confusedly and bit her bottom lip, she let out an exasperated sigh and decided to let it go for now._

_After the evening feast, Hermione decided to drop by the library to make some changes in her Essay. She scan through the bookshelves when she stopped on her tracks; she saw a familiar figure slumped on the floor, piles of different books surrounding him as he read intently. Her eyes travelled up his face and gasped as stray silver blonde hair graced his pale face partly covering his eyes. _

"_It looks so soft, I wonder how it would feel---"she immediately cut her thoughts off and mentally slapped herself. She bit her lips nervously and felt blood rose through her cheeks. "What the hell are you thinking!" she scolded herself. She was busy gawking and debating with herself that she didn't notice the figure stirred. _

"_You've been standing there for quite some time Granger" he said casually, still not eyeing her. A smirk crept through his lips as he continues to ask, "Do I have something hideous on my face?"_

_Hermione's face turned scarlet as she struggle to speak coherently. "What are you doing here Malfoy? Didn't thought you can actually read!" she huffed, faking bile in her voice. _

"_Tsk tsk tsk..." he whispered, still not looking at her. "Then I guess there are a lot of things you still don't know about me Granger" he said. Draco tore his eyes away from the book and looked at Hermione for the first time. _

_Hermione felt queasy; butterflies suddenly stormed inside her stomach as her heart race inexplicably. "Oh merlin! What's happening to me?!" she thought. Her confusion grew bigger when she met his eyes and he actually smiled at her._

"_Hey Granger! Are you alright? You look petrified, it's as if a Blast-ended-skrewt talked to you!" he teased. This is really amusing him; it's not bad as he expected it to be. He slowly leaned back at the books he piled but it suddenly collapsed and he fell backwards. He laughed at himself._

_Hermione looked at him sheepishly; this is the very first time she saw him like this, he was almost carefree. There's no trace of malice, resentment, sarcasm and what makes it better is that he's not laughing at her expense. She smiled at him for the first time in 6 years._

_Draco stopped laughing when he saw Hermione relaxed and smiled at him. He studied her closely and swallowed hard; her eyes are the most beautiful shade of amber, and it happens to be his favourite colour. His eyes then travelled down to her plump lips, and automatically the laughter subsided._

_He cleared his throat and stared at her, "I can't believe we're doing this, me and you in this corner inside of this dusty and old library. Laughing with each other, not even thinking about what other people might say by seeing us together" he said in an amused tone. "Imagine this: Two arch nemeses from Gryffindor and Slytherin caught laughing together inside the library! That would make us front page, right?" he said while smirking at her._

"_I bet a lot of people won't buy that, but it's somehow entertaining Malfoy" she admitted, smiling back at him. _

_Draco sighed and leaned on the bookshelves; he seemed to be in a deep thought but he spoke. "Aren't you tired of our endless childish arguments? I mean we've been studying in the same school for 6 whole years and even have some classes together yet we can't even talk casually" he said. _

_Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "What the?" she thought. "Malfoy are you okay? Are you ill or something?" she asked as she studied his face carefully. She thought for a couple of more second and feigned shock, she backed away from him. "Who are you? What have you done to Malfoy? He's suppose to hate me with so much passion!" she blurted out_

_Draco scoffed and smiled, "I don't hate you Hermione, I never really did" he said._

_She held her hand out; like the stop sign and paced in front of him, "Wait, wait, wait! Did I hear it correctly? Did you just call me Hermione? Where's the mudblood-know-it-all-Granger?" she eyed him suspiciously._

"_I'm alright and I'm perfectly fine, I'm just tired of it all" he admitted. "I'm tired if arguing all the time, tired of name calling and thinking creatively on what button to push to get you Pothead and Weasel sneer at me.." he said dejectedly. "Soon we all be leaving school and who knows what would happen next, I might end up being dead" he joked. _

"_Don't say that!" she blurted out and stood in front of him._

_He inhaled deeply and looked at her seriously, "I just think it's time to make amends and stop being silly, we are all adults here and it's time to act like one" he said. _

_Her mouth hung open as she stared at him. _

"_So what can you say? You and me, let's give it a shot and start all over again. Let's make things right, no ill intentions and ulterior motives, just plain un-adulterated friendship. I'll give my word and a Malfoy never goes back with their words of honour" he said. _

_She raised her brow and eyed him hesitantly, scrutinizing every inch of his face, looking for any signs of prank. She inhaled deeply, "Okay" she finally muttered. "But I'll hold tight on your word of honour Malfoy!" she said. _

_Draco's face lit up like Christmas morning, he flashed his most charming smile and held out her hand to her. "My name is Draco Xavier Malfoy; 6__th__ year Slytherin, running for Headboy position"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled, she accepted his hand and shook it gladly, "My name is Hermione Jean Granger; 6__th__ year Gryffindor, running for Headgirl position too"_

_They both eyed each other and burst out laughing. Hermione stayed longer and nonchalantly slumped on the floor with him. They laughed and talked the night away. They both found out that they have a lot in common and its funny how they seem to have discovered that they share the same wave-length and how they never noticed it before. It was almost around 12 midnight when they both decided to call it a day._

"_It's getting late, we should head back" Hermione yawned. "If Filch catches us here, we'll both be in trouble" she said while standing up._

_He hastily stood up and held out his hand to help her up, "Your right, do you want me to walk you to your dorm?" he asked. _

_She accepted the hand and pulled herself up, she shook her head and smiled at her new found friend sweetly, "No, thank you. I'll be okay, thanks for the offer though" she said. She straightened her robes and picked up her books, she turned her back at him and started to walk away, "Goodnight Malfoy" she whispered. _

"_It's Draco, Mi, call me Draco" he said smiling at her. _

_Hermione bucked and turned her head back, "Goodnight Draco" she said and ran away._

_She walked towards the Fat Lady's Portrait and muttered the password. She ran up to the dorms and crept to her bed and sat. She placed her palm on her chest as she smile widely. Tonight indeed is the weirdest night of her entire life. She giggled and grabbed her pillow; she buried her face to muffle her mirth and rolled over, she closed her eyes and smiled herself to slumber._

_Draco reached the Dungeons panting hard, "Damn Cat!" he uttered irritably. He quietly walked towards his room opened his door. Once inside he smiled, tonight is indeed the weirdest and happiest day in his entire life. He sat on his bed and leaned on his headboard. He grinned broadly as he tries to replay what just happened hours ago._

*End of flashback

****Authors Notes: Reviews are appreciated! Thanks a bunch! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Three: **

"_**Release me; I know the only way to reach me that is the way that it should be. So free me from all your memories, I know we must say goodbye, we must say goodbye" (We must say goodbye)**_

Hermione's Flat:

Hermione just arrived at her flat in Muggle London; eyes swollen and heartbroken. She still can't seem to grasp what just happened; it has already been 2 years and somehow she felt that she had gotten over him, but seeing him face to face for the first time, it felt like she has been pretending all along. She sighed; she dragged herself towards the kitchen and fetched herself a clean glass, she then opened up her cupboard and grabbed a bottle of Vodka. She walked to her couch and settled herself in comfortably; poured herself a generous amount of vodka and started drinking; she maybe feeling vague tonight but one thing's for sure, she'll be bloody drunk and wasted even before dawn.

Quidditch Pitch:

It has been hours since the unexpected encounter yet Draco remained immobile; he still can't believe what just occurred. Of all the place in London why see her here? In the same exact place where she decided to break his heart 2 years ago, why does he have to be reminded of that fateful day; can fate be this really this cruel? Draco lay on his back and stared at the starless sky, he began to reminisce about their subtle past.

He can still picture every detail vividly, just like everything happened yesterday. He can still remember the very first time she smiled at him and talked to him amicably in his train compartment during their 1st year, the first time he let his anger took over him and made her cry during their 2nd year, the first time she courageously slap him during their 3rd year, the way she looked that night on their Yule ball (Merlin! she's so beautiful, he can't help but stare at her the whole evening) during their 4th year, the way she stood up against his father at the Department of Mysteries during their 5th year, the way she accepted him and treated him just like a true friend in spite of what he did to her for almost 6 years; that single act made him admire her more.

_***Flashback**_

_It was one cold afternoon that day, rain is pouring hard outside. Draco walked towards the library and took a deep breath; he's so nervous, this is the very day he decided to talk to her. He's running out of time, he has to make a move or he'll lose her forever. "it's now or never Draco", he told himself. _

_He carefully sat in place; he chose a very visible spot where she can easily see him. He gathered all kinds of books and placed it around him, stacking them gently. He picked a book about Ancient Runes and started reading; he was so engrossed with his book that he didn't almost notice a set of foot standing right in front of him. Draco froze almost instantly, he knew those shoes it belongs to her. He tried to calm himself down but he is still feeling squirmy; he can feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest and his palms sweating profusely_. _For a moment there, he prayed and wished that the floor would open wide and swallow him alive so he can vanish in an instant. It took him a good 1 minute to gather up all his courage and talk to her. _

_***End of Flashback**_

Draco was brought back to reality when he heard a snapping sound; he carefully grabs his wand and stood up quickly, he scanned the place and saw nothing. He walked towards the gates hastily and was about to dissapparate when something shinny caught his eye. He slowly walked towards the object and decided to pick it up. He gently grasped the silver chain and laid the key pendant in his palms, he stared at it longingly.

"She must've dropped this..." he whispered.

He placed the necklace inside his pocket and sighed; more questions bombarded him and his head is starting to ache again. He closed his eyes momentarily and held his wand tightly.

"Hermione Granger, you're the only girl who can make me laugh and cry at the same time..." he breathed out exasperatedly. "I must be really mental" he added. He fastened his cloak around his broad shoulders and with a flick of his wand he vanished.

Hermione's Flat:

The next morning Hermione woke up with a throbbing head; she winced in pain as she tried to open her eyes. She lay steadily on her bed as she tried to grab her wrist watch on the side table; she peered at the time, 7 am. She yawned sleepily and stood up; she walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen. She then grab herself a glass of ice cold water and began drinking, she turned to leave the room when she caught a glimpse of an empty Vodka bottle on her counter top, she swore lowly. She decided to get fresh air so instead of going back to her room she walked outside her veranda. She instantly smiled when cold morning air welcomed her; she then sat on her recliner and closed her eyes. She was highly intoxicated last night but she recalls every bloody detail; she saw Draco again. She felt her heart twitch when he acted nonchalantly towards her; it pained her much just to see him standing there and not having the chance to feel him in her arms once again. She sighed; she then placed her hand next to her heart but opened her eyes almost instantly. Panic rose through her whole system as she realized that her necklace is missing, she quickly ran inside her flat and rummage through her cloak; she emptied the pockets and felt her heart sank. She slumped on her floor as tears began to fall, she sobbed and wept just like a little child who lost her favourite toy.

"That's all I've got that's left of him...." she wept more.

Later that noon she decided; she would find the damned thing even if it takes her the whole bloody night, it might break her heart again but that necklace is worth it. She quickly slipped in a nice pair of jeans and a shirt, she was about to leave when a huge barn owl tapped on her window. She paused and stared at the owl that's foreign to her; she then walked towards the window and retrieves a note.

"_**Meet me at the Black Lake just before dusk; I have what you're looking for..."**_

She gasped, she read the note a couple of more times and tried to look for the sender but to her utter disappointment it was unsigned. She looked at the owl one more time but even before she got near the bird it flew away.

****Authors Notes: I know this chapter is REALLY short but the next ones are a little bit long so I hope this would do. Again, reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks a bunch! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Five:**

"_**Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more, maybe it's just my imagination. But I see you stare just a little too long and it makes me start to wonder, so baby call me crazy but I think you feel it too, maybe I, maybe I just gotta get next to you..." (Next to you)**_

Hogwarts: 

Draco arrived early; he didn't sleep well last night. He just stared at his ceiling and held the necklace next to his heart. Being the masochist he is, he replayed all their memories together until he fell asleep. He is now standing right in very place he gave her the necklace; somehow he kept help but remember.

_***Flashback**_

_It has been weeks since they had the truce and whether he cares to admit it or not he felt lighter. Every day when they pass by each other in the halls or corridors they secretly smile; they both decided to keep it to themselves first, anyway she had her reputation to protect and he also had his father's standards to live up to. Often times Draco would see her walking near the lake, casually lounging on "his stone". She would always take out her good old book and started reading; making faces every time she find something interesting. Funny as it may seem but Draco seemed to be more accustomed with her; he can almost differentiate all her expressions and somehow it scared him. The girl's been on his mind constantly and it disturbed him a lot; he frequently catch himself staring at her and looking for her whenever they are in a same place. He's growing fond of her and he's starting to think she's charming in every angle; this was the first time he felt this way and it felt so good. _

"_That's it Draco Xavier Malfoy" he hissed to himself. "You have to bloody talk to her; you can't just drool there and stupidly gawk at her forever! You're a bloody Malfoy, your handsome...this would be easy" he assured himself. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The next day, after their Potions class he hurried himself to the dungeons. He took a cold afternoon bath and dressed rather quickly. He looked at himself in the mirror and combed his blonde hair; he studied himself in front of his full length mirror and grinned widely. He'll talk to her today and boy his bloody nervous. "Just plain talk" he whispered to himself. _

"_Hey Draco! Why are you so dressed, where are you going?" Goyle asked. _

"_I'm not fully dressed you git and I'm not going anywhere, I just took a bloody bath" he replied. _

_Goyle shrugged and eyed him quizzically, he turned his back and headed towards Crabbe. Draco studied himself once more and practiced smiling; he took a deep breath and decided that its time. He grabbed his wand and decided to look for her. Draco first headed to the library, he scanned every aisle and nook but found no trace of her. "It's weird, where can she be?" he thought. He paced around the place and tried hard to remember the places she often visits; he stopped. He grinned widely, he dashed out of the library and almost ran towards the great hall; he took a quick turn and ended up outside the castle. He paused to catch his breath and stared out the sky; its turning grey, a sure sign that rain is on its way. He excitedly trekked his way towards the Lake and took a sudden halt; he saw a glimpse of her. He felt his heart pound fiercely inside his chest as he watches her read her book peacefully; he swallowed hard and began walking towards her, he stopped and stared. _

"_Do I have something on my face Draco?" she spoke as she gracefully tilt her head and looked at him directly. She smiled at him sweetly._

_Draco froze; staring at her dumbfounded. Dazed and confused he cleared his throat and smiled at her. "I've been looking for you, should've known you'd be here again" he said boldly. _

_Hermione raised a brow, smile still painted on her lips; "Again?" she said. _

_He flushed almost instantly and looked away, finding the right words to say. "No, I mean..." he stuttered._

_She giggled; amusement and scrutiny written all over her face._

"_Oh! Alright! You caught me! I've been stalking you ever since yesterday" he admitted bashfully. Draco fidgeted and tried to look at her smiling face, "just want to chat I guess..." he added._

_Hermione nodded, partly accepting his shallow explanations. "Okay...so here we're talking, what can I do for you pretty boy?" she said, she felt goose bumps creep through her arms. "Am I flirting with him?" she thought. _

_Draco smiled, "is she flirting with me?" he thought. He walked towards her and flashed his most charming smile, he eyed her mischievously. "Nothing much, just plain talk. You know getting to know each other more since were FRIENDS" emphasizing the last word. _

_She chuckled nervously, trying hard to mask her true emotions. "Ha ha ha! Funny Malfoy!" she replied. _

_Silence fell almost instantly, Hermione felt uncomfortable having Draco stare at her deliberately, she felt butterflies storming inside her stomach. _

"_Uhm...Mione?" he said while looking away._

"_Hmmmm..." she replied._

"_The Christmas Ball is...uhmm...next week, do you already have a date?" he asked nervously._

_Her head snapped at him in an instant; she stared at him intently, her heart beating rapidly. She was about to open her mouth to speak when he spoke. _

"_I'm not prying or anything...I was hoping that y—"_

"_NO!" she squeaked, cutting him off guard._

_Draco stared at him quizzically, "No?"_

_She felt her face turned scarlet and answered, "No, you're not prying and No, I still don't have a date" she looked away, trying to hide her face. _

_Draco grinned; he felt a bolt of excitement creeping through his system. "This is your chance Draco, ask her! To hell with your father's beliefs" he thought. He sighed deeply and plucked up all his courage to ask her when, "Hermione would you---"_

"_Hermione!" a voice called on to her._

"_What the!" She said irritably, they both look back and saw two figures running towards them._

"_What are you doing with this prick? Is he bothering you?" Ron asked._

"_Perfect timing Weasel" Draco hissed and glared at him murderously. "You always know when to butt in!' he said. _

_Ron leaped and was about to hex Draco when Harry held him by the shoulder. Harry glowered at him and said, "Malfoy watch your mouth and stay the hell away from her!"_

_Draco looked at Harry scathingly, he's really really tempted to snap back at him but he held his tongue and simply stared, if Hermione wasn't there, he might've hexed their balls off._

"_Will you cut it off?" she snapped at his two best friends. She faced Draco and said, "I'm sorry about this I'll talk to you some other time" her eyes pleading for understanding. He curtly nodded at her. She faced Ron and Harry, "As for you two, he's not harassing me in any sort of way. We're just talking; I know this would sound weird but we just had a truce and decided that we should stop biting each other's back, because honestly its tiring" she explained with a trace of annoyance in her stiff voice._

_Ron looked at her quizzically and said, "But Herm—"_

"_No butts!" she said, cutting Ron mid-sentence. "I've already decided! Now let's all get back inside the castle because the bloody rain is about to pour and drown us!" she hissed. She quickly turned around; gathering all her things and started pushing Harry and Ron to move away. She walked a couple of steps and turned to Draco and smiled apologetically, "You better go inside too..."_

_Draco just smiled at her and nodded; he watched her nag Scarheard and Dim-witted Weasel all the way to the castle. He grinned and felt vindicated; he really likes this girl._

_**Slytherin Common Room:**_

_From his last class, Draco trailed his way back to the dungeons and in deep thought. The whole week passed by uneventfully; he felt his heart grow fonder of her every single day. Often times he catches himself wishing that somehow he might be able to get a hold of her alone; but Scarhead and Weaselbee sticked to her like an effing glue. The ball will be tomorrow evening and he hasn't asked anyone yet; maybe because deep within his heart he's still hoping that he would get the chance to ask her the last minute. Draco sighed and walked towards the couch in the common room; he slumped on his chair and began planning. He was in deep thought when someone stirred beside him, he looked._

"_What do you want?" Draco asked._

"_Drakey darling, the Christmas ball is tomorrow; aren't you even going to ask me?" Pansy asked while pouting. _

_He winced and looked at her dryly, "Pans, I don't have time for this. If you want to go to the ball, and then go with either Blaise or Theo" he said._

_Pansy stood abruptly, hurt and contempt etched through her features. She took a tiny box from her robe pocket and aimed it directly at Draco, she threw it in such force the she got his full attention. _

"_Ouch! What the?" he yelped._

"_You don't deserve that you daft prick! But because I already paid for it and I don't have use for it you can bloody keep it!" she said seething. "Have an effing Christmas you arse!" she added and walked away. _

_Draco stared in shock, he picked up the tiny velvet box and smiled. A vague idea crossed his mind, he quickly stood up and ran across the room smirking._

_**Gryffindor Dormitories:**_

_On the other side of the castle; Hermione sat on her bed and started talking, no arguing with herself. "He was going to ask me...but we we're interrupted, I might've said yes that instant!" she blabbered wearily. A voice on the back of her head spoke; "Why do you want to go with him anyway? He's Malfoy!" She kept silent; she didn't know how to answer. "I thought you like Ron?" it probed again. Hermione shook her head; trying hard to clear her mind to somehow find an answer to that question. "I still like Ron; I'll forever love him it's just that somehow I cannot feel that I'm still in love with him..." she reasoned out. "Are you trying to say that you're in love with Malfoy?" it asked again. She felt her mouth fell open; for the first time in 4 years, Hermione Granger didn't have any answer to a certain question and it frustrates her right to her core. Not so long ago she used to despise him with every fibre of her being and if by chance that he pop any question up; she would've laughed her arse out, but now it felt really different. She was utterly disappointed and not to mention pissed with her two best friends. She sighed deeply; "When did this happen?" Hermione asked herself._

"_Hermione, are you alright?" Lavender asked as she approached her._

_She was instantly taken off her reverie and looked at Lavender, "Uhm...Yes, of course" she answered._

"_Do you already have a date tomorrow?" She asked._

"_No...Why ask?" Hermione replied._

_Lavender smiled widely, "You wouldn't believe who asked me!" she exclaimed excitedly._

_Hermione smiled at her sweetly, she knew it was Ron. He already asked her that morning but she politely declined and told him to ask Lavender instead. She felt happy for her friend and still asked, "Who?"_

"_Ron...Ronald Weasley!" Lavender squeaked and smiled widely. She grabbed Hermione and hugged her tightly. _

_Hermione laughed and hugged her friend back, "I'm happy for you Lav, enjoy the night" she said._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The next morning; Hermione sat between Harry and Ron in the great hall, feeling glum. She can't help but feel indifferent, tonight is the Christmas Ball and up to now she still doesn't have a date. She kept on stealing glances across the Slytherin table, quietly looking at him. He was smiling widely while talking with Blaise Zabini, he handed the other boy a piece of paper and nodded. "At least someone's feeling peachy this morning" she thought. She continue watching the boys when another Slytherin student approached them, the other boy handed Malfoy a catalogue-like paper and left. Draco's face instantly lit up and swiftly turned to Pansy, he smiled at her charmingly and cheerfully kissed her on the cheek. Pansy's face went scarlet as she playfully hit blonde boy, he laughed. Hermione's heart jolted as she watched their public display of affection, she felt heat crawled all over her face. "Is she jealous?" she thought; She shook her head and stared at her plate blankly._

"_Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked. His emerald eyes looking at her sceptically._

"_Yes, I'm fine Harry" she replied._

"_You just look pale that's all..." He replied while studying her more closely. "By the way Ginny already said yes, we'll be attending the Ball together" he continued._

'_I'm happy for you mate!" Ron interjected happily. "But he's still my baby sister, take good care of her" he said on a serious note._

_Hermione smiled, Ron has always been protective towards Ginny and her. Truth be told; that's one of the reasons why she did fell in love with Ron before._

_Harry coughed nervously and drank his pumpkin juice in a jiffy; he then stared at Ron and said "Yes, I'll take care of her" _

_Hermione couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. She eyed her two best friends lovingly and said: " Boys! Boys! You two look so cute, I can't imagine my life without you in it!" _

_Ron and Harry grinned at each other as she rolled her eyes. She swiftly averted her gaze and glimpsed at the Slytherin table again. She felt her heart thump loudly when she saw two majestic owls heading towards the table. The owl swooped around Draco and dropped 2 packages; the first one is really small and other one is rather large, he smiled warmly and turned to Pansy and handed her the large parcel. The whole table jeered and teased the "couple", Pansy smiled tenderly at Draco and kissed him on the cheeks; he smirked. _

"_That's it!" she thought roughly. Hermione felt her tear ducts heating, so she stood hastily. She knocked her juice on the table; earning her curious glances. "I'm sorry" she said uttered distractedly. She grabbed her satchel and stormed out the hall as fast as she can. She took a sharp turn around the corner and quickly hid behind the pillars. She then let her satchel slide downwards as she leaned on the wall; she felt fresh tears glide down her face. She cried and cried but the weird part is she doesn't know why she felt so awful. She took a deep breath and composed herself, she picked up her bag and decided to go to her haven; the library. She peered around the hall to check if anyone is watching; when she was sure that no one is present she then walked away._

_Draco just gave Pansy her Christmas gift when he heard Blaise snigger beside him, he looked at him and asked; "What's funny?" _

_Blaise nodded towards the Gryffindor table, "Looks like someone is upset" he said mischievously._

_Draco's head instantly snapped and glanced at the table; that's when he saw her. He studied her carefully; something's amiss with her and she looked glum. "What's wrong with her?" he asked the raven-haired boy beside him. _

"_Maybe Granger is upset because she spilled her pumpkin juice" Blaise joked. _

_He looked at his friend annoyingly. _

"_Whoa! I was just kidding mate!" Blaise amended. _

"_Funny Blaise!" He said sardonically. Draco watched Hermione as she stormed out of the hall, after a few minutes he excused himself and followed her. He circled the whole corridors but he didn't see any sign of her. He was about to head towards the dungeons when he saw a bushy head peering through one of the pillars. He hid behind the wood panels and studied her; she looked alright but her eyes seemed to be puffy. "Did she cry? Why?" he thought. He followed her with his gaze until she disappeared around the corner. _

_**Gryffindor Tower:**_

_It was almost noon when the girls retreated into their dormitories; Ginny instantly saw Mione and decided to check on her best friend. She was lying on her back, staring blankly at the canopy that hung around her bed._

_Ginny cleared her throat and spoke, 'Mione?"_

"_Yes?" she replied, still not looking at the ginger haired girl standing next to her._

"_It's almost time, aren't you attending the Ball?" she asked. Ginny moved and slowly sat beside the catatonic girl._

"_I don't feel like going Gin, I think I'm gonna pass on tonight..." she replied timidly. Hermione rolled onto her side and turned her back on the girl._

_Ginny crawled towards her and sat closely behind her, "Mione...I know. I saw you awhile ago at the great hall and believe it or not somehow I understood" she breathed out. Ginny waited for a response but the girl kept silent. She continued, "This might be your last chance you know...are you sure you'll pass on it?" _

_Hermione instantly turned and faced her fully, "What do you mean?" she asked slightly frowning._

_Ginny huffed, "Really now? You're gonna make me say it?" she asked. Hermione's frown deepened. She rolled her eyes and spoke, "I'm not blind or dense like Harry or my brother sweetheart, and I'm still a girl! I maybe younger but none the less female. I can feel it..." She sighed and moved a little so that she's facing her fully, "I was like that with Harry...remember? Last week, I saw you talking with him near the lake; I witnessed the whole thing. I saw how you reacted when my stupid brother drew his wand at him, you look mortified!" Ginny exclaimed and laughed. "Honestly Mione, you looked like you'll hex Ron's arse to oblivion!" Hermione smiled nervously at her best friend._

_Ginny continued, "There's something in the way you look at each other, like a strong gravity pull. Your attraction to each other is so evident that even with a mere glance, people can tell..." she said dramatically. "I thought at first I was imagining things, but seeing you flee the great hall clumsily right after Pug-faced Parkinson kissed him, that pretty much concluded my suspicions." she finished in-a-matter-of-factly way. Hermione continued to stare at her; Ginny smiled at her best friend triumphantly, she knew somehow she was able to penetrate through her feeble mind. She then crawled towards the edge of her bed and started to straighten her robes, "I can see the way he looks at you dear and somehow it reminded me of how I use to look at Harry..." she finished mischievously._

_Hermione sat up quickly, her cheeks blushing furiously. _

_Ginny smiled, "It's not too late to do what really makes you happy love, to hell with everyone" she said. Hermione stared at her, trying to consider things slowly. Ginny walked towards the door and stopped to look at her one last time, "If ever you change your mind and decided to be brave again, you know where to find me, okay?" she turned away but still spoke; "Your smart, I hope you'll take the bloody chance.." and with that she started to walk away again. _

"_Will you help me?" Hermione squeaked._

_Ginny smiled widely and turned to face her completely, "FINALLY! I thought you'd never ask! Bloody Gryffindor pride!" she muttered excitedly. _

_Hermione bolted from her bed towards the girl, she flung her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I don't know what I'll do without you Gin...thanks!" she whispered. _

_**SLYTHERIN DORMITORIES: **_

_The common room was almost empty when Draco arrived; he made his way towards his room and gathered all his things from his bed. He went straight to the bathroom and showered; taking his time. After almost 30 minutes of bathing, he walked out of the loo and went inside his room. He stood in front of his full-length mirror and stared at his reflection; he grinned proudly. He combed his silver-blonde hair and started dressing up; he was fixing his tie when he saw a small velvet box on top of his drawer, he looked at it thoughtfully and smiled again. _

_**Great Hall 8 P.M**_

_The bell chimed loudly, signalling start of the Christmas Ball. Students started arriving in pairs and large groups; whispers and gasps filled the room as the hall unfolded its self magically. The great hall was transformed to fit the occasion and looks magnificent. The large wooden rectangular tables that used to occupy most of the space in the room were transfigured into small rounded tables that was scattered evenly across the whole room. The pillars that towered the place was magically embellished by winter-white garlands that glimmered with enchanting fairy-lights; emitting a faint glow that seems to set the ambiance around the whole room. The centre of the hall was also transformed into a grand dance floor that glistens beautifully under the pale candle lights. The whole room smelled fabulous; for flowers are to be found everywhere. White lilies, carnations, roses, hydrangeas and stargazers graced the tables and walls; all kissed with ice to last the whole night. _

_It was already quarter past 8 P.M when Draco arrived; heads quickly turned when he started walking elegantly along the hall. He was so handsome tonight; he wore a raven-black dress robes that complimented his pale skin perfectly, he paired it with a dark silver tie that brings out the silver hues of his stormy eyes. He liked the way the girls looked at him; it made him proud and felt good about himself. He suddenly scoffed at that thought, "How can I be so full of myself" he whispered. He then remembered why he came; he carefully scanned the hall to look for a certain bushy-haired girl with warm chocolate eyes, but to his utter disappointment he found none. He then sighed and pocketed his hand and touched the small velvet box and smiled for the nth time this day._

_**Gryffindor Common Room:**_

_Hermione glanced at herself one last time and smiled. She grabbed her wand from her dresser and made some adjustments; she then turned to pick up her bag and headed down. Harry and Ron were lounging on the couch when she descended from the stairs; when they caught a glimpse of her they both stood with saucer eyes._

"_How do I look? Do I look hideous?" Hermione asked nervously._

_Harry cleared his throat and Ron choked up for breath._

"_Is that really you Mione?" Harry asked with awe. "Your gorgeous love" he said while grinning broadly at her. _

_She smiled back sweetly, "Thanks!" she muttered. She now turned her head to Ron._

"_You're not gorgeous!" he squeaked. "You're breath-taking!" Ron said._

_Hermione scoffed, trying hard to suppress her giggles._

"_Don't mind my brother Mi, he's just stunned. It's his first time to see a girl, you know!" Ginny teased and winked at her playfully._

_Almost automatically, Harry's head snapped back to look at Ginny; his green emerald eyes boring to her passionately. He slowly walked towards her and held out his hand to the girl. Ginny blushed instantly but still took his hand. Harry pulled it towards his lips and kissed it; "You are breath-taking as well..." he whispered huskily._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron cleared his throat loudly. Ginny flushed even more, "We must get going, we're late!" she said. _

_They all nodded and began walking towards the door; Hermione instantly paused and looked back, "RONALD WEASLEY! Snap out of it lets go!" she barked. _

_**Great Hall Again**_

_When the pairs arrived, all eyes are on them. Hermione smiled shyly as she surveyed the place anxiously; looking for him, but she can't seem to find him anywhere. Ron stood next to her and leaned closely, gaining her full attention. _

"_You owe me a dance" he whispered. _

_She smiled at him sweetly and leaned closer, "By all means Romeo, I'll give you a whole song"._

_Ron smiled at her, "I have to go or Lavender would murder me. See you later love" he said and walked away._

_Ginny and Harry stood beside her but she still felt alone, she decided to get herself a drink. She walked towards the table and stopped abruptly; someone's looking at her. She can feel it on the back of her head and weird as it may seem but somehow she knew it was him. She turned awkwardly and quickly gasped; heat flushed through her whole body but she bravely met his eyes._

_Draco was getting bored so he decided to get some fresh air; he strode towards the door when he suddenly stopped. "Hermione" he whispered and smiled to himself. He hurriedly followed her but lost her among the crowd; he was about to turn around when the pack parted. His heart beat sped up instantly as she turned to face him; he felt his breath hitch in his throat and his palm sweat copiously. He stood rooted on the ground as he gawk at her openly; she looked like a snow angel in his opinion. She wore a simple white satin-like empire-cut dress that swayed gracefully at her every move. She then left her hair down; letting her soft locks frame her small face. Diamond studs were also magically sprinkled around her curls, making her look enchantingly attractive. He swallowed hard as he to study her some more; concentrating more on her face. Hermione didn't wear any extravagant make-up tonight, not like the other female students around. She kept it simple; she just had a dust of silver powder skilfully scattered around her eyes; framing it beautifully. A faint pink blush that crept on the apple of her cheeks; making her look naturally flushed. A faint shade of glossy pink lipstick gracing her lips; making it look full and luscious. He stared at her lips longingly as scenes flash through his mind simultaneously. Draco scolded himself; he shook his head uncomfortably and began to erasing the sultry images in his thick skull. He straightened his robes and smiled at her widely._

_On the other side of the hall Hermione flinched. She's not used to seeing Draco watch her so intently; the weight of his stare is sending shivers to her spine, making her prickly. Her heart is racing fiercely inside his chest as she waits for him to move. He smiled at her widely and she can't help but smile back. He began walking towards her and she started to move to as well; when they finally stood in front of each other, their world seems to stand still. _

"_You're breath-taking" Draco breathed out. _

_Hermione blushed, "Thank you, you don't look bad yourself" she replied shyly._

_He then held out his hand to her and she surprisingly obliged; he raised her hand towards his lips and kissed it gently. She smiled at him timidly as blush crept to her cheeks. He smiled at her dearly as he held her hands tighter. _

_Moments passed by for minutes but Draco still held her hand. People are starting to throw them curious glances but they both seem to not care. Some people raised their brows and some of them even scowled but the weird thing is some of them smiled and whispered that it's time that truth be told._

_Ginny and Harry were dancing nearby when Ginny spotted Draco and Hermione, she smiled at her best friend tenderly. "They really look good together" she thought. Harry noticed the change in her and skilfully twirled her around, he then followed her gaze and froze._

_Startled and shock, "Why is that ferret with Hermione? And why are they holding hands?" Harry shouted._

_Ginny rolled her eyes and stared at him, "It's the ball Harry, let them be!" she replied dismissively._

"_Why is she even talking to that git? Has she gone totally mental?" he asked irritably. "And why in Merlin's beard is Malfoy interested in her all of a sudden?"_

_Ginny sighed exasperatedly and pulled away, "Let them be Potter! It's the ball for heaven's sake! It's not as if their getting married and all!" she spat. _

_Harry was taken aback by his girlfriend's outburst that he just kept silent and glared at her._

_Ginny suddenly looked sullen but she still continued, "After this ball we don't know what will happen, the dark lords getting stronger and we..." she paused and looked down, "we don't know if we all can survive in the end" she said almost inaudibly. _

_Harry's displeasure instantly changed; he reached for her chin and raised it to meet his gaze._

"_Just give it to her, just this one night...please?" she pleaded._

"_What do you mean Ginny?" he probed, slightly confused with what he's hearing._

_Ginny sighed, "Boys!" she uttered incredulously._

_Harry pulled her again; he skilfully wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her much closer. "Speak" he said. _

"_You may not even understand because sometimes boys tend to have an emotional range of a tease spoon" she joked. Harry glared at her. "Honey, I know it would be hard on your part because this is something that's really unexpected...but look at her Harry, she's happy. For the first time in 6 years she's happy for herself, and that's something worth risking right?" she whispered softly. Ginny glanced at Draco and Hermione once again and smiled warmly at her best friend._

_Harry smoothly twirled Ginny and stared at the unlikely pair; he watched his best friend as she gaze at his enemy kindly. It felt so wrong for him but it looked so right; he studied Malfoy and was taken back when he saw how he smiled at his best friend. The normal superiority in his character was washed away by his warmth and it's somehow pleasantly alarming. "Ginny is there any chance that they're in love?" he asked arduously._

_Ginny looked at him tenderly and raised her right hand to wipe away the strands of hair covering his eyes. "You see the way he looks at her Harry?" she asked and paused. Harry nodded, "That's the exact same way I used to look at you before..." she said._

_He knew what she meant in an instant; he smiled at her widely and glanced at the talking pair. He sighed; he pulled her away into the crowd and hugged Ginny tightly. He held her against his chest and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She wrinkled her nose and closed her tawny eyes. _

"_Do you even have an idea on how much I love you? She asked._

_Harry pulled away slightly and tilted her chin; eyeing her intently, his emerald eyes piercing down on her. "I don't need to know how much you love me, all that matters is how much I do and when the time comes that you'll forget how you feel for me...I'll think about this very moment and I'll make you remember..." he said with so much passion and over flowing love._

_Ginny choked up with his words as fresh tears sprang through her eyes, "Harry!" she squeaked._

_Harry smiled at her lovingly and hugged her tightly._

_On the other side of the hall, Ron saw the whole thing and he can't help but smile at his best friend and sister. "Looks like Harry and Ginny is having a good time" he said facing Lavender._

_Lavender smiled, "I can see they're really happy and smitten" she giggled. "And look! Even Draco and Mione are talking" she exclaimed excitedly. Ron's head instantly snapped at her and followed her gaze. "This ball is full of surprises!" she continued._

_Ron's face turned beet red in anger, not tearing his furious gaze at the couple._

"_They look good together..." Lavender babbled, she suddenly stopped and glared at Ron. "What's wrong?" she asked._

"_..???? Has she gone mental??? She's fraternarizing with the ENEMY again!" he roared._

_Lavender rolled her eyes, "Give it a rest Ron, its Christmas and this is a BALL" she argued._

_Ron gave her a horrified look, "He's a prick and stupid git! What is she doing? And why the hell is she smiling naively at him? Is she cursed? Did Malfoy hex her? Once I get my hands on him I'll wring his bloody neck! Just wait till I get there!" he seethed. He quickly turned and was about to loom at the two when Lavender held him back._

"_Ronald Weasley! Are you leaving me alone to be with bloody Malfoy?" she yelled and feigned shock._

_Ron flushed and glowered at her, "I'm not going with that arse! I'm going to---"_

"_She's no longer a kid Ron!" Lavender said, cutting him off. "She's old enough to know what she's doing. I know for a fact that he may be an arse all of his life but we're just out lookers, we don't really know what's happening between them. And if he tried to hex her in anyway, she knows a thousand hexes that would make his arse sorry!" she said in a matter-of-factly-way._

_Ron instantly stopped struggling and smirked at her idea. He loved that idea; Mione hexing Malfoy's balls off, the ferret running and yelping._

"_Would we let this beautiful music pass without dancing?" she smiled and raised her hand towards Ron._

_He immediately held it and kissed her knuckles; he led her towards the dance floor and pulled her into his chest. He looked at Mione and Draco for the last time and held Lavender closer. "Even Harry doesn't mind" he surmised._

_Draco was having a good time just by talking with her; his heart pounded fiercely as he looked at her intently, admiring every single detail about her. He carefully dipped his hand in his pocket reached for the box; he fingered it thoughtfully and smiled at her mirthfully. "I'll give it to her tonight" he thought. _

_Hermione was also having fun; she rarely enjoys formal balls but this is one of the few that she'll forever remember. Malfoy isn't a bad company at all; he's witty and really funny. Who would've thought that he had it in him; who would've thought that behind his cool and smarmy facade lays a very cunning and smart piece of arse. Hermione stared at him as he laughed at his own jeer; she can't help but notice how handsome he can be without putting much effort in it. The way his eyes lit up whenever he finds someone interesting, the way his hair was tousled whenever he combed his fingers through it whenever his agitated, the way he smiled at her; Gods it's driving her nuts. Her smiles instantly slacken when a certain realization dawned to her; all of this would not last. After this enthralling evening everything would go back to its original place; he would stand by with his parents and she would be with her friends. She felt blood drained her face as she thought about certain possibilities; she can't even picture herself standing face to face with him with their wands pointing at each other, how the hell can she manage if that really happens? Hermione eyed him closely as he continue to speak; whether she admits it or not this bloke is really growing on her, she's starting to realize that she's feeling a little more than what she thought she feels for him. Merlin! She doesn't even care if he sides with the dark side as long as Voldemort spares him his life. _

"_Mione?" he called out to her._

_She snapped back to reality and stared at him, "Yes?"_

_Draco furrowed his brows and studied her, "Are you alright? You look so pale" he softly said. _

_She forced a smile and squeezed his hand in assurance, "I'm fine, I'm just a little bit flushed; it's crowded and hot here..." she reasoned out._

_He smiled at her, "Wait here, I'll go get us some punch" he squeezed her hand back as he stood up._

_Hermione nodded at him gratefully and released his hand; she eyed him as he wove through the crowd. She was fixing her hair when she heard a familiar song resound across the hall; she smiled mirthfully. It's a muggle song and just so happened that it's one of her favourites; she hummed with the melody and tried to etch every word into her heart._

"_**So many times, I thought I held it in my hands but just like grains of sand love slips through my fingers. So many nights, I asked the Lord above please make me lucky in love, to find a love that lingers. Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer, you must be heaven sent I swear..."**_

_Her heart pounded fiercely inside her chest as she saw Draco's face flash through her head. Can she be really falling for him? Isn't too fast? She closed her amber eyes and listened to the sound of her heart; in an instant she knew her answer. With cheeks flushed and mind at dazed, she began to look for him. She was about to stand but stopped in mid-air; there he is animatedly talking with Pansy Parkinson. She felt a pang of sadness weave through her whole body that she can't seem to move. She felt her heart twitch in discomfort as she witness the scene in front of her; Pansy touching his arm and him looking smug about it. She breathed out as she steadied herself; this is insanity. Pansy looks like she's dying to dance with him and she kept him away from her, she felt guilty. "She's probably his date tonight..." she told herself sadly; she then remember the scene just this morning. "You shouldn't come here Hermione, what are you expecting..." she whispered. Hermione gracefully stood and smoothed her gown; she looks at the pair one more time and decided to leave. She quickly found her away through the crowd and reached the doors; she glanced back again for the last time and smiled sadly, and then walked away. _

_Once outside the hall; Hermione walked towards the door. She summoned herself a jacket and cast a warming charm around it. She wore it quickly and started walking across the snowy plains. She doesn't know what possessed her suddenly but she wanted to be alone; she embraced herself solemnly as she continued to walk. When she reached the Lake she searched for her stone, she pointed her wand and immediately the snow vanished. She settled herself on top and looked at the starless sky; she wrapped her arms around her as fat tears swell her amber eyes, never in her life has she felt so alone. After five minutes of good crying, she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Why the hell am I crying!?" she asked herself._

_Hermione stood and inhaled deeply; she held her jacket tighter as cold wind sweep among the trees. She gracefully walked towards the frozen edge and marvelled at its frigid beauty. Languidly she gazed upon the winter kissed grounds and smiled faintly; this place has been her home for almost half of her life and in just a couple of months she'll be leaving it forever. It pains her to leave the place but she has too; they had a task to do and she would not let Harry and Ron down. She replayed all their memories in her head and she can't help but feel proud; her boys had already grown up indeed. She sighed and walked towards the stone and sat; she took out her wand and cast a lighting charm and almost instantly the whole place was illuminated. She smoothed her dress as she looked the castle window glumly. "They're probably dancing their hearts out and won't even notice me missing..." she said dejectedly. She averted her gaze and faced the lake again, "Your always sitting here every day just before dusk; you keep on conjuring those pretty lights...no I think their fire flies. I wonder what charm you're using..." she said to herself. She swished her wrist and began chanting different spells, light erupted from its tip but none of them looks similar to his lights. "You make it look so easy but it's not. You always looked so peaceful but somehow I still can see the sadness in your eyes...maybe I watch you too often that somehow I can already distinguish your expressions..." she whispered hoarsely. Tears blur her eyes once more as she replayed the scene in her head all over again. 'Silly girl! Why are you hurting yourself? You have no right to feel that way, he's just being nice to you and that's it! He didn't even ask you tonight so why assume and expect more?" she told scolded herself. Her head is spinning and her heart is aching; she felt like crying again. She buried her face in her palms as she surrendered to coldness that's seeping through her skin, numbing her. _

_After awhile Draco excused himself from Pansy and strode towards their seats; he looked around the place but she's gone. He placed their goblets on the table and began searching for her; he eyed Potter and saw him dancing intimately with Ginny, he then looked for Weasel but saw him chatting animatedly with Brown. "Where the hell is she?" he asked himself irritably. He circled the great hall and began weaving through the crowd; he even visited the loos but still not sign of her. "How can she leave me without even saying goodbye? That's so rude!" he seethed. He strode towards the large oak door and leaned brusquely; he lazily looked across the frosted plains and sighed. He was about to turn when something caught his eye. "Hermione..." he said breathlessly. He immediately accioed himself his winter coat and began running towards the Lake. _

_***End of Flashback**_

_Draco snapped back to reality when he felt something move; he turned quickly but sighed when he saw nothing. He chuckled to himself as he walked towards a huge boulder and sat, "Draco my old man, why are you so nervous?" he said to himself. He then placed his hand in his pocket and began fumbling the silver chain; he was once again in the trance. _

****Authors Notes: Whew! This is a long chapter! ^_^ enjoy reading! And again reviews are very much appreciated! Cheers! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Six:**

"_**I can't pretend that I'm just a friend 'cause I'm thinking maybe we were meant to be...I think I'm falling, falling in love with you...and I don't, I don't know what to do, I'm afraid you'd turn away but I'll say anyway...I think I'm falling..for you...(Fallin')**_

_***Flashback**_

_He ran so fast that he reached the Lake in less than five minutes; brows knitting and chest heaving he began to approach her. He was about to badger her with question when he noticed that something's amiss with her; she was sitting in a stone, face buried in her palms and her shoulder shaking. He paused; he felt a pang of discomfort as he watch her in her vulnerable moment, he doesn't know what irked him but he suddenly want to strangle the person who's making her cry. He sighed; all the indignation he's feeling towards her a while ago vanished, he felt his face soften as he watches her pour her heart out. After what it felt like eternity she began to hush; Draco instantly took that chance to let his presence be known._

"_Don't you think it's dangerous to wander around the castle at night and alone?" he asked softly._

_Hermione immediately stiffen upon hearing his voice, but she kept silent. _

_Draco eyed her carefully and began to walk near her. He felt that being "cool" isn't working so he tried to change his approach. "Hermione, are you alright? What happened?" he asked tenderly._

_She slowly raised her head to gaze at him but still she kept silent._

_Draco flinched when he peered into her face; her eyes are bloodshot and swollen, her nose is red as beet and her locks are almost everywhere. He was about to speak when he saw a lone tear escaped her eyes again; suddenly he balled his fist. _

_Hermione quickly wiped the tear and tried to compose herself, "I'm fine, just a little bit stressed that's all" she lied. "This just keeps better and better! Of all the people, why him! Where the hell is Harry and Ron??" she thought._

_Draco looked at her pensively as he walked towards her; he pointed his wand on the snow-covered ground and muttered a vanishing charm. Without warning, he kneeled right in front of her and caught her cold hands. He then gaze at her sincerely and asked again, "I'll repeat my question, what's wrong? Is it Weasel? Are you upset that he's with Brown?" _

_Hermione averted her gaze but didn't budge her hands away from him._

"_Or is Potter with little red?" he asked again._

_Hermione still kept silent._

_Draco felt his jaw tighten as different scenarios flash through his mind; frustration and jealousy clubbed him as hundred of questions assaulted him fiercely. "Is she in love with any of the two idiots? How the hell can they be jolly when their very best friend is out here crying her wits out? Did they even notice that she's no longer in the hall?" Draco was only whirled out his reverie when he felt Hermione stirred._

"_It's just too much to handle...." she whispered almost inaudibly._

_Without thinking, Draco yanked her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He silently cursed at her two so-called-best-friends. He soothed her back as another set of sobs rake her body again._

"_Hush, hush, love...I'm here, I'll never leave you...." he whispered reassuringly. Hermione snuggled close to him as she buried her tear-stricken face into his chest; causing Draco to automatically stiffen. _

_She cried some more but after awhile she started regaining her senses again; she slowly loosened her grip and faced him. She sniffed and wiped her face just like a child; "I soaked your robes, I'm sorry..." she whispered shyly._

_Draco chuckled, "You silly girl, we have wands you know and I can dry it in a jiffy so don't worry" he replied._

"_I think you should go back, Pansy might be looking for you...I'm sorry for breaking down like that, I just needed a good cry...all these pent up emotions, their pushing me to the curb..." she admitted._

_Draco raised his brow, "Why would Pansy look for me?" he asked confusedly. _

_Hermione rolled her eyes; "Is he really this daft?" she thought. She took in a sharp breath and straightened herself, "Because Malfoy she is your date and its common knowledge that if your date is missing you should look for them" she said. "And she's also your girlfriend! For merlins sake!" she added. _

_Draco smirked and raised his brow; "Wait wait, do you think? Are you suggesting that I and Pansy are together? As in me and Pansy?" he asked in a very amused tone._

"_Don't tell me your denying her? She wouldn't be too happy to hear that and hey that's not a good thing even for the likes of Parkinson" she replied. _

_Draco chuckled with her last sentence, "Well sorry to disappoint you Princess but we're no longer together and she's not even my date. As a matter of fact she has her eyes set on someone else...and so am I...." he answered mischievously._

"_Oh! Good for you" she muttered rather sadly. She quickly looked away and stood up; she then walk towards the edge of the frozen waters and sighed deeply. "Ouch! Now that stings...really hurts! I didn't really need to hear that...insensitive bugger he didn't have to slap it to my face!" she thought spitefully. _

_Draco also rose and followed her promptly; he stood right behind her and spoke again. "But I don't think she'll ever like me...or love me..." he said daringly. _

_Hermione felt goose bumps crawl under her skin when she felt his breath on her neck. She immediately closed her eyes and contemplated; she then summoned all the courage she has and slowly faced him. Her eyes widened when she realized how close he was; she was about to move but all of a sudden she can't seem to will her body to do so. Hermione felt her throat tighten as her heart flutter wildly in her chest; this is the very first time that she saw Draco this close and she felt extremely nervous. She then met his dark stormy eyes and stared at them intently; she tried to gauge his reaction but he remained impassive. Feeling a little bit bolder, she let her eyes wander around his pale face; her eyes travelled from his smooth forehead down to his distinct nose, it moved to his regal cheekbones and landed straight to his half parted lips and then she gasped. Out of sheer embarrassment she immediately looked away; she felt her cheeks burn as she mentally slapped herself. She was compelled to look back when she felt Draco stared at her piercingly; his grey eyes skimming through her whole face. She felt a strange emotion poking her stomach when his eyes landed on her lips; she instinctively bit her bottom lip. Draco instantly lifted his eyes to gaze at her again, but this time his face descended down to hers. _

_Wide-eyed and taken aback; Hermione let Draco nip at her lips fully. He expertly planted feathery kisses on her lips that made her close her eyes. Draco took that as a good sign and pulled her closer; he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pressed his lips harder. Hermione can no longer fight her feelings and began kissing him back in the same intensity; boldly she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him much closer. Draco groaned and began to deepen their kiss; he cupped her face and slowly tilted her face, he bit her bottom lip and she automatically opened her mouth. He licked her lips leisurely and skilfully parted it; he carefully delved his tongue inside and instantly he elicited a soft moan. Hermione's head was in elated as she returned his open mouth kisses forcefully; she clung to him for support as they continue their kiss fiercely. After what seemed to be eternity they broke apart; both panting and gasping for air. Hermione quickly moved away from him but Draco pulled her back, she turned her face away from him but he turned it back._

_With cheeks flushing and mind in shambles she spoke, "I—I'm sorry" she stuttered._

_Draco cupped her face tenderly and ran his thumb on her swollen lips; "Don't be sorry Mi, I'm the one who should be sorry..." he whispered._

_Hermione smiled at him bashfully and averted her gaze._

"_Did I hurt you?" he asked as he stared at her red swollen lips and winced._

_Hermione gazed at him again and chuckled, "You're wonderful and who gets hurt by snogging Malfoy...really" she said in astonishment. _

_He chuckled at her predicament and then brought his hand from her cheek down to her shoulder. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. _

_Hermione rested her cheek into his chest and wrapped her arms around his back too. _

"_Hermione...there's something I've been wanting to tell you..." he said seriously._

_Hermione raised her cheeks from his chest and looked at him, "Hmmmmm?" she murmured._

_He tried to even out his breathing as he felt his heart pounded in his ear loudly; "Tonight is the night you've been waiting for! Tell her now!" his mind shouted rather loudly. _

_Hermione eyed him curiously, "Draco?" she said._

"_To hell with everyone!" he thought. He swallowed hard again and inhaled deeply, "I think I'm starting to fall in love with you..." he admitted somewhat bluntly._

****Authors Notes: another cliff hanger...^_^ next chapter would be uploaded soon...enjoy reading! And again reviews are very much appreciated! Cheers! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Seven:**

"_**The perfect words never crossed my mind, because there's nothing there but you. I felt every ounce of me screaming out but the sound was trapped deep in me...All I wanted just sped right past me but I was rooted fast to the earth. I could be stuck here for a thousand years without your arms to drag me out...there you are standing right in front of me, all this fear falls away, and you leave me naked.." (Signal Fire)**_

_Hermione stiffened; she disentangled herself from him as she stared at him wide-eyed. She took a step backward and covered her mouth with her shaking hands. Her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest that she can scarcely breathe; she can't believe what she just heard._

_Draco paced back and forth in front of her; trying to calm his nerves. He kept fidgeting and murmuring inaudible words. After a few seconds of deep contemplation he approached her and clutched her hands; he look straight to her eyes and held her gaze. "There's really no easy way of telling you this because I know it's really hard to believe but I think I really am falling in love with you..." he said but then he paused. He gently placed her hands into his chest, near his heart and continued; "I know you can't love me and I'm not asking anything in return...all I'm just saying is just let me show you how I feel...let me just love you, that's all I ask of you..." he sincerely said. _

_She just stared at him gobsmacked as tears well her eyes once more. She was so overwhelmed that she can't make herself utter a decent sentence, "How? Why? What?" was all she uttered._

"_Here goes nothing, so help me Merlin!" he thought. He cleared his throat and held her hands tightly. "I don't know exactly when I started seeing you differently but it took me six bloody years to analyze what I really feel for you...It, it started off as an annoying feeling that keeps on poking my side every single time I see you. For a week I can't even make myself glimpse at you, I hated looking at you because I every time I do, I can feel my heart tugging wildly and my palms all too sweaty...all those emotions are foreign to me and it scared the bloody hell out of me...I tried pushing away my feelings; tried lashing out on you every second I get, praying that soon I'll snap out of this but somehow it's keeps getting worst that I can't ignore it anymore" he admitted breathlessly. He then eyed her intently and continued, "I've been in a battle with myself for almost six years Hermione and I'm bushed; I'm tired of hiding, tired of denying what I really feel, tired of watching you from a distance. I can no longer let myself fancy you from a far without putting up a fight; I know this might be a big mistake for you but I hope somehow you can give me the chance...." _

_More tears spill her eyes as she listens to his startling heart-felt confession; mix emotions filled her chest as she held her breath for more._

"_Why are you crying? Is it that horrible?" he asked gloomily. Instinctively he let her hands go and turned his back on her. He faced the castle and sighed deeply; "You know this wouldn't turn out the way you want to so why the hell are you hurting? You know better Draco; you just have to live with it, at least you got to tell her and that's all that matters it the end...right?" he comforted himself with this thoughts. _

_Slowly she began to move; she walked towards him and pulled his hand, interlacing it with hers tightly. "Of course not, you idiot" she whispered softly._

_Eyes-wide he turned to face her swiftly; "Huh?" he asked dubiously._

_Cheeks flushed and heart pounding she gazed at him knowingly._

"_Are you saying what I think your saying? Do you, are you---?" he stuttered._

"_I thought Malfoy's are supposed to be smart?" she feigned surprise and then smiled at the boy in front of her affectionately._

_Realization is slowly registering to his face as he stared at her. "Since when?" he asked eagerly._

_Hermione's face turned beet red and she quickly averted his eyes. "I used to watch you every day...." she whispered lowly._

_Draco's eyes grew bigger as he watch her; he then squeezed her hand reassuringly, urging her to continue._

"_Right here, in this exact same place where we're standing right now...I- I used to follow you here just before dusk; I hid among trees and big rocks; concealing myself from prying eyes. I watched you as you conjure those beautiful fire flies..." she confessed nervously. She then swallowed hard and continued, "At first I followed you because I thought you're scheming and you're up to no good but as time passes by I realized that I'm just using that as a feeble excuse just to see you..." _

_Draco felt his throat tighten as he listened to her confession; he felt his heart beat fiercely as he anticipated for her words._

"_I tried pushing away the feelings but just like you it won't seem to go away...it only dawned to me that I feel something special for you when I saw you and Pug-face Parkinson this morning..." she admitted bashfully, avoiding his eyes._

"_Is that why you ran off this evening? You thought that Pansy and I are together?" he asked softly._

_She nodded and looked at the ground._

"_You silly little witch..." he said. He tugged on her hands and pulled her to his chest; embracing her fully. _

_Hermione's shoulders began shaking again as she bury her face into his chest._

"_Hush love...." he cooed as he stroke her back soothingly. He bit his bottom lip as he tried hard to fight the smile that's spreading through his lips. "Merlin beard! She likes me and she just admitted it..." he thought. Without warning tears began to slide down pale cheeks; he never thought that having his feelings reciprocated would feel this good and satisfying. Gently he pulled away from her and gazed at her flushed face; Hermione looked away from him but he tenderly seized her face, "Don't look away Mi..." he whispered pleadingly. _

_Hermione bit her lip nervously as she met his eyes; she observed him curiously as he snake his hand inside his pocket._

_Draco let out a nervous smile as he grabs the tiny box inside his robes; he breathed out deeply as he laid it in his open palm. _

_Awestruck, she eyed him with big-puppy eyes. "Draco, what's this?" she asked._

_Without saying a word he opened the velvet box; he carefully picked up a long silver chain. He smiled at her affectionately as he dangles the necklace right in front of her face._

_She gasped for air; she has never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. _

_Draco smiled triumphantly; when he first saw this piece of jewellery he knew that this would be the perfect gift for her. It's a 13 inch silver chain necklace that comes with finely crafted key pendant; the pendant was embellished with rubies and fine emeralds that glimmered even under darkness."You can touch it..." he whispered huskily._

_With clammy hands she reached for the fine jewel; she ran her fingers through its fine chain and held her breath. "It's...it's beautiful..." she whispered._

_Draco smirked and pulled out his wand; he gently tapped the pendant and it emitted a faint glow. "Touch the pendant...." he said looking through her amber eyes._

_She looked at him curiously and touched the key; she gasped as her eyes widened in awe. The exquisite jewels that lay still in the necklace glowed at her tiniest touch; silver like smoke slithered through the air as the magically outlined words glimmered right in front of her face._

"**You'll always have me....D"**

"_Enthralling isn't it? That's what I thought when I first saw it...." he said in a-matter-of-factly-tone._

"_It is....It's beautiful..." she stuttered breathlessly._

"_May I?" he asked._

_Hermione's eyes even grew bigger, "No....no Draco, I can't accept that, It's too expensive!" she squeaked._

_He shook his head affectionately at her and spoke. "I want to give this to you love, please let me...I waited for this for so long; I even spent days searching for the perfect spell to make those words appear; are you throwing my efforts away by refusing?" _

"_But...but....It's just t—" she stammered._

_He hurriedly place his index finger on her lips; cutting her off and silencing her. "Shhhhhhh...Please let me?" he asked sincerely._

_Hermione contemplated for a minute and finally made a decision; she smiled at him tenderly and nodded. _

_Draco's face lit up like Christmas morning; he smiled at her bashfully and started unlocking the clasp. He reached his arms around her neck and fastened the necklace securely._

_Hermione shuddered with the intimate contact and felt her breath hitch in her throat. She stared at his silver-grey eyes and felt overwhelming emotion soared through her heart and without thinking twice she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. _

_Mouth agape and eyes dazed; he gawked at her._

_Hermione chuckled, "Malfoy, the dance is almost over...aren't you even asking me to dance?" she taunted._

_He quickly snapped his mouth close and cleared his throat; he then smiled at her charmingly and held out his hand, "May I have this dance Hermione?"_

_Hermione giggled and slowly placed her hand in his waiting palm, "Yes...the pleasure is all mine..." she replied boldly._

_He grinned widely at her; he then snake his other hand inside his pocket and grabbed his wand. He pointed it directly above the waters; shooting majestic silver and blue sparks from its tip. The lights hovered around the frozen surface and in an instant the whole place was illuminated with blue orbs._

_Hermione smiled at him and rolled her eyes, "show off..." she jeered playfully. "My turn..." she said. She retrieved her wand from her jacket and swished her wrist twice; she muttered a soft spell and smiled proudly. _

_Draco smirked at her, "Wicked..." he said. He then tugged her hand again and pulled her towards his chest; wrapping his arms around her tiny waist._

"**You're in my arms, and all the world is calm,**

**The music playing on for only two**

**So close together and when I'm with you**

**So close to feeling alive...**

_Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and leaned her head into his chest; she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly._

"_It's a muggle song, isn't it? I like it..." he said._

"_Yes...Professor Dumbledore really likes muggle songs" she said._

"_I bet he does..." he said while chuckling. He held her closer and rested his chin on her head; he then closed his eyes and began humming with song._

"**A life goes by romantic dreams must die**

**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew, so close was waiting**

**Waiting here with you,**

**And now forever I know, all that I want is to hold you so close..."**

_Hermione lifted her face from his chest and spoke, "I didn't know you can carry a tune..." _

"_Really? I didn't notice...I don't usually hum around, you know...." he said nonchalantly. He then paused and smiled at her, "But I guess having you close to me, having you around me makes me do things that I didn't think I was capable off..." he paused and eyed her sincerely " ...Like falling in love." he said thoughtfully._

_Hermione's smile widened as she peer into his grey eyes, "Draco...." she said._

"_Hmmmm..." he replied while humming with the song._

"_I love you...." she almost whispered._

_Draco's eyes seem to twinkle with delight and happiness; he carefully tilted her face to his and started planting butterfly kisses on her eyes nose and lips. He then stopped and stared at her lovingly, "Do you even have the slightest idea on how you make me feel?" he asked while planting soft kisses across her eyelids. "You woke my heart from its disturbed slumber and gave my everyday life a new meaning...you gave me hope and made me believe that it's never too late for everything...you've accepted me fully without questions and held my hands without prejudice, you saw me as not the boy who I used to be but rather the man whom I'm striving to become..." he paused and tried to control his trembling voice. "You gave me the chance that nobody ever bother giving, you gave me the love that I don't even feel that I deserve...you gave me your heart....and that's more than enough to keep me believing and breathing..." he finished with tears glistening in his eyes. Hermione gently raised her shaking hands to cup his face lovingly; slowly wiping the tears at bay. Draco smiled at her, interlacing their fingers together; he then pressed their hands on top of his chest, "Hermione, we've only started but we still have a long way to go, the road would not also be pleasant and people would tear us apart. But this..." Draco pushed their hands next to his heart, "this is real and I am real, this cold heart just beats solely for you..." he whispered almost inaudibly. "Soon, we would have to stand next to our loved ones in the final battle..." he paused because he felt Hermione stiffen. He cleared his throat and continued, "And I know I won't be beside you...but I just I have one thing to ask you, can you grant me this one Mi?" he asked. Hermione just nodded while tears rim her eyes, "If bad things happen and all hell runs loose, just don't forget what I feel for you; In my own way I'll try my best to protect you and after this is all over I'll find my way back to you...Promise me you'll hold on to our love...promise me Mi.." he pleaded. Hermione nodded and buried her face into Draco's chest. He held her closer and planted a kiss on top of her mane, "God's! I never thought I could ever feel so much love as what I feel for you now..." he chuckled. _

"_Draco...I...I--..." Hermione was about to speak when Draco crushed his lips into hers; silencing her. He kissed her softly; giving away all the emotions he feels for her. She pushed him lightly, "I love you ferret boy..." she smiled and kissed him again, she giggled when she felt him smile too._

"**So close to reaching that famous happy ending, almost**

**Believing this one's not pretend and now you're beside me**

**And look how far we've come...so far,**

**We are so close...."**

_They danced and stayed that way for hours; they only decided to leave when the bell chimed, signalling the end of the ball. Draco fixed her jacket and turned around to extinguish the lights, when he turned back she was already facing the castle. He carefully strode towards her and snaked his arms around her waist; locking her in hug._

"_Don't ever leave me Draco..." she whispered._

_Draco nuzzled his nose on her neck and sighed contentedly, "I won't...you are and will always be my Hermione...." he said huskily._

_***End of flashback**_

His trance back to memory lane was interrupted when he heard someone walking; "It's her..." he thought. He drew the necklace from his pocket and held it tightly in his hands. "It's time..." he muttered.

He headed towards their meeting place and saw her sitting on "their" stone. He studied her cloaked figure and let out a sigh; it was close to December yet she still wore light clothing. "Something's never change...still stubborn" he thought.

Hermione froze when she heard someone coming; she felt her heart jerk as the stranger approached her. She was about to turn around when he spoke.

"Don't turn around Hermione..." he said stiffly.

Hermione felt blood drain from her face when she recognized the voice, she clenched her fist as she fought the tears that now rimmed her eyes. "Okay..." she replied almost inaudibly.

"Everything is still the same here, don't you think?" he asked nonchalantly.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and spoke, "Dra--, Malfoy what ar—"

"So it's back to Malfoy again aye?" he said, cutting her off in midsentence. "Granger, the reason why I only came here is because I want to ask you something..." he said rather stiffly.

Hermione winced upon hearing her last name escape his lips for the first time, "What?" she replied rather stiffly.

"Why are you still keeping the necklace?" he asked.

Hermione instantly froze, balling her fist tightly. She inhaled and tried calming her nerves a bit, "Why do you want to know?" she replied. He began to approach her but still he continued, "I don't know either so don't ask me anymore..." she said.

Anger surged through his blood as he tried his best to rein his emotion; "It's amazing how words seems to escape you every time we talk about this, well can you really be blamed? I mean it must've been worthless for you anyway..." he said callously as he laughed sarcastically.

Tears began to fall from her eyes but she still kept silent.

Her silence is irking him to the fullest; he wants answers and yet she stood there passively. He waited for her to speak but she just kept silent; he closed his eyes tightly and let out an exasperated sigh. "This was not a good idea, you should've given her up a long time ago...you're a bloody wanker! Can't you see? She doesn't even care enough to answer you fucking questions, snap out of it!" he thought. His eyes wandered at her again and felt his heart ache as he watch her sat silently; he felt his face soften, "It's really amazing how you can still affect me...years have passed and yet with just a mere sight of you is enough to make me forget everything I planned. You always make me do the right thing and though it still breaks me I think it's the best way...See Hermione in the end I still want to make you happy..." he told himself pathetically. He felt his tear ducts heating but he braised himself tighter, "you really lost it Draco...you've lost it..." he whispered to himself. He inhaled deeply and tried hard to compose himself; he straightened himself and cleared the lump in his throat, "This has gone too long and I no longer want you to be tied with guilt and painful memories Hermione...You have a life to live and it's unfair if I keep on binding you to this foolishness. I went here because I want to return something that belongs to you," he paused.

Hermione on the other hand was holding her breath and wiping tears the never seem to cease from falling.

Draco looked at the pendant for the last time and smiled faintly; he brought it closer to his trembling lips and kissed it. The tears that he's holding back freely glided down his pale cheeks. He then walked towards her and let the chain dangle in his hands; letting it hang next to the side of her face.

Hermione gasped as she felt her heart writhe; she can see from her peripheral view that his hands are shaking. She softly lifted her hand and held out her palm; he placed it.

"You left it last night; I saw it lying in the grass. I couldn't leave it behind so I picked it up and decided to return it to you" he explained.

"Draco, why are you giving it back to me? I don't deserve this..." she replied softly.

"I gave it to you before so it's yours; it was custom made for you so you get to keep it. If you no longer want to keep it then it's at your disposal; throw it away, I couldn't care less" he replied gravely. He carefully distanced himself from her and continued, 'I'm letting go Hermione...I'm just letting you know so we both can have our closure...I guess this would be goodbye..." he whispered. Draco quickly turned and started walking away; his heart was breaking terribly and his tears won't seem to abate, he can't let her see this.

Upon hearing his words, Hermione's head instantly snapped at Draco but it was too late; he had already turned his back and started running. She was about to shout and call his name but no voice seems to escape her mouth. She helplessly stood as he watches the love of her life walk away from her forever. She made a move to run after him but her knees won't let her; she collapsed on the grass as she clutched her necklace tightly. "Come back....please come back...I still love you..." she whimpered repeatedly.

Draco almost ran towards the field and quickly turned towards the gates; he grasped the bars for support because his knees are giving in. He lowered himself on the grass and pulled his knees into his chest; he buried his face into his palms as relentless sobs rake his whole body. "It's for the best Draco...It's for the best..." he consoled himself.

****Authors Notes: Sorry for the slow update, got a lot of things going through my mind...I'll try to update within this week so you won't have to wait that long...^_^ again thanks for reading and hope you leave me a short review...*cheers!;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Eight:**

"_**Let me hold you for the last time, it's the last chance to feel again. But you broke me now I can't feel anything...When I love you and so untrue and I can't even convince myself...When I'm speaking its the voice of someone else. It tears me up I tried to hold on but it hurts too much, I tried to forgive but it's not enough to make it all okay..." (Broken Strings)**_

**Hermione's Flat:**

When Hermione reached her flat; she carelessly discarded her cloak. She padded towards her bedroom and sat on her fluffy bed forlornly. She inhaled deeply and snaked her hand in her pocket; she grabbed the necklace and fastened it around her neck. She conjured a hand mirror and stared at her reflection; eyeing the pendant that rested on her chest. Fresh set of tears glide down her cheeks as she bit her upper lip roughly; she set down the mirror and snatched her wand. "Accio glass...Accio Fire whiskey" she summoned, within seconds an empty glass flew together with Ogden's finest whiskey. She poured a generous amount of the golden liquid into her glass and engulfed it in on drinking. The sordid liquor passed through her throat and ended in her stomach; emitting a burning sensation. She refilled her glass again and set it on top of her side table; she crouched down to open her side drawer and took out a huge black chest. She carefully placed it on her lap and held her wand; she tapped the lid once and muttered an un-locking charm. With shaking hands she managed to open the lid; her heart was breaking yet she fought her tears from falling. She slowly lifted the thin cloth cover and stared; there it lay inside the chest was pieces of their memories together. A faint smiled graced her tear-stricken face when she saw an old parchment that's neatly folded into the side; carefully she opened it.

"_**Mi,**_

_**I've missed you! McGonagall made me do some lines**_

_**today and it's bloody boring! Who wants to be locked up in a confined class room with**_

_**an old woman that's constantly nagging?! It' so mental! Okay...okay, I know**_

_**it was my fault, I shouldn't have transfigured Weasley's quill into a spider**_

_**but it was so hilarious...isn't it? Common don't deny it I saw you laugh**_

_**it's was outrageous! It was bloody boring and besides I want**_

_**to see you laugh, I love seeing your smile; makes me want**_

_**to snog the daylights of you...Well I have to run, still have**_

_**Quidditch practice...I'll see you later love, I can't wait to snog**_

_**The wits out of you...I love you everyday...**_

_**DM"**_

Tears kept falling as she folded the parchment and placed it back inside the chest. She snatched the glass with fire whiskey and took a generous sip; she placed the glass back on her table as she continued rummaging through her box. She lifted some more parchments when something caught her eye;

"_**Flashback**_

_Hermione was sitting inside the library finishing some essays on Charms, when she remembered that she needs a book for Arithmacy. She hastily stood and strode towards the bookshelves; when she came back she noticed that the book she was reading was closed. Slowly, she walked towards the table and sat; she curiously opened the book and gasped. There it lay between the old pages of her book, was a long-stemmed bleeding heart rose. She looked at the rose intently as she felt her cheeks flush; she surveyed the whole place and stared at it again. Gently she took the delicate flower and raised it next to her nose; she sniffed its wondrous fragrance and suddenly felt her body froze. Hot breath tickled her neck as she felt someone standing close to her back. _

"_I charmed that rose to smell sweet forever; I hope you like it...I love you Mi..." Draco whispered. He boldly kissed her neck and walked away with a satisfied look on his face._

_Hermione smiled widely as she watched him walk away._

_***End of flashback**_

She sighed; she softly placed the charmed rose back inside her chest. She grabbed her glass again and emptied its foul content; the alcohol is starting to seep through her system so somehow she felt lighter. She peered at the chest again and seized a distinct candid photo of her and Draco. It was taken by Ginny the morning before she broke up with him; in the picture he was smiling sweetly as he planted butterfly kisses all over her face. She laughed frantically as she gazed the picture; tears rimmed her eyes as she looked at "what used to be". Quietly she kissed the picture and placed it back inside the chest; she closed the lid hastily and tapped her wand; sealing it magically. She set the coffer aside and reached for her whiskey bottle; she poured the remaining liquid in her glass and drained it to the last drop. "This is all going to end tonight; I should've done this a long time ago but I didn't have the guts but now I don't have anything to lose anymore; you're already gone. I love you so much Dray...so much that it already hurts..." she whispered drunkenly. She cried so hard as sobs raked her whole body; she tried to reach for her wand but it fell on the floor. She tried to stand to get it but her body won't let her; so she opted for the next best thing to end her misery. She clumsily grasp the bottle and smack it hard against the table; shattering the glass into sharp pieces. She drunkenly held the pointed piece against her wrist and without hesitation; slit her wrist. She dropped the blood stained glass and placed her trickling wrist next to her chest; she then used her other hand and clutched her pendant helplessly. She laid on her side as she rock herself back and forth calling Draco's name; more blood escaped her wound but she chose to ignore the throbbing pain. With tears falling and heart breaking Hermione Granger finally succumbed to the darkness that was looming over her.

**Draco's Flat:**

It was almost midnight when Draco reached his place; he walked towards his kitchen and leaned against his sink. He opened the faucet and hastily splashed cold tap water into her face. He summoned a clean fluffy towel and patted his face dry; he sombrely walked towards the counter and fetched himself a bottle of Fire whiskey. He padded towards the sitting room and was about to go out the den when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror; he stopped. He walked in front of it and stared at his reflection, "It was for the best...you did her a favour..." he said to himself. He breathed out loudly and continued walking; when he reached the den he carelessly slumped on the recliner. He hastily opened the bottle and drank straight from it; spilling some of the liquid on his chin. Tears glide down his cheeks as he called out for the whole night.

****Authors Notes: Next one is coming up...I promise...^_^ Again reviews are appreciated....*cheers!^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Nine:**

"_**It must have been love but it's over now, It must have been good but I lost it somehow...It must have been love but it's over now from the moment we touched till the time had run out..." (It must have been love)**_

Hermione woke up with a splitting headache; she slowly opened her eyes and saw everything was white, "Is this heaven?" she asked herself. Her eyes wandered around the place and frowned; "If this is heaven, then why the hell do I still feel this bloody headache? Where am I?" she thought. She was about to stand up when she heard footsteps approaching; she held her breath as she wait for the door to open. "Harry!" she squeaked.

Harry's head instantly snapped her way and almost ran to her bed side; he hugged her tightly as his voice crack with so much emotion, "You bloody witch! A very mean bloody witch! You scared the hell out of me! I thought I was going to lose you..." he yelled. Gently, he loosens his hug and planted a soft kiss on her forehead; he looked straight into her eyes and clutched her shaking hands tightly. "Don't you ever pull that bloody stunt again; that was horrible...really horrible!"

Hermione's eyes widened as memories of yester-night loomed over her. She felt her heart writhe as she recall every painful word's that has been said between them; tears glide down her cheeks even before she got the chance to utter a single word.

Harry eyed his best friend dejectedly as he let out deep sigh; he gently pulled her frail body into his chest and wrapped his protective arms around her.

Minutes had passed and Hermione's sobs become lighter; silent tears still grace her cheeks but no words manage to escape her trembling lips. Harry continued to soothe her back but decided to break his silence, '"You saw...him?" he asked softly.

Hermione slowly disentangled herself from him and nodded. She quickly looked down on her lap and sniffed just like a little child; tears still gliding down her cheeks.

"What am I going to do with you?" Harry whispered desolately. He pulled her into a hug again and continued soothing her back, "You'll be okay sweetheart...you'll be alright..." he promised.

Harry held Hermione until she fell asleep; he carefully laid her fragile body on the bed and tucked her in. He was about turn around when something caught his eye; "Merlin...Even when she sleeps...." he grunted. He carefully wiped her tears away and strode towards the couch; he breathed out deeply and leaned his head.

"Is she awake?" Ginny whispered. She closed the door quietly and walked towards Harry.

"She woke up a while ago, but she just cried. She kept on crying for almost an hour and finally drifted off to sleep; might be the potions she took..." he replied.

Ginny patted Harry's arm and walked towards Hermione's bed; she held her hand softly and gave it a soft squeeze. "I've already spoken to her Healer's; they told me it would take a while before she can fully recover..." she whispered. She gently moved the stray hairs out of the sleeping girl's eye and wiped the remnant of her tears, "She's not emotionally stable and they suggested that we keep our eyes on her; she also lost a lot of blood so they drafted a distinct healing plan for her..." Ginny breathed out; she sombrely turned and faced Harry. "She could've died, if Tonk's hadn't been there in time...Merlin...I don't even want to think about what might've happened. Why did she do this Harry? Why in Merlin's name did she even think of ending her life?" Ginny said while shaking her head.

Harry stood up and padded towards Ginny; "She saw Draco...and it looks like their meeting ended up badly..." he replied.

Ginny closed her eyes tightly and sighed, "I know where he lives, maybe I should pay him a visit...what do you think?" she asked.

Harry pulled her close, "I think so..." he replied.

That morning Ginny finished all her appointments and left the hospital early. She went home, took a quick shower and dressed casually. She apparated herself outside Draco's ward and frowned; "His wards are down.... weird" she whispered to herself. She drew her wand and carefully padded towards his front door; she knocked a couple of times but no one answered. "This is odd" she thought. She walked around the cottage and headed towards his den; she quietly walked towards the door and froze. Ginny's heart suddenly halted as she ran towards Draco's slumped body; she quickly pressed her shaking fingers under his neck and sighed in relief when she felt pulse. "Thank God you're alive!" she exclaimed. She gradually stood and let her eyes wander around the place; she winced. "He's bloody thrashed!" she said disapprovingly. She looked at the floor and gasped in horror, "One, two, three, four...FOUR BLOODY BOTTLES OF FIRE WHISKEY??? You're mental!!" she said while shaking her head in distaste. Ginny pulled out her wand and started cleaning; she pointed its tip at the empty bottles making it vanish with a simple flick of her wrist. She then padded inside his kitchen and started making breakfast; she placed the freshly-baked muffins and eggs inside the tray and levitated it towards the den. Ginny then rummage through her purse and picked up a small vial; she then summoned a cup of coffee and mixed it gingerly with the potion. She placed the steaming mug on top of the table and stared at the sleeping form of Draco; she walked towards him and leaned closer. With smile playing on her lips she poked the tip of her wand on Draco's left cheek; he stirred. She repeated the action 4 times before she elicited loud grunt; he was about to open his eyes when Ginny playfully muttered, "Scrougify" and automatically Draco yelped.

"What the bloody hell is---"

Ginny broke into loud giggles; causing Draco to stop mid-sentence."Is that the proper way to say "HELLO" to an old friend Draco?" she teased.

Draco's head snapped instantly to the person who's sitting beside him; his eyes widened in shock but a smile was forming on his lips.

Ginny stood and smiled sweetly at her friend, "Would you just be gawking there all morning or are you giving me a hug?" she said.

Draco stood abruptly and pulled her into a tight hug, "It's been a long time Gin, I've missed you..."

Ginny chuckled and patted his back heartily, "It's nice to see you again Dray..." she replied.

Draco released her but eyed her quizzically; he looked around the place, his forehead creasing.

"I took care of everything Mr. Malfoy; looks like you had a party last night, FOUR BLOODY BOTTLES OF FIRE WHISKEY EMPTY...you must've gone completely mental!" she said while eyeing him brazenly.

Draco grinned and raised his brow in an amused way, "Thank you for cleaning the mess Gin, It seems like I got so thrashed last night so I ended up sleeping here. Thank you for sanitizing me as well; you saved my Malfoy pride" he replied.

She rolled her eyes and continued eyeing him.

Draco swallowed; he knew this stare and its making him uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, "How did you find me Gin?" he asked.

She smiled, "You've been hiding pretty well Dray; I have to give it to you. It took me a couple of hours and tons of connection to find you and you whereabouts. You're still a sleek prat!" she said.

"I'm good...what can I say?" he replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes again and scowled at him.

Draco laughed heartily and stared at his friend; everything about her is still the same, she's still his favourite Weasley.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I just missed you Gin...I'm sorry I was not able to say goodbye the last time...." he almost whispered. "So....how have you been...did you and Potty...?" he asked.

"Got married?" she asked. She gingerly lifted her left hand and smiled coyly at him.

"Congratulations Gin! I'm so happy for you....I always thought that you and Potty would end up together" he said sincerely.

"Really now? I've sent you tons of invitations but the bloody fowls cannot find you; Merlin even Hedwig can't locate you" she pouted.

Draco quickly averted his gaze, "You know what happened..." he softly said.

Ginny breathed out deeply and leaned closer; she touched his knee and smiled. "I know and I understood..."

Draco smiled faintly and placed his hand on top of hers, "Thank you...Tell me if Potty ever hurts you and I'll drag my arse over your place and hex his balls off..." he offered.

Ginny burst out laughing, "If he ever hurts me, I can bloody send his sorry arse up to oblivion and he will no longer be the-boy-who-lived..." she replied. "But I'll keep the offer in mind..." she winked.

She carefully pulled her hand and leaned on her recliner; "I made you breakfast...you should eat it, I mixed your coffee with a hang-over potion so you won't have to deal with the bloody side-effect of your thrashing last night; please do help yourself" she said thoughtfully.

Draco smiled at her kindly and started sipping his coffee, "Thank you, this is good...." he replied.

Ginny smiled at him and let her eyes wander around the place.

Draco sighed and placed his coffee back into the table; "Ginny...what is it? What really brought you here?" he asked.

She quickly stood and walked towards the wide-open windows; she leaned on the railing and looks him straight in the eye. "She tried to end it all last night Dray..." she simply said.

Draco frowned and eyed her, "What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" he asked. He felt his heart pound wildly inside his chest as his stomach twist into knots.

"You know whom I'm talking about..."Ginny replied.

Draco looked away; he felt nauseous and dizzy.

"She's in St. Mungo's right now; she slit her wrist and tried to embrace death with open arms last night. If Tonk's hadn't found her she might've been dead by now...she lost a lot of blood though..." she said.

"I—s....Is she alright?" he asked. He leaned forward and buried his face into his palms.

Ginny padded towards him and kneeled at front; she clasped his hand into hers and gave it a soft squeeze. "She's okay now..." she reassured him.

Draco groaned but kept his head down.

"Don't beat yourself up honey...it's not your fault..." she softly said. "She's emotionally unstable but I'm sure she'll get over that...it just takes time...she's brave. If you want to vi--" she said.

"I—I can't..." he said instantly said, cutting her off mid-sentence.

Ginny let out a sigh and stood; "I need to go Dray....Harry would be looking for me...I hope to see you again..." she whispered.

Draco just kept silent and distant.

"Hard-headed prat" she thought. She walked towards the door and spoke, "Room 204, 2nd floor...If ever you change your mind...goodbye Draco"

Draco raised his head to say goodbye but she already disappeared

****Authors Notes: Next chapter is coming up really soon...reviews would be appreciated...*cheers!^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Ten:**

"_**You left me with goodbye and open arms, a cut so deep I don't deserve. You we're always invincible in my eyes the only thing against us now is time. Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you, could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true...If I only have one more day..." (Could it be any harder) **_

Ginny had already left minutes ago yet Draco remains seated in his recliner. He cradled his head in his palms as he try to clear up his tangled thoughts. _**"**__Why the hell did she do that?? I gave her up so she can live her life...why end it?__**"**_ he thought furiously. He groaned loudly as he stood up; he padded towards his house as he tries to sort out what he ought to do.

Hermione woke up after seven hours of continues sleeping; she opened her puffy eyes and let it wander around the room. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt her head lighter; "_Thank Merlin!" _she thought. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she tried her best to sit up; she looked around the place and caught glimpse of a sleeping red haired-girl. She smiled at her friend affectionately as she watched her slumber peacefully on the recliner. She sighed, she remembers everything now; she remembers her foolishness and how she poorly failed. She gently raised her left hand and stared at her healing wound; she touched the blood-stained bandage and winced. Carefully she leaned back on her headboard and closed her eyes; letting her other hand clutch the key that dangled above her chest. She bit her trembling lips as she tries to calm her breathing; she opened her eyes again and began staring into space. She was only brought back to reality when Ginny stirred; she stared at her red-haired friend and smiled.

Ginny glared at her for a minute and instantly bolted from her recliner to Hermione's bed; hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're alright! You horrible witch! Don't you ever do that again!" she spat.

She nodded as tears well her eyes; "I'm so sorry Gin...." she whispered weakly.

Ginny pulled back gently and planted a soft kiss on her head; she sat in front of Hermione and cupped her pale cheeks tenderly. "I know everything, Harry told me" she said. She carefully lowered her hand to hold Hermione's shaking hand, "I understand what you feel love, It must've been hard seeing him after all that had happened...Sweetheart, I know for a fact that you still love him and please stop denying it. I've always known that sooner or later you'll cross path again....but this? I never thought you'd even consider this...tell me what really happened there Mi?" she asked.

Hermione looked away and bit her lip; she tried her best to fight her tears from falling but as she tries to speak her eyes betrayed her. "I---I saw him at Hogwarts...I never thought I'd see him there. I saw him in the exact same place Gin...of all the god-damned places..." she said. Hermione sniffed, "He stared at me and he was acting so cordial; it was as if we've been long time friends and there hadn't been any rift between us. I expected him to ignore me Gin or better yet to yell and hex me...but he was being friendly and it driving me insane..." she said. "I couldn't do it, I can't act like that...so out of nowhere I apologized and ran away like an idiot. I went home that night and got thrashed; I didn't even realize that I lost my necklace. The next day when I was finally sober I found out that I lost it so I decided to go back and look for it; that afternoon before I left I received an owl. The sender told me that he has what I'm looking for and all I have to do is meet him and he would give it back; a part of me knows it was him Gin and whether I admit it or not I wanted to see him again...I waited for him and sat near the lake, he came, we've talked but he didn't want me to look at him, he just stood behind me all through-out the conversation. He gave my necklace back and I--I..." her voice was breaking. Ginny squeezed her hand to urge her to continue, "I tried to give it back to him but he told me to keep it or dispose it if I don't need it anymore...I tried to argue but he...but he---"she struggled to speak as sobs rake her body; making it hard to speak, "but he told me that he was...was...finally letting me go..." she said almost inaudibly. Hermione instinctively buried her face in her palms as tears glide down her cheeks profusely.

Ginny gasped and pulled Hermione into a tight comforting hug, "Oh sweetie...." she whispered as she rock her friend back and forth. "Hush....hush....you'll be alright...let it all out....it's alright....I'm here...." she whispered tenderly.

Outside the room Harry and Ron stood; watching Ginny as she soothe their best friend.

"I hope she'll be alright soon...I can't stand seeing her like that...she's seem so broken" Harry said dejectedly.

"She'll be fine mate...she's Hermione after all. But what I still don't get is why the hell did she do that? I mean she's one of the brightest witch of our generation sweet Merlin! And she's ending it all because of a bloody ferret!?" Ron huffed while shaking his head.

"We don't know what she really feels Ron; she must've loved him so much. We weren't there that time and somehow I can't help but feel guilty...We should have been there for her when they broke up, at least we could have helped her move on and maybe this wouldn't have happened.." Harry said.

Ron breathed out, "I guess your right mate...I guess you're right..." he said.

Draco sat in front of his telly but his mind is wondering somewhere; it had been hours since Ginny's unexpected visit but up to now he is still not decided. He flipped through different channels but no show seems to win his interest. He breathed out loudly and turned his telly off; he stood up and walked towards the loo. He took a quick shower and dressed hastily; he then went back into his sitting room and sat. "I need to see her..." he said to himself. Draco buried his face in his palms and groaned irritably; "Okay...I would visit her but I wouldn't let her know...it's a good plan" he said calmly. He stood up and summoned himself a jacket; he then flicked his wand and apparated himself directly at St. Mungos. He walked pass the corridor and proceeded straight to the second floor; "ROOM 204" he reminded himself. He quietly walked across the hall and began scanning through the room's glass window; he suddenly stopped when he saw a ginger haired girl. "Ginny" he thought. He carefully padded towards the room and stared right through the glass; Ginny instantly turned and saw him.

She hurriedly walked towards the door and opened it; she smiled at him sweetly and pulled him in. "What took you so long?" she asked mischievously.

Draco didn't answer; he slowly walked towards the edge of Hermione's bed and stared at her sleeping form.

Ginny sighed; she can see the look in his eyes, it's tearing him up. "She's alright Dray, she just dozed off due to the potions she took..." she assured him softly. She walked towards her friend and squeezed his hand softly; "You can come closer...she's asleep, anyway I need to buy something I'll be right back okay? See you in a while..." she whispered while quickly exiting the room.

Draco sighed wearily as he turned to face Ginny but she had already left; he carefully walked closer and stood beside Hermione's bed. He gazed at her frail figure and let his eyes rest on her bandaged wrist; he felt a jab on his stomach. Slowly his eyes travelled from her wrist to her thin face; _"she looks so pale"_ he thought. He winced as he felt his heart twitch uncomfortably when he saw how puffy her eyes were and how red her nose was, _"she's been crying again" _he thought. He accioed a chair silently and placed it beside the bed; he gently clasped her hand into his and sat. He stared at her for a couple of minutes and leaned forward; with his free hand he caressed her cheeks tenderly and swiped the stray locks covering her eyes. "Why did you do this to yourself Mi? Why did you hurt yourself?" he murmured as tears rim his stormy eyes. "You should be happy love...I'm finally letting you go...I want you to move on and forget me, okay? I'm not good enough for you..." he choked as he sniffs. "You deserve someone better...someone better than me..." he said shakily. Tears escaped his eyes but Draco wiped it rather roughly; "I know somehow you can feel me and hear me...now you have to listen me carefully...You have to live your life again...I want you to be the old Hermione what I once met; the one who never fails to smile at everything, the brave Gryffindor who stood against me when I'm being my old bigoted self...The one who believed in me, the one who told me it's okay to be myself; the girl who smiles comfortingly at me whenever I feel down, I miss that smile love...God I miss you so much..." he paused. He cleared his throat and swallowed, "Don't cry for me anymore because I don't feel I deserve it...I forgave you already and I understand..." he whispered as tears glide down his cheeks. He brought her hand next to his face and stared at her longingly; etching every detail into his memory. He was about to speak again when a lone tear escaped her eye; he felt his breath hitch in his throat. Draco swore to himself and held her hand firmly; he leaned closer to her and pressed his trembling lips on her eyes. He kissed it lightly, like the way always used to; he then sat back and closed his eyes as he felt his heart throb in inexplicable pain. He straightened his back and sighed; trying hard to compose himself again. He then ran his fingers into her locks and leaned forward again; he pressed his lips into her forehead as a lone tear escaped his eye, falling directly into her cheeks. He lifted his head and moved closer to her ears; "I'll always love you Mi...I'll love you every single day of my life...I'll always be here, watching over you so don't you ever be afraid...." he whispered softly. Draco pressed his lips to her quickly and hastily moved away; he then grabs the door knob and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He exited the room swiftly and vanished with loud crack.

Unbeknownst to Draco three individuals had actually witnessed the whole scene. The first one was Hermione; the moment he had left, she opened her eyes and began crying. She wanted to hug Draco and tell him to stay with her but she held her tongue and pretended to be asleep. Deep down inside she knew that she had to let go and she already did that years back; but what she can't understand is why the bloody hell does it still hurt as much. She's not daft, she knew that she also caused him so much pain in the past and she doesn't want to cause anymore hurt. So why the hell does she still want him back and why the hell can't she seem to give in to the thought that he's gone. "_Because you're being selfish again" _her mind offered. Hermione sobbed hard as realization rake her body; she snuggled into her bed as she continues to cry harder; "I'm sorry Dray....I'm so sorry...." she chanted repeatedly.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny sat in silence outside the room; they too had witnessed the whole scene. Harry was so shocked with everything he heard; he never knew their feelings run that deep. It was the very first time he ever saw Draco Malfoy cry and he was not amazed; the man was in so much that he had ever seen and somehow it broke his heart too.

"He still loves her... I admit I admire his courage to walk away like that..." Harry whispered as he let a loud sigh.

Ginny leaned her head onto Harry's shoulder and sighed, "That's the reason why I became friends with him; he maybe a git through and through but when it comes to Hermione he can leave everything behind in a heartbeat...and I know this would be one of the hardest thing he ever did in his life..." she whispered weakly.

"Why can't they just make it simple...she loves him, he loves her...just love each other and be happy about it!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's not that simple...I guess..." she murmured and paused. "Wait are you telling me that you're finally okay with it? That you don't mind them being together?" she asked.

Harry sighed; "I may not like the bloody ferret that much but I can see that he changed; he's nice to you, to Hermione and hell he's even civil to me and Ron..." he paused and chuckled. "Her love for him changed him and even though I hate to admit it...I know I can trust him with Hermione...." he said.

Ginny lifted her head and stared directly at her husband; "Harry James Potter, you never fail to surprise me! Makes me feel that I'm the luckiest witch alive....I'm proud" she said pompously.

Harry pinched her nose and laughed; "Ginevra Weasley Potter...I love you so much my read-haired witch!" he cooed while planting a chaste kiss on his wife's smiling lips

****Authors Notes: Sorry for the late update; next chapter would be hopefully up this weekend..reviews would be appreciated...*cheers!^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Eleven:**

"_**Even though we said goodbye quite some time ago, there's a strand of love in my heart that just can't let you go...It seems that even when I go to sleep images of you my mind still keeps and I still see you in my dreams no matter how I try it seems that a deep part of me just can't forget...that a big part of me still has regrets and I can't seem to let all the love I had for you go....Yes I still see you in my dreams...." (In my dreams)**_

After four years....

"Hermione aren't you done yet?" Ron asked irritably.

"I'll be out in a sec Ron; I'm just look for----Ah! Got it!" Hermione replied.

"We'll you better hurry you witch or we'll both be late and you know Ginny!" he replied. "Girls! Always takes them bloody long time to get dressed...Merlin! It's just a kid's party!" he murmured to himself.

"Hush now Ronald! I'm done" she replied petulantly. She swiftly dashed out her room and stood in front of her red-haired friend.

Ron gazed at him wide-eyed and studied her from head to toe.

Hermione chuckled and lift her brow; "Ron?"

"Oops! Sorry, didn't mean to gawk....your absolutely stunning love!" he exclaimed while smiling approvingly at her.

Hermione giggled; "I don't think Lavender would like to hear that Ron, but thank you!" she said.

Ron smiled at her sheepishly: "Well I know she wouldn't mind; If you're one of those witches on my fans club...I'm pretty sure she'll hex you off your wits but since you're our Hermione she'll live through" he said in a-matter-of-factly-way.

Hermione smiled at her best friend sweetly; they have been best friends ever since they're eleven and nothing much has really changed. In the past years eventful things did happen; Harry finally married Ginny and now they have a six year old son, Ron already proposed to Lavender and they're about to get married in the next summer. And her? Well she doing well; she's still single, a lot of wizards are courting her but then again no one really caught her eye. Well there's this one perhaps that caught her interest and Harry and Ginny are already betting on him but she still can't decide; Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin.

"Uhm....Mione? Are you still with me? We have to go?" Ron said while snapping his fingers in front of her.

She immediately snapped out of her trance; "I zoned out, I'm sorry...let's go" she replied.

***********************************

They apparated in front of Harry's house just in time for the party; they walked inside the huge oak doors and padded straight into the sitting room.

"Uncle Ron!" a little voice called out.

Ron swiftly turned and grinned at the raven-haired boy who's standing next to the door. "Hey chap!" he said.

The boy sprinted towards his uncle and hugged him tightly; "I missed you!" the boy exclaimed happily.

Ron leaned towards the boy and nuzzled his hair; "I missed you too...look who's here for your birthday" he said.

The little boy peered at his uncle's back and stared at Hermione wide-eyed; "Aunt Mione!" he shouted excitedly.

"Hello James...did you miss me?" she said while smiling lovingly at the boy.

James eyes lit up and hastily disentangled himself from his uncle and ran towards her favourite aunt.

Instinctively Hermione crouched down and opened her arms to hug the boy.

James flung into her waiting arms and hugged her tightly.

Hermione hugged the boy and stood up; carrying him into her arms. "I missed you so much sweetheart and happy birthday!" she said as she planted butterfly kisses into his face.

James laughed; "I miss you too Aunt Mione...but can you let me down now?" James said.

Hermione chuckled and slowly placed him into his feet; playfully pinching his nose. "Oh I'm sorry baby...it's just that I haven't seen you in a long time" she said.

"It's okay...I love hugging! And I'm not a baby anymore...I'm already six" he said smugly.

She nodded and patted Jame's shoulder; "A handsome fine young man indeed" she said while stifling a chuckle.

James just nodded.

"He's just like Harry" She said while looking at Ron; Ron grinned. She turned her eyes again to James, "Well young man, tomorrow we'll be going to Diagon Alley; we'll be picking your gift and you can choose whatever you want, how's that?" she asked.

James's eye widened; "Really??? I love you Aunt Mione...I really do!" he shouted while jumping up and down.

"I love you too sweetheart!" she replied while chuckling.

"Well well well...what have we got here? Ron aren't you even going to introduce me to that sexy lovely lady beside you?"

They're heads snapped back and saw Harry standing next to the kitchen door; smiling at Hermione wickedly.

Hermione instantly rolled her eyes and stared at her best friend; she slowly walked towards him as a smile touched her lips. "Well if it isn't the famous golden boy; Harry James Potter" she said.

Harry rolled his eyes at her; "And you aren't famous yourself?" he replied. He took a step towards her and hugged his best friend tightly.

Hermione hugged him back and pulled away; "I missed you much golden boy" she jeered.

"I missed you too...how have you been gorgeous? You did a great job in hiding!" he teased.

Hermione chuckled; "I was not hiding you dolt! I was just busy with work" she replied.

"Busy my arse missy! You've been spotted; people have seen you with Zabini" Harry blurted out.

Ron raised his brow in amusement; "Well now that's new...You're finally dating" he said nonchalantly.

Hermione instantly turned beet red and gave Harry a murderous look, she was about to reply when Ginny entered the room.

".GOD! Hermione you're finally here! I missed you so much" Ginny squealed. She ran towards her and flung her arms around her.

"It's been a while Ginny...I missed you!" Hermione replied as she hugs her friend tightly.

Ginny released her and stared at her; "Is these two arses giving you a hard time?" she asked while throwing sharp look on her husband and brother. "Because if they are I can hex them for you" she offered.

Harry and Ron both groaned; making Hermione and Ginny laugh.

"Mum, Dad, Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron" James called out while pouting. "Are we not starting the party yet?" he whined.

"Oh! I'm sorry darling...we'll start" Ginny replied. She winked at Hermione and ushered them outside the garden.

The party lasted until dusk and James was beyond euphoric; he had his dream party and he can't seem to get enough of it. After opening all his presents he quickly dozed off and Ginny had to carry him upstairs. While waiting for Ginny, Hermione sat on the counter and decided to watch Ron and Harry transfigure the tables and chairs.

"He's fast asleep now...what a day" Ginny said while smiling at her.

"He's growing up fast and he's getting handsome day by day...I'll bet he'll be popular with the girl, just like his father' Hermione replied.

"What can I say? It does run in the family" Ginny replied conceitedly.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, "Uhm...Gin, can I take James tomorrow to Diagon Alley? I promised to buy him a birthday gift" she asked.

"Of course you can take him...you're spoiling him so much Mi" Ginny said.

"I'm not...I just want to make my godson happy..." she replied while smiling at Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she walked towards the sink; "How have you been love? It's been a while" she said.

"I'm sorry...I was just busy...You know work" she admitted.

"Are you still looking for him Mi?" Ginny asked.

Hermione coughed, "looking for who?" she asked nervously.

"Draco" Ginny replied bluntly.

Hermione averted her gaze and kept quiet; it's quite true...she had been looking for him; NO she was still looking for him. It's been four years since she last saw him and maybe she just wants to see how he'd been. She sighed loudly; she looked around the place and saw a bottle of wine beside the fridge; "May I?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny studied her for a while and nodded.

"Accio Wine glass; Accio Wine bottle" she summoned. The glass gracefully flew towards Hermione's waiting hands; carefully she opened the bottle and poured wine on two glasses; she handed the other to Ginny. "I tried looking for him but I ended up with nothing....AGAIN" she admitted while emptying the wine glass.

"You still feel the same way for him...huh?" Ginny asked.

Hermione averted her gaze again, "I'm almost there Gin...but every time I'm so close to forgetting him he always seems to get a hold of me and I keep on coming back to him" she whispered almost inaudibly. "If there's only a potion that'll make me forget every bloody detail..I'll buy myself a barrel and engulf it all in one sitting so I can finally forget and move on with my life..." she said as she laughed half-heartedly.

"Oh believe me you wouldn't even touch that bloody potion even if its exist" Ginny replied with a playful smile on her lips.

"Why is that?" she asked incredously.

"Because you wouldn't want to forget and even if you drank that bloody thing, your heart would still recognize what your mind is trying to hide. Inside memory is far stronger than our brain sweetheart...don't forget that" she said wisely.

Hermione breathed out loudly and closed her eyes tightly; sometimes she can't help but hate the way Ginny explains things. Most of the time it makes sense and it's as if she can read through her like an open book.

"He's in France" Ginny whispered.

Hermione's eyes snapped opened in shock as she stared at her friend wide-eyed.

"He left London the same day you were released from St. Mungos, the ministry offered him a position but he refused" Ginny said slowly.

"Hh—how did you know all of this?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Because he owls me every once in a while..." she casually replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she half yelled.

"Because you never asked me!! I've been trying to tell you for the longest time; me and Harry, but you're always busy" Ginny replied.

She kept silent; Ginny was right. She never asked her and she avoided them for awhile. "I'm sorry Ginny" she said wearily.

"No need for apologies love..." she replied sweetly.

"How is he? Is he alright?" she asked.

"He's fine; he told me he lived well. He owns a potion shop and it's kind of famous there" Ginny replied.

"Oh...good for him. He's always been talented with potions" she almost whispered. Hermione wanted to ask more questions but she held her tongue and simply stared outside the window.

"He's not yet married Mi and he has not dated any single girl since he left London...I just thought you'd like to know" Ginny said as if reading her mind.

Tears rim her eyes as she stared at the girl in front of her; "You know...I wouldn't know what I'll do without you Gin...You've been my strength all these years and I'm really grateful for having you" she said seriously. "I don't know if I said it enough but Thank you so much...I wouldn't be here if not for you, you pulled me through my darkest days and help me live my life again, thank you so much for being the sister I never had...." she said as her voice starts to crack.

Ginny pulled her into a hug, "Hush now...you're my sister and I'll always be here for you...and you know that right?" she asked. Hermione nodded as she let tears glide down her cheeks.

"Whoa! Enough with the hugging already...you girls are making me sick!" Ron blurted out as he walked inside the kitchen, followed by Harry.

Hermione quickly wiped her eyes and pulled away; "Boys!" she said. She looked at Ginny and they both giggled.

Harry and Ron looked at each other confusedly and shrugged their shoulders. They were about to leave the room when...

"tap tap tap..."

They all looked at the window and saw a big barn owl. Harry walked towards the owl and untied the scroll from the creature's leg. He read through the letter hurriedly and smiled. "It's from Dumbledore, he's inviting us for the upcoming masquerade ball this coming December; it's like a homecoming thing" he said.

Ginny padded towards Harry and peeked at the letter; "Mi and Ron, both of your names are here...Dumbledore must know your here that means you would have to come" she said. "This holiday would be really fun..." she smiled at Hermione meaningfully.

****Authors Notes: Sorry for the late update; next chapter would be hopefully up this weekend..reviews would be appreciated...*cheers!^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Twelve:**

"_**Hey how have you been? It's been a while it's nice to see you once again. Me? I'm doing just fine living my life showing myself a real good time...but what am I saying? Who am I fooling? So before I let you go...I just think that you should know...I haven't stopped loving you, I haven't stopped wanting you...I haven't stopped hoping that you'd feel the same way too. I haven't stopped dreaming, I haven't stopped wishing I haven't stopped thinking that you're thinking of me too...I haven't stopped loving you..." (I haven't stopped loving you)**_

Hermione slept over Harry and Ginny's house while Ron went home with Lavender; but before he left he promised her that he'll pick them up tomorrow to fetch James's birthday gift. That morning Hermione woke up with soft tugging beside her; she carefully opens her eyes and smiled at the sight of her Godson.

James face instantly lit up upon seeing his Godmother's smiling face; "Aunt Mi, you're up!" he said excitedly. He hastily leaned down and planted a wet kiss on her cheeks.

"Good morning sweetheart, you're up early?" she asked. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and took a peek at the clock on the wall, "Its only 7 am" she murmured.

James smiled smugly, "I slept early last night so I woke up early too..." he said.

She couldn't help but giggle; there's really no denying that this is Ginny's boy, he talks just like her when she was little.

"Mum told me to get you, breakfast is ready" he said.

"Okay, thank you sweetheart. And after breakfast you should get ready, we'll be going to Diagon Alley" she said while winking at the boy.

James's eyes widened with excitement; he threw his tiny arms around her, hugging her tight. Hermione smiled at the gesture and started tickling him; James started laughing uncontrollably as she continues with her assault. She only stopped tickling when she felt that someone was watching them closely; she raised her eyes slowly and saw a smirking Harry leaning on the door frame. Quickly she grabbed her pillow and threw it playfully at him but to her utter disappointment; the golden boy caught it effortlessly. "Damned Seekers reflex!" she murmured to herself. She lazily pulled her duvet off her body and sat facing him, "Wow! You still have the moves Mr. Seeker" she said.

Harry grinned at her shrugged, "What can I say? It's my gift" he said smugly.

She rolled her eyes at him as Harry laughed loudly, "Well I better fix myself, I don't want to keep breakfast—no, Ginny waiting" she said. "Oh! And I'm planning on visiting Fred and George's store later; I miss those two so much!" she said thoughtfully. She climbed down of her bed and stared at her best friend; she eyed him from head to toe and asked, "Aren't you over dressed for breakfast?"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at her quizzically, "I have to attend a bloody meeting in the Ministry today and I have to take Ginny along...Uhm...Mi, is it okay if we leave James with you today? Just for this morning, we can't bring him with us and Molly and Arthur are both in Romania and---"

Hermione waved her hard dismissively, making Harry stop mid-sentence. "Of course Harry it's alright! I'll be taking him to Diagon Alley to buy him a gift anyway" she replied. She then turned to James and smiled sweetly; "Right Hun?"

James nodded frantically as he stared at her with awe; he then grinned at his father and hopped off the bed.

Hermione nuzzled the boy's messy hair and smiled; "I also want to spend time with him, it's been a while" she said.

"You'll have all the time in the world Mi, thanks a bunch! You're still my life saver love! Now you get showered and come eat breakfast with us" Harry said while picking up James and finally leaving her room.

After being away for four long years Draco Malfoy had finally arrived from Paris France last night. It's been a while since he last set foot in this place so instead of unpacking all his things, he took a whole day off to have a quiet walk around the streets of his old Wizarding Village. "It's been a while..." he whispered to himself as he walks along the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. He loved everything about Paris but this was still his first home and he can't deny the fact that he missed everything about it.

Leaving London was one of the painfullest and hardest thing he had manage to do in his entire life. It took every ounce of his courage to walk away from all the things that mattered to him but for her, he did. When he first arrived at Paris he was nowhere near okay; every night he drowned himself in fire whiskey and grieved for his lost. He wallowed in his pain for several months; he went through hell and almost lost himself in the process. Months did pass and somehow he did manage to pick up the pieces of his broken life; he let acceptance grasp his heart and when he did he started getting himself back again.

He lived his life one day at a time and learned to start a new life; he took an apprenticeship in potion-making and earned himself a degree. He travelled across Europe and mingled with different people; Wizard or Muggle alike. He was so immersed with his personal study to the extent that he bravely ventured into the Muggle world. Yes, the great DRACO MALFOY; humbled himself and interacted with those he saw as below him before. He tried living their way for a month and found himself rather fond of it, so within a year he was able to incorporate it into his life.

Draco was walking when he suddenly stopped; he let out a deep sigh as he spotted something peculiar. He shook his head lightly and began walking faster; he took a quick turn on the corner and swiftly hid himself in a dark deserted alley. He stifled a chuckle when he saw the two confused man bickering as they ran towards the other direction. "So much for being inconspicuous..." he told himself. He emerged from his hiding place and walked towards a store window; he looked at his reflection and smiled. Right before he left Paris he already discarded all his old baggy-robes and settled for full Muggle clothing. Today he chose to wear a fitted white long sleeved button down shirt (leaving few buttons open) that he pulled up just before his elbow; he paired it with his favourite faded denim jeans and black leather shoes; making him look years younger. He studied his reflection and frowned; he planned on being _normal-looking _but those bloody nitwits still recognized him, "nosey-arses" he said. He grumpily walked away from the store and padded towards the other direction; his little trip was already ruined so he decided to just lurk around and quietly visit some stores. He was about to turn when he noticed a good-looking-blonde-woman staring and smiling at him seductively; "Draco my old man, you still have it!" he muttered to himself rather smugly. He stared back and flashed his most charming smile; he nodded in acknowledgment and winked before he stalked away. "Maybe this isn't a bad day at all" he said while smiling proudly.

Hermione took a quick shower and dried her hair in a jiffy; she plucked the paper bag beside her bed and began unravelling the dress she bought yesterday evening. Hastily she slipped on her white empire-cut-spaghetti-strapped knee length dress and sat in front of her dresser; she pulled her brown locks into a mid-high pony tail and applied light make-up on her pale face. She summoned her ballerina flats and stepped into them quickly; she then padded towards her bed and began rummaging through her bag. She grabbed her purse and purple cashmere jacket and trotted downstairs. She walked across the room and was about to round the kitchen when she heard two distinct voices talking animatedly; she entered the room and smiled widely. "Good Morning" she said.

Harry and Ron stopped talking and studied her from head to toe; Harry raised his brow and Ron whistled. Hermione rolled her eyes and stared at them indignantly.

Upon sensing Hermione's grumpiness Ron spoke, "Morning beautiful..." he said sweetly.

Hermione instantly smiled, "Morning Ron, what are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"Forgot already? I promised you yesterday I'd come with you and James to Diagon Alley...remember?" he asked.

Realization spread through her face and she smiled enthusiastically, "I almost forgot! Wait are you sure it's okay with Lave?" she asked while walking towards the table. "Morning Ginny" she greeted the red-head that's hovering over a little boy.

"It's alright, anyway I'll just be dropping you off because I need to meet her at George's shop" he said.

"Thanks Won-Won!" she teased as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Did you sleep well love?" Ginny asked.

"Like a baby!" she answered.

"Well you should eat up then...you're too skinny" Ginny replied sweetly. Ron and Harry sniggered; she scowled, they all ended up laughing.

After eating the breakfast that Ginny kept on shoving into her plate; Hermione, Ron and James apparated directly into Diagon Alley. Hermione held James's hand as Ron leads them through the busy streets; they've been into different stores yet James can't seem to find anything he likes. They were about to cross the road to head to Honeydukes when Ron stopped her; he gently picked James off the ground and carried him into his arms, he then placed his other hand at Hermione's back guiding her across the streets. James eyed them both in pure delight as he swiftly climbed down his uncle; he stood in front of the huge door and stared at it intently.

"Go on champ" Ron said while opening the door for his nephew. James nodded cheekily and walked right into the store. He was about to follow James when he saw his best friend smiling weirdly at him. "What? Why are you smiling like that?" he asked while leaning closer.

"If looks can kill, I swear I would have been slaughtered by now..." she replied amusedly.

Ron frowned at her; eyeing her with confusion, "Huh?"

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes at him, "Ronald Billius Weasley, you're already 25 yet you're still bloody dense! Girls are literally swooning over you ever since we set foot in this bloody place! They've been stalking us for hours now and believe me I wouldn't be surprised if they threw their knickers at your face!" she said.

Ron raised his brow as his cheeks began to flush; "Really?" he asked slyly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started walking away from him but he yanked her towards him; making her lean into his chest. He lowered his face next to hers as he smiled wickedly; "Well if that's the case then let's make them insanely jealous of you...MUFFIN" he said; emphasizing the last word loudly.

People started looking at them curiously as Ron held her tighter; from the corner of her eye, Hermione watched the girls throw her murderous looks, making her giggle. "We're doing a superb job Ronniekins, with the looks they're throwing at me I should watch my back...so let me up before James sees us fooling around" she said while stifling her chuckles.

Ron laughed heartily and loosens his arms around her; "Whatever you say...PUMPKIN" he said playfully.

She smiled at Ron and padded towards the door; "Aren't you coming in?" she asked sweetly.

Ron grinned and shook his head; he then followed her shortly.

After almost 30 minutes of picking and buying candies; Hermione, James and Ron walked out the fully packed store. She shrunk all their purchases and tuck them inside her purse; leaving James with sugar quill which he sucked on happily.

"Love...I hate to ruin this day but I have to go...Lavender is already waiting for me and you know her patience...right?" Ron said apologetically.

"No worries Ron, you should run along. It's okay...I'll just take James to our last stop then I'll go to George's shop..." she replied.

"Are you sure? I can drop you off before I leave; I still have...Hmmmmnn...10 minutes?" he said.

Hermione shook her head, "No Ronald, it's okay, you shouldn't keep a girl waiting...especially if the girl is Lavender!" She joked.

Ron winced a little and smiled, "Okay...but don't be too long okay? And stay safe, I'll see you later" he said while kissing her chastely on the cheek.

"Bye! Say Hi for me and be safe!" she yelled while waving.

"So it's just you and me sweetheart..." she said while eyeing James excitedly. "I know the perfect gift for you" she said. She cheerily held her Godsons hand pulled him towards their next stop. They're about to round the corner when "Bang" she collided with someone. "I'm so sorry! I'm not paying attention" she said apologetically.

'Well well...looks like it's my lucky day" a deep male voice said.

Hermione recognized the voice and instantly snapped her head up to look at the man standing right in front of her.

"Uncle Blaise!" James said excitedly.

"How are you doing champ? I missed you!" Blaise said while nuzzling the boy's hair.

"I miss you too!" James said while smiling toothily.

Hermione quickly cleared her throat, "Well if it isn't the elusive Mr. Zabini....it's fancy meeting you here" she said while grinning.

Blaise smiled widely, "Are you just going to stand there Hermione? You're supposed to give an old friend a customary hug" he said while opening his arms for a hug.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked right in to his arms; patting his back awkwardly. "It's good to see you" she said.

"I missed you, love" he whispered. He softly released her and stared, "Where are you two up to?" he asked curiously.

"Aunt Mi is taking me to a store to buy me a birthday gift..." James beamed.

"Oh yes! I forgot it was you're birthday yesterday. Happy birthday champ!" he said happily. "Hmmmnnn...Since it was your birthday yesterday and I was not able to greet you, let me make it up to you...Hmmmmnnn...Tell you what; let me just walk you to "THAT" store and ill buy you something that you'll like? What do you say?" he asked the kid.

"Really? Yey!" James squealed happily.

Hermione chuckled, "Are you sure that it's okay with you? You're not busy?" she asked the dark haired Slytherin.

Blaise smirked at her, "No worries princess...I'm free today, I'm all yours! Take me wherever you want to take me" he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at James sweetly. She tugged the little boys hand and began pulling him towards the said store.

Blaise raised his brow and quickly followed; he walked next to James and pulled his other hand securely into his.

They've been walking for five minutes when Hermione halted; she raised her brow, "Seriously, what is it with this day?" she asked.

Blaise gave her a questioning look, "Why? Is something the matter?"

Hermione stifled a chuckle, "Ever since I set foot here; people are glaring at me. I guess this is the price I pay for being surrounded by _famous_ men!" she said.

Blaise laughed heartily; "Now now Hermione we all know that it's not true; I should be the one that should be watching my back" he replied.

Hermione snorted and laughed, "Remind me to watch my back too; those ladies are drooling over you mate and I don't want to be the receiving end of their fierce hexes" she said. She then started walking again, "I can't also help but feel that I'm the luckiest lass in the world but every time they gave me "THE LOOK" I can't help but fret" she said.

Blaise laughed harder but kept silent. They walked towards their destination and both stopped when they heard James gasp and stared at them wide-eyed, "Quidditch" he said breathlessly.

Hermione can't help but smile at the boy, "I don't like the game sweet but since it's your birthday I'll make an exemption" she said. She walked towards the door and went in; tugging the two boys behind her.

"Wow!" James exclaimed with awe. He quickly loosened his grip and started rounding the store excitedly.

"I'll follow the little guy, I know you don't like Quidditch much so run along and find him your gift" Blaise said while winking.

"Thanks Blaise" she replied shyly. Hermione started looking through displays when she spotted the perfect gift. She walked towards the counter and paid for her purchase without a second thought. She quickly looked for James and crouched in front of him, "I already bought you a gift Sweet pea do you want to see it?" she asked. James's eyes grew bigger and nodded frantically. She nuzzled her godson's hair and pulled him towards the counter, "Happy birthday darling" she said while handing him the package.

"It's a...it's a..." he hooted excitedly. He fiercely tore the brown paper and smiled widely, "It's a firebolt 3000" he exclaimed. He looked at her with saucer eyes and ran towards her hugging her waist tightly, "Thank you Aunt Mi...I love it!" he almost yelled.

Hermione held him closer while she let out a soft chuckle, "Now sweetheart just promise me not to fall of the broom okay?" she said. James nodded and began hugging his new toy.

"Well well...seems like your Aunt Hermione already outshone my gift but I'll never surrender...common champ let's complete your very first Quidditch set" Blaise said.

James run towards him and began walking happily.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Gin will be throwing a fit; their teaching him responsibility and we bloody gave it all..." she said while chuckling. "You follow James, I'll just go out and breathe some fresh air, all this leather is making me dizzy" she said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Blaise asked.

She nodded, "Run along Uncle Blaise...I can manage, take your time" she teased while walking away. Once outside she breathed fresh air; she walked near the lanky tree and stared at the gray sky. She crossed her arms above her chest and smiled; "the season's about to change again...where are you Dray?" she whispered while closing her eyes.

Draco was about to go back to the Manor when he remembered something; he quickly retraced his steps and turned to walk the other direction. He briskly walked towards the cobbled stone streets and headed towards the old Quidditch shop; he promised to buy his nephew new Quidditch supplies and he needs to get it now before his days gets busy. He rounded the corner and was about to cross the street but he suddenly stopped in his tracks; he felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stared at girl standing right across the street. She looks down-right beautiful though she only wore a short white dress and purple jacket. He watched her intently as her brown curls danced with the wind; he smiled when he saw her gaze into the sky, revealing her swan like neck. He was about to cross the street to move closer when the Quidditch store door opened; revealing a raven-haired boy. The girl quickly turned around and smiled sweetly, she hastily bended over and planted a soft kiss on the boy's cheeks, making the little boy beam back. The boy looked so familiar though; it's as if he saw already saw him somewhere but alas he can't seem to remember. He instantly raised his head when he saw the door open again; his eyes grew bigger when he recognized the man that's walking towards the two figures. "Blaise" he said. He smiled at his old friend and shook his head, "What do you know, the first girl who captured my interest is actually my best mate's wife...good spotting Draco" he said to himself. He mentally slapped himself and decided to walk over to the happy family to say hello; he was only twenty feet away when he caught glimpse of the girls profile and suddenly froze. He felt his heart pounding fiercely in his chest as he tried to hide quickly; he sped towards the alley between two stores and leaned weakly against the wall. He waited for a couple of minutes and slowly peered back; he stepped out on the street and watched the three figures walk hand in hand. Draco clenched his fist into a tight ball and stared blankly; he then let out deep strangled breath and entered the store silently.

Hermione felt goose bumps on her back and immediately stopped in her tracks; she felt someone's heavy gaze at her back and surprisingly it was familiar. Her heart gave a strange jolt and instantly her stomach began pivoting; she slowly turned around and caught a glimpse of someone who just entered the store they came from. She doesn't know if her eyes are just playing tricks on her but she thought she saw platinum blonde hair; her heart began pounding fiercely making her hitch her breath. "Dray? No it can't be...he's not here" she whispered sadly and shook her head.

"Hermione? Are you alright? You look pale; do you want to sit down or something?" Blaise asked as pure concern etch his features.

She quickly turned to face them and smiled lightly; "I'm alright...I guess I'm just tired...let's go" she replied. She took James's hand and glanced back for the last time; when she saw no one she inhaled deeply and began walking again. She looked at James and smiled; "Let's just go to Uncle Fred's store; Aunt Mi is a little tired and I'm sure your Mum and Dad is already waiting...Is that alright pumpkin?" she asked.

James nodded and gave her a toothy smile; "Okay"

"Blaise?" she asked.

"It's alright, I also want to see Ginny I miss her" he replied.

"Then it's settled...common..." she replied rather sadly.

****Authors Notes: I know it's been ages since I last updated. I'm so sorry I had a lot in mind so peace! (^_^)V reviews would be appreciated though...*cheers!^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"_**Now where have you gone to and cannot follow; made me cry, you didn't say goodbye but now that I found you, you're with someone else guess I'll just sit here and wither and die. No I need you I wish I could say it that you need me but it didn't work out that way but if you ever love me that time has passed so what do I do coz I still love you..." (Sitting here)**_

Draco apparated back to the Manor and quickly padded to his room; he carefully placed all his purchases into his walk in closet and closed the door. He walked towards his bed and sat; he let out a deep sigh as he buries his face into his palms. He couldn't believe what he just saw; Blaise, Hermione and a little boy...a perfect picture of a happy family. "Oh god!" he whispered gruffly. He knew that this would happen; he knew that somehow there is a big probability that she might be married, but what he didn't expect was to see the man she ended up with. "You're supposed to be okay with this...this is what you've always prayed for, she's happy, finally you did something right..." he told himself. Draco felt his tear ducts heating but he instantly wiped it with his shaky palms; he sniffed and cleared his throat loudly. "You did the right thing...Blaise is a good man...you did the right thing" he repeated. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes tightly; he was replaying the scene all over again when he heard a soft knock. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Trinky is sorry to disturb master, but master is having a letter and Trinky is having your letter sir..." the tiny elf squeaked nervously.

"It's alright, come in Trinky" he replied while sitting up.

Trinky walked towards her master and handed the letter with shaky hands; bowing lowly.

Draco gently pulled the letter from the elf's hand; "Thank you Trinky..." he said.

Trinky's eyes widened and stared at her master with confusion; "It's my most pleasure to serve you sir...Is Master Draco wanting anything sir?" she asked.

Draco shook his head and let out a little smile; "No Trinky that's all...you can go now" he replied.

Instantly Trinky bowed lowly and disappeared with soft _pop; _leaving Draco alone again. He let out a sigh and began looking at the letter; his eyes widened slightly when he recognized the seal. "Hogwarts?" he stared confusedly. He gently tore the seal open and read through the parchment intently; "Masquerade Ball, December 25th" he muttered absentmindedly. He placed the parchment on top of his bed and stood; he walked towards his French window and stared at darkening horizon.

* * *

"Uncle George...Uncle Fred!!!" James yelled loudly.

George's head instantly poked out from one of the shelves and smiled widely; "Hello champ!" he greeted gingerly.

James ran towards his red-haired uncle and flung his tiny arms around him excitedly. George chuckled but he quickly bent down to scoop his nephew from the floor.

Blaise and Hermione were just entering the store when Fred showed up carrying boxes; he looks at them thoughtfully and wolf whistled. "Well well...what do we have here? Is this the elusive Ms. Granger? And she's not alone; she's with Mr. Zabini....curious, very curious indeed" he teased while putting the boxes down.

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes, "No hugs at all?" she asked playfully.

Fred laughed heartily and walked towards her; enveloping her into a tight hug. "I missed you Hermione...you've been hiding well" he said.

Hermione laughed as she hit him playfully on his back; "I was not hiding Fred, I was just busy" she replied. She then eyed George thoughtfully and smiled, "I missed you too George" she said while winking.

Fred released her and pinched her cheek playfully; "If you say so Mimi...If you say so" he said.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes; "Don't call me Mimi...I'm all grown up for Merlin's sake!" she said.

Fred laughed at her reaction and turned to George's direction; he padded towards his twin and smiled widely at the boy. "Give me five" he said while raising his hand. James giggled and gave his uncle a high-five. "How have you been kid?" he asked.

"Uncle Fred, Uncle George...Aunt Mi and Uncle Blaise bought me Quidditch!" he said smugly.

The twins looked at each other confusedly and stared their nephew dumbfounded.

James beamed; "She told me I'll be a famous Quidditch player someday...will you teach me now?" he asked haughtily.

"Of course we will, after all I'm the best beater Hogwarts has ever seen" Fred said smugly.

George gently released James from his hold and set him on his feet; he then nudges Fred and said, "Greatest my arse! I'm the greatest and so far the handsomest Quidditch player around!"

Hermione and Blaise looked at each other and burst out laughing from the twin's brotherly banter.

"No you're not, because I'm standing right here" a voice said rather conceitedly. All their heads instantly turned towards the door.

"Mum! Dad!" James yelled happily. He hastily ran towards his parents and smiled smugly.

"Show-off" Fred whispered.

George snorted.

Hermione and Blaise both snickered while Ginny giggled.

Harry made a face at the twins and set his emerald eyes on the pair standing in front of him. "Blaise, long time no see mate. How have you been?" he asked enthusiastically.

Blaise smiled; "Nothing much, just been very busy with the Ministry; you know I can't refuse them"

Harry laughed heartily and gave Hermione a knowing look, "Well since you're already here and it's almost dinner lets all go and grab a bite at the Leakey Cauldron" he said smugly. They all nodded in unison and proceeded to the old wizarding bar.

It was almost nine in the evening when the Weasley's and Potter's decided to call it a night; Fred and George was the first to leave because they had to finish their owl deliveries for the day and after an hour Harry and Ginny flooed home with a sleeping toddler in their arms.

"So it's just you and me" Blaise said while smiling nervously.

Hermione smiled, "Yep, you and me" she replied.

Blaise cleared his throat and straighten his back, "So are you up for another glass of wine before we go home?" he asked.

Hermione raised a brow and eyed the brown haired wizard in front of him _"another glass won't hurt...right?" _she thought. "I guess so, it's a weekend anyway" she replied.

Blaise smiled at her and excused himself to get them the wine from the bar.

Hermione nodded and smiled back; she eyed Blaise as he wove his way into the crowd and when he disappeared she let out a soft sigh. _"He's doing it again...He's making an effort again, maybe I really should give the bloke a chance...He seems to be....okay...It's been four years so I guess it's just right to--?" _she thought.

"I'm sorry; did I make you wait too long? Merlin this bar is bloody crowded tonight!" Blaise exclaimed while placing a goblet in front of her.

Hermione shook her head as she mentally slap herself; "It is crowded, must be the weekend and upcoming holidays" she replied.

"Maybe" Blaise replied while sipping his wine. "So what's new with you? It's been ages since we last saw each other?" he said.

Hermione snorted and chuckled; "Ages? We just saw each other last week Blaise, you're memory is getting rusty my old man!" she teased.

Blaise laughed, "Really? Well it felt like ages, I missed you Hermione" he said bluntly.

"_Is he flirting with me? Let's see..." _she thought. "Really? What did you miss about me Blaise, tell me?" she asked while leaning towards the table and placing her face between her palms.

Blaise smirked at her; "EVERYTHING about you love, EVERYTHING" he replied.

Hermione burst out laughing and sipped her wine; "You haven't change a bit Mr. Zabini, you're still using your mediocre techniques on me; it's like Hogwarts all over again!" she said.

"Am I at it again?" he asked. When Hermione nodded he laughed.

They talked and laughed for hours; both not noticing the time. It was already quarter past eleven when they decided to call it a night. Hermione insisted on apparating but Blaise was adamant that she should use the floo; they argued for a while but she gave in and let him walk her towards the fire place.

"I should've just apparated Blaise; it's much faster and I hate the bloody soot's" she complained.

Blaise laughed at her childish reasoning, "You're tipsy love and you might end up splinching your beautiful self...you'll thank me in the morning" he said while winking.

She snorted and wave her hand dismissively, "Okay dad I'll go now" she said. She grab a handful of floo powder and stepped inside the fire place; she was about to floo away when Blaise held her wrist, stopping her.

"Mione?" he said.

She looked at him quizzically, "Blaise?" she asked.

"Mmmmnnn...Did you receive an invitation from Dumbledore?" he asked nervously.

Hermione looked at him directly, "Yep, Masquerade Ball on the 25th?"

"Err...Err" Blaise muttered while looking down at his shoes.

"Are you asking me to the Ball Mister?" she asked bluntly.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked.

"I'll think about it...I'll check my schedule first....okay?" she replied.

He smiled widely at her and released her hand, "Thank you for considering...I'll wait for your owl...don't make me wait too long Hermione..." he said.

She nodded and smiled, "Goodnight Blaise" she whispered as green flames engulf her.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

Hermione stepped out of her fire place and padded towards her couch; she sat comfortably and grabbed her remote control. She flicked through different radio stations and finally found her favourite; she yawned and leaned her head on a throw pillow. It had been tiresome weekend but it was all worth it; she realized how much she missed her friends and how stupid she was for hiding. It has been years already and maybe it's about time that she should start her life all over again; Draco seems to have moved on just fine. Speaking of Draco, who would've thought that Ginny and he would keep tabs on each other? The world is indeed in topsy-turvy. Hermione shook her head and stood up; she then walked towards her room and collected her comfort clothes. She padded towards her bathroom and stepped inside the shower room. She turned the faucet on and let the water run through her open hands; she was about to step in when she heard a melody float into the room, she stopped and smiled sadly.

"**I long for the warmth of days gone by when you were mine **

**And now those days are memories in time**

**Life's empty without you by my side my heart belongs to you**

**No matter how I try..."**

Hermione stepped under the shower head and let water soak her aching body; she closed her eyes as a soft sob escaped her lips. Sixteen seasons had already passed and yet she hadn't moved an inch from where she first started.

"**When I get the courage up to love somebody new it**

**Always falls apart coz they just can't compare to you**

**Your love bound me under ball and chains...reminiscing**

**Our love as I watch four seasons change"**

After what happened to her and Draco she just can't bring herself to love again; a lot of people tried to tear down the wall she built but no one even came close touching it. Draco was well Draco; her first love, the first man who was brave enough to tear down the walls of Hermione Jean Granger. He maybe a lot of things to other people but to her he was just plain Draco; the man who loved her and whom she loved in return. Years had already passed since their break-up and yet he still holds a big part of her heart. She knows that at some point she has to move on, it just didn't occur to her that it would be this soon.

Learning from Ginny that he was alright and had finally moved on triggered this certain feeling from her; she knows very well that she shouldn't feel such but somehow she felt she was betrayed. Deep in her heart she waited for him; she hoped against all hope that he would find his way back to her...but upon hearing what Ginny had said she felt stupid. She believed what she chose to believe and what hurts the most is that she has no one to blame but herself; Merlin even Draco didn't ask her to wait. Tears glide down her cheeks as realization hit her hard; sobs rake her body as she stood motionless under the shower. After almost an hour of crying silently she stepped out; she wrapped herself in a towel and stood in front of the mirror. She looked at her reflection and gently ran her fingers through her necklace; she then held the pendant as silvery smoke slithered through her fingers, spelling out his words of love for her.

"Draco..." she murmured as tears well her amber eyes. "Dray, it's been too long...maybe it's really time for me to finally let all our memories slip away...maybe it's time to really let you go and move on with my life...just like what you did..." she paused and sniffed. Slowly she snake her trembling hands behind her neck and unclasped the silver chain; she then pulled the necklace off her neck and laid it carefully in her palms. "I guess this is really goodbye Dray...we finally made it to the end of our road...I just wish you happiness love...be happy" she whispered and smiled genuinely for the first time in four years.

****Authors Notes: I'm really really sorry for not updating regularly; Thank you so much for the reviews and patience...you guys rock! I'll try my best to update as soon as I can! Thanks again! (^_^)V reviews are always appreciated...*cheers!^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"_**I've been trying to live without you now but I miss you baby...the more I know the less I understand all the things I thought I figured out, I have to learn again...I've been trying to get down to the heart of the matter but my will gets weak and my heart is so shattered but I think it's about forgiveness even if you don't love me anymore..." (Heart of the matter)**_

Things changed drastically after Hermione's sudden realization; one night of crying was all it takes to free her from the prison she created over the years. Waking up the next morning without the weight of the world on her shoulders did wonders to the amber eyed witch.

Days passed by and slowly she's getting there; she was able to catch up with her friends and spend more time with Blaise. Being with the man who pursued her relentlessly helped boost her self confidence and whether she admits it or not she likes the bloke; it's just that she's not sure if she likes him enough to reciprocate his feelings.

_Ring....ring....ring..._

Hermione dashed out her room and ran towards the telephone, "Hello?"

"Hi there beautiful!" said the caller.

"Good morning too Blaise" she said while smiling.

Blaise chuckled, "What time should I pick you up?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You don't have to pick me up, I have feet, Merlin you guys are driving me nutsy! I'll just meet you up at 3 o'clock" she replied.

Blaise laughed, "Okay...okay...your still bloody stubborn, I'm just trying to be a gentleman. I'll see you later love! Be safe" he replied.

Hermione smiled, "Be safe too...I'll see you in a while, bye!" she said. Hermione carefully place the phone back the receiver and grab her purse. "It's going to be a long day...but it might be worth it" she assured herself as she flooed herself to work.

Draco on the other hand was also trying his best to live his new life; he wasn't planning on staying but when his mother begged him to bits he couldn't decline. He's been back for a month yet none of his friends knew that he's already home; he wanted to remain inconspicuous and his mother did wonders in hiding him. After the realization dawned to him that his permanently staying he tried to make the best out of his situation; he decided to extend his specialized shop so he asked his mum to find him a place. Narcissa didn't disappoint him, within a week she was able to buy three different locations across the old wizarding town that he can choose from; [2] was in Diagon Alley and [1] was in Knockturn Alley. Narcissa insisted that he use the one she bought in Diagon Alley because it was the biggest and grandest but Draco declined in a heartbeat. He knew the odds; if he chose that spot the tendency of running through Hermione and Blaise is really big and he couldn't afford that just "yet". Yes, he already accepted the truth and finally let it penetrate through his thick skull. Yes, he's not thrilled about it and it still hurts him like hell but he'll deal with it the best way he can.

Days passed by and work wove its magic; soon enough he was fully consumed with it. Draco managed to fix every little detail about his new shop and in just matter of hours he'll let the whole wizarding community know that Draco Malfoy was finally home. Today he'd be opening his shop to the public for the first time; a lot of people and press would be coming. He'd be talk of the town again and he didn't like one bit of it; so before things get out of hand he started owling people. He sent all his invitations by owl post in Diagon Alley but he prefers to use his own owl Eros to send one to Ginny. He knew her to well, she'd freak out if he didn't inform her before hand and he doesn't want to see Ginny upset, so he'll send his personal owl to her.

Eros glided gracefully inside his room and perched itself on top of his window sill; "Eros...take this to Ginny Potter" he told the owl. Eros hooted happily and flew gracefully through the clear blue sky.

Ginny was making breakfast when Eros tapped on the kitchen's window; she immediately recognized the bird and quickly retrieved the letter. She patted the fowls head and fetched him a piece of bacon; the owl nipped her hand affectionately and flew away. She hurriedly opened the parchment and read through its contents; her eyes grew bigger as she gasped in excitement; "He's finally home"

"Morning Love" Harry muttered sleepily. He padded towards his wife and pecked her on the lips.

Ginny smiled brightly, "Morning Hun" she greeted happily. She flicked her wrist and instantly plates zoom right in front of her sleepy husband.

"Who sent you the owl?" he asked as he sat on his favourite chair. He then grabbed a piece of toast and began nibbling it.

"It's from Draco...he's finally home" she replied.

Harry's mouth hung open as he watches his wife work through the kitchen; ignoring his reaction. "He's home? Malfoy the bouncing ferret?" he asked.

Ginny chuckled, "Now now Mr. Potter, we don't want Draco hearing that right?" she replied.

Harry snorted and began eating his toast again; "Is he staying for good?" he asked.

Ginny paused and braced her hands on her hips; making her look like Molly Weasley. "I think so...he's opening a potion store in Knockturn Alley. I think it's an extension of his store in Paris" she replied absentmindedly. "I wonder why he placed there instead of Diagon Alley?" she asked.

Harry paused and eyed his wife, "I don't know but if it's coming from a man's perspective I think he chose that Alley because that would lessen the chances of seeing Hermione" he reasoned out.

Ginny looked at him; "Do you think so?" she asked.

"Common Love, we all know that Hermione hates that Alley. She wouldn't even walk along that Alley even if her life depends on it. The ferret knows that, that's why he opted that street...see the logic? You know sometimes Malfoy amazes me, who would've thought that he had the brain to fill his thick skull" Harry said.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Males...you all think alike! Especially if it includes avoiding us females!" she said. "Should we drop by?" she asked.

"I don't think he would want to see me there love, well if you want to come I'll just drop you off" Harry said.

Ginny sighed, "Okay...maybe I'll just drop by tomorrow" she replied.

Harry nodded and continued eating his breakfast.

Hermione was walking towards the Three Broomsticks to meet Blaise when she accidentally heard two witches talking excitedly. She was about to walk ahead of them but suddenly changed her mind when she heard what their gossiping about.

"Have you heard about the newest potion stop that would open today?" the blonde witch asked.

"_New potion shop? Where? I didn't know any shop opening today" _Hermione thought.

"Yes I did! I saw the advertisement from the Daily Prophet! I think it's only a branch of a famous specialty shop from France" the raven haired witch replied.

"_Hmmmnnn...Specialty shop from France? Why does it sound so familiar...maybe I should check it out...but where to find it?" _Hermione thought again.

"We should go there Sandy! Maybe we can find a good love potion there...Is it here in Diagon Alley?" the blonde witch asked again.

"It's in Knockturn Alley Grace...sure let's go..." the raven haired witch replied.

Hermione stopped in her tracks as she watched the two witches walk happily. "Knockturn Alley? Now that changes things...I wonder who owns that shop?" she asked herself. She was in deep thought when she reached her destination; she took off her coat and began looking for Blaise. She spotted him talking with a gorgeous blonde witch; she padded towards the good-looking couple and smiled sweetly.

"Hey, sorry I was late" Hermione said.

Blaise instantly shifted himself to fully face her, "Hey Mi, its okay I just got here" he replied as he flashes his most charming smile.

Hermione nodded and sat in a vacant chair, "Are you not introducing me to this very lovely lady right in front of me Blaise?" she said as she smiled teasingly.

Blaise face instantly reddened; "Oh I'm sorry, Hermione this is Elizabeth....Lizzy this Hermione...Hermione Granger" he said.

Hermione offered her hand, "Hi Elizabeth, I'm Hermione its nice meeting you" she said.

Elizabeth shook her hand gingerly and smiled widely, "Finally I'm meeting you Hermione! You can call me Lizzy, Blaise had told me so much about you!" she replied happily.

Hermione raised a brow at Blaise and he just shrugged.

Lizzy noticed the exchange and quickly stood; "Well I won't keep you two from talking so I better leave" she said while smiling.

"Why don't you join us for a late lunch Lizzy?" Hermione asked.

Lizzy glanced at Blaise and chuckled, "As much as I want to stay Hermione I can't. Blaise is glaring at me; it seems like he can't wait to get rid of me and I also have a meeting...so either way I can't stay...It's nice meeting you though" Lizzy said politely.

Hermione glared at Blaise, "You're so dead Zabini!" she whispered.

Blaise winced at Hermione's threat and Lizzy laughed.

"I really have to go guys...I'm running late, it's nice to meet you Hermione and I hope we can see each other again. B don't forget to owl me okay?" Lizzy said hurriedly as she padded towards the door.

"Be safe Liz!" Blaise yelled.

Hermione smiled at Blaise thoughtfully; she never knew that a man like Blaise Zabini has a girl best friend.

Blaise smiled wistfully at his best friend and faced Hermione; "Liz was my best friend for as long as I can remember"

She nodded and smirked; "Oh good...She's pretty and nice" she replied.

"She is..." Blaise replied.

"Why don't you take her to the Ball? I think she'll be thrilled" she said while staring at Blaise directly.

"Ha Ha Nice try Herm! You know I'd only go with you" he replied.

"What if I decided not to go?" she challenged.

"Oh you would go...believe me, you would. Love you can't refuse Dumbledore and since you're the Headgirl of our batch you are indeed obliged to go" he replied smugly.

She shrugged and smiled; _"I will be obliged to go since I'm head girl but does it mean that the head boy will have to go to?" _she thought. Her heart started pounding fiercely in her chest as million thoughts plague her mind.

"Mi, you there? You spaced out again" Blaise said worriedly.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and smiled; "I didn't space out, I was just thinking about work" she lied. She then cleared her throat; "Blaise does it mean that the Headboy is also obliged to attend?" she asked.

"Hmmmmnn...I think so, but Draco is still in Paris. Maybe he'll come home to attend...I'm not really sure" he replied.

She nodded absentmindedly; Blaise was Draco's best mate but he didn't have the slightest idea that they had relationship. It was Draco's idea not to let anybody know; he feared that if they told a soul it would endanger her life. He didn't trust anyone from Slytherin may it be his best mate or not; he was so protective of her that sometimes she thought that he was just plain crazy.

"You don't have to worry about him Hermione...Draco grew up; I'm sure he'll be civil" Blaise assured her.

"Oh okay..." she replied.

"I heard his doing well in France; lucky bloke! He deserves to be happy though...nasty childhood indeed" Blaise said while shaking his head.

"Yeah I heard" she replied. "Blaise can we go somewhere else? I'm not really hungry...let's just go visit Fred and George...I miss those twins, is that alright?" she said trying hard to sound normal.

Blaise reached out for her hand and gave it a soft squeeze, "No problem, I'm not hungry as well...common" he said.

Draco just exited Honeydukes when he spotted the happy "couple"; he felt his heart twitch in pain as he watches her and Blaise walk along the streets together. _"This is just perfect! This is just what I needed right now" _he thought bitterly. When the two rounded the corner he bolted towards the other direction; he walked passed people and hastily turned towards Knockturn Alley.

The opening of his shop was a success; a lot of people came, courtesy of his mother of course. Family and friends attended and much to Draco's chagrin; reporters. He was forced to socialize with the media because Narcissa asked him to; he politely answered every question they throw at him and it seems to never end. He was often asked about his career and why he was still single; he felt that he didn't owe anyone an explanation so he just smiled politely. He was talking to one of the reporters from the Quibbler when he saw a familiar face; he eyed the tall blonde witch that just entered his shop and he smiled. He quickly excused himself and walked towards the witch.

"Pansy" he said.

She gracefully turned and saw her best friend face to face; her eyes widened in shock but somehow she managed to flung her arms around him and hug him tightly. "It's really you...you're back" she exclaimed.

Draco held her closer, "Yes It's me and I'm back...how have you been Pans? Gods I missed you!" he said.

Pansy slowly released him and hit him in his chest; "How dare you leave without even saying goodbye? Who do you think you are Draco?" she asked as tears well her azure eyes.

Draco smiled at her, "Let's talk somewhere else, I hate those bloody nitwits!" he whispered. He pulled Pansy towards his office and cast a silencing charm on the room. He led her towards a comfortable couch and sat in front of his distraught best friend.

"Why don't you answer me Draco? Four years? No owls, no news...I thought you died...I was so scared for you and now you're here like nothing happened?" Pansy ranted as tears glide down her cheeks.

Draco leaned forward to wipe her tears but Pansy swatted his hand; he sighed. "I'm so sorry Pans...I'm sorry I was not able to say goodbye...it was so sudden. But don't worry anymore...I am alive and strong as a troll, I promise I won't leave London again" he said.

Pansy breathed deeply and began wiping her eyes; "Do you have an idea on how much I missed you, you're the only brother I had..." she said while pouting.

Draco chuckled, "I missed you too Love...Now tell me how have you been?" he asked.

"I'm all good...I own a shop here at Diagon Alley. It's actually a branch of what we already have in Paris" she said. "And I'm already married with two adorable girls" she added gingerly.

Draco looked at his bestfriend with awe and pride; "Congratulation Pans...who's the lucky bloke?" he asked excitedly.

Pansy looked at him slyly, "Err...It's Seamus...Seamus Finnegan" she blurted out.

Draco's mouth hangs open as he try to digest what Pansy said.

Pansy chuckled nervously, "It's not hideous Draco so close your mouth" Pansy spat.

Draco closed his mouth instantly but he stared at her quizzically.

"I know it sounds weird but things did change; after the war I realized that it's not the blood that matters..." she paused and reached for Draco's hand. "He saved me Dray without him there I might've been killed by a Death Eater. Rosier was about to hex me but he stood in front of me and fought for me; right there and then blood didn't matter to me anymore. Not only did he save me from death Dray he also saved me from myself...After a year we started going out and eventually it ended in marriage and now we have two lovely daughters" she said.

Draco lifted Pansy's hand to his lips and kissed it affectionately; "I'm happy for you Pans...It's good to hear you've lived a nice life..." he said sincerely.

Pansy squeezed his hands in return and smiled at him.

"Those things you've learned...I've realized that a long time ago...Blood didn't matter; to hell with my father's ideology it's all dragon dung...It will never make anyone happy" he said bitterly.

Pansy studied him carefully as she lean on the couch.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you still together?" she asked bluntly.

Draco stared at her confusedly; "Huh? Who?" he asked.

"Common Dray we're too old for that, don't play dumb! You and Granger, are you still together?" she asked as she smile slyly.

Draco felt his whole bloody stiffen; _"what on Merlin's name is going on!? She knew? What the?" _he thought. "What are talking about? We never dated!" he lied.

Pansy chuckled, "You were never a good liar Draco; you can lie to everyone but you can never lie to me! We've been together since we wore nappies damn it so spill it!" she said.

Draco eyed his bestfriend but when he saw that she wouldn't let this pass he chose honesty, "It didn't work out" he answered quickly, avoiding her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know? And how come you know? I never told anyone even Blaise" he said irritably.

Pansy shook her head, "You can bloody fool everyone in our house Dray but not me...I'm not as stupid as what others claim me to be...you may sneer and bicker with each other in front of the school but it was never enough to convince me..." she said smugly. "I often catch you looking at her; may it be in the great hall, the library even in potions when you feel that nobody is looking. I have to give it to you guys you're an awesome pair; bloody brilliant in masking your emotions but I hate to admit this but I once caught you snogging behind the Mandrake pots in the Greenhouse" she admitted as she let out a laugh.

Draco's jaw almost dropped on the ground as blood seems to clot his face; making him red as a beet. "Why didn't you--?"

Pansy cut him off instantly, "Because I know you're happy sweetheart and honestly that's all that matters..." she said.

"But you hated her? You could've..." Draco trailed off.

"I might've hated her Dray but I don't hate you...Hurting her would mean hurting you so I held back" Pansy said. "Hermione was only a nosey-know-it-all Muggle born just then but we were so wrong about her Dray...about them. When Seamus and I started dating I thought they'll mock me the exact way we always used to...I even prepared myself to accept every insult they throw at me but when Seamus introduced me as his girl; they all just looked at me and smiled. Hermione was there; she walked towards me and embraced me like a friend, she told me she was happy for Seamus and I...It was really nice of her" she said.

Draco smiled at her compliment; "Yes that's her..." he said proudly.

Pansy sighed deeply and stood up, she walked towards the window and stared; "I know you two broke up years back because she seldom visits. Seamus told me that even Harry and Ron were having a hard time contacting her; she separated herself from this world, just like what you did Dray. I saw her couple of times before but she doesn't seem to be the old Hermione I once met; it's as if she's an empty shell...she smiles but it doesn't seem to reach her eyes...it's disheartening..." she said sadly. She turned to face Draco; "It may not be too late Dray...I can still feel that you love her..." she whispered softly.

Draco avoided her gaze, "But she's already with Blaise...I'm not a home wrecker Pansy" he said.

Pansy stared at him dubiously, "Blaise? As in Blaise Zabini? Our Blaise?" she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes its bloody Blaise Zabini...Sheesh Pansy, he's the only Blaise Zabini we know!" he replied.

"Who told you that you dolt? And what are you saying about being a bloody home wrecker?" Pansy asked irritably.

"Common Pansy...Don't do this to me anymore, they already have a kid for Merlin's sake" Draco said while burying his face in his palms.

"Tsk tsk tsk...Are you referring to a raven-haired kid with amber eyes? He's about like the age of 5 or 6?" she asked curiously.

Draco groaned and nodded.

Pansy laughed, "Oh my god Dray, you should have your eyes checked!" she said while stifling a giggle.

Draco looked at her sharply; "Be clear with this Pansy...I may have changed but I still don't appreciate people mocking my emotions!" he spat.

Pansy rolled her eyes and sat in front of him; "You know why I'm laughing Dray? I'm laughing because you're bloody stupid! The boy you saw is Ginny and Harry's kid, James! You silly man I can't believe you didn't recognize him; he's a spitting image of his bloody father minus the famous scar!" she exclaimed.

"Oh" he said. _"That's why he looked familiar! You're a bloody wanker Draco! How can you be so stupid! So that means Hermione is...she is" _he thought. His heart pounded fiercely in his chest as think about millions of possibilities.

"Next time you ask before you conclude; you're bloody hard headed like before!" she mumbled.

"Is it all true or am I dreaming...Is she really not married with a kid?" he asked stupidly.

Pansy looked at him as if he was a total nutter; "I'll let this pass because I know you're so happy and you can't even think straight...She's not married and she's without a kid...BUT Blaise had been pursuing her for years so if were you I'd move my bloody arse and get to work" she spat.

Draco's head snapped at her instantly; "Blaise is what?" he roared.

Pansy winced; "I'm not deaf Draco so stop shouting like a raving lunatic! He's been pursuing her for years and based from Harry she's starting to open up to him" she said.

"She's what?" Draco asked helplessly.

Pansy sighed; "Did you receive the old bats invitation?" she asked.

"Yes...how does that help?" he asked while sulking.

Pansy smiled shrewdly, "Well you're Headboy and she's HEADGIRL...make your brain work Malfoy do I have to be the one to think?" she spat.

"I don't think it's a good idea and I'm not sure if I'll be going---"

"Nonsense!" Pansy said, cutting him off midsentence. "You are going; even if it means drugging or dragging you literally if I have to" she said while standing up abruptly. She gracefully padded towards the door but paused. "I missed you Dray so much...I hope you make the right decision...I'll see you around" she said while quietly leaving his office.

"I've missed you too Pansy and thank you" he said. He stood and padded towards the window; he gazed outside as a smile crept through his lips.

****Authors Notes: Here it is just like I promised! Two chapters in a day...I hope this makes up for the days I was lazy! I'll try my best to update as soon as I can! Thanks again! (^_^)V reviews are always appreciated...*cheers!^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"_**The closer I get to you the more you'll make see...by giving me all you got, your love has captured me...Over and over again I try to tell myself that we could never be more than friends and all the while inside I knew it was real the way you make me feel...**_**" (**_**The closer I get to you**_**)**

The whole afternoon went smoothly for Hermione; after dropping by the twin's joke shop, Blaise took her for a quiet dinner in Muggle London.

"How do you like the food?" Blaise asked while sipping his wine.

Hermione smiled, "I love it! I never knew that such place exists..." she replied.

Blaise chuckled, "Well now you know, it's a good thing that you love Italian food" he replied.

"You never fail to amaze me Blaise; I mean how'd you know this stuff? I never even told you that I love Italian food" she replied while twirling her pasta.

Blaise braced his elbow on the table and stared at her intently; "Well let's just say that when I'm really interested in a woman I make it to a point to know everything about her...I pay attention even with the tiniest details" he said while grinning flirtatiously.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she nibble on her garlic stick; "Stalking is a serious crime Blaise; make sure you don't get caught" she replied.

Blaise burst out laughing; "Love, I don't stalk...I just have a way with my words, I won't ever do that to you...you wound me woman" he joked.

"Bloody hell you won't...coz if I ever caught you I'll hex your arse to oblivion" she replied while smiling.

Blaise leaned back on his chair while shaking his head; "You my dear are barbaric!" he exclaimed.

Hermione laughed; "It's nice to know that you finally got my drift lover boy" she said.

Blaise raised his brow; "Lover boy? I like the sound of that...it's sexy" he said while grinning.

Hermione snorted; "Males...you're all the same" she replied.

"Of course not, we come in different shape and sizes" he replied.

Hermione giggled; "That doesn't sound right..." she said.

Blaise smiled widely; "Pray tell; what did you had in mind princess?" he said.

Hermione instantly flushed and avoided his eyes; "Merlin!" she said.

"So cute; you're blushing...I never thought I'd actually see Hermione Granger blushing like a teenager" he teased.

"Oh Shut it Zabini" she replied while picking her glass of water from the table.

"Okay okay...I'm sorry, let's just quit the topic. I don't want Potter to think that I'm corrupting your virtue anyway" he said.

Hermione just nodded while sipping her drink.

Blaise eyed him seriously; "Mione?" he said.

"Hmmmmmnn?" she replied.

"Have you already considered my offer....Err...about the ball?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and placed the glass back on the table; "To be honest...I haven't really decided yet, I miss Hogwarts so much but I'm really not sure if I'm ready to go back just yet..." she replied.

"But why?" he asked.

"I just...I just..." she trailed off.

"Just?" he asked.

"Just....I don't know...I really don't know" she replied while playing with her glass.

Blaise sighed deeply and leaned on the table; he then slowly grasped her hands and stared at her. "It's okay; you don't have to answer me. We'll get to that soon..." he said while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Hermione gazed at him and let out a grateful smile; "Thanks" she replied shyly.

Blaise knew better than to press on her further; he knew the girl too well, the more he pushes her for answers the more she would avoid the topic. Being with her for three year gave him an idea on when to push her and when to simply back out and based from how she's reacting he knew that he should consider the latter part. He quickly cleared his head and grinned at her; "I'm not forcing you to make this decision tonight love; all I'm asking is for you to even consider the thought but if you feel that you don't really want to then you can tell me...but please do think about it; it's still in a couple of days..." he bargained.

Hermione stared at the brown haired wizard in front of her and saw sincerity in his eyes; "Okay...I promise, I'll think about it" she replied.

Blaise grinned wider, "That's all I ask...thank you" he replied.

Hermione nodded; "Uhm...Blaise, can I have my hand back?" she asked while eyeing their clasped hands.

He smiled seductively; "Why? Do I make you nervous?" he teased.

She laughed; "Pray tell, who gave you that idea?" she challenged.

"I just feel it" he said smugly.

Hermione instantly flush as she snatch her hands away; "You're so full of yourself" she spat.

He laughed heartily; "I love you too" he replied teasingly.

Hermione eyed him and smiled; "Ha ha funny!" she replied.

Blaise winked at her; "Soon you'll succumb to my charms love..." he said mischievously.

"So what's for dessert?" she replied while smiling innocently.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you" Narcissa asked while standing up from the couch.

Draco smiled at his mother, "I just took an afternoon stroll and didn't notice the time...Did you need anything?" he replied. He walked towards Narcissa and gave her a soft peck on the cheek.

She smiled affectionately at her son and patted his cheek softly; "No sweetheart, I just missed you" she replied.

Draco chuckled and led her mother back to the couch; he stared at the fire place and smiled wistfully.

Narcissa raised a brow at watched her son closely, "Sweetie?"

Draco turned his head towards her; "Hmmmmnn?"

"Pray tell, what has gotten you in this mood?" she asked curiously.

Draco eyed her quizzically, "What mood?" he asked.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "The mood you have right now...you seem so happy, did something happen that you're not telling me?" she asked.

Draco just smiled; "I can't tell you yet but I promise if it works out...you'll be the first to know..." he said mischievously.

Narcissa smiled; "It's a girl, isn't it?" she asked.

Draco smirked and stood up; he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, "Don't stay up too late Mum...goodnight" he replied while walking towards the grand staircase.

Narcissa huffed, "Draco Xavier Malfoy get your arse back here...I'm still talking to you!" she yelled.

Draco chuckled, "I love you too Mum...Night!" he yelled back.

Narcissa smirked to herself while shaking her head; some things never change.

"You don't have to walk me home Blaise, I can manage..." Hermione said. She grabbed her purse while standing up.

Blaise smirked, "I know you can manage but I want to walk you home" he replied.

"Are you sure? Don't you have work tomorrow?" she asked while eyeing him sceptically.

"I do but I can MANAGE too" he replied cheekily.

"Well goodluck to you..." she teased.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Shall we?" he asked.

"Yep...let's go" she replied.

They walked along the streets while talking comfortably; Hermione's flat was five blocks away from the restaurant so they had ample time to know more about each other.

"So you're telling me that you didn't find me attractive before?" Blaise asked.

Hermione snorted, "Do you want an honest answer?" she replied.

Blaise glared at her, "Ha ha...very funny!" he replied.

"What? I'm just asking if you want an honest answer!" she teased while poking his arm.

"You wound me again woman; you already did that twice today, you're lucky I like you" he replied while yanking her hand into his. "Merlin Hermione your hands are freezing!" he said incredulously.

"Err...yeah, it's a little windy tonight" she replied.

Blaise immediately dropped her hand and started unfastening his jacket.

Hermione stopped and stared at him; "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

He took of his jacket and walked towards her; he pulled her arm and started covering her with his jacket. "It's cold, so I'm giving you my jacket" he replied casually.

Hermione tried to struggle; "No Blaise...you need it, I'm okay!" she argued.

"Don't be so hard headed love, I'm not even cold, so wear it....please" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

Blaise smiled, "I'm sure..." he replied. They resumed walking but Blaise took her hands again and interlaced it with his.

Hermione gazed at him silently but didn't pull away; _"his hands are so warm...I like it" _she thought to herself.

They continued walking; hands clasped together. They reached the last block and stopped in front of 10 story building.

"So...here we are" she said.

Blaise turned to face her; still holding her hands tightly, "Here we are..." he repeated while grinning happily.

"I should go in..." she replied.

"I think so" he said.

"Okay..." she said.

"Okay..." he replied.

"Err...Blaise?" she whispered.

"Yes Hermione?" he replied.

"Can you let go now because I can't go up if you're still holding my hand" she replied.

Blaise instantly flushed and gently released her hand, "Oh I'm sorry" he said awkwardly.

"Err...its okay...so I'll go ahead now...thanks for today...I enjoyed it" she said.

"Me too...let's do this again" he said.

"Yes...I think we should" she replied.

Blaise's face lit up like Christmas morning; "Is that a promise?" he asked excitedly.

Hermione smiled back at his reaction; _"he's so cute sometimes..." _she thought. "Promise...goodnight" she replied.

"Mione?" he said.

"Hmmmmnn" she replied.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?" he asked.

Hermione's breath was instantly caught in her throat; she stared at the man in front of her and only saw sincerity in his eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded.

Blaise smiled and stood right in front of her; he studied her face and slowly leaned towards her.

Hermione stared directly into his descending face and swallowed hard. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind as her chest pounded loudly; she was about to speak but was silenced by his trembling lips. Blaise's kiss was soft and comforting; she felt her heart relax as she relish the feel of his subtle lips against hers.

Blaise cupped her cheek and pulled away, "Goodnight Hermione" Blaise whispered as he smiled.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled; "Goodnight" she whispered.

Blaise pinched her cheek playfully; "I'll wait for your owl...hope you won't make me wait too long" he said while backing away.

Hermione still dazed from the kiss just nodded at the retreating figure.

Blaise smirked; "You should go up, I'll go now, bye" he yelled while waving cheerily.

Hermione nodded and began walking towards the door; quietly she slipped in her key and went inside. She rode the elevator and got off her floor; she padded towards her flat and muttered unlocking charms. Upon entering her apartment she felt her knees buckle as realization hit her; "_She just kissed Blaise Zabini and she liked it...Oh Merlin!" _she thought. She hastily padded towards her couch and sat; she raised her fingers and touched her lips. _"Oh gods...I really did kiss him; does this mean that I'm...I'm....Dra--." _she thought. Hermione groaned and closed her eyes tightly; "Bloody hell I'm beginning to like the prat!" she whispered exasperatedly.

Blaise apparated back to his own flat with a huge smile plastered on his face. Today must be his lucky day; all the things he wanted are starting to fall into place. He padded towards his room and sat on his bed; he absentmindedly traced his lips as he wistfully stared into space. _"I kissed her and she let me..." _he thought. He shifted into his bed and leaned against the headboard; "Hermione Jean Granger...you'll be the death of me..." he whispered to himself. "I've waited for you for so long and I'm happy I did...I'll chase you all over the world if I have too...You're worth the wait love and I have to have you..." he mumbled as he continued smiling.

****Authors Notes: Oh no! Is she falling for Blaise? Poor Dray...Let's see what happens next..:D Thanks for reading! (^_^)V reviews are always appreciated...*cheers!^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"_**Something always brings me back to you it never takes too long, no matter what I said or do I still feel you here till the moment I'm gone...You hold me without touch you keep me without chains I never wanted anything so much but to drown in your love and to feel your pain..."(Gravity)**_

_Ring...ring....ring_

Hermione momentarily opened her eyes and groaned; she then grabbed a pillow and covered her head.

_Ring...ring....ring_

She swore inaudibly and started getting up; she threw the duvet off her body and sleepily padded towards the sitting room.

_Ring...ring....ring_

"Bloody hell I'm coming!" she yelled. She irritably snatch the phone from its cradle and spoke; "Hello?"

"Morning sweet, are you up?" a cheery voice asked.

Hermione sighed and started massaging her temple with her other hand; "Morning golden boy; happy Christmas!" she greeted. "Why are you bothering me so early in the morning?" she asked.

Harry chuckled; "I'm so sorry hun, I know you're still thrashed from last night" he said.

"Ha ha...I'm not thrashed Harry, just a little tipsy that's all" she replied.

Harry chuckled again; "If you say so...I won't argue with you at all" he replied.

"Out with it Potter, what's the real reason why you called?" she said. She knew Harry too much; he wouldn't bother her this early if it was something that can wait.

He sighed; "Okay! Ginny asked me, no badgered me to call; she wants me to remind you that the Ball is tonight" he replied.

Hermione frowned; "What do you mean tonight?" she asked confusedly.

"It's tonight Hermione; it's the 25th...you forgot didn't you?" he asked.

"I did..." she sighed. "Listen...tell Ginny I'm not—"

"Rubbish! Hermione Jean Granger you are coming tonight! You're Headgirl and you are OBLIGE to be there; if I have to drag you, Merlin help me I will" Harry said; cutting her off midsentence.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Don't get your knickers twisted Harry; it's early" she replied petulantly.

"You're going" he said with finality.

Hermione sighed; "Okay okay...I'll go" she replied. "But how can I go? I haven't picked out any dress yet" she said softly.

"Don't worry about that love; Ginny knew you didn't shop for any gown's so she already did the honours to shop for you" he replied smugly. "As a matter of fact it's being delivered as we speak...hold on" he said while covering the phone lightly. "Gin...I'm talking to Mione, do you want to talk to her?" He yelled.

"Yes, hold on" she yelled back.

"Hello Mione, Ginny's here; I'll pass her the phone" he replied while passing the phone to his wife.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and pinched her nose bridge.

"Hello Mimi...Gin here! Happy Christmas!" Ginny beamed.

Hermione groaned; "Happy Christmas Ginny and don't call me Mimi, I'm no longer in kindergarten" she replied.

Ginny chuckled; "Sorry, I can't help it. What time are you coming? I've already picked a dress for you; it's truly magnifique and it'll fit you perfectly" she said excitedly.

Hermione can't help but giggle; "You're spending so much time with Fleur that you're beginning to sound like her" she teased.

Ginny giggled in return; "Yes, I think I sound like her occasionally" she confessed.

Hermione chuckled; "Good for you Gin...well I think I'll drop by after lunch" she replied while muffling a yawn.

"Tell Blaise to go here directly, okay?" Ginny replied.

"Blaise? Why?" she asked.

"Isn't he your escort tonight?" Ginny asked.

Hermione snapped her eyes open as realization dawned to her; "Yeah right...Err...I'll just owl him, thanks for reminding me Gin" she replied.

"You actually forgot that he's your date...didn't you?" Ginny asked in an amused tone.

Hermione groaned; "I'll see you later Gin" she replied.

"Since its Christmas I'll let it slide love, I'll see you later, be safe" Ginny replied.

Hermione smiled; "Thanks Gin...love you, see you later" she replied.

Ginny chuckled; "Love you too Mimi...bye!" she replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Bye" she replied. She ended the call with a soft click and leaned back; she bit her lip as thoughts consumed her. The day she dreaded for months had already came; after four long years of avoiding the place she would finally set foot on it again and it scared her to her wits. Hermione sighed and stood; she padded towards her room and sat on her study table. She pulled out a piece of fresh parchment and grabbed a pen; she wrote a quick note to Blaise and sent it via owl. "This is going to be long day" she whispered to herself.

Hermione went by her morning as planned; she distributed all her gifts and was able to _pop _in her parent's house. It was almost lunch time when she reached The Leakey Cauldron; she was about to turn towards the Diagon Alley's entrance when she bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention at all" Hermione said apologetically. She then hunched down and began picking all her things on the floor.

The other woman leaned down and helped her with the paper bags; "It's alright; I wasn't looking too" she replied. "Hermione?"

Hermione immediately raised her head; "Pansy?" she asked as she shot right up.

The blonde witch smiled widely; "It's me, it's been awhile...Wow, you've changed a lot, you're glowing" Pansy said.

Hermione smiled; "Oh Pansy, you're stunning yourself. How have you been? How are the girls?" she asked.

"Oh they're still lovely! Seamus is inside buying some food; didn't you see him at all?" Pansy asked.

Hermione shook her head; "I didn't notice him, I guess I wasn't paying much attention" she replied shyly.

Pansy chuckled; "I bet your not" she replied. "It's nice seeing you again Hermione, It's been a while since I last saw you here" she said.

Hermione smiled warmly; "Yes it's been awhile" she said.

Pansy studied her and grinned; "Well I can see you're in a hurry so I won't keep you tied" she said.

"It's nice seeing you again Pansy...send my love to Seamus and the girls" Hermione said.

"I will" Pansy replied.

Hermione turned her back and began walking her way.

"Hermione!" Pansy yelled.

Hermione paused and looked back; "Yes?" she said.

"I'm expecting you to the Ball later...I'm sure someone would love to see you there, so make sure to come" Pansy said mischievously.

Hermione threw her a quizzical look; "Who?" she asked.

Pansy gave her a shrewd look and smiled meaningfully; she then turned her back and entered the store.

Hermione shook her head and began walking away.

* * *

**Potter Mansion: 5 P.M**

"Oh Gin...this is absolutely stunning" Hermione exclaimed with awe. She carefully ran her fingers through its delicate fabric and smiled widely.

Ginny beamed; "It is! When I first saw it I knew it would be perfect for you...even the colour suits you!" she replied.

Hermione looked at her friend and raised a brow.

"What?" Ginny replied innocently.

Hermione smiled awkwardly; "But isn't it too revealing?' she said.

Ginny waved her hand dismissively; "Pish-posh! You're off age now; it's about time that you show off some skin!" she replied while smirking.

Hermione stared at the gown; uncertainty etched her face.

Ginny rolled her eyes; "It's a masquerade ball; they'll think it's a costume" Ginny added. "Did you see the mask already?" she asked as picked the mask from the box.

Hermione nodded; she took the mask from Ginny's hand and studied it thoughtfully.

"The mask is already charmed; once you wear it, its sticks itself on your face" Ginny said. "Oh and the gown is also charmed; you don't have to do your own make up love" she added smugly.

"You really prepared for this..." Hermione said while staring at her best friend.

Ginny winced; "Am I too obvious? Did I go overboard again?" she asked.

Hermione smiled and grabbed Ginny's hand; "You didn't and I appreciate this so much Hun...thank you" she said.

Ginny squeezed her hand and returned her smile; "I just want you to look stunning tonight, I want to see men literally drooling over you" she said slyly.

Hermione chuckled; "Maybe I'll help them close it with my wand" she replied.

Ginny laughed as Hermione smirked shrewdly.

* * *

**Potter Mansion: 7 P.M**

After hours of playing with James and talking with Ginny; Hermione finally emerged from the shower. She leaned on the door frame and eyed the dress thoughtfully; Ginny really has an exquisite taste in clothing, she can really pull of a daring but elegant look. Hermione smiled and padded towards the dresser; she sat in front of the huge mirror and stared at her reflection. This is it; this is the night that she's half dreading and half waiting for and whether she admits it or not it still scares her. She took a deep calming breath and straightened her back; "You'll do this Hermione; you can bloody do this...you'll do this" she told herself. She took another breath and cleared her throat; "I'll do this" she whispered to herself bravely.

Hermione finally stood and walked towards her dress; she carefully lifted it from the box and began slipping it over head. She then walked towards the full length mirror on the side and began adjusting it; she was about to pull on its straps but she suddenly stopped. Hermione watched with awe as the dress on her body began weaving its magic; it magically shrunk itself that made its fabric clung to her curves like a second skin. Her eyes almost bulge out of its sockets when she stared at her reflection; she half turned and stared at her back with admiration. "Merlin, I do look good on this dress" she whispered. She padded towards her dresser and sat; she almost gagged when she saw her face closely. "That was fast" she muttered. She studied herself and ran her fingers through her loose curl; she slightly frowned when she felt something tangled in her hair. She leaned closer to the mirror and gasped; noticing the tiny Rhine stones that was scattered strategically around her locks. She turned her head left and right, studying her hair intently; "Wow!" she gasped. After admiring her new look for a couple of minutes Hermione noticed the time; she quickly summoned her jewelled stilettos and slipped it on her feet. She carefully stood and padded towards her full length mirror again and studied herself; she smiled as she smoothed her silk dress.

"Aunt Herrrrmmmmmmyyyyyyyy..." James yelled out while he climbs the stairs. "Aren't you ready yet?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, I'll be ready in a jiffy love; let me just grab my purse" she replied. Hermione rummaged through her bed and found her purse; she immediately walked towards doors and pulled it open.

"Wow!" James exclaimed with saucer eyes.

Hermione chuckled; "How do I look sweet pea? Do I look okay?" she asked.

James smiled goofily; "You're very beautiful!" he said with awe.

Hermione laughed heartily and nuzzled her godson's hair; "Talking just like your father" she said.

James nodded and grinned wider.

Hermione held out her hand and smirked; "Would you escort me downstairs young man?" she asked sweetly.

James immediately yanked her hand and nodded ecstatically.

Hermione smiled as she let the boy lead her; they walked carefully down the stairs and padded towards the sitting room, she was about to call on Ginny when she noticed two figures in a deep conversation.

"Dad" James called out.

Harry's eyes instantly snapped at his son and then travelled to the woman standing beside him; "Mi?" he asked.

"Oh my god!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. She ran towards her best friend and twirled her around; "You're so gorgeous Hun! I know that this dress would do you justice!" she said.

Both men stood from the couch and stared at the ladies; both mouth agape.

Harry stared at his best friend as he cleared his throat; "Zabini you better behave yourself tonight. If I ever caught you laying an indecent finger on my best friend I'll hex your balls off" he said. He then walked towards Hermione and smiled; "You're stunning love" he then eyed Ginny, "You and Gin will make me work hard tonight; I'll have to keep my eyes open to watch over you two...I cannot let other men goad you; Merlin ill wring their pretty necks if they try!" he said with touch of humour.

Hermione snorted while Ginny giggled; playfully smacking her husband on the arm. "Don't you dare Harry James Potter!" Ginny spat.

Harry grinned while rubbing his arm; "Doesn't this make us feel proud Blaise my man! We have the two loveliest witches on our side tonight; an honour indeed!" he said pompously while facing Blaise.

"Yeesss..." Blaise stuttered. "You're both gorgeous" he added while eyeing Hermione.

Ginny bit her lip, trying hard to hide a smile; she then eyed Hermione and winked meaningfully.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor: 7 P.M**

Draco studied himself in front of the mirror for the 5th time; smoothing his tuxedo and fixing his tie. He still looks good as ever; he may have aged a couple of years but he still looks the same. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and examined his face from side to side; he was fixing his brow when he heard someone opening his door.

"DRACO! Aren't you done yet? You've been here for a bloody hour!" a high-pitched voice said.

Draco smirked and turned to face the blonde witch standing at his door; "_My Cherie_...I'm just making sure that I look perfect tonight" he said softly.

Luci rolled her eyes and huffed; she walked towards his bed and sat.

Draco smiled, he can still remember vividly how was able to convince his cousin to floo for the Ball.

_***Flashback**_

Draco paced back in forth; "Common Luci...this will be the only favour that I'll ask of you. I'll forever be indebted" he pleaded.

Luci rolled her eyes; "Would you stop pacing; you're making me dizzy!" she spat. "Tell me, why on earth do you want me to attend that hideous ball with you? You know I hate formal dances and me pretending to be your date? Why on Merlin's name would we do that?" she asked confusedly.

Draco groaned and pulled out his hair in frustration; "Please Luci...just do this for me...It's just for a night...please?" he half begged.

"Sweet Circe! But I'm your cousin! Won't they know that?" she asked incredulously.

Draco stopped in front of her; "No, they won't. Nobody in bloody England knows that you are my cousin...please Luci...I need this...pleeeaaaseee" he pleaded.

Luci eyed his cousin warily; "_He must really love her" _she thought. She can feel her face soften as she stared at him; "Oh alright! But just this once, you're not a child anymore; if you like her then tell her!" she said.

He smiled and looked away; "Easier said than done Luci...easier said than done..." he replied sadly.

_***End of Flashback**_

Draco snapped back to reality and grinned; he padded towards Luci and sat beside her; "Thanks for coming in a short notice love..." he said sincerely as he clasps her hands with his.

Luci smiled slyly and faced Draco; "You owe me big time Dray...I flooed all the way from Paris just to help you, so you have to make my night worth it or else I'll hex your sorry arse into oblivion" she said shrewdly.

Draco faced Luci; "I owe you one and I really do appreciate this" he replied seriously.

Luci smiled and squeezed his hand; "Well my dear just make sure that all of this is worth it; make your move love, get this girl already! Four years? Merlin your slow! Preposterous!" she teased.

Draco glared at her; "Lu---"

"Alright...I'll shut my trap" Luci said cutting him midsentence. "Don't worry I'll play my role well anyway I can't wait to meet the girl who made my cousin grovel" she said while grinning.

"A Malfoy doesn't grovel!" Draco spat.

Luci giggled and stood abruptly; "Yeah right! Enough of this, It's already quarter past 8...we're already late" she said.

Draco stood and offered his arm; "Malfoy's are never late, we just don't like being with the crowd. Common _My Cherie _let's make them all jealous" he said while grinning.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Hermione entered the Great Hall together, but before the party started Ginny pulled Hermione closer.

"I know this is a big step for you love and I'm really happy that you finally decided to come back" Ginny whispered.

Hermione smiled at her best friend; "If there's someone who should be saying Thank you...it's me Gin...Thank you for convincing me to come...Merlin I missed Hogwarts!" she replied.

Ginny smiled at her affectionately and nodded; "I'll never tire" she said.

Harry sensing the exchange between them moved closer; "Tell us if you want to go home okay? Just approach us" he said.

Hermione reached for Harry's hand and gave it a soft squeeze; "I will....Thank you" she said.

"Oi Harry! Come here! I'll introduce you to someone" Seamus yelled.

"I'll be there mate!" Harry replied. He faced Hermione and Blaise; "Well we'll just go there, you two have fun" he said.

Blaise nodded and turned to leave but Harry caught his shoulders making him stop.

"Remember what I told you a while ago mate...I'm serious" Harry said.

Both Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes; "Seriously!" Ginny exclaimed, whisking her husband away.

"I'm so sorry about that Blaise, just don't mind him much...he's just being protective" Hermione said apologetically.

Blaise smiled; "It's okay Mione, if I was on Harry's position I'd also be protective" he said while winking at her.

Hermione blushed and looked away.

Blaise chuckled; "I've made you blush twice; this is really looking good" he said flirtatiously.

Hermione swatted him playfully; "In your dreams Zabini!" she replied.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you are tonight?" he said huskily.

Hermione looked at him shyly; "You think so?" she asked.

"I don't think so love...I know so" Blaise said while grinning widely. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes grew wide; "Now?" she asked. "But I don't hear music..." she added.

Blaise smirked; "Now you do..." he replied cheekily. Instantly music floated around the place as people strode towards the dance floor.

"**If I can just find a way to get inside your heart**

**I would be the luckiest guy, if I can just be the one who'd be**

**By your side just a chance to feel what it's like...**

**And I'd do anything to be in his shoes coz**

**I know I could give even more..."**

"May I have this dance Mione?" Blaise asked as he held his hand out.

Hermione smiled and took his hand; letting him guide her to the dance floor.

Blaise pulled her towards his body; clasping her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you decided to go love" he whispered while staring into her eyes.

"I'm glad I came too" Hermione replied weakly.

"Mione?" Blaise said.

"Hmmmnnnnn..." she replied

"You know I like you....right?" he asked.

Hermione nodded; "I like you too..." she admitted.

"**Standing outside your world wishing you'd **

**Let me in and I'd show you what my love**

**can bring...helplessly hoping to give me half a chance**

**Coz I know I'm just one step away"**

"Would you like to take this friendship further?" he asked.

Hermione stiffened; "What do you mean further?" she asked.

Blaise sighed; "Further...as in real relationship" he replied meekly.

Hermione stared at Blaise; "I---" was all she managed to say.

"Welcome home my dear former students; it's in my deepest pleasure to have you all here. I'm glad that you are able to spare an old man a little time from all your busy schedules. I'm very much pleased to see all your familiar faces grace this hall again. Tonight we are all gathered here to celebrate not only the Yule but your homecoming as well. It has already been six years since you all graduated and I can't be any prouder, you all did well" Dumbledore said smugly.

"Let's talk about this later" Blaise said while ushering Hermione to the side. Hermione just nodded and turned her eyes again to the Headmaster.

"This night we'd be enjoying music food and a lot of dancing; I do hope that you all will enjoy yourselves because I'm sure I will" Dumbledore said while chuckling. "But before we officially start the feast I would like to acknowledge the presence two people who lead your batch outstandingly" he mused.

Hermione felt her heart pound fiercely in her chest; she searched for Ginny but she was nowhere in sight.

"I would like to personally welcome our Headgirl: Ms. Hermione Granger" Dumbledore turned to her direction; smiling affectionately.

Hermione nodded and smiled nervously at the Headmaster.

Applause and wolf whistling filled the room.

Dumbledore smiled wider; "And of course there's no Headgirl without a Headboy; Mr. Draco Malfoy" he announced.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat upon hearing his name; her mind instantly went blank as she felt her breath hitch in her throat. _"He...he's here...Dray...he's here"_ she thought. Her eyes frantically search the floor as she felt her throat constrict with anticipation and longing. _"Why am I feeling this way again...I thought I'm already---." _she thought.

**Authors Notes: Another cliff hanger...^_^ Finally the face off! Lolz! I'll try updating as soon as I can...^_^ Again thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a review! *cheers! ^_^/**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"_**Here we are once again but this time we're only friends. Funny world sometimes lies become the game, when love's the prize. And though no one knows what's going on inside and all the love I feel for you is something I should hide, when I have you close to me the feeling's so sublime that there's nothing I can do to keep from loving you" (Here we are)**_

The crowd instantly fell silent as heads snapped in search for the Headboy; immediately sensing the confusion, Dumbledore gracefully pointed at his direction.

Applause and wolf whistling commenced as the crowd started to part. Hermione felt her jaw drop literally when Draco Malfoy emerged from the crowd flawlessly.

He smiled broadly at the Headmaster; raising his champagne flute as a sign of respect and acknowledgement.

Dumbledore smiled dotingly and faced the crowd once again; "Now that everyone has been reacquainted; we would commence with our festivities. Tonight would be a Masked Ball, so I ask you to take out your masks and wear it on your face" he said.

Hermione stood frozen on her spot; staring into space. Blaise had just charmed his mask when he noticed Hermione spacing out again; he gently nudged her side and asked "Are you okay?"

Hermione snapped out of her trance and faced Blaise; "Uhh...Yes I am...why are you wearing your mask?" she asked confusedly.

Blaise eyed her curiously and smiled; "Dumbledore just asked us to wear it; I think the formal dance will start" he answered.

"Oh...Okay" she replied. Hermione summoned her mask and gently wore it over her eyes.

"Wow...your still lovely my sweet" Blaise said with awe.

"Err....Thanks, you too" she replied absentmindedly. Hermione's eyes sweep through the crowd once more in search of a certain blonde haired wizard.

Blaise smiled and raked his eyes along the crowd; "Dumbledore did really go all the way for this; he even managed to drag Draco along...he's still amazing!" he exclaimed. He then turned his face to his date and furrowed his brows; "Hermione are you sure you're alright? You look really pale..." he asked. He slowly captured her hand in his and pulled her closer.

Hermione's head snapped back at Blaise; "I'm okay...what were you saying?" she asked.

"I just asked if you're feeling alright..." he replied.

Hermione chuckled nervously; "I'm really fine, just a little bit overwhelmed I guess; you know nostalgia, I missed this place" she lied.

Blaise smiled sweetly and nodded; "I know...it's been awhile since I last been here" he replied.

Hermione returned his smile and scooted closer; "Thanks for convincing me to come, it means a lot to me to be here..." she said sincerely.

Blaise smiled and fixed her mask affectionately; "It's my pleasure" he replied.

Hermione returned his smiles but immediately stiffen; she felt goose bumps on her back and almost instantly she turned around.

Draco felt his heart thump uncontrollably as he stared at Hermione; her new look took him by surprise, he never thought that a single dress would alter her appearance this much. The old Hermione wouldn't have dared to wear such revealing costume but the one standing close to Blaise seems to be comfortable enough with her own skin that she's flaunting it. Draco felt his throat run dry as he stared at her; he can't even begin to describe how beautiful she looked like. The emerald silk gown she wore clung to her body like a second skin; hugging her in the right places. Tiny straps held the cowl neckline as it criss-crossed at her back; revealing a hefty part of her skin, Draco had to swallow hard when his eyes swept on how low the fabric hung. The hem of her dress did not touch floor, it was angled perfectly with her built that it made her look taller than her real height; it also had an interesting slit, revealing her alabaster legs mid-thigh. The slit was ruffled up fashionably and was held by a diamond shaped gem encrusted pin that completely matched her studded silver stilettos.

"Draco love; I think you should close your mouth. You're literally drooling" Luci teased and chuckled.

Draco closed his mouth and stared at his cousin; "I'm not drooling Luci, who ever gave you that thought?" he replied as tint of blush crept through his pale cheeks.

Luci raised her regal brow and stepped closer; she raised her hand and poked Draco's cheeks with her finger. "Now now...what's this, a Malfoy blushing? I'm getting more than what I bargained for" she jeered.

Draco forced a smile while he glanced at the onlookers; "I'm not blushing; it's just hot here!" he spat.

Luci burst into fits of giggle and smoothed her gown elegantly; "Well she's beautiful" she said out of the blue.

Draco instantly smiled and nodded; "You know I have an impeccable taste" he said proudly.

Luci nodded and then eyed the brown haired wizard beside the brunette; "Who's he?" she asked.

"Blaise Zabini" he replied coldly.

Luci pouted; "Why are they together and they seemed so...close?" she asked.

Draco's forced a smile as he looked at the couples way; "He's courting her" he replied curtly.

Luci's eyes widened; "Oh...This is interesting" she replied.

Amber eyes instantly met gray eyes; Hermione stiffened as she stood face to face with the person she least expected to see. She felt her heart pound erratically in her chest as she holds his gaze; she felt her knees weaken as a small smile graced his lips. _"What the?"_ she thought.

"I didn't know he'd be here, it's been a long time since I last saw him" Blaise said as he smiled widely.

"Oh" Hermione replied shakily.

"Alas! I see...Maybe he's scared that I might hit on his date so he didn't tell me!" he said jovially.

"Date?" Hermione asked. She instantly glanced at the beautiful blonde standing next to him; she didn't notice her standing awhile ago. _"Bugger him! So that's the reason why he's smiling like an idiot! The bloody arse is showing off his French delight!" _she thought bitterly. "Yeah, must be his pure blooded girlfriend. She's pretty, good for him" she replied hastily. Hermione felt her blood rose so she looked away; she quickly grabbed Blaise's hand and pulled him towards the other direction.

"Yeah...must be, Where we going? You're not pulling me into a dark cupboard and snog me are you?" Blaise said suggestively.

Hermione forced out a chuckle; "No we're not, do you fancy Harry's wand" she replied heartily.

Blaise laughed; "Let's go grab a drink; is it me or is it getting hot here?" he said.

Hermione smiled and continued pulling Blaise towards their table; "It's just you" she teased. _"I won't ruin my night with this...If he can have fun and so am I" _she thought.

The night passed by smoothly and Hermione was enjoying herself immensely; she saw all of her old housemates and was able to catch up with all of them. She also found out some interesting things that amazed her to her wits; facts like Luna was now married to Neville and their expecting their first born, Parvati was now part owner of Gladrags and her twin Padma was now engage to Dean. Hermione listened to their stories enthusiastically but can't stop the sadness that ate her heart; she had been gone far too long that she missed all these wonderful things that happened while she was into hiding.

"Ahem..." Blaise cleared his throat loudly.

Hermione's head instantly snapped up as a smile began etching her lips.

"_Mi bella..._may I have this dance?" Blaise asked charmingly.

Cat calls and wolf whistles instantly floated around the table as Hermione blushed beet red. She eyed her housemates coyly and flushed even more; she searched for Harry and Ginny's faces and smiled as they nodded encouragingly.

Blaise held out his hand and half bowed like a true gentleman that he was.

Hermione gulped and accepted his hand for the second time; she let him stir her in the middle of the dance floor and braced her hands onto his broad shoulders.

Blaise smiled and pulled her closer; he moved her hands from his shoulder and clasped it around his neck. "That's better" he said. "Enjoying the night?" he asked.

"Uhuh...I missed them all" she replied.

Blaise nodded as they glided gracefully into the dance floor; "You're so beautiful tonight...so enchanting that I'm having a difficult time glaring at the people who tried approaching you..." he whispered.

She raised a brow and chuckled; "So you're the reason why nobody asked me to dance! You're Slytherin to the core!" she exclaimed.

Blaise chuckled; "I'm not sorted to that house for nothing honey" he replied smugly. "But kidding aside you're really stunning love" he said huskily.

Hermione looked away as she blushed furiously; "Thank you" she replied.

Blaise smirked and continued navigating around the whole floor with ease.

"Blaise" she whispered.

"Hmmmmnnn?" he answered.

"Why do you like me?" she asked boldly.

Blaise instantly looked at his dance partner and let out a nervous smile; "Honestly? I really don't know...you have this amazing effect on me...it's as if every time you look at me I feel good, whenever you're near I can't breathe....I really can't explain...why ask all of a sudden?" he said.

Hermione swallowed hard and smiled; "Nothing...just thought I'd ask" she replied.

Blaise smirked and twirled her around.

* * *

From another side of the room steel eyes watched the pair with envy; Draco drank from goblet to goblet, engulfing everything in one gulp.

Luci stared at his cousin sympathetically and sighed; she scooted her chair closer and yanked the goblet from his hands. "If you brought me here to watch you drink and sulk then I shouldn't have come" she said.

Draco eyed her irritably; "I'm not sulking, I'm just...just...give that back" he replied.

Luci placed the goblet on the table and glared at Draco; "Just what? Jealous to your wits?" she said.

"Argh! You're annoying do you know that?" Draco groaned.

Luci scowled and stood up abruptly; "That's it! Stand up you prick or I'll hex you!" she sneered. "Why do I have to be the one who always think!" she mumbled to herself.

Draco just looked at her lazily; "What?" he asked.

Luci groaned and yanked his hands and pulled him to his feet; "I'll help you so you better follow everything I say" she spat.

Draco eyed her sceptically and when he saw how serious she was he nodded.

Luci beamed and winked; "Trust me on this love" she said. She pulled him into the dance floor and instantly clasped her hands around his cousin's neck.

Draco chuckled and snaked his arms around her tiny waist; "We step in and they all sit down, curious" he said as he watch couples walk back to their tables.

Luci smiled playfully and pulled him closer; "Not all...common love look around" she whispered.

Draco raised a brow and strategically spun Luci around; a tiny smile graced his lips as he faced his cousin. "I don't know what you're thinking but I'm liking it already" he said in an amused tone.

"You'll owe me BIG TIME for this old man! I'm only doing this because I hate seeing you this way....sulking and brooding like a spoiled kid" Luci said.

"I am not...Malfoy's don't brood and sulk!" he replied incredulously.

Luci giggled and playfully pulled his ear; "Don't deny it! I've know you since you wore nappies...you seem to forget that!" she taunted.

Draco looked away; "Oh shut it!" he replied while flushing.

"Touchy as always aren't we?" she replied while stifling a laugh.

Draco groaned and was about to walk away but she held him tighter; "What?" he scowled.

"I have a plan you git; common it's time to put it into action....Dance with me" she said.

Draco huffed; "We are DANCING" he replied.

Luci pulled his ear again; "I mean REAL dancing not this lame gliding you prick!" she spat.

Draco fought the urge to laugh out loud; "Alright! You're the boss!" he said.

Luci snapped her fingers and automatically the music changed; a familiar waltz echoed all thru out the hall as eyes turn to look their way. There are only two pairs left on the dance floor and the whole school knew that both Draco and Blaise was a good dancer. They both came from a wealthy pureblood family and were trained to dance every waltz they can muster.

"Show off" Blaise said as he stared at the blonde pair.

"What?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Oh not you Hun...him" he said while nodding to the couple's direction.

Hermione looked back and felt her jaw tighten; "Oh the dream team...let's just sit" she said sarcastically.

Blaise pulled her tighter and smiled; "No we're not going anywhere...we'll dance them off of our floor" he said smugly.

"I'm not good in waltzing Blaise so we better sit" she argued.

Blaise smiled soothingly; "Well I'm good as Draco so we'll show them what we got" he said proudly.

Hermione groaned and eyed the other pair in disdain; "The ferret can really dance huh? And his blondie girlfriend can too...must be the pure blood thing" she huffed.

Blaise eyed her quizzically but shrugged his shoulders; "I think they look good together; like what you said, dream team" he said nonchalantly.

Hermione felt her heart twitch painfully as she tore her eyes away; "Yeah...you're right, they do look good together" she whispered.

The pairs danced gracefully as the whole school watched; Harry looked at Ginny quizzically as Ron and Lavender approached their table. Ron pulled out a chair for Lavender and stood behind her; he grasped Harry's shoulder as Harry threw him a knowing look. The waltz ended and people clapped their hands; couples started joining in as a slow Muggle song played.

"_**Here we are face to face we forget the time and place,**_

_**Hold me now don't let go though it hurts and we both know"**_

Draco kept his eye on Hermione when he heard the new song play; he felt his heart skip a beat when she met his gaze. He stared at her calculatingly but before he even got the chance she looked away.

Hermione felt butterflies storm her stomach as she felt a _familiar_ gaze; she bravely met his eyes but quickly looked away.

Draco continued swaying with the music but never once let Hermione out of his sight; he breathed in deeply as he wait for Luci's cue.

"_**The time we spent together's gonna fly and everything you do to me**_

_**Is gonna feel so right..."**_

"Now is the perfect time; common Dray...sway me to closer to her" Luci whispered.

Draco blanched and stared at her; "Now?"

Luci rolled her eyes; "Just do it! Merlin!" she spat.

Draco followed hesitantly; he navigated his way towards the pair skilfully and not long enough their dancing closely.

"Now twirl me gently; so I can face them" Luci whispered.

Draco nodded and manoeuvred Luci around; she is now facing the dancing couple, specifically Blaise.

Luci smiled brightly at the indigo eyed wizard and started a small talk; "Hey you two are very good in dancing" she complimented.

Blaise pulled Hermione so they're dancing side by side both facing each other; "Thanks you too...Hey Draco" he replied.

Luci smiled wider; "Draco love...you know them?" she asked flirtatiously.

Hermione had to swallow back the bile she tasted inside her mouth; she tried to look casual but her patience is almost slipping. _"This woman is so nosey and infuriating!" _she thought.

Draco smiled slyly he knows what Luci's doing; "I'm sorry _amore _I didn't know it was him from a far but let me introduce you...Luci this is Blaise, Blaise this is Luci" he said smugly.

Blaise smiled charmingly and nodded; "It's my pleasure to meet you mademoiselle Luci" he said. "And let me introduce you to my lovely date; Draco I already know you know Hermione, but Luci this is Hermione Granger" he said.

"_**Baby when you're loving me**_

_**I feel like I could cry...'cause there's nothing I can do**_

_**To keep from loving you..."**_

Draco's gaze softens as he stared at Hermione; "It's nice to see you again Granger" he said.

Hermione forced out a smile as she met Draco's gaze; "Same here" she replied curtly.

Luci's smile even wider at the exchange and focused her attention at Blaise.

Blaise instantly perked up; "This is all nice...Luci you look gorgeous by the way" he complimented.

Luci giggled calculatingly and lured Blaise further with her smiles. She leaned towards Draco and whispered; "I'll let you make your move now...goodluck" she softly mumbled.

Almost instantly Blaise spoke; "Hermione is it okay if I dance with Luci?" he said while looking at Hermione.

Hermione stiffened but she nodded; slowly she dislodged herself away from Blaise and quickly stepped away.

Luci smiled at her sincerely; "Thanks Hermione" she beamed.

Hermione was caught with her veela charm and just nodded; she was about to turn away when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"May I?" Draco asked nervously.

Hermione froze on the spot and felt her breath hitch her throat; she turned around and gasped when she noticed how close he really was.

"_**Here we are all alone...trembling hearts**_

_**Beating strong...Reaching out breathless kiss**_

_**I never thought could feel like this"**_

"Hermione...." he whispered as he held her hand out.

"Draco..." she replied. She eyed him sceptically and hesitantly accepted his hand.

Draco pulled her to him and began gliding with the song; they both danced in silence. "How have you been? It's been so long..." he asked, breaking the silence.

"It's been long...four years" she replied.

"Four years...but to me it felt like forever" Draco whispered as he stared at her.

Hermione instantly looked him in the eye but said nothing; holding his gaze intently.

"_**I want to stop the time from passing by...**_

_**I wanna close my eyes and feel your lips to mine**_

_**Baby when your close to me I want you more each time**_

_**And there's nothing I can do to keep from loving you..."**_

Draco looked at her longingly and pulled her much closer; he gently circled her arms around his neck and let out a sigh of relief when she didn't pull away.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat when Draco fastened her arms around his neck; her mind told her to pull away but her heart won the battle.

"Mi?" Draco whispered while leaning closer.

Hermione held her breath; "Yyeesss"" she replied.

"I missed you..." Draco whispered softly.

Hermione felt her eyes heating up as thousands thoughts cloud her mind; still she kept silence.

Draco took that as a sign and continued; "It's been so long and it has been hell for me...Far worse than being chained up in Azkaban if you ask me..." he said.

Hermione cannot fight her tears anymore so she let it slide down her cheeks; "I missed you too Dray...." she replied.

Draco instantly stood still as face immediately lightened up; he cupped her face in his palms and stared at her amber eyes lovingly. "You did?" he asked.

Hermione's face turned scarlet as she nodded furiously; she shyly avoided his gaze and looked away.

Draco smiled and began wiping the stray tears that graced her cheeks; "Don't look away Mi...Please...look at me" he whispered, obediently she met his gaze.

"_**There's nothing I can do I'm helpless in your arms**_

_**Oh baby what you do, I'm in love this is it...**_

_**There's no turning back this time..."**_

"Hermione I---"

"May I cut back in?" Blaise said smugly; cutting Draco midsentence.

"Oh!" Hermione squeaked as she hastily extricated herself from Draco. _"Bloody Hell!" _she thought. She stared at Draco and saw his features harden.

"Perfect timing as ever Blaise my _friend_" Draco muttered under clenched teeth.

Blaise smiled; "You know I've always had impeccable timing" he replied.

Hermione feeling extremely ticked off; fought the urge to hit Blaise on the head.

Noticing the tension, Luci smiled and faced Blaise fondly; "It's nice dancing with you _monsieur_...I had a _magnifique_ time!" she said.

"It's my pleasure mademoiselle" Blaise replied.

Luci chuckled as she latch on Draco's arms; "Common Hun, you still owe me another dance" she replied sweetly.

Hermione stared at Draco as Blaise whisk her away towards the crowd.

* * *

"Well that went well" Ginny said.

Harry's eyes widened as he stared incredulously at his wife; "What do you mean that went well? For a moment there I thought Malfoy would hex Zabini's balls off! I was surprised he didn't make a bloody scene" he said.

Ginny eyed her husband disapprovingly and shook her head dramatically; "Tsk tsk tsk...up to now you still see him as less, he's not the boy he used to be Harry. He wouldn't do anything that would embarrass Mimi...I thought you already understood that" she said.

Harry felt his cheeks flush; "It's not that love...it's just that I was surprised to see how much he changed; he's no longer the annoying impulsive ferret I grew up with" he said.

"Oh are we still talking about Draco or are you referring to my brother and yourself" she teased.

Harry glared at his wife as a wicked smile etches his face; "You'll pay for that later...wait till we get home" he said naughtily.

"Can we go now?" Ginny said automatically.

Harry laughed.

**Author's Notes:**** Sorry for the late upload; did do a lot of things this week! Man define hell week! :D I'll try uploading this coming week hopefully I can produce a longer chapter! Keep reviewing people, your reviews keeps me going! *cheers! ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

"_**Now I'm seeing clearly how I still need you near me I still love you so...There's something between us that won't ever leave us, there's no letting go. We had a once in a lifetime but I just didn't know it till my life fell apart, a second once in a lifetime isn't too much to ask cause I swear from the heart...If ever you're in my arms again this time I'll love you much better, If ever you're in my arms again this time I'll hold you forever this time will never end..." (If ever you're in my arms again)**_

After the song ended Draco and Luci slipped away from the dance floor unnoticed; they successfully slithered through the crowd and now walking towards their table.

"How did it go?" Luci asked.

Draco felt his jaw tighten; "We were interrupted" he answered brusquely.

Luci rolled her eyes and gracefully sat on her chair; "He's a formidable suitor...he's serious with her" she whispered.

Draco slumped beside her and breathed deeply; "I know Luci and I hate it...he's my best mate, I know he likes her very much...I can see it..." he replied.

Luci glanced at Draco and eyed him curiously; "Doesn't he know?" she asked.

Draco's brow furrowed; "Know what exactly?" he asked.

"About you and Hermione? I mean if he's really your best mate, shouldn't he know about you two?" she asked.

Draco sighed and pinched his nose bridge; "He doesn't know anything...we kept it a secret..." he answered.

"You mean nobody knows except the two of you?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied.

Luci shook her head; "This is bloody crazy" she mumbled more to herself.

Draco sighed again and stared at his cousin; "I know...thanks for helping me though, I owe you a lot Luci" he said.

Luci waved her hand dismissively; "So what are your plans?" she asked.

Draco glanced at Hermione's way; "Honestly...I don't know..." he replied.

"Did you at least get to talk to her? You danced with her?" she asked.

"I did...I told her I missed her..." Draco said.

Luci scooted closer and softly reached for Draco's hand; "What did she say?" she asked.

Draco squeezed Luci's hand; "She told me she missed me too" he replied.

Luci smiled and squeezed his hand back; "That's a good sign Dray...what else did she say?" she asked.

"We were interrupted so we didn't cover much..." he replied.

Luci sighed; "You still love her that much?" she asked.

"Yes" Draco replied.

"After all these years...you surprise me Dray...you really do..." Luci softly said.

Draco smiled faintly; "I surprise myself too...I didn't think that I was capable of love at all and look where I am now, I'm still pinning for a love that may have been forgotten...missing someone is different from loving someone, right?" he asked.

Luci took a deep breath and looked away; "I can't answer that Dray..." she replied.

"You don't have to spare my feelings..." he replied.

"Yes it's different..." Luci answered.

"What do you think I should do? Should I just walk away like what I did before? She seems happy with him..." Draco said.

"Don't decide what's best for her without asking her first; girls hate that. Why don't you just go and ask her, it's a lot easier" Luci offered.

"I'm scared to know the answer..." Draco mumbled.

Luci faced her cousin and cupped his cheeks tenderly; "Draco Xavier Malfoy...you're not a coward. You'll talk to her tonight and end all this. If she feels the same way then all's well; if she doesn't then you'll walk away and live your life again...do I make myself clear?" she asked.

Draco smiled; "I don't know what I'll do without you Luci...thank you for shedding some light" he said.

Luci giggled and pinched his nose playfully; "You're my little brother of course I'll pummel you if I see you ruining your life again" she said.

Draco winced and let out a chuckle: "Pummelling is an understatement with you around! I remember you blasting my bloody door open!" he replied.

Luci laughed; "You locked yourself inside for 3 straight days without eating, what do you expect me to do? Watch you die??" she asked.

Draco roared with laughter; "I'm not dying; Mum's rubbing on you love...she's making you a softy!" he teased.

Luci giggled and smiled wistfully; "I believe she is, what can I say, Narcissa Malfoy is one influential woman" she said.

Draco nodded in agreement; "She is" he replied.

"Enough with the pep talk; do you plan on talking to her before the night ends?" Luci asked while straightening her robes.

"I think so; but I'm still not certain on how, Blaise seems to be everywhere!" Draco said.

Luci smiled; "You will have your chance with her alone; be patient Hun" she replied.

"I hope so..." Draco said while grabbing his goblet on the table.

* * *

"Blaise?" Hermione whispered.

Blaise peered down at her; "Yes?"

"Can we go back? I'm not feeling well" she lied.

Blaise furrowed his brows and stopped swaying with the music; "You do look rather pale, are you dizzy?" he asked.

Hermione nodded; "Can we go back to the table please?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, let's go" Blaise said while ushering her back.

Upon reaching the table Hermione instantly tapped Ginny at her shoulders; "Gin...can you come with me for a sec?" she asked.

Ginny smiled knowingly and nodded; "Of course, where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to sit first Mione? You really look faint..." Blaise asked as concern etched his handsome face.

Ginny raised her brow at her best friend and smirked at Blaise; "What do you mean she's feeling...faint?" she asked.

Hermione was about to open her mouth but Blaise beat her to it; "We were dancing and suddenly she looks pale....so we headed back..." he said.

"I'm really alright Blaise...It's just so warm here. I'll just walk with Ginny to gather some fresh air" Hermione replied.

Blaise was about to say something but Harry stood next to him and patted his back; "Go on love enjoy your walk with Mi...Blaise my old man Ron has been looking for you all night, did you talk to him already?" he asked innocently.

Blaise shook his head and faced Harry; "No I haven't seen him yet, did he tell you why?" he asked.

Harry pretended to rub his fingers on his chin and furrowed his brows; "I think it's about the schedule for the Quidditch finals" he said.

Blaise nodded in understanding as he scanned the room for a certain red head; "Where is he?" he asked.

Harry nodded towards the other side of the room; "Common let's go there mate...so ladies, I guess we'll see you later then?" he asked while grinning.

"We'll see you later" Hermione replied.

Blaise reached out and squeezed Hermione's arms lightly; "Go get some fresh air; we'll see you later, common mate" he said while releasing Hermione's arms.

Blaise began walking towards Ron as Harry stood in front of the ladies; "I'll buy you girls some time; you go have your _girl talk_...I know your both dying to talk to chat" he said with humour in his voice.

Hermione giggled nervously; "What on earth are you saying Harry? I just want fresh air" she said innocently.

Harry snorted and stared at his wife; "She's still thick" he said.

Ginny nodded while Hermione swatted him playfully; "I'm not thick golden boy" she said.

"Once thick always thick" Ginny teased.

Harry roared with laughter as he strode towards Ron.

Ginny beamed at her husband and stood closer to Hermione; "That's my handsome husband talking" she whispered.

Hermione snorted; "After all this years; you're still blinded by his looks, that'll be your down fall Ginny Potter" she said.

Ginny giggled and linked her arm with Hermione; "If he's my down fall then I'd be happy to go down on him" she said meaningfully.

Hermione winced; "Eeewww Gin stop that! I don't want to hear about your sex life! Merlin!" she said.

Ginny laughed as she stirred her away from the Great Hall; "You're not only thick Mimi, you're also a prude!" she teased.

Hermione raised her chin in defiance; "Refusing to talk about sex in the middle of a ball is not being prude, it's being tactful" she replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes; "Whatever you say love...So...what made you feel....faint?" she asked eloquently.

Hermione stiffened but continued walking until they reached a bench; "Everything looks the same; this rose garden is still beautiful during the winter" she said as she sat.

Ginny sighed and sat beside her best friend; "Did we walk all the way here to talk about the icy flowers and bushes?" she asked.

"He told me he missed me and it had been hell for him..." Hermione said briskly.

Ginny's eyes widened; "And?" she cajoled.

Hermione looked away; "That's it...Blaise came" she whispered.

Ginny took a deep breath and scooted closer; she gently laid her hand on Hermione's knees. "What did you tell him?" she asked softly.

Hermione looked at her feet as she fought her tears from falling; "I told him the truth..." she said.

"And what is the truth?" Ginny asked.

"That I missed him too and then I cried..." Hermione replied almost inaudibly.

Seeing her best friend distraught; Ginny pulled her into her arms and hugged Hermione comfortingly. "Oh sweetheart..." she whispered.

Hermione buried her face into Ginny's shoulders as she let tears fall freely; "I'm not supposed to feel this way anymore..." she murmured.

Ginny soothed her back; "Its normal sweetheart...It's the first time you saw him after four years, of course you'll feel such..." she replied.

Hermione shook her head; "No its not...I was okay...why does he have to be here? Why does he have to say those things to me? He doesn't have the right Ginny...he was the one who left..." she said.

"What is this really about Mimi?" Ginny asked.

Hermione pulled away from her and began wiping her tears; she looked at Ginny confusedly. "What do you mean?"

Ginny sighed and tucked the loose curls behind Hermione's ear; "Why are you so upset? I mean...you wanted to see him...you've searched for him for years and now that he's here and he told you he missed you...you're seem more distress...what really is it Mimi?" she asked.

Hermione's eyes began to water again; "I really don't know anymore..." she replied as she bury her face in her palms.

"Do you still love him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stiffened but refuse to look at Ginny; "I care for Blaise...I can't hurt him" she whispered.

"I'm not asking about Blaise sweetie...I'm asking about Draco...do you still love him?" Ginny asked.

"Does it still matter?" Hermione replied as she averted her gaze.

Ginny huffed; "Just answer the question Hermione, Merlin...you make it so hard! Do you still have feelings for Draco? Do you still love him?" she asked.

"I still love him okay?!" Hermione half shouted as tears ran down her cheeks. "I bloody love him so much that it still hurts...." she added softly.

"Then what's holding you back?" Ginny asked softly.

"I told you already...I can't hurt Blaise...he had been there for me all these years, I can't just throw him" Hermione replied.

Ginny sighed for the nth time; "I understand...but are you sure about this? I mean it would hurt him more if you stay with him knowing your heart is with someone else..." she said.

"Ginny...Draco is not even asking me back...he just said he missed me...for all we know maybe he just misses me as a friend. Anyway he's got Luci..." Hermione whispered.

Ginny rolled her eyes but opted not to argue; "Yes about that; I haven't seen her around, is she---?" she trailed off.

Hermione swallowed; "She's her date; based from her name I think she's from Paris" she said.

"Oh! Is she---?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione stood abruptly and began fumbling with her hands; "I don't know and I don't think I would want to know..." she answered honestly.

Ginny nodded and stood; she padded towards Hermione and clasped both of her hands on her shoulders; "Let's give it a rest for now Mi...It's Christmas and it's the ball...we'll think about it in the morning okay?" she asked.

Hermione sighed but nodded; "Do you think their looking for us?" she asked.

Ginny smiled; "Knowing Blaise? I'm pretty sure he's raking the grounds looking for you" she replied.

Hermione let out a small smile; "He's not too bad right?" she asked.

Ginny patted her shoulders; "He's not and he likes you so so much...." she said.

Hermione nodded; "So I guess part of it is decided; I'll give him a chance...maybe he's just what I need" she said.

Ginny nodded in agreement; "But Mi...If you can't then don't force yourself okay?" she said.

Hermione nodded; "Thanks Gin..." she said.

Ginny pinched her cheeks and smiled; "Your always welcome and keep in mind what I said...Me and Harry would always be here for you...you know that right?" she said.

"I know and I'd always be grateful for that" Hermione replied.

"Enough of this drama...let's go back" Ginny said.

"You go on ahead Gin...I'll need a moment for myself to clear my head first..." Hermione said.

Ginny raised her brow; "Are you sure?" she asked.

Hermione smiled reassuringly; "I am sure...run along...If you see Blaise tell him I'll be back in a couple of minutes" she said.

"Will do...don't stay out too long, it's freezing here" Ginny said while padding towards the Great Hall.

Hermione can't help but chuckle; "Okay mother...run along" she said.

Ginny waved her hand as she turned around the corner and disappeared into view. Hermione pulled her wand out and cast a warming charm around her whole body; she then cast a snow repellant charm on her stilettos and smiled. "Off we go" she muttered.

* * *

Blaise stood frozen in the corner still not believing what he just heard; Hermione and Draco had a past and she still feels the same. He took a deep breath to steady himself and closed his eyes tightly; "This is not happening...it's not real..." he whispered hoarsely. He began moving but his feet won't seem to cooperate; he leaned on the nearest wall and began slumping on the floor. He sat in silence as pulled out his hair in frustration; "All these years...you're so stupid Blaise, you should've seen the sign...stupid!" he murmured to himself.

* * *

"Hey love...where's Mi?" Harry asked while looking around.

"She wants sometime alone...Where's Blaise?" Ginny asked.

Harry winced; "That's the thing...after talking to Ron he followed you...did you not see him?" he asked.

Ginny's eyes grew big; "What do you mean he followed us? We didn't see him anywhere Harry!" she replied.

Harry furrowed his brow; "He followed you...what did you guys talked about?" he asked.

Ginny gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands; "We talked about...we talked about...Oh Harry you don't think he--!" she said.

Harry pulled his wife into his arms; "Let's just hope he didn't hear or see you...he cares for her and I know it'll hurt him...he's a good man" he whispered.

Ginny buried her face into her husband's neck; "We should've told him sooner...he has the right to know" she murmured.

Harry planted a kiss on her temple; "It's not our secret to tell love..." he said.

Ginny nodded; "They're all caught in a tangled web, I hope they won't end up bruised; they all deserve to be happy" she said.

Harry nodded and began stirring Ginny towards the crowd.

* * *

"Luci...I think I'll go for a walk...Is it okay if I leave you for a while?" Draco whispered.

Luci turned to face him and smiled; "its okay love...you go on ahead, I enjoy talking to Daphne here..." she replied.

Draco peered over Daphne Greengrass and smiled; "Thanks for keeping her company Daph...I'll be right back" he said.

Daphne smiled sweetly at him and nodded; "It's okay Draco, take your time I like talking to Luci" she said.

Draco nodded and stood abruptly; "I'll be back..." he said to Luci as he strode towards the doors.

Upon reaching the entrance Draco took a deep breath; he pulled his cloak tighter as he looked around the place. He pulled out his wand from his pocket and cast a snow repellant charm on his shoes. He absentmindedly padded around the place and reached a familiar spot; he slowed his pace and began surveying the place. His heart almost stopped beating when he saw who's standing in the exact same place. "Hermione..." he whispered.

* * *

After four long years this is the very first time that she set foot again on this very same ground; she doesn't know what made her do so but somehow she felt that she had to. She stood next the same oak tree and fixed her gaze on the frozen lake; "Dray...why say that? Why come back when I'm finally letting go..." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Draco swallowed hard and began trekking his way towards her; the snow muffled his steps so she didn't even notice his presence. When he was only meters away he ran his hands through his hair and straightened his robes; "Here we go..." he whispered to himself.

"Mi..." Draco whispered.

Hermione immediately stiffened and balled her trembling fist; she wanted to bolt towards the castle but her foot seems to be rooted on the ground.

Draco began closing the gap and stood at her back; "Mi...Please turn around..." he pleaded.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly; "What do you want Draco?" she replied stiffly.

Draco gently placed his hand on her shoulders; "I just want to talk...."

"Talk about what?" she asked rather stiffly.

Draco squeezed her shoulders; "I'm not talking to you unless you face me" he said.

Hermione felt her emotions flare so she bit her lower lip; "The last time we talked you didn't want me to turn around so what's the difference now?" she asked bitterly.

Draco immediately stiffened and pried his hands away as if he'd been burned; "Why are you acting like that? We were okay awhile ago..." he replied.

Hermione abruptly faced him and glared at the man standing right in front of him; she felt her guards falter upon seeing his despondent face but masked it as quick as she can. "Why did you come back?" she asked.

Draco stepped back as he felt her ire; he didn't expect her to be this angry, awhile ago they were dancing and she just admitted that she missed him but now she's acting differently.

"Draco answer me! Why did come back?" Hermione spat.

Draco felt his own anger sifting through his veins but he kept it at bay; he doesn't want to scare her off. "Do you want an honest answer or will you be too scared to hear it?" he snapped back.

Hermione glared at him and folded her arms on her chest; "Try me Draco Malfoy" she leered.

Draco glared at her and mirrored her stance; "I came back because of you" he said clearly.

Hermione felt myriad of emotions but stood her ground; she snorted and feigned laughter; "You expect me to believe that crap? Common Draco, you bloody left me remember? You told me clearly that you were letting me go...why change your mind all of a sudden?" she asked heatedly.

Draco felt his blood boil and took a step closer; "Don't pretend you knew my feelings because you don't" he roared. "You don't even know what I went through and as far as I can remember YOU are the one who left me first or did you also forget that?" he spat.

Hermione's eyes widened and quickly looked away; "Maybe leaving you was the best thing that ever happened to my life!" she bit back.

Draco felt his heart writhe with pain; "You don't mean that" he said.

Hermione raised her chin and looked at him defiantly; "Maybe I meant it" she sneered.

Draco snapped; he grabbed Hermione by the shoulder and pulled her to him. He crushed his mouth onto hers as she struggle to free from his grip; he tightened his hold as she continue to push him away.

"_Oh my god!" _Hermione kept chanting into her mind. She tried pushing Draco away but he was too strong for her; she knows why he reacted and she hated herself for it. She didn't mean to push his buttons but she can't help it; if truth be told she was more than happy but still she resented his ways. Tears cascade down her cheeks as she kept on repeating his words in her head; his lips was still crushing her but somehow she stopped struggling.

Draco felt Hermione grow limp so he snaked his arms around her waist firmly; he noticed her tears but he kept kissing her. He closed his eyes as his kisses mellow down; he cupped her cheeks softly as he trailed kisses on her tear-stricken face.

Hermione finally gave in as she basks in his soft kisses; she snaked her hands around his neck as he trailed kisses around her face.

Draco felt her arms snake around his neck and instantly felt relief; he trailed kisses from her jaw down to her neck as he pulled her closer. He nuzzled her cheeks and buried his face into her curls; "Tell me you didn't mean that Mi...It hurts so much..." he pleaded.

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes as she heard the truthfulness in his voice; she pulled him much closer and wrapped her arms around his neck securely; "I lied Dray...leaving you was my biggest regret" she whispered.

"It was mine too...I shouldn't have let you...I'm sorry love...I'm so sorry..." he murmured as tears blur his eyes.

Hermione sobbed harder; "No...I'm sorry....Gods, all the years we wasted..." she murmured.

Draco pulled away slowly; he cupped her face with his palms and looked intently into her amber eyes. "I still love you Mi...so very much, tell me you still feel the same...please..." he whispered.

Another batch of tears spilled her eyes as she nodded; "I love you too...I never forgot you Dray, never..." Hermione replied.

Draco smiled between tears and pulled her into another hug; "Me too love...me too..." he said.

Hermione buried her face into his chest; inhaling the scent she missed the most. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and closed her eyes contentedly.

Draco rested his chin on top her head and sighed happily; God knows how long he waited for this moment and now that she's in his arms, he promised not let her go again.

**Author's Notes:**** I promised you a long chapter so here it is, Should I end the story with this? What do you think? ^_^ your opinions are valued so please do review...Happy Christmas ya'LL! cheers!:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Nineteen: **

"_**Smile though your heart is aching...smile even though its breaking when there are clouds in the sky you'll get by if you smile through your fears and sorrows, smile and maybe tomorrow you'll see the sun come shinning through" (Smile)**_

Blaise pulled himself together and stood up; he straightened his robes and began walking back to the Great Hall. He was about to walk towards their table but immediately saw Ginny and Harry talking animatedly; he didn't want to destroy their jovial mood so he made a detour towards the Gents loo. Once inside, he stood in front of the mirror and studied his reflection; he stared at his crest fallen face and tried smiling but no matter how hard he tried he looked like his wincing. "You have to smile Blaise...you have to pretend that you don't know anything..." he told himself. He took in a deep breath and pasted the best smile he can muster and left the loo.

* * *

After the verbal sparring and emotionally tiring confrontation; Draco transfigured a tree branch into a bench where they both sat in deafening silence.

"Is it wrong to feel that this is right?" Hermione suddenly whispered.

Draco's head snapped at her and eyed her confusedly; "What do you mean?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes; "This...all of this" she replied.

Draco furrowed his brows; "This IS right; whatever do you mean?" he asked.

Hermione opened her eyes and gazed at him directly; "How can it be right when we both know that we'll hurt someone?" she replied.

Draco sighed deeply and leaned back; "Do you mean Blaise?" he asked.

Hermione nodded; "And don't forget your French bonbon" she murmured reproachfully.

Draco raised a brow and eyed her amusedly; "French bonbon?" he asked.

Hermione huffed; "Yeah...your beautiful Blondie, the one who dance so well" she mumbled.

Draco smirked; "Hermione Granger, are you jealous?" he asked.

Hermione glared at him; "Jealous? Why would I be, oh please!" she replied tersely while looking away.

Draco shook his head and gently turned her face to him; "You don't have any reason to be jealous and you should know that by now..." he said with a smile tugging at his lips.

Hermione kept her eyes on her lap and said nothing.

Draco smiled wider and cupped her face; "Though I like seeing you jealous and all, Luci is my cousin...I just begged her to come with me tonight because I know you'd be with Blaise" he explained.

Hermione's eyes widened as she stares at him incredulously; "Cousin?" she asked.

Draco nodded; "Yes...in fact she's my 1st degree cousin; my uncle's eldest daughter, Lucius side" he said.

Hermione instantly blushed with embarrassment; "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" she half shrieked.

Draco chuckled; "That beats the purpose love...I tagged her along because I want to see if you still give a damn about me" he replied smugly.

"Why didn't you just ask me? And you've been home for quite awhile why didn't you owl me?" she asked.

"If I did owl you, would you even read my message and daresay talk to me?" Draco asked.

Hermione thought for a moment; "You're right; I might've burned your letter and eviscerated the owl you used" she replied while nodding contemplatively.

Draco eyed her seriously; "You hated me that much?" he asked.

Hermione sighed; "Hate is such a strong word...let's just say that I resented you that much" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

Hermione leaned back on the bench and fixed her gaze on the frozen lake; "You went to the hospital after my not so smart attempt with my life, did you not?" she asked while wincing.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise; "How did you know? Did Ginny tell you?" he asked confusedly.

"No...I was awake the whole time..." she replied.

Draco felt his heart leap; "You were...awake? You heard me?" he asked unsurely.

Hermione nodded; "Every single word you said; It was rather etched on my heart and got stuck in my head" she replied.

Draco kept silent and looked away.

Hermione kept her gaze at the lake; "Why didn't you say goodbye?" she asked.

Draco breathed deeply; "I did...at the hospital" he replied lowly.

Hermione turned her face to him; "You didn't...what you said was you're letting me go. You didn't tell me you'll be leaving London...why did you leave?" she said softly.

Draco met her gaze; "I did what I thought was for the best...I didn't want to cause you anymore pain, I've done enough that will last us a lifetime" he said ruefully.

Hermione took his hand in hers; "We did things we regret Dray, I too did a lot. I started this whole predicament with my sheer stupidity; If only I kept the end of our bargain we should've saved more time..." she said.

Draco squeezed her hand; "I was at fault too; I shouldn't have let you leave me that night. I know you were scared and I was an arse to let my damn pride get in the way" he said.

Hermione chuckled; "I never thought I'd live the day that Draco Malfoy would admit that he's an arse" she joked.

Draco laughed heartily; "I never thought that Hermione Granger would admit that she acted without over thinking" he teased.

Hermione playfully swatted his arm; "I do not over think!" she said.

Draco snorted; "You do to!" he replied.

Hermione swatted him again; "You're being a first class git again!" she cried.

Draco grinned; "Old habits die hard love" he jeered.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Hmph!" she said.

Draco grinned wider; "This feels nice..." he said.

Hermione nodded; "It does..."

SILENCE....

"So what are we going to do?" Hermione piped up.

Draco sighed deeply; "I think...honesty is the best bet, Blaise is my best mate" he said.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly; "I don't know what I'll tell him, he doesn't even know about us...." she said.

Draco eyed her; "Why didn't you tell him?" he asked.

Hermione turned to look at him; "I didn't think you wanted him to know and it was rather complicated to explain" she said.

Draco just nodded.

Hermione sighed; "I just hope he wouldn't hate me for this..." she whispered.

Draco pulled her into his chest; "Blaise is a good man, he might be upset at first but eventually he'll move on..." he said.

Hermione snuggled closer, resting her cheek on his chest; "I hope so Dray..." she replied.

Draco rested his chin on top of her head; "I know so..." he assured her. "So...are we together again?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione pulled away and gazed at him; "I need to talk to Blaise first...I don't want to start anything yet Dray...I hope you understand" she said.

Draco smiled softly; "I do..." he replied.

"Can you wait for me?" she asked.

"I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes; after all I've waited for you all my life what's a couple of months?" he replied.

Hermione smiled and cupped his face tenderly; "Thank you Draco..." she replied

Draco moved his face sideward's and kissed her palm; "Your always welcome my princess" he replied.

* * *

"Blaise! Where have you been?" Ginny asked.

Blaise pasted a smile on his face and sat down on his chair; "I saw an old friend and didn't notice the time" he replied.

Ginny eyed her sceptically; "Harry told me you followed us did you get to see us?" asked.

Blaise swallowed hard and grabbed the goblet in front of him; "I didn't see you" he said while donning all its contents.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and smiled; "Mimi is just strolling around the grounds; don't worry she'll be back any minute..." she said.

Blaise nodded absentmindedly; "Okay" he replied.

"This ball is really rocking! Dumbledore can really throw a party" Lavender said happily while sitting beside Ginny.

Ron nodded approvingly and sat beside Blaise; "Blaise my man, why the long face? Not enjoying your self mate?" he asked.

Blaise cleared his throat and smiled; "Of course I am, just a little bit tired I guess" he lied.

"Been busy with work?" Lavender asked.

Blaise nodded; "You know Quidditch season is up; the department is literally swamped with paper works" he replied.

Ron patted his shoulder sympathetically; "Don't work too hard mate; it's alright to relax once in a while" he said.

Blaise chuckled a little; "After the season is over I think I'll heed your advice" he said.

Ron grinned; "Just owl me or Harry if you need to have a GOOD time" he said suggestively.

Lavender raised a brow at her fiancé and stared at Blaise; "Trust me sweetheart if you want good time don't count on Ron or Harry; their meaning of good time is just getting pissed drunk" she said.

Ginny giggled and nodded; "And the only bar they know is Hogshead" she said.

"Hoy! We do not get pissed drunk and we know different clubs!" Ron said.

"Oh please Ronald; you wouldn't even know a single club!" Lavender teased.

Ginny and Blaise laughed.

"I do too!" Ron said.

"You do not!" Lavender replied.

"Whoah! Don't fight about club names love birds!" Blaise said.

Ginny chuckled and winked at Blaise; "See why they're perfect for each other?" she said.

Lavender and Ron smiled.

Blaise felt the urge to roll his eyes but opted to smile wryly.

"You lot enjoying the night?" Harry said while walking towards his wife.

Ginny smiled sweetly and patted the chair on her left; "Yes we are..." she replied.

Harry looked around the table and moved closer to Ginny; "Where's Mione?" he whispered.

"I don't know...she's supposed to be back but she's still not here, where could she be?" Ginny asked.

Harry straightened up and started looking around; Ginny leaned towards him and pretended to kiss her husband on the cheek. "I don't see Draco as well..." she whispered.

Harry's eyes widened and began looking at the other table; "You're right; he left his beautiful date!" he replied.

Ginny moved away from him and glared at her husband; "Beautiful date? Do you mean the French delight over there?" she asked.

Harry raised a brow and smiled; "Are you jealous?" he asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pouted; "In your dreams chosen one!" she spat.

Harry chuckled; "Awww...sweetheart, there's no reason to get jealous you're still the most beautiful woman I know" he cooed.

Ginny half smiled; "Really? Even if I already have a kid?" she asked.

Harry smiled and pulled her face closer; "Even if you have tons of kids" he said after planting a kiss on her lips.

Ginny smiled and pulled her husband back for another kiss.

"Ewww...get a room you two!" Ron said.

Lavender giggled; "You two are so cute..." she said.

Blaise just smiled and looked around.

* * *

"I think we should go back...Ginny might be looking for me" Hermione said.

Draco groaned; "You're right...Luci might also be looking for me" he replied.

Hermione stood and smoothed her dress; "I'll go first then you just follow okay?" she said.

Draco stood and nodded.

Hermione was about to turn and walk away but Draco pulled her arm; she looked at him quizzically.

Draco smiled and pulled her for a quick kiss; "I love you..." he whispered after pulling away.

Hermione smiled and pressed her lips against his again; "I love you too ferret...I'll see you around" she replied while

walking away.

Draco chuckled while shaking his head.

* * *

Hermione walked back inside the castle and padded towards their table; she gracefully avoided the crowd and sat beside Ron.

Ginny raised a brow while Harry is looking at her quizzically; Ron turned to face her and Blaise just gazed at her blankly.

Hermione smiled nervously; "So how's everyone? Enjoying the night?" she asked.

Harry cleared his throat and smiled; " Yes, the ball is in full swing...where have you been Hun?" he asked.

Hermione cleared her throat; "Well I took a quiet stroll around the place; I went back to the Black Lake, you know I missed that place" she replied.

"Did you see the giant squid?" Ron asked.

Hermione stared at him incredulously; "It's frozen Ron, how can I see the squid?" she replied.

Harry snorted while Ginny and Lavender giggled.

Ron's face turned scarlet and coughed; "Oh I forgot!" he whispered.

Hermione shook her head and looked at Blaise; "Are you having fun Blaise?" she asked.

Blaise smiled curtly; "I'm fine" he replied.

Hermione eyed him; "Is there something the matter Blaise? You don't look too well" she muttered.

Blaise looked away and turned to Harry; "Just tired I guess....Uhm...Harry do you think you its okay if I go first? Can you take Hermione with you? I need to check on something" he said.

Ginny looked at Hermione then Blaise; "Are you really alright Blaise?" she asked.

Blaise forced out a smile; "I'm really alright Gin, just need to go somewhere" he replied then stood abruptly. He looked at the dumbfounded Hermione; "I'm sorry Hermione if I can't take you home, I really need to go somewhere...I hope you understand" he said.

Hermione nodded confusedly; "Good night Blaise and apparate safely" she said.

Blaise nodded and walked away.

All the people on the table looked at her after Blaise disappeared from the crowd.

Hermione looked confuse; "Did I do something? Why did he leave?" she asked.

Ginny looked at Harry then Hermione; "Mimi, I think he heard us talking..." she said.

Hermione's eyes widened; "What? How? Why?" she asked.

"After Ron and I talked he told me he'll look for you...I didn't know where you were so I didn't think he'd find you so I let him go" Harry said.

Hermione leaned and rested her forehead on the table; "Oh no...what am I to do?" she asked exasperatedly.

Ginny stood and walked towards her best friend; she stood at her back and placed her hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

Ron faced his best friend; "I think...I think you should be honest with Blaise Mione, you owe the bloke that" he said.

Hermione raised her head from the table and stared at Ron; "Do you think he'll forgive me? I've been lying to him for almost 4 years..." she whispered.

"You didn't lie to him love, you just omitted some truths...there's a big difference" Lavender said.

Ron and Harry both nodded encouragingly.

"Lavender is right Mi, you had your reasons and if he can't accept it then it's his lost" Ginny said.

Hermione's eyes started to be blurry; "I'm so sorry if I ruin your night" she whispered.

Ginny hugged her from the back while Ron patted her hands.

"Pish posh! You didn't ruin anything sweetie...We still have all night to party" Lavender said while winking.

"Lavender's right, common let's enjoy the rest of the night!" Harry said enthusiastically.

Hermione smiled between tears and sniffed; "You guys are really the best" she said.

Ginny pulled away and smiled; "Common love, let's go to the loo and fix you, your make up is a little bit smudged" she said.

Hermione nodded and stood; "We'll be right back" she said.

Ginny pulled her towards the loo and stood in front of the mirror; she studied her best friend's reflection and smiled; "The charm on the dress would fix the smudges so we just have to wait for it to work." she said.

Hermione faced the mirror and stared back at Ginny; "I talked to him..." she whispered.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and snapped her head towards Hermione; "You did what?" she asked.

Hermione bit her lower lip nervously and met Ginny's eyes; "I didn't mean to talk to him...I took a walk down the lake and he just appeared out of thin air...I don't know how it happened Gin but we talked and I---" she stuttered.

Ginny looked at her expectantly; "And you?" she encouraged.

Hermione breathed deeply; "We kind of fixed things between us" she replied.

Ginny smiled widely; "So are you telling me that you and Dray are back together?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head; "Gods no...We're not back together" she said.

Ginny frowned; "What do you mean you're not back together? I thought you talked already?" she asked.

"We talked but we're not in a relationship; I want to take things slow Gin and I still have Blaise to deal with..." Hermione replied.

Ginny nodded and looked at her seriously; "Things are really complicated...Blaise likes you a lot and you know that right?" she said.

Hermione sighed; "I know and I like him as well; he's been nothing but wonderful to me, he's been there when Draco was not and I don't think it's not fair to throw everything outside the window just because Draco came back" she replied.

Ginny walked towards Hermione and grasped her hand; "That's right...it's not fair for Blaise..." she replied while sighing.

Hermione groaned; "When did life become so complicated Gin?" she asked.

Ginny chuckled and patted Hermione's cheeks affectionately; "It's not complicated love, you're just popular with guys" she replied while winking.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "You know that's not true Ginny; I just have a fucked up past that has been kept in secret for Merlin knows how long" she replied.

Ginny laughed out heartily and nodded in agreement; "I know that's why it's time to reveal all those secrets love" she said.

"Should I follow Ron's advice and tell him?" she asked.

"You owe him that much..." Ginny replied.

Hermione sighed and nodded; "We should go back...I'm all fixed now" she said forlornly.

"Whatever path you pick we'll always support you...you know that right?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled and pulled Ginny into a tight hug; "I don't know what I'll be without you guys, thanks for sticking with me Gin..." she whispered.

Ginny patted her back heartily and chuckled; "Of course we'll be there; whatever families are for?" she asked.

Hermione chuckled; "You're right; you guys are my family and having said that let's go out, they might think we've gone somewhere" she replied.

Ginny smiled and pulled her towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Blaise apparated directly into his flat and padded towards his room; he went straight to his walk in closet and grabbed a huge bag. He began conjuring some of his clothes and paced towards his fireplace; he kneeled in front of it and floo-called the Ministry. After talking to the Minister and settling some of his work he grabbed his suitcase and padded towards his sitting room; he placed his suitcase on the floor and collapsed on his couch. He buried his face on his palms and closed his eyes tightly; "You have to do this; you have to take some time off and think...But I'm not giving up easily Hermione...I won't go down without a fight..." he muttered to himself. He stood abruptly and snatched his bag again; he walked towards his fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder, he threw the powder and yelled; "Zabini Manor; Italy".

**Authors Notes: There you go another long chapter!:D I feel bad for Blaise..(T-T) there's really no easy way on nursing a broken heart...*sighs. I'll be updating soon peepz, so keep the reviews going!:D If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me; its always appreciated! Happy reading and Happy 2010! *cheers!:D**

**Author's Notes:**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Twenty:**

"_**And now we're starting over again; it's not the easiest thing to do...I'm feeling inside again, cause every time I looked at you I know we're starting over again, this time we'll leave the pain away. Welcome home my lover and friend, we're starting over again..." (Starting over again) **_

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for ages!" Luci spat.

Draco smiled sweetly; "I did what I came here to do" he replied smugly.

Luci raised her brow.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat beside his cousin; "I finally talked to her" he said.

Luci's eyes grew bigger; "You did? When? Where? How?" she asked frantically.

Draco chuckled; "One question at a time love and I don't think it's appropriate to talk about that here...someone might hear us speaking" he replied while looking around.

Luci frowned at her cousin and eyed him cynically; "Are you saying that after years of pinning over her you're still concerned about other people hearing you talk about liking a Muggle born?" she asked.

Draco's head snapped at her instantly; "Gods no...I just don't like people gossiping about her and I even before we make it official!" he replied hastily.

Luci's face dissolve into a smile and sighed in relief; "For a moment there I thought you morphed back into your old pure-blooded spoiled brat self" she teased.

Draco chuckled; "Not in a million years Luci...that pureblood crap ended my father's life and in the end it didn't even matter" he replied.

Luci nodded in agreement and grabbed the champagne flute on the table; "So when can I meet the witch that made my dear cousin drool and grovel?" she asked while sipping her drink.

Draco scowled at her and grabbed the goblet in front of him; "You know I didn't do that Luci; I was just distraught and Malfoy's don't drool or grovel!" he spat.

Luci snorted; "Right and a Malfoy aren't supposed to like a Muggleborn let alone fall in love with one as well!" she argued pointedly.

Draco almost spat his drink and stared at his cousin incredulously.

Luci giggled and waved her hand dismissively; "Now now Draco...A Malfoy doesn't spit his drink in front of a crowd" she teased.

Draco huffed and mumbled something incoherent.

Luci chuckled and shook her head; "You haven't changed a bit; you still pout when things don't go your way" she said.

Draco just glared at her.

Luci smiled and leaned forward, grabbing Draco's hand; "I was just kidding love...I'm so happy for you" she whispered.

Draco squeezed her hand and smiled; "Thank you Luci...for this, for everything" he replied sincerely.

Luci squeezed his hand back and smiled; "Your always welcome Xavie" she replied.

Draco laughed; "I haven't heard you call me that for a long time" he said.

Luci patted his hands and giggled; "Because you're a big boy darling...I don't think you would want me to call you Xavie in front of your friends and Hermione" she replied.

Draco nodded; "Yeah...they wouldn't let me live it down, especially Pansy!" he said.

Luci nodded in agreement; "So back to what I was saying...when can I meet her? And are you officially together?" she asked.

"You'll meet her soon Luci but not tonight...and about us being together, we're still not a couple. We decided to take things slow" Draco said.

Luci raised her brow; "Take it slow? You've pinning for each other ever since you're 17 and now your 26...how much time do you guys need? Your mother has been ranting for a grandchild for ages!" she said.

Draco laughed; "Let her rant Luci...she will have her grand child in due time but for now it's just me and Hermione" he said.

Luci rolled her eyes; "If you say so dear..." she said.

* * *

"Ginny...I think I should go home..." Hermione whispered.

Ginny turned to face her; "It's still early love...why the rush?" she asked.

Hermione sighed; "I'm not feeling all happy...I can't help but think about Blaise, I'm no longer enjoying this party" she replied.

Ginny sighed and faced her fully; "Don't feel bad love...you can talk to Blaise first thing tomorrow. Well if you really want to go home I'll tell Harry" she said.

Hermione shook her head; "No Gin...you guys can stay, I can manage I'll just floo home. I also need to go back to my flat" she replied.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded; "I'm sure...now go on and party. Let me just go over to Ron and Harry and I'll be on my way" she said.

Ginny pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek; "Goodnight Mimi...we'll talk tomorrow you rest, don't think about Blaise tonight okay?" she said.

Hermione patted Ginny's back and kissed her cheek; "I wont...don't worry. I'll just sleep in early...Goodnight Ginny" she replied.

Hermione left her best friend and walked towards Harry; "Hey" she said.

Harry turned to face her; "Hey gorgeous" he replied.

Hermione smiled; "I have to go...I already talked to Ginny...got to run and sleep" she said.

Harry raised a brow; "Why? It's still early Mione...come on" he said.

Hermione just smiled and shook her head; "I have to go home...I'll talk to you soon" she said.

Harry sighed; "I really can't convince you to stay no? Well I guess I'll see you soon...are you sure you can manage alone? I can take you home and apparate back here?" he offered.

Hermione raised her brow; "I can perfectly take my arse home Mr. Potter!" she spat and smiled. "It was a lovely offer Harry but really I can manage...enjoy the rest of the night okay?" she said.

Harry smiled and pulled her for a quick hug; "You're still stubborn but okay...just make sure you'll owl me tomorrow okay?" he said.

Hermione pecked Harry on the cheek and smiled; "Alright Daddy, I'll owl you tomorrow...don't drink too much" she said while walking away.

Harry just laughed and shook his head.

Hermione briskly walked towards Ron and Lavender; "Hey guys...I'll be off" she said.

Lavender faced her; "It's still early Mione...why the rush?" she asked.

Ron just eyed her sceptically.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron; "Don't look at me like that Mr. Weasley; I'm just tired Lav and not to mention sleepy" she replied while yawning.

"You don't sleep early Mione...are you going home because of Blaise?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared at her red-headed best friend; "Blaise is out of the question Ronald...I just want to go home early" she replied.

Lavender smack Ron on his stomach; "Stop that! I'm sorry Mione...he's just like that don't mind him...can you go home alone?" she asked.

Hermione smiled at Lavender; "I'm sure Lav...Thanks! I'll see you guys soon" she replied.

Lavender pulled Hermione into a quick hug and so as Ron. Hermione quickly walked away from the couple and padded towards the fireplace.

"Be safe Mione...owl us if you need anything!" Ron yelled.

Hermione stopped and smiled; she waved her hand without turning around and continued walking towards the fireplace.

* * *

**Hermione's Flat:**

The next morning Hermione woke up with a tapping sound on her window; she groaned and pulled her pillow on top of her face but the tapping did not stop. After a couple of minutes she relented and sleepily padded towards window and carefully snatched the letter from the owl's leg. She conjured some owl treats and patted the owls head; the fowl nipped her finger affectionately then flew away.

"Who can bloody send an owl at this early..." she mumbled. She walked towards her kitchen and placed the letter on her counter top; she grabbed her kettle and started making tea. She was about to open the letter when she heard the phone ring. She grudgingly walk back to her sitting room and sat on her couch; she breathed a couple of deep breaths and answered the phone. "Hello?" she greeted.

"Good Morning Mimi!" Ginny said loudly.

Hermione winced and pulled the phone away from her ear; "Morning Gin...sweetie you don't have to shout I can hear you perfectly fine" she said.

Ginny giggled; "I'm sorry Mimi...I still can't the hang of this _fellytone _it's just so weird you know....talking to you without even seeing you" she said happily.

Hermione can't help but grin; "Ginny its Telephone not _fellytone..._stop hanging out with Ron" she said.

Ginny laughed; "Yeah your right...it's telephone...gods I'm turning into my brother...its horrid" she said.

Hermione laughed; "It is...so please stop talking to him about Muggle stuff okay? We don't want you to use the lawn mower as a race cart for chasing gnomes" she said.

Ginny laughed harder; "Oh my! You still remember that? It's so hilarious, those poor gnomes" she said between fits of laughter.

Hermione chuckled at the memory; "I know...It's so funny!" she said.

Ginny continued to giggle.

Hermione shook her head and smiled; "You really know how to start my day Gin...I thought I'd start my day with a frown" she said.

Ginny cleared her throat: "That's what I'm here for love...start your day with a frown? Why is that? Something the matter?" she asked.

Hermione scowled; "A bloody owl woke me up; I was still sleeping soundly" she groaned.

Ginny chuckled; "It's already 9 in the morning Mimi...it's not early anymore...who sent you the owl?" she asked curiously.

Hermione bit her lip; "I haven't checked yet" she replied.

"Maybe it's from Draco" Ginny teased.

Hermione kept silent.

"Mimi are you still there?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah...I'm still here. Haven't thought about that, wait let me get it" Hermione said.

"You're a witch sweetheart; use your wand" Ginny said.

"Don't get you knickers in a knot Gin...I left my wand in my room" Hermione replied.

"Okay...go get it" Ginny barked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up; "Stay there, I'll grab it" she said. Hermione gently placed the receiver on the couch and briskly walked towards the table; she grabbed the letter and padded back to the sitting room and sat on the couch; "You still there?" she asked.

"Yes...so who's it from?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Hermione fumbled with the letter and noticed the seal; "It has a purple seal with the letter "Z" she said while opening the letter.

"I think that's from Blaise" Ginny whispered.

Hermione breathed deeply and opened the letter; she scanned it thoroughly and sighed.

"It's from Blaise isn't it? What did he say?" Ginny asked.

"He wants to talk to me Ginny..." Hermione said.

"Did he say when?" Ginny asked.

"He's in Italy right now and he'll be back by the end of the week" Hermione replied sulkily.

"Italy? Wow!" Ginny said.

"Yeah...wow and it's a bad sign" Hermione replied.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"He seldom goes home Gin...he only goes there when he's upset" Hermione replied.

"Oh" Ginny replied.

"I think he knows...No...I know he knows" Hermione said.

Ginny sighed; "Sooner or later he'll have to know...it's just that he found about it the wrong way" she said.

Hermione groaned; "I'm so stupid...I should've told him earlier" she said.

"Don't beat yourself out Mimi...you had your reasons..." Ginny said comfortingly.

"Do you think he'll be mad?" Hermione asked.

"Blaise is level headed; he maybe upset with you but he would hear you out" Ginny replied.

"I hope so..." she replied.

"Mi?" Ginny said.

"Hhmmmmmm?" she replied.

"Are you getting back with Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Gin...we talked about this last night..." Hermione said.

"I'm just curious...because I know you still love him and he still does...why didn't you take him back last night?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed; "Honestly I don't know Gin...God knows I've waited for him...I still love him the same but I don't know I just can't seem to let myself give into him fully...yet" Hermione explained.

"You're scared?" Ginny asked.

"I think I am...Ginny you know I gave my whole heart to him; he made me so happy, he was my life but when we broke up my whole life fell apart...I was so broken that I even thought about ending my life...I don't think I can survive another heart ache like that...." Hermione said.

Ginny sighed; "I can't really blame you love...I saw what you went through and I know why you're hesitating, the whole ordeal is painful and never in a million year would I want you to go through that again..." Ginny replied.

Hermione nodded to herself and kept quiet.

"How about Blaise? Do feel anything for him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione groaned; "That's another thing; I think that's one of the reasons why I decided to hold off on Draco" she admitted.

"What do you mean? Do you feel something for him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed; "Before Draco came back I know I'm feeling something for him as well. Blaise is a good man and he's been good to me Gin and you saw that..." she replied.

"I know...Argh! It's confusing, Its Draco's fault...that prat hid himself bloody well, if he didn't maybe things turned out differently!" Ginny groaned.

Hermione forced out a bitter laugh; "It's my fault as well Gin...If I haven't been a bloody coward and broke it off then we should've been together for years!" she replied.

Ginny laughed as well; "If only Draco followed you when you ran away then it shouldn't have been a problem" she replied.

Hermione sighed; "I know we're both stupid...and stupid is an understatement" she said.

Ginny chuckled; "Don't worry Mimi...things will work out for the three of you...just follow your heart and be honest with yourself..." she said.

"I'll do that...I just hope I'd still be sane" Hermione joked.

"Sane? Whoever told you that you are?" Ginny teased.

"Ha Ha! Ginevra Potter you're so funny" Hermione said.

"Hermione Jane Granger the star crossed lover!" Ginny taunted.

"Oh god I hate you!" Hermione spat.

"I love you too sweetie! Talk to you soon!" Ginny replied.

Hermione sighed; "Okay...thanks for brightening my day Gin...talk to you soon!" she replied.

"Any time...bye Mimi!" Ginny said.

Hermione carefully placed the phone back to the receiver and stood up; she was about to go back to the kitchen when the phone rang again. Hermione rolled her eyes and grab the receiver; "Don't you have anything to do today Gin?" she groaned exasperatedly.

"Good morning to you too" a male voice replied.

Hermione instantly froze and felt her heart pound fiercely in her chest; "I'm sorry...who's this?" she asked nervously.

"Forgot about me already?"

"Draco?" she asked incredulously.

Draco chuckled; "Why are you so surprise?" he asked.

Hermione cleared the lump in her throat and sat back down; "How did you know my number? And you know how to use the telephone!" she said.

"You know I can get anything I want love and of course I know how to use a telephone" he replied coolly.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Still pompous as ever...what do you want?" she asked.

"Are you not happy to hear from me?" Draco asked; a little hurt in his voice.

Hermione bit her lip from smiling and ignored his question; "Honestly why did you call?" she asked.

Draco sighed; "I just want to ask you out for BRUNCH" he replied.

Hermione smiled; "Is Malfoy asking me on a date on broad daylight?" she teased.

Draco kept silent.

Hermione frowned; "Draco are you still there?" she asked.

"Why are you making it hard for me Mi? I just want to see you that's all...You and your bloody questions; didn't even answer my own question" Draco ranted.

Hermione can't help but laugh; "You're so cute when you do that and I bet your pouting!" she cooed.

Draco huffed; "I don't pout Hermione!" he half yelled.

"Common Dray don't be a prat...I'm just messing with you" Hermione replied.

"Whatever...so are you meeting me up or not?" Draco asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "I was suppose to say YES but then again your being your old prat self so let me think about it!" she replied.

"HERMIONE!" Draco groaned childishly.

"Draco Xavier Malfoy...you're already 26 and you're still whining like your 11!" she said.

"I don't whine! You're just being your annoying self again...Common Mi...it's just BRUNCH" he said.

Hermione sighed; "There's really no sense arguing with you Malfoy...okay we can meet up, what time and where?" she asked.

"I'll pick you up" Draco said happily.

Hermione raised a brow; "Pick me up? You don't even know where I live!" she replied.

Draco chuckled; "You really think that?" he replied.

"So you're a stalker now?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy's don't stalk...I'm just resourceful" he replied smugly.

"You're really impossible! What time?" she asked.

"I'll pick you up in an hour" Draco replied.

"In an hour? It's only quarter past 9 Draco...isn't it too early for BRUNCH?" she asked.

"You really don't want to see me that long?" he asked sadly.

Hermione huffed; "Okay pick me up after an hour" she replied.

"Okay love...be there at quarter past 10...see you" Draco said happily.

"Okay...bye..." she replied.

"Love you" Draco whispered.

Hermione can't help but smile; "I know..." she replied.

"What? No I love you too?" Draco whined.

"Geeze! You're so childish! Love you too...happy now?" Hermione replied.

"That's my girl...bye!" Draco said.

Hermione shook her head and put down the phone with a smile tugging on her lips. "I have a date with Draco" she said to herself.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor:**

"Why is my son so happy today?" Narcissa asked while smiling.

Draco smiled and walked towards Narcissa; he kissed his mother's cheek and held her hand, "Good morning Mum...how was your evening?" he asked.

Narcissa patted his hand; "It was wonderful...now tell me, what got you so happy this morning" she asked.

Draco grinned wider and led her towards the Dining table; he pulled a chair for his mother and sat across her; "Nothing much...I just love mornings!" he replied happily.

Narcissa raised a brow as she set her table napkin on her lap; "You're not a morning person love" she replied.

Draco cleared his throat and began fumbling his napkin; "Of course I am Mum..." he replied.

Narcissa chuckled at his son's display; "When should I meet her?" she asked nonchalantly.

Draco's head snap at her with wide eyes.

Narcissa laughed; "You're so adorable when you're nervous love..." she said.

Draco furrowed his brows; "You knew?" he asked.

Narcissa waved her hand dismissively; "Of course I knew...I knew for a long time, I am after all your mother Draco" she replied.

"You knew it was her all along? And you're not---"

Narcissa sighed; "I don't have anything against Muggleborn's Draco...as long as she makes you happy then that's more than enough for me" she said.

Draco stared at her mother for a while; "I can't believe this...how long?" he asked.

Narcissa stirred her tea and pouted her lips in concentration; "Since your 7th year I guess..." she replied.

Draco's eyed grew wider; "That long? How come you didn't say anything?" he asked.

Narcissa carefully placed her teaspoon on her saucer and grabbed Draco's hand; "I didn't want your father to know...so I didn't say anything love" she replied.

Draco sighed and squeezed his mother's hand; "I'm just surprised....I mean wow" he said.

Narcissa smiled; "You better take her here...I want to meet the woman who made my son so happy" she said.

Draco smiled; "You'll meet her soon Mum...I promise but for now we're off to BRUNCH" he said happily while sipping his tea.

Narcissa nodded; "So when are you getting married?" she asked.

Draco coughed and almost spit his tea.

Narcissa handed him a napkin; "Are you alright?" she asked.

"MUM!" Draco groaned.

"What?" Narcissa asked.

"Why are you asking me those questions? We just started dating!" Draco said.

Narcissa stared at her son incredulously; "Just dating? Merlin you're pinning at each other for almost 10 years and your still dating?" she said.

Draco wiped his pants; "We want to take it slow; we've been apart for so long" he replied.

Narcissa huffed; "Well you better make it fast Draco; I'm not getting any younger I want to see my grandchildren" she said.

Draco rolled his eyes; "That's what Luci told me last night and you'll get yours in due time Mum" he replied.

Narcissa smiled; "I hope that will be SOON...perhaps I should invite Ms. Granger for tea sometime soon" she said thoughtfully.

Draco smiled; "I'll ask her Mum...we'll I should fix myself, I'll pick her up in an hour" he said while standing up.

Narcissa smiled and nodded; "You shouldn't make a lady wait" she said.

Draco walked towards Narcissa and kissed her forehead; "I'll see you later Mum...love you" he said.

Narcissa beamed; "I'll see you later son...enjoy your date" she replied while smiling.

* * *

**Hermione's Flat:**

_Knock Knock..._

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Hermione yelled. She hastily grabbed her bag and dashed towards the sitting room; she straightened her dress and walked towards the door. Hermione took a couple of calming breaths and opened it.

Draco eyed her from head to toe and smiled widely; "Hi" he said.

Hermione smiled nervously and stared at man standing in front of her; "Hello" she replied.

A.W.K.W.A.R.D~~~~S.I.L.E.N.C.E

Draco cleared his throat; "You're beautiful...these are for you" he said while handing her a fresh bouquet of flowers.

Hermione instantly blushed as she stared at the flowers; "Bleeding Heart Roses...you still remember..." she whispered.

Draco smiled; "Of course I do...do you like it?" he asked nervously.

Hermione nodded and accepted the bouquet; "I love it...thank you. Please do come in; I'll just place this in a vase then we can go" she said as she let him in.

Draco stepped in and walked towards the couch; "You have a beautiful home Mi" he said while sitting on the couch.

"Thank you...it's not much but I like it here...it feels like home" she said from the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" she added.

"No...I'm okay..." he replied while still studying the place.

Hermione padded towards the sitting room and placed the vase on the coffee table; "It's really beautiful Dray...it's been so long since I last saw this type of roses" she said.

Draco smirked; "I'm glad you like it love...so shall we?" he asked while standing up.

Hermione nodded and grabbed her purse; "So where are we headed?" she asked.

Draco smiled; "Now that is a surprise" he replied mischievously.

Hermione smiled; "I like that..." she said.

Draco offered his arm; "Shall we?" he asked.

Hermione stood closer and gently linked her arms on his; "Apparate away" she said.

Draco smirked; "Hold on tight love"

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the VERY late update! I've been busy lately but I know that's not an excuse...T_T And now I did update but its a cliff hanger; mwahahahh! (*evil laugh*) What do you think will happen on Dray & Mi's first date? Hmmmmmmm....what would happen to Blaise? And that my friends will be concluded soon...thanks for reading my story & again if you have any comments and suggestions don't hesitate to PM me, okay? *cheers!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

"_**Looking in your eyes seeing all I need everything you are is everything to me...these are the moments I know heaven must exist, these are the moments I know all I need is this...I have all I've waited for and I could not ask for more..." (I could not ask for more)**_

**Zabini Manor-Italy:**

"Blaise you daft prick get the hell up!" Theo spat.

Blaise peered through his covers and groaned; "Leave me alone" he murmured sleepily.

Theo shook his head and padded towards his bed; "If you don't get your arse off your bloody bed I swear to Merlin I'm going to hex you!" he threatened.

Blaise grunted and pulled the covers off his head; "What do you bloody want Theo?" he spat irritably.

"Your mother called me and told me you've been drowning yourself in fire whiskey, what happened?" Theo asked.

Blaise sighed; "There's nothing wrong me and I didn't drown myself it's just a couple of bottles" he replied.

Theo raised his brow and took a look on the floor; "Couple of bottles? Is 5 empty bottles normal to you?" he mused.

Blaise groaned and buried his face on his pillow; "Stop asking me because I'm not answering you" he said petulantly.

Theo rolled his eyes and sat on the couch beside the bed; "Draco is back did you see him? The prat finally showed his arse after 4 sodding years!" he said.

Blaise opened his eyes and scoffed; "Wish he didn't come back at all" he whispered irritably.

Theo leaned forward; "What did you say?" he asked.

Blaise sighed and tried sitting up; "Nothing" he replied.

"We have to meet him up...it's been ages!" Theo said.

"I already saw him last night why don't you go see him yourself" Blaise said rather harshly.

Theo stared at him confusedly; "What? Where? Why do I feel that you don't want to see him?" he said.

Blaise rolled out of bed and stood up abruptly; "I saw him last night at the reunion...the one you didn't attend remember?" he replied.

Theo nodded and leaned back to observe his friend; "How was it? Is it good? Did you take Granger with you?" he asked.

"Yeah it was good..." Blaise replied in a clipped tone. He padded towards the loo and splashed himself with cold water.

"What the hell is wrong with you mate? You're acting kind of weird" Theo speculated.

Blaise wiped his face with a towel and stared at his friend directly; "Nothing's wrong Theo so drop it...common let's eat downstairs" he said.

Theo stared at him for a few minutes and sighed; "Okay I'll drop it but it doesn't mean we'll not talk about it" he said.

Blaise nodded and headed towards the door; "Are you coming?" he asked.

Theo nodded and stood up; "I hope your house elf knows how to make French toast" he said.

Blaise shook his head and grinned; "Still demanding as ever Nott...common" he said.

* * *

"Open your eyes Mi" Draco whispered.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and gasped; "What---How?" she stuttered.

Draco smiled widely; "Do you like my little surprise?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and faced him; "Like? I love it...How did you know?" she asked.

Draco gently caught her hands in his; "Ginny..." he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled; "That woman is amazing; you have her wrap around your fingers!" she mused.

Draco chuckled.

Hermione squeezed his hand and gazed at him directly; "Thank you for this..." she said.

"I know how much you miss them and this place so I thought it's just right that I bring you here" Draco replied.

Hermione felt her heart swell with happiness so she decided to act on it; she tiptoed towards him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Draco felt his heart skip a beat and grinned goofily.

Hermione stepped away from him and smirked; "Are you ready to meet my parents then?" she asked.

Draco smiled mischievously; "I already met them love" he replied.

Hermione's jaw almost dropped; "What do you mean? When did you meet them?" she asked.

Draco chuckled and began pulling her towards the drive way; "We're not playing 20 questions Granger so common" he replied.

Hermione followed him reluctantly and bit her lower lip nervously; "It's been so long since I last visited..." she whispered.

Draco stopped in front of the door and faced her; "They miss you love so don't be nervous" he said. He pressed the doorbell and held her hand tightly.

The door immediately flung open; "Hermione my baby!"

Hermione instantly pulled her hand away from Draco and threw her arms around the woman standing in front of her; "Mum!" she said.

Anne Granger pulled her daughter closer and embraced her tightly; "I missed you Mimi...I missed you so much!" she said.

Hermione buried her face into her Mum's neck; "I missed you too! I'm so sorry if I haven't visited in a long time!" she replied.

Anne gently soothed her daughter's back; "It's alright sweetie...what's important is your here" she said.

Hermione smiled and pulled away; "Where's Dad?" she asked.

"Your Dad just went out to fetch me some whipped cream but he'll be back..." Anne replied.

"Whipped cream? Interesting..." Draco said while smirking.

Anne's eyes widened; "Oh my! Draco dear I'm so happy to see you again!" she exclaimed happily. She yanked Draco's hand and pulled him into a motherly hug; "Thank you for bringing my daughter home!" she said.

Draco pulled away and smiled; "I know how much she misses you that's why I opted to take her here first" he replied politely.

Anne smiled mischievously and faced Hermione; "I'm sure she'll enjoy it" she said.

Hermione eyed them both suspiciously; "You have plans?" she asked.

Draco chuckled and stared at Anne mirthfully; "See what I mean Anne? She never seems to run out of questions" he said.

Hermione threw him a dirty look and glared at her Mum; "Mum!" she whined.

Anne laughed and shook her head; "Why don't you two come inside the house...Do want anything to drink? Tea? Soda? Juice?" she asked while leading them towards the sitting room.

Hermione grasped Draco's hand and seated them both into a comfortable couch; "Don't worry about us Mum...I'll go get the drinks" she replied.

"Okay" Anne replied while padding towards the kitchen.

Hermione faced Draco; "What do you want to drink?" she asked.

Draco thought for a minute; "Do you have _pepsi_?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes widened; "_Pepsi?" _she asked incredulously.

Draco stared at her confusedly; "Yes..._Pepsi" _he replied.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head; "I don't know what you have been doing all these years but you amaze me" she said.

Draco grinned; "This is just the start" he replied mischievously.

Hermione stood up; "I'll go get your drink" she said. She padded towards the kitchen and saw her Mum in front of the oven.

"Where did you leave Draco sweetie?" Anne asked.

Hermione opened the fridge and pulled out 2 cans of Pepsi; "He's in the sitting room...what are you cooking Mum?" she asked.

Anne smiled proudly; "I'm making strawberry shortcake for dessert...I know it's your favourite" she replied.

Hermione smiled; "I miss your cooking so much...I can't wait for desert!" she said.

"Something's never changed" Anne replied.

Hermione sat on the counter and studied her Mum as she pulled the cake out of the oven.

"I like him" Anne said.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked.

"Draco...you look good together" Anne replied.

Hermione felt her cheeks heating up and instantly averted her gaze.

Anne laughed; "Is my baby blushing?" she teased.

"I'm not blushing Mum..." Hermione replied.

Anne set the cake aside and moved towards Hermione; she stood in front of her daughter and cupped her face. "He's a nice man sweetie and he's serious about you" she said.

"How did you meet him anyway?" Hermione asked.

"He showed up right outside the door yesterday and introduced himself...I nearly fainted" Anne replied while chuckling.

"He did that? What did Dad say?" Hermione asked.

Anne paused and smiled; "Your dad likes him too...he was impressed that he went here without you" she replied.

Hermione felt her cheeks heating-up again; "I'm so embarrassed! I have no idea he would do this!" she said.

Anne chuckled; "Well I'm happy he did..." she said while patting her daughter's face lovingly. "Oooppsss...I think your dad is home" she said.

Hermione hopped off the counter and gather the drinks in her arms; "I'll give Draco his drink and say hi to dad" she said.

Anne smiled and nodded; "Lunch would be served soon" she said.

Hermione smiled and padded towards the sitting room.

"Draco my boy! I'm so glad you came back!" Richard Granger said.

"I'm glad to be back Mr. Granger" Draco replied politely.

Richard walked towards Draco and pulled him into a fatherly hug; "Nonsense, call me Richard" he said.

Draco smirked; "Richard then!" he replied.

Richard chuckled; "That's more like it...so where is my lovely daughter?" he asked.

Hermione can't help but smile at the two man in front of her; "I'm right here Daddy" she said.

Richard smiled widely and walked towards her daughter; "I missed you Mimi!" he said while pulling her into a tight hug.

Hermione hugged back and motioned for Draco to grab the drinks; "I missed you too Daddy! I'm sorry if I haven't visited lately" she replied.

Draco grabbed the drinks and sat on the couch; watching the reunion thoughtfully.

Richard pulled away and kissed her forehead lovingly; "We know that you've been very busy pumpkin so it's alright...I'm so happy that you're here now!" he said.

Hermione placed a soft kiss on her father's cheek and smiled like a little girl; "I promise I'll come home as much as I can...I miss you and Mum terribly" she said.

Richard nodded and peered at Draco; "This is all you're doing and I thank you" he said seriously.

Draco smirked; "There's nothing to thank Richard...I'm glad you are all happy" he replied politely.

Richard nodded; "Well I better take this to your Mum...you guys settle down, we'll have lunch in a bit" he said while walking towards the kitchen.

Hermione followed her father with her gaze then stared at Draco; "Thanks for doing all of this Dray" she said.

Draco took a sip from his drink and patted the couch beside him; "Sit" he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and padded towards him and sat.

Draco placed the drink on top of the table and faced her; "Are you happy?" he asked.

Hermione stared directly at him; "I am..." she replied.

Draco smirked; "Good and just to set your expectations this is only a part of our date; there's more to come" he said smugly.

Hermione eyed him sceptically; "There's more?" she asked.

Draco raised a brow and chuckled; "Why do you look at me like that?" he asked.

"You know I don't like surprises that much" she pouted.

"I know you've always been a control freak" he teased.

Hermione playfully swat him with a throw pillow; "I'm most certainly not!" she replied.

Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled.

The lunch passed by quickly and the two of them enjoyed their meal with the Grangers; Hermione promised to visit often while her parents asked Draco to come visit with her anytime. They said their goodbye's and now they're both standing side by side in a secluded alley.

"Are you ready for my surprise?" Draco asked.

Hermione bit her lower lip nervously and nodded.

Draco cupped her cheeks and smiled; "Don't worry too much and have fun" he said.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer; "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes..." Hermione replied. She closed her eyes and tightened her hold on Draco's waist; she buried her face into his chest as she felt the familiar tug at her bellybutton.

* * *

**Zabini Manor-Italy:**

"Common mate are we really spending the entire day here? I mean all I see here is your bloody house elves...you don't even want to go out!" Theo whined.

Blaise threw him a bored look and continued reading a book; "I'm not forcing you to stay Theo...you can leave anytime you want to" he replied.

Theo furrowed his brows and walked towards him; he plucked the book from Blaise and placed it neatly on the coffee table; "We're going out!" he said.

Blaise rolled his eyes and glared at his friend; "What is really your problem Theo? I told you to leave me alone if you don't want to stay here!" he spat.

Theo glared back and slumped on the couch; "I don't want to leave because I know something's bothering you and I'm worried about you" he said.

Blaise's stare instantly soften and leaned back; "I'm really okay Theo so you don't have to worry about me" he said.

"We've know each other since we're young Blaise; you're literally my brother, you and Draco. I know something happened last night that's why your here. You don't go here unless something came up" Theo said pointedly.

Blaise took a deep breath and eyed Theo directly; "You're not going to let this go are you?" he asked dejectedly.

Theo shook his head; "No I'm not...so start talking" he said.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her right eye to take a peek around the place; "Draco why is it dark here?" she asked.

Draco slowly released her from his arms; "We're in a dark alley love" he replied.

Hermione raised her brow; "Where is this alley exactly?" she asked.

Draco smiled smugly and started guiding her; "You'll see" he replied. He poked his head out the street and looked around; he walked out of the alley and pulled Hermione with him on the middle of the street.

Hermione scrunched her nose and rubbed her eyes; she squinted with the sudden brightness and began looking around her. She studied the surrounding with scepticism as realization of where they were dawned on her instantly. "We're in...we're in—"

"Muggle London" Draco said smugly.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief as emotions started flanking her chest; she made an attempt to mutter a word but her mouth felt so dry.

Draco smiled and gently caught her hand with his; he interlaced their fingers together as he began pulling her along the streets. "I know you don't like extravagant places that's why I thought of this; a simple stroll along the icy park of Muggle London...I know this isn't much but--" he explained.

Hermione instantly stopped and squeezed his hand; "Thank you..." she whispered.

Draco turned his head and saw her brown eyes staring at him full of sincerity; he pulled her closer and enveloped her with a tight hug.

Hermione smiled and buried her face into his neck; after a few seconds she began pulling away. "Draco we're in the middle of the street and people are looking" she said.

Draco pulled her closer and buried his face into her locks; "I don't care about them; I want to hug you" he replied.

Hermione chucked; _"Wow...he did change. Before he's always the one to pull away" _she thought.

Draco took a deep breath of her scent and pulled away; he placed a swift kiss on her forehead and smiled. "Let's go...we still have a long day" he said.

Hermione nodded and began walking; "So where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"What's the most popular and romantic place here in London city?" Draco asked.

Hermione bit her lip in concentration and thought for awhile; "The London bridge?" she replied.

Draco rolled his eyes and huffed; "And you're supposed to be a Muggle born woman?" he said.

Hermione giggled; "Well I haven't been here for quite awhile Mr. Malfoy so do forgive my ignorance...so where are we really going?" she asked.

"Are you still afraid of heights?" Draco mused.

Hermione froze instantly; "What do you mean heights?" she asked nervously.

Draco shook his head lightly and pulled her to continue walking; "We're going to ride something" he answered nonchalantly.

"Draco...." Hermione said while trying to slip from his grasp.

Draco instantly stopped; "Finally" he said.

Hermione stiffened as she stared frightfully at huge ferriswheel; "Can we do something different than this? Please?" she bargained.

Draco shook his head; "Common Granger live your life a bit...it's going to be worthwhile up there" he said.

Hermione shook her head and gazed at him with wide eyes; "Draco I can't you know I'm afraid of heights" she said.

Draco stared at her directly; "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and bit her lips; "I hate you, do you know that?" she said.

Draco grinned and planted a kiss on her forehead; "I promise you you'll like this and I won't let anything happen to you...." he said.

Hermione took a deep calming breath and closed her eyes; "You know that I'll kill you if you ever scare me right?" she asked.

Draco chuckled; "Consider me warned" he said. He pulled her towards the entrance but halted when Hermione stopped him.

"We're supposed to buy tickets first" she said.

Draco smiled smugly and pulled something out of his coat; "Already bought them love now common" he said.

"You really thought about this huh?" she asked.

Draco smiled; "Of course I did now stop stalling!" he teased as he pulled her towards the entrance.

"Oh Merlin help me" she muttered frightfully.

Draco laughed heartily.

* * *

**Zabini Manor-Italy:**

"You've got to be kidding me mate!" Theo exclaimed.

Blaise sighed and shook his head; "I heard it right from her lips" he said.

"Did you confront her about this?" Theo asked.

Blaise stood from the couch and padded towards the open French doors; "I didn't" he answered.

"Well I think you should" Theo said.

Blaise pinched his nose bridge; "I will I just don't know how...I eaves dropped after all" he said.

Theo chuckled; "Wow...I mean Draco and Granger...it bloody surprising!" he blurted out.

Blaise nodded; "Yeah...I thought I was imagining it...like it was huge joke their playing because I was listening to them...but it was true..." he said.

"I'll have to beat the hell out Draco if I see him...I mean that long and he hasn't breathed a single word to us? I mean what are we Crabbe and Goyle? We're his best mates for Merlin sake!!" Theo ranted.

Blaise just kept silent and sauntered towards the couch; slumping tiredly.

Theo thought for a couple of minutes; "Bloody hell" he suddenly said.

Blaise head snapped at his direction and eyed him confusedly; "What?" he asked.

"Maybe Granger has something to do why Draco even left! She's the bloody reason why our arse of a friend hid himself for four sodding years! That bloody bugger would have a lot of explaining to do!" Theo spat.

"I bet my arse on it...I heard it" Blaise replied.

Theo sighed and shook his head; "This is complicated..." he said.

Blaise kept quiet and stared blankly at the book in front of him.

"Do you like her that much Blaise?" Theo asked carefully.

Blaise's only reply was to clench his jaw and look away.

"Bloody hell! This is going to be one hell of a problem...did you already talk to Draco about this?" Theo asked.

"Hell no...I don't think I want to see his bloody arse yet!" Blaise replied.

Theo nodded; "What do you plan on doing? Are you still pursuing her?" he asked.

Blaise face softened as he slumped deeper into the couch; "You know I haven't felt like this for anyone Theo..." he whispered.

Theo eyed his friend and felt a pang of sadness for him; he knows that Blaise is serious about Hermione but Draco has been pinning for her for Merlin knows how long. He wanted to tell Blaise to forget her but then again he can't because he knows that it would hurt him more but what about Draco hasn't he been hurting too? The situation is getting so complicated.

"I'm not giving up easily..." Blaise muttered.

Theo furrowed his brow; "What are you planning?" he asked.

"I'm not going to back out simply because Draco came back. She told me she likes me before all this so I'll be holding on to her word. I'll do everything I can to get her" Blaise said.

"You really like that much aye?" Theo asked.

"More than you can imagine" Blaise replied.

* * *

"Open your eyes Mi..." Draco whispered.

Hermione shook her head fervently and buried her face into his neck.

Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist; "Hermione..." he whispered.

Hermione slowly raised her head and met a pair of steel grey eyes staring at her directly; "I'm scared" she murmured.

Draco smiled at her comfortingly; "I'll never let you fall and you know that...we're safe. So please do try to look" he said.

Hermione gazed at his eyes intently and released the breath she seems to be holding; her body started to relax slowly loosened her hold on Draco's waist. She slowly pulled away from his chest but grasped his hands tightly; she turned her body slowly and gasped in surprise.

"What do you think?" Draco asked.

"It's beautiful..." Hermione breathed as she stared at the setting sun.

Draco pressed his body at her back; "I told you it's worth it" he whispered.

Hermione began to totally relax and leaned on his chest; "This is really marvellous...I didn't know that London actually has this magnificent places" she said.

Draco chuckled; "You spend too much time on the same place that's why...but don't worry now that I'm back you'll get to explore new places" he said.

Hermione chuckled; "I don't think we can do that...we're not a couple, remember? So we can't be together often" she said in a matter of factly way.

Draco huffed; "It's your fault! You don't want to make it official!" he ranted annoyingly.

Hermione slowly turned around and faced him; "You know why...I still have a lot of loose ends to tie and I want to get to know you more better...it's been years." she softly said.

Draco gazed at her amber eyes and felt his annoyance ebb away; "I told you I will wait so I'll keep my promise" he relented.

Hermione smiled sweetly; "You did change a lot..." she whispered.

Draco smiled; "Did I change for the better?" he asked.

Hermione's smile widened and nodded; "A lot better...at least now you've learned that you don't have to buy anything to make me happy" she teased.

Draco laughed heartily; "I'm a pompous git when I was younger aye? Well I'm happy that you find my change for the better" he said.

Hermione nodded and gently laid her cheek on his chest; "This is really a nice date Dray...thank you" she whispered.

"But this is not the end yet...I still have one last place to take you" Draco said.

Hermione pulled away; "This is not yet over?" she asked.

Draco winked at her; "Of course it's not...Lunch with your parents, walk in the park and a romantic ferriswheel ride will not conclude the date I planned for us" he said.

Hermione just stared at him with awe.

"We're almost down love...see you didn't even notice" Draco mused.

Hermione stepped back and saw that there only 5 foot away from the ground; "Wow...that was fast" she murmured to herself.

Draco chuckled; "Well after this I'll take you to our last destination and forgive me love I have to blind fold you" he said.

"Blindfold?" she asked.

Draco just smiled mischievously and helped her out; he guided her towards the exit and held her hands tightly. "Common we need to find an alley" he said.

Hermione followed her quietly with million thoughts whirling in her mind.

Draco just ignored the look on her face and found a spot; he pulled her with him and positioned her right in front of him. He pulled out a silk cloth from his pocket and grinned at her; "Are you ready?" he asked.

Hermione raised a brow as her heart beat faster; "Green silk; very Slytherin of you" she said.

Draco chuckled and leaned towards her; "Common Granger; your stalling again" he said.

Hermione stepped closer and closed her eyes; "Okay" she said.

Draco gently covered her eyes with the silk cloth and tied it securely at the back of her head; he adjusted the cloth firmly and grinned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body against his; he lowered his head beside her ear; "Wrap your arms around me love" he commanded.

Hermione felt goose bumps crawl her skin and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

Hermione buried her face into his chest; "Ready".

Draco flicked his wand and closed his eyes tightly as he felt their bodies squeeze through a familiar tight tube. They both landed with soft thud and when Draco opened his eyes; he smiled triumphantly.

**Author's Note: A weird song and another cliffie? You must think I've gone mental!lolz! (I'm being challenged with the song's I'm using...I've pretty much ran out of songs in mind!!!!help! but back to the story) Where did Draco take Hermione and what is Blaise planning? Any idea peepz? Keep reviewing guys it inspires me to write faster! ^-^ *cheers! **


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Twenty-two:**

"_**This is my moment, this is my perfect moment with you...This is what god meant, this is my perfect moment with you...I wish I could freeze this space in time, the way the I feel for you inside...This is my moment, this is my perfect moment with you..." (Perfect Moment)**_

**Zabini Manor-Italy:**

"It's been a long day mate and as much as I love to stay I have a dinner meeting to attend to" Theo said tiredly.

Blaise took a deep breath and stood; "This day has been tiring..." he replied.

Theo stood and grabbed his jacket on the couch; "I'll be back as soon as I can and do please stop drinking, your no fun when your piss drunk" he joked.

Blaise can't help but smirk; "I'll try to remain sober but I'm not promising anything" he replied.

Theo chuckled and shook his head; "I'll head off now and try to get a decent sleep you look like hell" he said.

"Thanks for the compliment; your really a man of words Theo" Blaise replied.

Theo began walking towards the door and waved; "Just call me or floo me when you need something...okay?" he said.

"Okay" Blaise replied. He watched as his friend's back disappear from the hallway before he made his way towards the open French doors; he walked into the balcony and silently gazed at the stars. "I'll do anything to make you mine Hermione...anything" he whispered to himself.

* * *

"I'll remove your blindfold but you have to promise me that you will not open your eyes until I say so" Draco whispered huskily.

Hermione felt goosebumps crawl her skin as she felt his breath on her neck; her heart is thumping loudly inside her chest as excitement started clouding her senses.

"Mi?" Draco asked.

Hermione swallowed hard; "Oo-okay" she answered shakily.

Draco smiled upon sensing her nervousness and stared at her amusedly; he quickly loosened the knot he made and gently pulled the silk sheet from her eyes. He stood right in front of her and caught both of her hands in his; he started walking along the familiar grassy path as he manoeuvred expertly in the dark.

"_Grass?? Where are we?" _Hermione thought. She held his hand tighter as she blindly follow his lead; her heart is literally plummeting harder now and different sets of emotions are filling her heart.

"We're almost there..." Draco said.

Hermione bit her lower lip nervously and nodded.

Draco took 5 more steps and suddenly halted; "We're here" he said.

Hermione stopped instantly; "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked.

Draco chuckled; "Impatient are we now?" he teased. "Well I won't keep you waiting anymore on the count of three you'll open your eyes for me...okay?" he said.

Hermione smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"_One..."_

Hermione's heart is beating frantically and her palms are starting to be sweaty.

"_Two..."_

Hermione closed her eyes tightly as she held her breath.

"_Three_...open your eyes love" Draco whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes and instantly turned her head to look around the place; she blinked a couple of times and confusedly stared at the man in front of her. "I don't see anything..." she said.

Draco just smiled at her warmly and snapped his fingers.

* * *

"Ginny?" Harry called out for his wife as he padded towards the sitting room.

"I'm in here" Ginny replied.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Kitchen" Ginny replied.

Harry walked towards the kitchen and leaned on the door frame; he watched as his wife fuzz over the oven and smiled. "Wow...you're baking" he said.

Ginny turned around and smiled at her husband sweetly; she ran towards him swiftly and flung her arms around him. "I missed you!" she said.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and eyed her curiously; "You seem too happy to see me Hun...did something happen?" he asked.

Ginny pulled away and peck him on the lips; "I'm just happy" she said cheekily.

Harry furrowed his brows and studied his wife closely.

Ginny rolled her eyes and padded towards the fridge; "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

Harry walked towards the counter and sat; "Something happened and you're not telling me" he said.

Ginny pulled out a can of soda and closed the fridge; she walked towards the counter and sat in front of her husband. She thought for a moment and smiled brightly; "Dray asked Mimi for a date and she said yes; now Draco is showing her the surprise I helped him with" she said proudly.

Harry's eyed widened in astonishment; "You still had the time to help him? When was this? I didn't notice you leaving the house" he asked.

Ginny's smiled widened; "What can I say I'm an all-out friend; since I love Mimi so much and Dray loves her too I found time in my hectic schedule to help him concoct a perfect date and all" she said.

Harry chuckled and stared at his wife amusedly; "You really are different" he said while shaking his head.

Ginny swatted him playfully and chortled nervously; "Aren't you upset or anything?" she asked shortly.

Harry just smiled; "I'm not..." he replied.

Ginny raised a single brow; "Really? This is Draco we're talking about..." she challenged.

Harry sighed; "I know...I still don't like him that much but if he makes Mione happy then I think I'll be okay with it" he said.

Ginny stood up with a huge smile on her face and sat on her husband's lap; she clasped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "It's nice to hear that coming from you..." she murmured between kisses.

Harry smiled in her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist; "This also feels nice" he said.

Ginny chuckled and began snogging her husband passionately.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor:**

The green flame burst out of the grand fire place as Theodore Nott stepped outside the hearth; he dusted off the refuse and stared at the creature right in front of him. "Is your master Draco home?" he asked.

The elf scurried towards Theo nervously and bowed; "Goods evening Master Nott...Master Draco is not here in the Manor sir...Does master wanting me to get Mistress instead?" Mimpsy asked.

Theo thought for a while; "No its—"

"Is that you Theodore?" Narcissa asked as she descended down the grand staircase.

Theo smiled and padded towards her; "It is I Aunt Cissy...how are you doing?" he asked politely.

Narcissa chuckled and pulled Theo into a motherly hug; "Enough with the formality darling..." she said.

Theo chuckled and hugged her back; "I'm sorry if I haven't visited in a while, you know how busy I am" he said.

Narcissa pulled away and pouted; "I heard and you're also quite busy with different women too, so busy that you don't even have spare time for your old Aunt Cissy" she replied.

Theo feigned shock and squeezed her hand comfortingly; "Old? You'll never be old to me...your still as beautiful as I remember" he replied.

Narcissa smiled and patted his hand; "There there...no need to shower me with compliments; it won't let you off the hook easily" she teased.

Theo smiled sheepishly; "I'm really sorry Aunt Cissy....I promise to visit you often" he said like a little child being scolded by his mother.

Narcissa laughed heartily and nodded; "I'm glad to hear that...now would you like to have tea with me?" she asked.

Theo smiled; "Do you still have those little cupcakes?" he asked.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and chuckled; "Mimpsy, please do serve tea in the Rose garden and kindly fetch your young master the cake he loves, thank you" she said.

"Right away Mistress" Mimpsy replied.

"Shall we?" Narcissa asked.

Theo smiled; "Lead the way Aunt Cissy" he said.

* * *

Hermione looked confused for a moment then her eyes widened in surprise; the place that was just pitch black awhile ago was now illuminated with dozens of fairy lights. A gasp escaped her lips when the picture of the whole place was laid right in front of her and right there and then she only had one thing in mind; it was simply breath taking.

They were both standing inside an expansive grassy landscape were assorted flowers in full-bloom lined the planes; they were all charmed to withstand the season and to emit a faint pleasant fragrance for the evening. The night sky was also clearly visible on the glass panes above but since its winter and the sky is gloomy it was just enchanted to mimic meteor showers every other minute.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked quietly.

Hermione spun around and met his silver eyes; "Like? Oh Draco I love it!" she exclaimed.

Draco smirked triumphantly; "I know you would love it here" he replied.

Hermione smiled and nodded enthusiastically; she was about to say something but instantly closed her mouth. Her amber eyes were locked at something as she padded towards Draco; she walked passed him and leaned forward. She felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at the flower; she gently reached out to touch the delicate petals and brought it closer to her face, making her smiled wistfully.

"This is where I usually get it..." Draco said. He walked towards Hermione and stood beside her; he caught her hands with his and smiled; "I planted it myself" he said.

Hermione stared at him incredulously; "Maybe you mean you bought it and placed it here" she said.

Draco chuckled; "You heard me correctly, it was I who planted these roses...I planted them myself because I know how much you love them..." he said.

Hermione felt a deep blush creep down her cheeks so she instantly looked away; "They're so beautiful" she murmured.

Draco grinned; _"Good...I can still make her blush" _he thought proudly. He gently released her hand and faced the rose patch; he leaned forward and plucked a single rose. He removed all the thorns and faced Hermione; he kissed the bud and softly tucked it behind her ear. "But not as beautiful as you Mi..." he said while staring at her intently.

Hermione chuckled nervously;_"Gods...I'm blushing like a school girl...snap out of it Hermione" _she scolded herself. She cleared her throat; "Uhm Dray...Can you please stop staring at me" she whispered.

Draco smiled wider; "Why? Am I making you nervous?" he teased.

Hermione swatted him playfully; "No...You're irritating me!" she replied.

"No I'm not...you're just nervous!" Draco replied smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her back on him; she smiled faintly and bit her lip.

Draco bit his tongue and shook his head in amusement; "Okay...enough of this for now, let's have dinner. Are you hungry?" he asked, changing the topic abruptly.

Hermione faced him again; "Dinner?" she asked.

Draco stared at her; "Yes sweetheart dinner...why do you seem so surprised?" he asked.

"This is too much Dray...I mean you already took me out for lunch, we went strolling around Muggle London and then you showed me this beautiful place and now you're telling me there's still dinner...I mea---"

Draco raised his hand mimicking a stop sign; "Whoa slow down..." he said interrupting her mid rant. "First off we ate lunch at your parents house so I didn't even prepare for what we ate, secondly walking in Muggle London and riding a gigantic wheel is not yet considered a complete date, thirdly bringing you here won't be completed if I didn't feed you anything at all, and lastly, a Malfoy always takes their dates seriously and a date is not a date without dinner" he said smugly.

Hermione stared at him for a minute and slowly a smile crept through her lips; "You really planned for this didn't you?" she asked.

Draco grinned; "Of course I did...this is our first official date" he replied.

Hermione smiled wider as her heart fluttered inside her chest; "And don't forget that we're still not officially together" she half teased.

Draco pouted and groaned; "Bloody Blaise pursuing my woman!" he mumbled.

Hermione chuckled; "Well you should've come back sooner!" she jeered.

Draco huffed; "Even so! He should've picked out anyone! Why do you have to be so...so desirable!" he said petulantly.

Hermione smirked; "Did you just complement me?" she asked.

Draco huffed again and pouted.

Hermione smiled widely and took a step closer; she pinched his cheeks with both hands and kissed his nose playfully. "You're so cute when you're acting like your old bratty self" she said.

Draco wrinkled his nose; "I'm not cute woman! I'm handsome!" he corrected.

Hermione laughed heartily and pulled away; "What's for dinner I'm starving" she said.

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes and snapped his fingers; instantly a table for two with chairs appeared in the middle of the garden. "Shall we?" he asked while offering his arms.

Hermione eyed him; "How can you do wandless magic with ease?" she asked.

Draco smiled sheepishly; "When I stayed at Paris for four years all I do is study; I focused on wandless magic that's why I can do it with ease" he answered truthfully.

Hermione fought a grin; "I'm so jealous! You have to teach me...I'm not good at that, I can't even summon anything without my wand!" she said.

Draco feigned shock; "Are you telling me that there's actually one thing that you're not good at? That's surprising!" he said.

Hermione swatted him playfully and hooked her arms with his; "That's one thing I'm lame at so you will teach me...now let's eat" she said.

Draco chuckled but led her straight towards their table; he pulled out a chair for his date and sat in front of her.

Dinner passed quickly but pleasantly; they ate between conversations and learned a lot about each other during the times that they spent apart.

"I'm so full" Hermione said.

Draco took a sip of his wine; "You should eat more...you're a lot thinner than I remember" he said.

Hermione's eyed widened; "Are you kidding me? I'm way bigger than what you remember! I even weigh heavier" she replied.

Draco leaned on his chair and studied her body; he raised a brow and grinned. "Well...you got curvier that's why you weighed more than you use to..." he teased.

Hermione threw a napkin at him; "Get your mind out of the gutter!" she said.

Draco chuckled; "I'm just stating my observation..." he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine; "Well the dinner was great...anything else you've got under your sleeve Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

Draco smiled mischievously; "How in the world did you know Ms. Granger?" he asked.

Hermione leaned on the table; "Do you actually mean there's more?" she asked.

Draco just smiled and snapped his finger; the lights suddenly dimmed and soft music began to serenade the whole garden. He snapped his fingers twice and out of the blue _fire flies _started to appear in every direction; casting a more magical ambiance. Draco stood from his chair and walked towards her; he held out his hand and smiled. "Will you dance with me Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione gasped in wonder and gazed at his eyes directly; "_fire flies..._just like the old times..." she said breathlessly. She smiled at him tearfully and placed her hands in his; "It'll be my pleasure" she said.

Draco pulled her closer and guided her arms around his neck; he wrapped his arms around her waist as Hermione leaned her face against his chest. "This feels good..." he whispered.

Hermione sighed contentedly; "It does..." she replied.

Draco swayed their bodies with the music as he rested his chin on top of her head; he closed his eyes and began humming the song.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and pulled her face away; "Are you singing?" she asked incredulously.

Draco just smiled and pulled her closer.

Hermione leaned her face against his chest but kept her eyes open; "But you told me you don't sing or even hum...." she whispered.

_***Flashback**_

"_Common Dray...just one line..." Hermione said desperately._

_Draco raised his eyes from his book and glared at his girlfriend; "I told you I won't sing love..." he replied._

_Hermione scooted closer to him and rested her chin on his shoulders; "Do this for me Dray...please...I don't want to lose the bet with Ginny...I don't want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend! I have to study for our N.E.W.T.S" she pleaded._

_Draco rolled his eyes and went back to reading._

_Hermione stood abruptly and stumped her feet; "Draco! You're not listening!" she said._

_Draco fought the urge to laugh so he bit his lower lip; he feigned annoyance and glared at her. "I'm not singing for the nth time...tell Ginny to change the bloody bet and what's wrong with the idea? I mean the exams are months away Mi...Loosen up a bit" he reasoned out._

_Hermione's lip trembled as tears started forming in her eyes; "Why can't you just sing...it's just one bloody line and it's just Ginny, Harry and Ron that would be there..." she said._

_Draco sighed; "Honey...I'm not refusing to sing because I don't want you to win...I'm refusing to sing because I want you to have time to relax, you're always studying and I seldom see you not holding any book...it's not healthy anymore" he said softly._

_Hermione spun on her heels and bolted towards the door; she yanked the portrait open and slammed it as hard as she can._

_***End of flashback**_

"I told you that I won't but I didn't say that I can't" Draco replied.

"How did you what I was thinking about?" Hermione asked.

Draco chuckled; "Of course I would remember you didn't talk to me for 3 days after that incident" he said.

Hermione smiled; "You still remember..." she said.

"Every memory we made is still vivid in my head Mi...That's how much you mean to me..." Draco whispered.

Hermione felt her eyes heating up so she buried her face into his neck; "I can stay like this forever" she murmured.

Draco smiled and continued swaying their bodies with the music.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor:**

"Draco's back...have you seen him already?" Narcissa asked.

Theo huffed; "That's the thing Aunt Cissy...I heard that he's back but he hasn't shown himself to me at all" he said.

Narcissa chuckled and leaned back on her chair; "He'll show himself soon don't worry; I just think that he's fixing some things first" she replied with mischievous smile.

Theo sighed; _"He must be serious about getting back with Granger...this is getting complicated" _he thought. "What do you mean fixing some things? Is he planning on expanding his shop?" he asked carefully.

"Not really...it's more on personal, I think" Narcissa replied nonchalantly.

"Is he secretly dating someone right now?" Theo asked.

Narcissa smiled wider and nodded enthusiastically; "He is and I'm so happy for him...I haven't seen my son this happy in a long time...it feels good" she replied.

Theo took a deep breath and gazed at the sky; "Do you know her?" he asked.

Narcissa looked thoughtful for a moment; "I don't know if I should answer that dear...I think you should ask him yourself" she said.

Theo just nodded; "Is he with her right now?" he asked.

Narcissa smiled; "I think he is...he did ask about our one of our gardens if it's well maintained. I mean what is he going to do with it if he's not taking a woman there right?" she asked.

Theo nodded; "This might be serious..." he said.

Narcissa nodded; "It is...he has been pinning for this woman for many years" she said.

"_Damn! It is Granger...poor Blaise" _he thought. Theo took a sip of his tea and stared at Narcissa; "Do you approve of this woman Aunt Cissy?" he asked.

Narcissa smiled; "Of course...I'll support whatever makes my son happy and I believe this woman can put Draco on his place" she said.

Theo chuckled;_ "I bet she can...Draco you're so whipped my man!" _he thought.

"More cake sweetie?" Narcissa asked.

Theo smiled; "If you insist Aunt Cissy" he replied.

Narcissa laughed heartily and summoned for more cakes.

* * *

"Dray...what time is it?" Hermione murmured.

Draco pulled away and took a peek on his watch; "It's 12 o'clock" he replied.

Hermione instantly pulled away; "12????? Oh my Merlin...I have to go, I have a meeting at 8 in the morning and I can't believe I forgot!" she said.

Draco watched her pace in circles and gently pulled her arm; "Calm down...I'll take you home, we just need to apparate back to your flat okay?" he said.

Hermione nodded; "I'm so sorry Dray..." she murmured guiltily.

Draco smiled; "There's nothing to be sorry about love..." he said.

"But I—"

Draco placed a finger on her lips; silencing her. "You made me the happiest man by letting me take you out today...that's all I ask..." he said.

Hermione kissed his finger and smiled; "Thank you for understanding..." she said.

"No problem...but you owe me another date!" Draco said while winking.

Hermione chuckled; "You can have as many dates as you want as long as you pay for it!" she joked.

Draco smiled; "Then you'll have to date me for the rest of our lives then" he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "I forgot you're filthy rich...well let me think about it but first take me home" she said.

Draco opened his arms to her; "Come here" he said.

Hermione stepped closer; "This will do" she said.

Draco sighed and pulled her closer; wrapping his arms around her waist. "Ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready" she replied.

"Here we go" Draco said.

Hermione felt the familiar tug on her bellybutton and closed her eyes tightly; when she opened them their right in front of her door step.

Draco gently released her; "We're here...well I guess I shall see you next time..." he said.

Hermione smiled; "Of course you will...I'm sorry if I can't invite you in for tea or anything...I really need to sleep, I hope you understand..." she said ruefully.

Draco cupped her cheeks and leaned forward; "It's alright love...we have our lifetime" he said huskily.

Hermione felt shivers run down her spine upon hearing his words; she closed her eyes as lifted her chin.

Draco took that as a cue and pressed his lips onto hers; he kissed her softly then pulled away. "Good night" he whispered.

Hermione licked her lips and smiled; "Good night..." she said.

"You should go in first" Draco said.

Hermione nodded and began unlocking her door; she stepped in and stared at Draco; "I'll see you really soon...thank you for a wonderful date" she said.

Draco smiled; "Really soon...me too...thank you for going out with me..." he said.

Hermione smiled; "It's my pleasure" she said.

Draco nodded.

Hermione closed the door.

Draco stared at the closed door and grinned widely; he took out his one and vanished with _pop._

* * *

"Interesting...who would've thought that his taste for women has changed, now he's into _Mudbloods..._" A hooded figure said. "I bet Lucius is rolling in his grave...such a disgrace!" the figure spat venomously. The cloaked figure took out a wand and dissapperated with a loud _crack. _

* * *

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the late update! I know it's been weeks already, I'm quite busy nowadays because I just signed up for a new job, but don't worry I will keep on writing and I will keep on updating as much as I could. The ending is quite near so the next chapters would be long so please do bear with me; if you have any suggestions at all please do tell; i'd be more than willing to incorporate your ideas as well...^-^ Well back to the story; whoa who is this cloaked figure lurking out the corner and why does s/he seems to be upset about Draco being with Mi? Is Draco's past coming back to hunt him? What do you think will happen next? I'll see you next time...AGAIN, please don't forget to leave a REVIEW people so I can find inspiration again! *cheers! ^-^**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Twenty-three: **

"_**Reaching out for the highs you inspired me to try. I felt the magic inside and I felt that I could fly, I'm looking at the world in an optimistic light...You made me appreciate my life 'Cos when you came you were my sunshine through my window that's what you are my shining star..."**_

* * *

**The Manor:**

"I need to go Aunt Cissy, I still have an early start tomorrow; it was nice seeing you" Theo said as he stood up.

Narcissa smiled; "It's nice seeing you too sweetie; I just wish that I can see you again before this year ends" she said.

Theo chuckled and padded towards her; "I promise to visit more often so make sure you save lots of those lovely cakes for me" he said.

Narcissa laughed and stood; "I'll hold on to that, well off you go" she said.

Theo smirked and planted a kiss on her cheek; "I'll see you soon"

She patted his cheek and gave him a motherly smile; "Be safe" she said.

Theo turned his back and began walking towards the door; "Bloody prick; didn't even have the decency to show up" he huffed. He turned right, made his way towards the fire place and was about to get a handful of floo powder when he heard a loud crack; he quickly turned around and was met with a very happy looking Draco Malfoy.

Draco appeared in the middle of the sitting room with a huge smile plastered on his face; he just had the most amazing date with the woman he loved for so long and he felt like he was floating on cloud nine. He was about to head towards his room when he saw a lone figure standing stiffly near the fire place.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the bloody prick that didn't even have the decency to show himself to his _friends!_" Theo said.

Draco's smile began to widen as he padded towards his friend; "Long time no see Theodore…" he said.

Theo raised his brow; "Theodore?" he asked.

Draco laughed heartily and pulled Theo into a brotherly hug; "I missed you man, it's been a very long time" he said while patting Theo's back.

Theo patted Draco's back in return and can't help but smile; "Yeah It's been awhile; you've been hiding for so long" he said.

Draco pulled away; "I was not hiding, I was away for business" he replied.

Theo snorted; "If you say so" he said.

Draco rolled his eyes and padded towards the plump couch; "Have you been waiting for me too long?" he asked.

Theo walked towards the opposite couch and sat; "Not really; I've been chatting with your mother by the way, still lovely as ever" he said.

Draco raised his brow; "And pray tell; what did you chat about?" he asked.

Theo smirked; "A lot of things" he replied.

Draco leaned forward and rested his elbows on top of his knees; "Hmmmm…interesting" he said.

Theo smirk widen; "So Draco tell me; where have you been this evening?" he asked.

Draco smiled; "Just went somewhere" he answered vaguely.

Theo crossed arms on his chest; "Somewhere? Aunt Cissy told me you went to one of your Rose Gardens?" he teased.

Draco's jaw seem to drop as he stared at Theo; "MOTHER!" he yelled.

Narcissa came rushing in from the gardens; "What happened? Why are you yelling?" she asked.

"Theo here told me that you told him where I was, is that true?" Draco asked.

Narcissa stared at the other man sitting across from his son; "I thought you're going home dear?"

Theo smiled politely; "I was suppose to go Aunt Cissy but when I was about to floo out, you're son popped in the middle of the sitting room with a huge goofy grin on his face" he replied.

Narcissa turned to face Draco and studied his face.

"Mom!" Draco yelled.

Narcissa smirked; "Looks like someone got lucky tonight, tell me darling did it go well?" she teased.

Draco felt his cheeks flush as he coughed.

Theo stared at his friend and burst out laughing.

Draco snapped his head towards Theo; "What the hell is so funny Nott?" he asked irritably.

Theo shook his head and stood; "You're so freaking whipped man, I never thought I'd live to see this day" he said.

Draco glared at him; "I'm not whipped what on Merlin's name are you on about?" he said defensively.

Theo ignored him and faced his favorite Aunt; "He's still stubborn as a bull Aunt Cissy; our dear old Draco still can't admit that he has finally fallen" he said.

Narcissa giggled; "That makes him adorable" she said.

Draco glared at his mother; "Hey I'm still here; stop talking as if I'm not in front of you" he said petulantly.

Theo shook his head; "Well I better get going I still have an appointment tomorrow" he said.

Draco stood from his seat; "Can't you cancel that and let's have a drink; common we haven't seen each other for so long" he said.

Theo straightened his robes; "As much as I want to I can't; tomorrow's meeting is a very important one. We can meet up some other time, I know you'll be staying for good anyway" he said.

Draco raised his brow; "And what makes you so sure about that?" he challenged.

Theo threw a meaningful look at Narcissa and smiled; "I just know you would" he said.

Draco huffed and crossed his arms on his chest defiantly.

Narcissa rolled his eyes and waved at Theo; "You take care darling and see you soon" she said.

Theo grabbed a handful on floo powder and stepped inside the hearth; "I'll see you soon Aunt Cissy and Draco don't forget to owl me" he said.

Draco nodded; "I will" he replied.

Theo smirked; "Nott's Manor!" he said clearly.

Draco stared at the green flames and watched as it died down; he faced his mother and stared at her sternly.

Narcissa walked towards his son and patted his cheek; "I didn't mean to tell Theo; If you only told me I'm not suppose to tell anyone I should've sealed my lips" she whispered guiltily.

Draco couldn't help it and smiled; he hugged his mother tightly and began twirling her around.

Narcissa hugged his son in return and began giggling; "Put me down you silly boy!" she said.

Draco gently settled her on the floor and kissed her forehead; "I'm just so happy Mom" he said.

Narcissa wrinkled her nose; "So I take it that everything went as planned?" she asked.

Draco smiled wider; "It went well…very well! I can't wait for you to meet her!" he said.

Narcissa smiled; "Don't make me wait too long dear" she said happily.

* * *

**The Potter Manor:**

"Sweetheart can you watch this for me; I need to go get James" Ginny said as she flips a pancake.

Harry stared at what his wife was doing and quickly got up; he smiled at Ginny sheepishly and took sip from his coffee; "I think I'll just go check on the little tike instead" he said.

Ginny chuckled; "You've fought the darkest wizard yet your scared of the stove" she teased.

Harry laughed heartily; "What can I say, the stove and pans doesn't like me" he replied.

Ginny rolled his eyes; "Go wake him up before I change my mind" she said.

Harry nodded and walked towards the sitting room; when he reached the stairs he quietly climbed up and padded towards his son's room. He gently opened the door and peered inside; a tiny smiled tugged on his lips when he saw James sprawled on his bed with his blankets bunched on the floor. He shook his head and walked towards his sleeping son; he sat on the bed and patted his hip; "Wake up sleepyhead" he said.

James stirred a bit and hugged his pillow tighter; "I don't want to eat broccoli Mum" he murmured.

Harry chuckled; he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his boy's forehead and shook him gently. "I promise I won't let Mum feed you broccoli if you wake up" he assured.

James opened both of his eyes and sat sleepily; "Promise?" he asked.

Harry ruffled James's hair and stood up; "Promise, now get up and let's have breakfast" he said.

James smirked and leapt out of his bed and ran towards the loo.

Harry smiled and made his way back to the kitchen.

"Did you get him to wake up love?" Ginny asked.

Harry grinned as she sat on his chair; "I did; his just doing his morning rituals but he'll bit down in a bit" he replied.

Ginny raised a brow; "How do you do that? It takes me 30 minutes to get him to wake up and another 10 to make him go to the loo" she said.

Harry leaned forward and patted his wife on the head; "The boy who lived has his ways with his son" he replied.

Ginny pouted; "Yeah he has his ways; except with the stove and me" she said. "And Mimi" she added thoughtfully.

Harry took a bite of his pancake and chewed with vigor; "Hmmm…delicious, whatever happened their date?" he asked.

Ginny took a bite of her pancake and nodded; "It is good…I haven't heard from her last night, I wonder what they did?" she said casually.

Harry almost choked and stared at his wife wide-eyed; "Ginevra Potter what on Merlin's beard are you implying?" he asked incredulously.

Ginny chuckled at her husband's reaction and waved her hand dismissively; "Oh come off it! Mimi is a grown woman and Draco is a fine man, there no longer kids love. Merlin their old; it's about time they learn to spice things up" she said.

Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at his wife; speechless.

Ginny eyed him; "What?" she asked.

Harry cleared his throat and grabbed his coffee; "I refuse to discuss Mimi's impending sex life with you" he said.

Ginny laughed; "You're still conservative as ever" she said.

Harry smiled slyly as he rose from his chair; he walked towards his wife and trailed kisses on her neck.

Ginny giggled.

"You're saying?" Harry purred.

Ginny turned to face her husband and planted a soft kiss on his lips; "I think you already proved your point" she said.

Harry laughed.

* * *

"Holy crap!" Hermione yelped as she leapt off her bed and grabbed her wand hastily. She ran towards the bathroom and peeled out all her clothing in records time; she opened her shower in a jiffy and carelessly stood under the running water. After the shower she dried her hair magically and accioed all her things; she frantically run towards her kitchen and grab a piece of English muffin. She stuffed the bread in her mouth and chewed vigorously; she skipped towards the fireplace and snapped her stilettos in place. She grabbed herself a fistful of floo powder and stepped inside the hearth; she took a deep breath and yelled. "Ministry of Magic".

Hermione stumbled out of her office and dusted off the soot on her robes; she placed her bag on top of her desk and padded towards her door. She peered outside the corridor and saw her secretary scribbling furiously; a tiny smile tug on her lips as she cleared her throat. "Morning Kate" she greeted.

The tall blond woman snapped her head towards her direction and stared at her with wide eyes; "Hermione! Where have you been? You have an appointment in 10 minutes!" Kate said.

Hermione smiled; "Don't worry Kate, I got it. Did the client say which room were supposed to meet?" she asked.

Kate released the breath she didn't know she was holding and began looking through her organizer; she scanned the notebook hastily and frowned. "Ahhh…Mione I think we have a problem, the client did say where they want to meet but it says here that they called in yesterday when you were off and they wanted to meet somewhere else" Kate said.

Hermione frowned; she padded towards her desk and began gathering her things. "Where did they want to meet?" she asked.

Kate followed her in with her planner in hand and began thumbing the pages; "It says here that they want to meet you at the newly opened restaurant in Diagon Alley" she replied.

"Is it Vanilla Twilight?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it is and you should be there in about five minutes" Kate said.

Hermione groaned; "Bloody clients if it weren't so important I would've ditched them" she whispered as she took her wand out.

Kate chuckled softly; "Good luck Mione" she said.

Hermione smiled and vanished with a soft _pop._

* * *

**The Manor:**

"Rise and shine pumpkin" Narcissa said as she padded towards her sons bed.

Draco groaned and buried his face on his pillow; "Go away Mum, it's still early" he murmured.

Narcissa chuckled and began pulling the sheets of his son; "Your cousin is here to visit" she said.

Draco opened his eyes and sat; "Cousin?" he asked.

Narcissa sat on the bed and smiled; "Luci is here" she replied.

Draco smiled; "She is? Where is she then?" he asked.

Narcissa rolled her eyes; "Where do you think she is? She's downstairs of course having breakfast; so you better get cleaned up and join us" she replied.

Draco scurried off his bed and padded towards his bathroom.

Narcissa stood and shook her head; "I'll go down now and for Merlin's sake Draco hurry up!" she called out.

When Narcissa descended down the stairs she walked straight towards the dining room.

"Did you get him to wake up Aunt Cissy?" Luci asked.

Narcissa sat right in front of the girl and smiled; "I did, he's just getting cleaned up" she replied.

Luci smiled; "Draco often wakes up early; I wonder what he did last night?" she said.

Narcissa smiled widely as she picks up her tea; "I don't want to say anything on that sweetheart; I almost got into trouble last night so you better ask your cousin" she said.

Luci pouted and began forking her muffin; "You're no fun Aunt Cissy, since when did Dray scare you?" she said.

Narcissa chuckled; "He doesn't scare me love I just don't want to look like a prying Mum on the loose" she said.

Luci burst out laughing.

"And you know Draco, when he doesn't get his way he screams like a little girl" Narcissa added while chuckling.

"I DO NOT" a male voice said.

Luci quickly turned her blonde head and smiled; "You do too cousin dear" she teased.

Draco walked towards her cousin and pulled her out of her chair; he engulfed her into a bear hug and patted her head. "Be a good girl Luc" he said.

Luci rolled her eyes and sat; "I am playing nice; so tell me what have you been up to last night that you woke up so late?" she asked.

Draco sat beside Luci and peered at his watch; "Its 8:30 Luc…it's still early" he replied as he began filling his plate with food.

Luci took a bite of her muffin and took a glimpse on her Aunt.

Narcissa smiled mischievously as she ate her grape fruit in silence.

Draco swallowed and took a sip from his coffee; "So what brings you here Luc?" he asked.

Luci pouted; "Why? Don't you want me here?" she asked.

Draco chuckled; "Of course I want you here; but it's just weird for you drop by so early" he said.

Luci smiled widely as she pat her lips with a napkin; "Well I'm not here to visit" she said.

Draco raised his pale brow and leaned on his chair; "Go on" he said.

Luci glimpsed at Narcissa and faced her cousin; "Well I'm here to stay for a while" she exclaimed excitedly.

Draco's eyes widened; "You're what?" he asked.

"I'm here to stay; are you deaf?" Luci replied.

Narcissa laughed heartily and faced his son; "Well I needed some help in redecorating the Manor so I flooed your cousin here to help me for a couple of days since you have been rather _busy" _she said.

Draco stared at his mother and back to his cousin; "So I can bet that you'll be here for quite some time?" he asked.

Luci shrugged her shoulders; "My mum said that I can stay as long as Aunt Cissy needs me, so it all depends on her" she replied.

Narcissa just nodded as she stared at his son's reaction.

Draco stared at his mother then his cousin and smiled; "I'm glad you're here love" he said.

Luci smiled widely; "So Dray tell me where have you been last night?" she asked.

Hermione apparated directly to the alley next to Vanilla Twilight; she fixed her robe and pocketed her wand. She began walking towards the restaurants door and took a deep breath; "Here goes nothing" she murmured. She took a step forward and the door opened; she looked around the place and found herself standing in front of a very sophisticated waiter.

"Good Morning Mademoiselle" The waiter said politely as he bowed.

Hermione smiled awkwardly; "Good Morning; I'm actually here for a reservation under the Ministry" she said.

The waiter smiled politely; "Ah…Ms. Granger isn't it? Please come this way" the waiter ushered politely.

Hermione followed the waiter silently as they go at the back of the restaurant.

The waiter pulled out a chair for Hermione and she gracefully sat down; she placed her bag on the table and glanced at her watch.

The waiter stood beside her and handed her the menu; "Would you like to place an order Ms. Granger?"

Hermione pulled out the menu from the waiter's hand and scanned it thoughtfully; "I think I'll have orange juice first…Thanks" she replied as she handed back the menu.

The waiter nodded curtly and went his way.

Hermione sighed and began opening her bag; she pulled out some papers and began reviewing.

"Ms. Granger…?" a female voice said.

Hermione turned and almost dropped her papers.

The blonde woman smiled and sat right in front of her; "Long time no see" she said.

Hermione stared at the woman unbelievingly; "Daphne Greengrass?" she asked.

The woman smiled; "In the flesh" she replied.

The waiter stepped in and carefully placed the orange juice in front of Hermione; "Would you like to place an order now Madame?" he asked.

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at the waiter; "Yes please, Daphne why don't we order first?" she asked.

Daphne nodded as she accepted the menu; she scanned the list elegantly and cleared her throat. "I think I'll have a bagelwith cream cheese and Rose tea. Thank you" she said as she handed the menu.

The waiter nodded politely then faced Hermione.

Hermione thought for a moment; "I'll just have chocolate chip muffin, thanks" she said.

The waiter bowed and walked away.

Daphne gently pulled the napkin on the table and placed it on her lap; she leaned on her chair as she stared at Hermione. "I didn't know you work for the Ministry…Hermione" she said.

Hermione leaned on her chair; "I do…I've been with them ever since graduation" she replied.

Daphne nodded; "And you're the head of this project I assume?" she said.

Draco padded towards his room as Luci followed him relentlessly; he walked towards his bed and sat.

Luci walked towards his loveseat and slumped; "Common Dray…tell me!" she said excitedly.

Draco rolled his eyes; "I already told you; nothing happened last night. I just went out to see Mum's garden" he replied.

Luci huffed and raised her pale brow; "You never liked flowers, are you starting to _sway _the other way now?" she asked.

Draco glared at his cousin scornfully and crossed his arms against his chest; "I'm not swaying _that_ way Luci! And there's nothing gay about liking flowers!" he exclaimed.

Luci giggled; "It's just not like you to go there and do nothing but look at the flowers, you hate herbology when you we're young and I'm certain that you don't like trees as well, it's just odd" she replied.

Draco sighed and slumped on his bed; "Did mum tell you anything?" he asked.

"Hmmmmnn, if you'll be angry then I'll tell you that Aunt Cissy told me nothing" she replied.

Draco grabbed a pillow to cover his face and he screamed.

Luci rolled her eyes; "Stop being a prick! It's not like I'd be asking you to spill detail by detail" she said.

Draco peeked through his pillow and stared at Luci; "Really?" he asked.

Luci bit her lower lip as she tried to hide her smile; "I promise not to ask tons of questions…" she bargained.

Draco threw the pillow on his side and sat; "Yes I am with Hermione last night and I showed her mum's garden" he confessed.

Luci smiled widely; "See, it's not that hard…then?" she said.

"I'm not discussing it because I don't want to preempt anything...I waited for four years to have this chance and I'll do whatever it takes to have her again" Draco said.

Luci smiled; "I know Xavie…Merlin! That woman literally has you wrapped around her fingers and she doesn't seem to know…" she said.

"And that's what make her special" Draco said while smiling widely.

Luci shook her head and stood up; "Well then, I'll leave you up to it" she said while walking away.

* * *

"Hey, How did it go?" Kate asked.

Hermione dusted off the soot from her cloak and padded towards her desk; she slowly sat on her loveseat and smiled widely. "We got the deal"

Kate smiled widely; "Congratulations Boss! You're the best!" she exclaimed.

Hermione chuckled; "Hush! We all worked for this deal so it's a group effort" she replied.

Kate chuckled; "Always the humble one" she said.

Hermione shook her head and began pulling parchments from her bag. She read through it breezily and handed it to Kate. "Would you be a dear and send this to the Minister?" she asked politely.

Kate rolled her eyes and pulled the parchment from her; "Of course I will, you heading out?" she asked.

Hermione bit her lip and began strumming her fingers on the desk; "I'll think about it but you can go ahead and take your lunch. I'll just send you a memo if I need anything" she replied.

"Okay, see you later Boss" Kate said while closing the door.

Hermione leaned on her loveseat and checked her watch; "What to do?" she silently asked herself.

* * *

Blaise dusted off the soot from his cloak as he stepped out of his private fireplace. He threw his bag carelessly on the floor and began peeling off his jacket. "Trudy!" he called.

A little elf popped right in front of him and bowed lowly; "Welcome back Master!" it squeaked happily.

Blaise smiled; "Did I get any mail?" he asked.

"Trudy is keeping your mail safe master; do you want Trudy to fetch it for you?" Trudy asked.

"Did I receive any howler from Mum?" Blaise asked.

Trudy nodded timidly.

Blaise shook his head; "It's alright Trudy; kindly bring it inside my room. I want to change my clothes anyway" he replied.

Trudy's ears began to perk up; "Does Master want Trudy to draw his bath?"

Blaise considered it for a while and smiled at the creature in front of him; "That sounds great, I'll have it in 15 minutes" he replied.

Trudy smiled widely and bowed down; "I'll get it ready Master" it replied and dissapparated with a loud crack.

Blaise sighed and padded towards the couch; he slumped lazily and covered his face with his arms.

* * *

"I hate to disturb you but I've got news…"

"This better be good or else!" The cloaked figured hissed.

"He's back, the person you asked me to follow…"

The cloaked figure stood abruptly and cackled; "Really? When?" it asked excitedly.

"Just a couple of minutes ago…I was alerted by the charm I placed around the place…"

The cloaked figure nodded enthusiastically; "Good job! Now we need to start our plan!"

"When should we start to act?"

The cloaked figure began pacing around the expanse drawing room and sat; "As soon as possible of course, but before that we need to celebrate our success!"

"I like that!"

"Doc!" The cloaked figured summoned.

A little elf appeared with a loud crack and bowed lowly; "What can Doc do for Master?"

"Bring us a bottle of Firewhisky, we need to celebrate!" The cloaked figure said.

The elf snapped its nimble fingers and instantly Firewhisky appeared on top of the table together with a bucket of ice. "Can I serve the drinks Master?" the elf asked politely.

"Of course" the cloaked figure replied.

The elf carefully handed each glass and bowed lowly; "Is there anything else Master?"

The cloaked figure shook its head and raised her glass; "To the Mudbloods Downfall"

Glassed clinked together; "Cheers".

* * *

**Author's Notes: Whew! It's been a year since I last updated and I can't apologize enough! T.T I was TOO pre-occupied with work that I didn't have time to write…I'm sorry! T.T I'll try updating regularly starting this month so we can wrap this story up. Feel free to leave reviews because it always make my day! Cheers! **


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Twenty-four:**

"_**I struggle with what is real, but the logical side doesn't stop what I feel. Th**__**ough you're holding your breath to be given a sign your heart cannot be broken in pieces like mine. I just want you to know the reason behind the rhyme...It's not that I didn't have the time didn't have the love. I didn't have the strength not to fall apart, it's not that I don't care, it's just that I wouldn't dare coz I just don't have the heart.…"**_

* * *

"It would have been polite to inform me that you'll be coming home today" Theo said as he walked towards his friend.

Blaise smiled coyly at his friend; "Sorry mate, I didn't know you'd come looking for me again..." he replied.

Theo huffed and sat on the couch; "Good thing your elf was informative enough" he said.

Blaise chuckled and sat across from Theo; "So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just checking if you're still alive. What's new?" Theo asked.

"Haven't done anything new mate, just got done sending replies to the owls I received. How about you?" Blaise said.

Theo nodded while playing with his wand; "Same, same...Have you seen Draco yet? He's back..." Theo said carefully.

"Haven't seen the little bugger yet...Have you?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

"I did but it was just brief, didn't have the chance to stay for a chat. I'm planning on visiting the manor again today; I promised Aunt Cissy that I'll drop by. Are you free?" Theo asked.

Blaise thought for awhile; "Are you sure he's there?" he asked.

Theo shook his head; "No idea, but I'll take my chances. It's been four years since we last spoke, sad to say but I miss the little bugger. I ran into Pansy the other day and she mentioned that he changed a lot...I wonder if he really did..." he said thoughtfully.

Blaise chuckled; "I hope he's still blond?" he asked.

Theo laughed; "He is, believe me. He can't change his hair even if he wants to, Aunt Cissy will probably have his head if he ever does that..." he replied.

Blaise nodded; "What time will you be going?" he asked.

Theo checked his watch; "In an hour I guess...Need to run some errands. Do you need me to drop by so we can floo together? Or let's just see each other there?" he asked.

Blaise thought for awhile; "I'll just see you there" he replied.

Theo nodded and stood up; "Well, I'll be going then. I'll see you in an hour?" he asked.

Blaise nodded.

Theo began walking towards the fireplace.

"Theo?" Blaise called out.

Theo stopped and turned to look at his friend; "Hhmmmnnn?" he asked.

Blaise sighed; "Do you think...—Draco would like to see me?" he asked.

Theo furrowed his brows; "Why would he not?" he asked.

Blaise looked away.

Theo sighed; "Look mate, Draco has been our friend ever since we wore nappies. I don't think he would hate seeing you after four long years of AWOL..." he said.

Blaise sniffed and stood up; "But...what about Hermione?" he asked.

Theo frowned; "This has nothing to do with Hermione and he can't be mad at you because of that. Merlin knows he was out of the picture before you two got together." He replied.

Blaise huffed; "You know Draco right? He's a spoiled little bugger!" he replied.

Theo laughed; "Well if he's that way then be your spoiled brat self as well!" Theo replied humorously.

Blaise threw him a stinging hex.

"Hey!" Theo yelped.

Blaise chuckled; "That's what you get for calling me spoiled! Get out of here Knott and do your errands! I'll see you in an hour!" he said.

Theo rolled his eyes and began walking towards the fireplace.

"Don't be late!" Blaise shouted.

Theo nodded and grabbed a handful of floo powder; "Knott Estate!" he shouted.

Blaise watched as his friend disappear through green flames.

* * *

"You're still here?" Kate asked while walking towards Hermione.

Hermione raised her head from her book and smiled; "Hi Katie!" she greeted.

Kate smiled and sat beside Hermione; she took a peek at her watch and raised a brow. "It's quarter after 6 and you're still here?" she asked.

Hermione's eyes widened and quickly checked her watch; "Oh my! I over-read again! Ginny will kill me!" she said while standing up.

Kate chuckled and shook her head; "Well you better hurry up, Mrs. Potter can be really scary if she wants to..." she said.

Hermione laughed and began whisking her wand; immediately all her books and parchment zoomed inside her satchel. "I know...she'll have my head if I don't make it in time" she replied.

Kate stood up and walked towards the door; "Good thing I checked on you then, I'll see you tomorrow Boss" she said.

Hermione shook her head and smiled; "I'll see you tomorrow Katie and please stop calling me Boss!" she said.

Kate laughed; "If you say so...Good night!" she replied.

Hermione waved her goodbyes and dissapparated with a loud crack.

* * *

"You're late!" Ginny stated calmly.

Hermione straightened her dress and smiled sheepishly; "I'm sorry...I over-read again..." she explained.

Ginny chuckled and stood up from the loveseat she's sitting on; "Well I guess we should hit the club, Harry's working late and James is at the Burrow" she said.

Hermione raised her brow; "I thought we're just grabbing a bite somewhere...QUIET?" she asked.

Ginny patted Hermione's arm; "We are grabbing a bite but we're partying after! I found this new—"

"Ginny!" Hermione cut her off. "Did you tell Harry that we will be clubbing after?" Hermione asked.

Ginny beamed; "Of course I did! And surprisingly he told me to go!" she replied.

Hermione smiled; "Good for you then! Well where are we off to first?" she asked.

Ginny took out her wand and summoned her purse; "Hmmmnn, I heard from Lavender that there's a new quaint restaurant that just opened this week..." she said.

"Is it the one in Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded.

"I think I know it...Do you know the place? Or we can do side-long?" Hermione asked.

Ginny threw her wand inside her purse and grabbed her best friends arm; "I'm all yours love" she giggled.

Hermione chuckled; "Hold on tight then..."

* * *

Green flames erupted from the hearth and came out a handsome looking man; Luci paused from her flower arrangement and watched him dusting his robes.

An elf appeared right in front of the fire place and bowed lowly; "Good Evening Master Knott!" the elf greeted.

The man chuckled and handed his cloak to the elf; "Is your Master Draco here?" Theo asked.

The elf accepted the cloak and nodded; "Master Draco is here Master Knott, do you want Misty find him Sir?" the creature asked.

"Yes Misty, please do..." Theo replied.

Luci cleared her throat and smiled; "You're one of Draco's friends I assume?" she asked.

Theo quickly turned towards the voice and smiled awkwardly; "Forgive me for my rudeness Mademoiselle; I did not realize you were there. And to answer your question, Yes I am one of his friends." he said.

Luci smiled; "It's quite alright and you are?" she asked.

Theo walked towards the blonde and bowed; "My name is Theodore Knott but you can call me Theo, I'm one of Draco's housemate in Hogwarts and you are?" he asked politely.

Luci smiled; "I'm Luci...why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll get Draco myself" she said. "Misty!" she called.

The elf appeared right in front of her and bowed; "Yes Mistress?"

"Fix Mr. Knott some tea and cake. I'll go get Draco" Luci ordered.

"Right away Mistress..." the elf said while disappearing.

Luci looked back and Theo and smiled; "It's not meeting you Theo..." she said while walking away.

Theo smiled and watched as Luci disappeared from the stairs.

Draco was walking along the corridor when he saw his cousin padding towards him; he smiled widely and stopped.

"Just the person I wanted to see!" Luci exclaimed.

"And how may I be of service to you?" Draco asked.

Luci chuckled and shook her head; "Someone's looking for you downstairs and unfortunately I don't know how to introduce myself..." she replied.

Draco raised his brow; "Who is it?" he asked.

Luci smiled; "A certain Theodore Knott, one of your classmates I assume" she replied.

A large smiled broke from Draco's face; "Theo? He's one of my best mates in school!" he said.

Luci shook her head; "You sound like you're 10 years old" she said.

Draco laughed; "I haven't talked to him for four years! Of course I'll be excited!" he said.

Luci rolled her eyes; "Can we tell him that I'm your cousin?" she asked.

"Of course! Where is he?" Draco asked.

Luci beamed and clapped her hands excitedly; "Magnifique! He's in the sitting room" she replied.

Draco studied his cousin and raised a brow; "Do you like him?" he asked.

Luci grinned; "He's hot!" she replied.

Draco laughed and shook his head; "I'll let him know, but can you give us an hour first? We have a lot of catching up to do" he asked.

Luci nodded; "Of course Xavie! Just summon an elf for me if you're finish" she said.

Draco nodded and planted a soft kiss on Luci's hand; "Will do love..." he said while walking briskly towards the grand staircase.

* * *

"We're here!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny straightened her dress and stared at the restaurant right in front of her; "Vanilla Twilight! That's the name!" she said.

Hermione placed her wand inside her purse and smiled; "I've been here this afternoon, they serve excellent muffins here!" she said.

"Why were you here?" Ginny asked as she began walking.

Hermione followed; "I met one of our clients here that's why" she replied.

"Good Evening! Welcome to Vanilla Twilight" The butler greeted them happily.

Ginny smiled; "Good Evening! Table for two please" she said.

The butler smiled; "Right this way..." he replied.

Ginny pulled Hermione and followed the butler excitedly; "I can't wait to try their full meal courses here!" she said.

Hermione smiled; "Next time bring Harry over...This place would hit the spot" she said.

Ginny nodded; "No bloody reporters from the Prophet will see us here, FINALLY we can dine out without worrying that our pictures would grace their front page!" she replied.

Hermione smiled.

"Here we are madams', I'll summon a waiter to get your orders. Please do enjoy your stay" The butler said with a bow.

"Thank you" Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"So...how are you and Draco?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled; "I know this dinner would be about him!" she said.

Ginny's face reddened; "Oh hush! You know I'd ask! Out with it!" she said.

Hermione shook her head and began telling her best friend about her day with Draco.

* * *

Theo was sipping his tea when Draco appeared from the door; "Theo!" he exclaimed.

Theo choked on his tea and coughed.

Draco laughed and walked towards his friend.

Theo stood abruptly and a huge smile broke from his lips; "Finally! I thought you will be running off again!" he asked.

Draco pulled him into a one-arm hug and patted his back; "I did not run away, I've been to places! I missed you mate!" he exclaimed.

Theo hugged back and laughed; "Whatever you say, but you have to be a little more specific than that!" he said.

Draco laughed and sat down; "How have you been? It's been what? Four years? You look the same!" he stated.

Theo snickered while he sat across from Draco; "I just saw you couple of nights ago but I guess It's been four years! Four long years of hiding for you!" he said.

Draco laughed heartily; "I was not hiding! I just needed sometime alone" he replied.

Theo rolled his eyes; "Whatever you say mate!" he said.

Draco smiled; "So how have you been? Still managing the family business?" he asked.

Theo nodded; "I still am, and it's boring the daylights of me!" he replied.

"Look at the brighter side, At least you don't have to start from scratch" Draco replied.

Theo huffed; "I would prefer if I made my own name but no luck in that. I heard you opened up a Potions Store?" Theo asked.

Draco nodded; "Yes, I did. It's in Knockturn Alley though, you should visit sometime" he said.

Theo smirked; "Been brewing a lot of Amortentia?" he teased.

Draco laughed; "And Polyjuice Potion" he added.

Theo shook his head; "I never thought you'd follow Snape's footstep. You were always his favourite student" he said.

"I am his Godson, so he doesn't have a choice now did he?" Draco replied.

Theo laughed.

"What took you so long to visit me again?" Draco asked.

Theo raised his brow; "I didn't know when you will be home! If I only knew your slimy arse has been lazing around here, I should have visited sooner!" he replied while throwing a pillow at his friend face.

Draco, with his Seeker reflex, dodged the pillow and chuckled. "You have a good point there..." he replied.

Theo frowned; "Are you staying for good?" he asked.

Draco smiled; "I think I will..." he replied.

Theo nodded; "Good! I hate not being able to talk to you for so long" he said.

Draco smirked; "I didn't know you miss me that much Knott!" he said.

Theo was about to reply when green flames burst into the fireplace. Draco and Theo both turned their heads to see Blaise standing awkwardly at the grate.

"Blaise!" Theo said.

Draco just stared.

Blaise cleared his throat and began walking towards the two men. "Long time no see Draco..." he said.

Draco cleared his throat and stood; "Blaise" he said.

Blaise crossed the distance between him and his best friend and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

Draco smiled and patted his back; "It's nice seeing you again mate" he said truthfully.

Blaise let out a sigh of relief and sat beside Theo.

Theo stared at both men and began laughing.

Blaise raised his brow at Draco; "Did you jinx him with Tickling Charm?" he asked.

Draco snickered; "Hell no, I think the man lost his marbles" he replied.

Theo cleared his throat and took a deep breath; "That was awkward!" he said.

Blaise averted his gaze and stared at the table blankly.

Draco sighed; "Blaise?" he said.

"Hmmmnnn?" Blaise asked.

Theo suddenly stood up and grabbed his tea; "I think you two should talk, I'll just be out in the gardens" he said.

Draco and Blaise both nodded; they watched as Theo's back disappeared from the French doors.

Blaise sighed and leaned on the couch.

"How have you been?" Draco asked.

"I've been well, I've been working under the Ministry ever since I got out of Hogwarts" Blaise replied.

Draco nodded.

"I heard you opened a new Potions Shop in Knockturn Alley?" Blaise inquired.

"I did, that's what I've been doing ever since I left London...Been studying in Paris under a Potions Master. That has always been my dream you know?" Draco replied.

Blaise nodded; "I know, you were always good in Potions" he replied.

Draco chuckled; "Theo said I was good at it because Snape is my Godfather" he replied.

Blaise laughed; "Theo has always been jealous of you when it comes to Snape" he said.

Draco laughed; "Those were the good old times" he replied.

Blaise nodded.

"Blaise?" Draco asked.

"I know you want to ask me something Drake, go on" Blaise said.

Draco sighed; "This is awkward" he replied.

"Common now Drake, when did awkwardness ever stop you?" Blaise teased.

Draco smiled; "Well...it's about Hermione...?" he said.

Blaise took a deep breath; "What about her?" he asked.

Draco sighed; "I know you know about us...Hermione and I..." he said.

Blaise feigned innocence; "I don't know what you're talking about Draco..." he replied.

"I saw you leaving the Rose Garden last week; I know you heard Hermione when she spoke with Ginny..." Draco said.

Blaise's eyes widened; "You did?" he asked.

Draco nodded.

Blaise took a deep breath and looked away.

"Look mate; I'm sorry I did not tell you that I was seeing her during Hogwarts...I'm sorry you had to find out that way..." Draco said sincerely.

"It was not your fault..." Blaise replied.

"It is...I was so scared to tell you and Theo because I didn't know how you would take it. I wasn't thinking straight at that time because I had a lot of things in my hand...I regret a lot of things and that would always be one of them..." Draco confessed.

Blaise stared at his best friend and smiled; "When did you become so...sentimental?" he teased.

Draco's head snapped towards Blaise and stared at him indignantly; "I am not sentimental Zabini!" he said.

"Once a bipolar, will always be a bipolar" Blaise said.

Draco chuckled.

"It was not anyone's fault Draco, you had your secrets I had mine. Who am I to judge you?" Blaise said.

Draco nodded; "You are right" he said.

"So you back with Hermione then?" Blaise asked almost sadly.

Draco shook his head; "We're not officially together but we're starting to know each other again...she doesn't want to rush things...Have you spoken to her?" he asked.

Blaise looked away; "No, I haven't...I left right after the Ball..." he replied.

Draco bit his lip and swallowed his emotions; "You should talk to her..." he said.

Blaise raised his brow; "Why?" he asked.

"It's not my place to tell you mate, but I gather that she wants a word with you..." Draco replied.

"I'll talk to her sometime..." Blaise said.

Draco nodded; "I think...I think during my long absence she learned to care for you too..." he admitted.

Blaise's eyes widened at his best friends confession; "Did she tell you that?" he asked.

Draco swallowed his feelings again and forced out a smile; "Why do you think were still not official?" he asked.

Blaise smirked; "Are you threatened?" he challenged.

Draco huffed; "Of course not!" he replied.

Blaise studied Draco and laughed; "You are! Wow Draco Xavier Malfoy is threatened that I'll get his girl!" he teased.

Draco threw a pillow at Blaise.

Blaise dodge it quickly and shook his head; "This day is full of surprises indeed!" he said.

Draco pouted and leaned on his couch.

"Aaaawwww..." Blaise teased.

Draco huffed.

Blaise rolled his eyes; "That is really mature Draco" he said.

"I am mature!" Draco hissed.

Blaise smiled; "Tell you what, I'll go talk to Hermione sometime this week..." he said.

Draco sighed; "Okay..." he replied.

"We'll talk about this again after I already spoke with her...okay?" Blaise said.

Draco nodded.

"But Drake, I'm letting you know now that I'll fight for her..." Blaise said seriously.

Draco's face hardened and nodded; "I'll fight for her as well...I'll win her back" he promised.

Blaise nodded; "May the best man win then?" he said while offering his hand for a handshake.

Draco crossed the distance between them and accepted the handshake; "May the best man win" he replied.

"Whoah, is this a battle for Grangers heart?" Theo asked nonchalantly.

Draco and Blaise both rolled their eyes.

"Very mature!" Theo huffed.

Blaise laughed; "Hadn't changed a bit ey?" he said to Draco.

Draco nodded; "Still the same old, Knott" he replied.

All three of them laughed.

* * *

"Wow, that was good" Ginny exclaimed happily.

Hermione smiled; "I think I'll take Mum and Dad here for dinner..." she said thoughtfully.

Ginny nodded in approval; "I'll take Harry and James as well..." she replied.

"I'm sure little Jamey will like their muffins" Hermione said.

"He likes anything that has sugar love" Ginny replied.

Hermione laughed.

Ginny raised her hand to summon their tab and instantly the waiter came; "We're done here, please do charge this to Potter's Vault" she said.

Hermione began to speak but Ginny cut her off.

"No buts Missy! I asked you to come with me tonight, so I'll be the one paying!" Ginny said.

"But Gin—"

"Drop it Mimi, you won't convince me" Ginny said firmly.

Hermione stood up and grabbed her purse; "Fine! But I'll be paying for the drinks" she said.

Ginny rolled her eyes; "Stupid Gryffindor pride!" she murmured.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled sweetly; "Nothing...Where should we go?" she asked.

Hermione smiled; "I know just the place, hold my hand" she said.

Ginny smiled and held her best friends hand; "Take me, I'm yours" she said.

Hermione grinned and vanished with a loud crack.

* * *

Theo stood and stretched his arms; he then let out yawn and stared at his two best friends.

"You're getting old Knott, its only 10 o'clock and you're already sleepy" Draco teased.

Blaise snickered.

Theo rolled his eyes and straightened his robes; "Unlike you, I had to get up 7 in the morning to start my day" he replied.

Draco laughed and threw Blaise a sly look; "He even rolls his eyes now! I've been gone for four years and my best mate was turned into a NINNY!" he said.

Blaise laughed heartily.

Theo huffed; "I'm not a Ninny you bloody bugger!" he replied.

"Yup, you are!" Draco said while laughing.

Theo threw him a dirty look and stared at Blaise; "Will you be staying with this ferret? Or are you leaving with me?" he asked.

Blaise shook his head and stood up.

"Don't tell me, you've become one too Zabini?" Draco teased.

Blaise chuckled; "Haven't lost it yet mate, I'm still the same old Blaise" he replied.

Theo huffed.

"Good" Draco said while standing up.

"We'll be taking our leave now; I need to go to the Ministry tomorrow. Have tons of work to do but we'll visit soon" Blaise replied.

Draco nodded; "Well, it was nice seeing you both. Next time let's drink something stronger and more...MANLY" he said.

Theo threw a stinging hex at his friend.

Draco yelped.

Blaise laughed and began pushing Theo towards the grate; "We'll be going now, tell Aunt Cissy we'll visit soon!" he shouted.

Draco was rubbing his thigh but a smile broke from his lips; "You better come back soon, she'll both have your heads!" he said.

Blaise nodded as he scooped a handful of floo powder.

Theo threw his floo powder at the grate first and shouted "Knott Estate". He smiled at his friend and waved his arms; "See you next time ferret!" he said while stepping inside the fire place, letting the green flames engulf him.

Draco waved goodbye.

Blaise threw his and waited for green flames to burst; "Zabini Manor" he shouted. He threw Draco one last look and said; "Remember what I said Malfoy, May the best man win!" he said.

Draco rolled his eyes; "I remember Zabini!" he replied.

Blaise laughed and stepped inside the grate; he waved his goodbye as he vanished through the flames.

Draco sighed and began padding towards the staircase.

* * *

Hermione made her way through the crowd while carrying two _Cosmopolitan's_; she carefully placed their drinks at the table while she tried to search for her friend. She scanned the place and felt her brow rise when she saw a red headed girl chatting up with a blonde bloke. She stood from her stool and began walking towards her friend.

"It's nice seeing you here again..." The blonde bloke said.

Ginny chuckled; "It's nice seeing you too, maybe we can get together sometime" she said.

Hermione cleared her throat.

Ginny's head instantly turned towards Hermione and smiled widely; "Mimi!" she said.

Hermione smiled; "Hi Ginny! I've been looking everywhere for you!" she said.

Ginny rolled her eyes; "Oh hush! I've been standing here all along!" she replied.

The blonde bloke cleared his throat.

Hermione raised her brow and studied the bloke standing next to her friend; she thought he looked familiar...very familiar.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot! Mimi, do you still remember Dennis?" Ginny asked.

Hermione squinted and stared at the bloke in front of her blankly.

Dennis flashed a smiled and shook his head; "I don't think she remembers me Gin" he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes; "Mimi! He's Dennis! Collin's brother? He's 2 years younger than us!" she said.

Hermione's eyes widened in recognition; "that's why he looked very familiar!" she thought. She immediately smiled; "Dennis! Oh Merlin! I didn't recognize you, you've changed a lot and you're blonde!" she said.

Dennis laughed; "I thought you won't recognize me! Yes I'm blonde now; does it look good on me? It's quite new!" he beamed.

Ginny laughed.

Hermione chuckled; "It very much suites you! You look dashing, wow!" she replied.

Dennis beamed; "Thank you! It makes me feel much more confident now, coming from two gorgeous ladies" he teased.

Hermione laughed; "Why don't you join us?" she asked.

Dennis sighed; "As much as I want to I can't, Gin asked me the same thing but I have an early day tomorrow, my boss just came back" he said dejectedly.

"He works at the Ministry, Blaise is his boss..." Ginny said meaningfully.

Dennis nodded.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise; "When did he come back?" she asked.

"I think it was just this afternoon..." Dennis replied.

Hermione nodded.

"Well I better be going ladies...are you sure you'll be alright?" Dennis asked.

Ginny and Hermione both nodded.

"I'll see you ladies soon" Dennis said while waving goodbye.

Hermione and Ginny both walked towards their table; Hermione sat on her stool and began sipping her drink.

Ginny eyed her curiously as she sipped hers; "You didn't expect he'd be back this soon?" she asked softly.

Hermione sighed; "I just don't know what to tell him if I see him...but I know I have too..." she admitted.

Ginny nodded; "Just be honest with him Mi, Blaise is a decent bloke. I'm sure he'll hear you out..." she assured her friend.

"I hope so..." Hermione replied while sipping her drink.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up with a throbbing head; she turned to her side and groaned. She took a deep breath and hugged her pillow close to her chest. "This is the day..." she thought solemnly. She yawned and began stretching her arms; she lazily sat up from her bed and stared at the clock. "7: 45 a.m...Still have 45 minutes before work" she murmured to herself. She padded towards the kitchen and began setting up her morning tea; she was pulling a bowl of cereal when an owl came swooping in. The tall majestic owl landed right in front of her and offered its leg. Hermione raised a brow and plucked the letter; she summoned owl treats and fed it to bird. The owl hooted in gratitude and flapped its wings; it nipped her fingers affectionately and flew away. "I guess the sender doesn't need a reply" she murmured.

Hermione placed the letter on the counter and began preparing her tea; after sipping the hot beverage she picked up the letter and began untying it. Hermione felt sadness kiss her heart when she recognized the tidy handwriting. "Blaise" she thought. She opened the letter and braised herself to what he has to say.

**_Hermione, _**

**_I apologize for not writing to you as soon as I got back, I had a lot of things on my mind and I need ample time to sort them out. Now that I have come back, would it be alright if I ask you to join me for lunch? I haven't seen you in a while and I do admit I miss your company dearly. Please send an owl if you are able. I'm looking forward to this lunch, I'll see you soon._**

**_Blaise_**

Hermione bit her lip as she folded the parchment; she took a sip from her tea and sighed. "It's now or never Hermione..." she told herself. She waved her wand and instantly fresh parchment zoomed inside the pantry. Hermione grabbed the paper and picked up the quill.

**_Blaise,_**

**_It's nice hearing from you again, Of course I'll join you for lunch. Owl me the time and place and I'll be there. _**

**_Hermione_**

Feeling satisfied with what she wrote, Hermione summoned her owl. She tied her humble letter to its scrawny leg and sent it away to find Blaise.

* * *

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

Draco groaned loudly; he blindly reached towards his side table and grabbed the offending device. "Hello..." he croaked.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry Dray...I didn't mean to wake you up" Hermione said apologetically.

Draco sat up from his bed and cleared his throat; "Mi?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled; "Who else are you expecting?" she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes; "Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"It 8:00 in the morning Dray, it's no longer early" Hermione replied.

Draco chuckled; "Aren't we Little Ms. Sunshine?" he asked.

Hermione laughed; "Funny Dray...really funny!" she said.

"So how can I be of service today?" Draco asked.

Hermione paused for a while and cleared her throat; "Well I'm just calling to inform you that I'll be out with Blaise today...I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else so I'm telling you now..." she explained.

Draco's brow furrowed but he kept it cool; "I see...Where will you be meeting him?" he asked.

"I'm still not sure; I haven't received an owl yet" Hermione replied.

"Okay..." Draco said.

"Well that's it...I guess I'll be talking to you some other time. I need to go to work" Hermione said.

Draco sighed; "Okay, just be careful..." he said indifferently.

"Dray?" Hermione almost whispered.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"We already talked about this...you know I have to talk to him. I owe him that much..." Hermione said.

Draco took a deep breath; "I know...it's just hard..." he replied.

"I know..." Hermione said.

"He was here last night, he was with Theo. We already talked...about you..." Draco said.

Hermione gasped; "He was there? What happened? What did you talk about?" she asked.

"Well...it was really awkward at first with Theo around, but we managed. When Theo left us, that's when we began talking about you. He apologized but I told him it was never his fault, he also told me that he will fight for you..." Draco replied.

Hermione was silent.

Draco kept talking; "It's hard for me Mi, more than you can imagine. But Blaise is one of my best mate and I think...I think it's best if you would also give him a fair chance...It's killing me to say this but I know he is a good person..." he said almost sadly.

"Dray..."

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes; "Listen to me, I know you love me as much as I love you but I want you to choose me because you want to and not because of our history together. I want you to have the freedom to choose...I don't want you to feel oblige to be with me because I only want to be with you...I love you Mi, but I also want you happy...so when you go out with Blaise don't think of me...enjoy your time with him like how you enjoyed our date. It's only fair to him and to you..." he said.

Hermione sighed; "Would it really be okay with you?" she asked.

Draco swallowed hard; "Yes..." he replied.

"Okay then..." Hermione said.

"Thank you Mi, hope you have a good time" Draco said sincerely.

"Thank you for being understanding Dray..." Hermione replied.

Draco chuckled; "Thank you for being honest..." he replied.

Hermione laughed; "Okay, I'll talk to you soon" she said.

"Okay" Draco replied.

* * *

Hermione was reading through some documents when a familiar owl swooped in; she carefully studied the bird and smiled a little. The owl landed gracefully on top of her desk and offered its leg; Hermione took the scroll and caressed the owl's head. The owl hooted affectionately and flew away; Hermione opened the letter and began reading.

**_Hermione, _**

**_I've very much pleased that you will be joining me for lunch today. Please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 12 pm. I'll be waiting and take care._**

**_Blaise_**

Hermione checked her watched and gasped; she hastily picked up her satchel and began brushing her curls. "Bloody owl post, always arrives late!" she murmured. She slung her bag on her shoulder and dissapparated with a loud crack.

* * *

"One shot of firewhiskey on the rocks and please do add it to my tab, Tom" Blaise said.

Tom the bartender let out a toothy grin and carefully handed Blaise his drink; "No problem" he replied.

Blaise eyed his drink and threw it back with one gulp; he closed his eyes as the warm liquid slid down his throat warming his queasy stomach. He placed the empty goblet on top of the bar and sat down on one of its stools. He was about to face the bar again and order another shot when he saw Hermione opening the door.

Hermione scrambled inside the Leaky Cauldron and started looking for Blaise; she scanned the tables and the bar. She felt her breath caught in her chest when she saw him flashing a smile and standing up from the bar stool he's occupying.

Blaise flashed out a smile as he stood from his stool; he carefully made his way towards Hermione and stood right in front of her. "Hi" he greeted.

Hermione smiled awkwardly and greeted him; "Hello Blaise" she said.

"Do you want to dine in here or go somewhere else? I think I'm craving for something Muggle for a change" he said.

Hermione raised a brow; "Something Muggle? What do you have in mind?" she asked.

Blaise smiled widely; "To be honest, I'm thinking about Mcdonalds..." he admitted.

Hermione chuckled; "Me too...Mcdonald it is" she replied.

Blaise nodded and began leading her towards the exit.

Hermione was sipping her Strawberry Yogurt Shake when Blaise sat right in front of her; she studied him carefully and let out a smile. "It's been so long since I ate these kinds of food, thank you for taking me here..." she said.

Blaise picked up pieces of fries and began nibbling it with enthusiasm; "It's my pleasure, I also like eating food like this..." he replied.

Hermione nodded.

Blaise took a sip from his soda and cleared his throat; "How have you been?" he asked casually.

"I've been well...how about you? I haven't heard from since...the reunion..." Hermione replied.

Blaise swallowed hard and began wiping his fingers nervously; "Well...I've been staying in Italy. I needed some time off I guess..." he replied.

Hermione swallowed hard and composed herself; "Blaise I know you heard me and Ginny talking..." she said.

Blaise nodded; "I did..." he replied.

Hermione sighed; "I didn't mean hiding it from you...I did not tell you because he's still a sensitive topic for me and nobody knew that we we're together before..." she explained.

Blaise kept quiet.

Hermione took it as a sign to continue, so continue she did; "We we're together before the war...I decided to break up with him because I didn't want to get him in trouble if things started to get out...He refuse to let me go so I left him..." she felt her eyes heating up but she still continued. "I left him in the middle of everything, I did not fight for him and that was one the things I regret in my life..." she said.

"Is that the reason why he left London without saying goodbye?" Blaise asked.

Hermione nodded; "He left because he doesn't want to make things harder for me...he left because he doesn't want me to hurt anymore...he left because I had been a coward..." she replied almost inaudibly.

"But now he's back..." Blaise said.

"He is...and we talked..." Hermione replied.

Blaise swallowed hard; "Are you...are you together again?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head.

Blaise raised a brow; "Why not?" he asked.

Hermione looked him straight in the eye and asked; "Why do you think?" she asked.

Blaise felt his heart skip a bit as he stared at the woman sitting across from him; "Is it because of me?" he asked.

Hermione looked away and nodded.

"Why are you considering me? Do you feel something for me Mimi?" Blaise asked.

Hermione averted her gaze.

"Does Draco know that you're considering me?" Blaise asked.

"Yes"

"What did he say?" Blaise asked.

"He understands..."

Blaise sighed and leaned on his chair; "I don't understand..." he almost whispered.

Hermione stared at Blaise; "What don't you understand?" she asked.

"Do you love him Mimi?" Blaise asked.

"I do..." Hermione answered unabashedly.

"Then why are you not back with him?" Blaise felt his heart ache as he asked this question.

"Do you have feelings for me Blaise?" Hermione asked.

Blaise kept silent as he looked away.

Hermione sighed.

"You know what I feel..." Blaise almost whispered.

"Do you love me?" Hermione asked carefully.

Blaise closed his eyes for a second and faced Hermione directly; "Do you really want me to answer that question Mi?" he asked.

Hermione swallowed hard and felt her chest tighten with emotions; "I would not ask you if I didn't want to know..." she replied.

Blaise thought hard for awhile; "I have strong feelings for you... I want to fight for you...but it's too early to tell if I'm in love with you..." he replied truthfully.

Hermione cannot hide her relief and let out small smile; "I'm flattered, really flattered Blaise...but are you sure you still want to fight for me even if I told you that I'm still in love with him?" she asked.

"Are you already ditching me?" Blaise asked while smiling slightly.

Hermione reached out across the table and gently grasped his hands; she squeezed it tenderly and smiled. "Of course I am not; I just want us to be completely honest with each other. You are my friend Blaise and I don't want to lose you because of this..." she said.

Blaise squeezed her hand in return and met her gaze; "You will not lose me Mi..." He promised. "You are my friend before my feelings started morphing into something deeper so no matter what happens friendship will still be there..." he added.

Hermione felt her eyes moisten and her heart caught in her throat.

Blaise chuckled and reached out to caress her cheek; "Don't do this Mimi..." he asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and leaned her cheek on his palm; "I'm sorry...it's just hard for me to tell you these things because I know I'll somehow hurt you...Merlin knows that's the last thing you deserve...You are a kind man and I don't deserve the affection you're giving me..." she whispered.

Blaise smiled sadly; "I'm not going to lie and tell you that I'm not hurt...but I know and understand that you and Draco has gone through hell and back. He is one of my best friends and I know what he deserves all the love you can give him to somehow mend the scars of his past" he said. "You are also my friend and I know how much hurt you've gone through because of it, I've been there you know..." he added.

Hermione let a tear roll down her cheeks.

Blaise wiped it instantly and pulled away from her; "I know where I stand now and I am going to be man enough about this...I'll let you go..." he said.

Hermione's eyes widened; "You're going to be okay with me and Dray together?" she asked.

Blaise sighed; "If you see it that way then yes..." he replied sullenly.

Hermione bit her lip and kept silent.

"I have one condition though..." Blaise said thoughtfully.

Hermione felt her brows rose in surprise; "What's your condition?" she asked.

"Don't tell Draco yet..." Blaise said ominously.

"Why?"

Blaise flashed out a smile; "I want payback! That bloody bugger hid these things from me, HIS best friend! I get the right to leave him agitated" he said.

Hermione laughed.

Blaise smirked; "He's got the girl I like so all is fair!" he exclaimed.

Hermione blushed; "My lips are sealed, I won't breathe a word...I owe you this much and much more" she said sincerely.

Blaise nodded.

Hermione fell silent and stared at Blaise seriously; "Thank you so much Blaise...you don't know how much this means to me..." she said sincerely.

Blaise smiled; "You are welcome love...please be happy. You both deserve all the love and happiness you can get..." he said.

Hermione smiled.

* * *

Blaise apparated inside his Manor and slumped in his loveseat; he let out a deep sigh and stared at his table blankly.

"No matter how hard you stare at the table it won't grow legs, mate" Theo said while leaning on the door.

Blaise sighed and rubbed his eyes; "Are you my Mum?" he asked.

Theo chuckled and slowly padded toward his down casted friend; "No I am certainly not" he replied.

"My babysitter then!" Blaise said.

Theo rolled his eyes and sat right in front of him.

"I went out with Hermione today..." Blaise admitted.

Theo raised his brow; "Based on what I am seeing now, I think she dumped you" he said bluntly.

Blaise threw a pillow at his friend's face; "I did not get dumped you arsehole! I decided to back out..." he admitted.

Theo grabbed the pillow and furrowed his brows; "You what?" he asked.

"Are you deaf?" Blaise asked.

"I don't think I heard you properly, you backed out, you say?" Theo confirmed.

Blaise nodded.

Theo stared at his friend disbelievingly.

"Don't look at me like that..." Blaise said.

Theo cleared his throat; "I thought you love her?" he asked.

"I do..." Blaise said.

"Did you tell her?" Theo asked.

Blaise shook his head; "She's in love with Draco and he's in love with her too. They've waited years to be together again...I can't go between...I just can't" he said.

Theo sighed and leaned on his couch; "Did I ever tell you how much I look up to you?" he asked seriously.

Blaise head snapped towards his friend; "You do?" he asked.

Theo nodded; "I do because I know that behind that tough exterior you really are a good man" he said.

Blaise smiled; "Not really..." he admitted.

Theo raised a brow; "Huh?" he asked.

Blaise chuckled; "I told Hermione to not tell Draco that I backed out..." he said.

Theo laughed while he shook his head.

"What? Don't tell me you don't want that little bugger to suffer a bit after his long AWOL!" Blaise explained.

Theo nodded and snapped his finger; "Slytherin through and through! Tinky!" he called.

A small elf appeared in front of them and bowed. "Master called Tinky?"

Theo nodded; "Bring us a bottle of Whiskey, Blaise and I will celebrate" he said.

The elf nodded and bowed; after a minute it appeared again together with two glasses and a bottle of Ogden's Finest.

Theo raised his glass; "To your broken heart!" he cheered.

Blaise scowled but raised his glass as salute.

Theo smirked; "To being dumped!" he jeered.

Blaise rolled his eyes; "I DID NOT GET DUMPED, I BACKED OUT AND THAT'S TWO DIFFERENT THINGS!" he explained.

Theo laughed; "Whatever you say mate!" he said.

Blaise grabbed his wand and threw a stinging hex at his best friend.

Theo yelped and accidentally emptied his glass on his trousers; "Damn you!" he screamed.

Blaise laughed; "Anyway I just wanted to let her know how I feel. It's better to let it out than leave it unsaid" he said.

Theo dried his trousers and poured another drink; "Good for you then!" he said snappily.

Blaise laughed.

"You'll be okay..." Theo said comfortingly.

Blaise nodded as he drained his drink.

* * *

"How dare that Mudblood Slut!" the hooded figure screamed. "After whoring herself to Malfoy now she's cuddly with Zabini? Who does she think she is!" the hooded figure seethed.

"Calm down Master..."

"I cannot let this go on! Too much pure blood has been tainted it's time to eradicate that scum!" the hooded figure said.

"I'm at your service..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: This is much longer than the other one!^.^ 6 more chapters left and its finally goodbye to Dray and Mi I'm sure that I'll miss them both terribly, but like all good things it must come to an end T.T but don't worry we'll make their journey worth it!^.^ Please do leave any comments and suggestions because I'm dying to hear from you. Next chappy will be up so the sooner you leave feedback the sooner I can input it! Cheers! ^.^**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Twenty-five: **

"_**If I get caught I could be risking it all, baby there's a life that I'll miss in case I'm wrong. All I really want do is to love you, a kind much closer than friends use but I still can't say it after all we've been through…And all I really want from you is to feel me as the feeling inside keeps building and I will find a way to you if it kills me…if it kills me…" (If it kills me)**_

* * *

Draco lazily sat up from his bed and rubbed sleep away from his eyes; he yawned and walk straight to his private loo. He then took a quick shower and brushed his teeth; he exited his room and padded straight towards the Grand staircase. He was about to descend when he noticed his cousin walking glumly towards him. "Good Morning" he greeted.

Luci threw him a dirty look and ignored him fully.

Draco raised his brow and followed her; "Someone's not friendly this morning" he teased.

"Hmp" Luci huffed irritably as she hastens her dainty steps.

"Luci!" he called out.

Luci ignored him and kept walking.

Draco jogged towards his cousin and gently grabbed her arm; "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

Luci huffed; "I definitely am!" she replied.

Draco frowned; "Enlighten me love, because I don't remember to doing anything that might upset you…" he said.

Luci raised her pale brow; "You really are thick no?" she asked.

Draco sighed.

"You promised me you'll introduce me to Theo last night" Luci said spitefully.

Realization dawned on Draco's face; "Oh crap! I'm so sorry love…Did you wait?" he asked.

Luci huffed in indignation and continued walking.

Draco quickly followed her towards the dining room; "I'm sorry…please don't be mad at me sweetheart…I promise I'll make it up to you…." He bargained.

Luci raised her brow and sat gracefully on her chair; "How?" she asked.

Draco sat across from his cousin and smiled; "He'll be visiting again soon, I'll make sure that I'll leave you two alone…So you can get to know each other…you know…" he said suggestively.

Luci's face twitched, forcing herself not to smile.

Draco chuckled; "You like him that much?" he asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Luci asked.

Draco grabbed a scone and began spreading marmalade on top of it; "Well…you won't get mad at me for something so petty…" he explained.

Luci took a sip from her tea and smiled awkwardly; "Am I that obvious?" she asked.

Draco chuckled again; "No, I just know you too well…" he replied.

Luci nodded and threw her cousin a coy smile; "Any plans?" she asked, changing the topic.

Draco patted a napkin on his lips and leaned on his chair; "None in particular, I'm thinking of asking Hermione out but I'm not sure if her schedule is free" he replied.

Luci beamed; "I want to meet her" she exclaimed excitedly.

Draco raised a brow; "But you already know her, you met her last week. Hogwarts" he said.

Luci rolled her eyes; "I want to meet her as your COUSIN, not you pretend girlfriend you prick!" she said.

Draco thought for awhile and smiled; "Can you keep your reigns in check?" he asked.

Luci glared.

Draco laughed and waved his hand dismissively; "I was just joking! I'll call her later and ask her if she's amenable to go out today…happy?" he asked.

Luci smiled; "Do that, I'm tired of pretending to be your pseudo-girlfriend. Plus I want to meet her, I want to be able to shake the hands of the woman who made you grovel" she said.

Draco huffed; "Malfoy's don't grovel" he replied.

Luci just rolled her eyes; "Whatever you say dear cousin, whatever you say" she said.

* * *

"Hermione?"

Hermione's head snapped towards the fireplace and eyed her visitor; "Ginny?" she asked.

"Who else are you expecting? Merlin?" Ginny said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Can I come through?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Hermione closed her book and stood from her couch; "Come right in" she replied.

Ginny's head vanished from the fireplace and within minutes she's standing outside the hearth; "Whoah…" she said wobbly.

Hermione chuckled; "Still makes you dizzy?" she asked.

Ginny steadied herself and took a deep calming breath; "I should've apparated instead, I really loathe flooing!" she said with conviction.

Hermione shook her head and walked towards the kitchen; "Want something to drink? To get off the edge before our interrogation?" she joked.

Ginny followed her and sat on one of the kitchen stools; "Ha Ha Ha! You really are buckets of laugh Mimi" she replied.

Hermione chuckled; "Pumpkin Juice, Tea, Coffee or Soda?" she asked.

Ginny smiled; "Do you have those brown fizzy Muggle drink?" she asked hopefully.

Hermione laughed; "Coke?" she asked.

Ginny nodded.

Hermione pulled out a can from her fridge and placed it in front of her friend; "There you go, drink it slowly love" she said.

Ginny opened the can and took a sip; "Taste better than pumpkin juice, why don't we have this here?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head and perched herself on the chair across from her friend; "I also don't know" she replied while opening her own soda.

Ginny straightened herself and cleared her throat; "So….?" She asked.

Hermione eyed her best friend and smiled; "You really are here to interrogate me?" she teased.

Ginny huffed; "Out with it, what happened?" she said impatiently.

Hermione shook her head and sighed; "Nothing much happened, we went to Mcdonalds" she replied.

Ginny's eyes widened with interest; "Isn't that a Muggle fast food?" she asked.

Hermione nodded; "Yes it is, Merlin how I missed burgers!" she said happily.

Ginny chuckled; "You and you're greasy food, I didn't know Blaise indulge with such cravings, being Pureblood and all…" she said.

"I was shocked as well, but it's good to know. I don't even know if I can take Dray to those kinds of places, knowing his skittish attitude" Hermione replied.

Ginny chuckled; "Give the bloke a benefit of the doubt, after being away for years maybe he already changed" she replied.

"Still defending him, hmmmm?" Hermione teased.

Ginny raised her brow; "Do you have any issues with that?" she asked playfully.

Hermione chuckled; "Nah, just stating the obvious. No harm done" she said.

"So...where you able to sort things out with Blaise?" Ginny asked.

Hermione took a sip of her soda and cleared her throat; "We did, surprisingly I did not need to say much. He pretty much knows everything…" she said softly.

Ginny furrowed her brows; "What do you mean?" she asked.

Hermione sighed; "He already knows that I made my choice and knowing his gentleman self he did not even make it hard for me to explain…I pretty much sat there and confirm the information" she said.

Ginny nodded.

"To be honest, that made it harder. He is a good man and I did not want to see him hurt because he doesn't deserve it but he swallowed it all Gin. He did not even flinch…" Hermione said sadly.

Ginny gently reached for Hermione's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I mean for Merlin's sake he has been good to me and I've been awful. I don't even deserve his friendship…" Hermione said.

"Mimi…" Ginny whispered.

Hermione bit her lower lip and took a deep breath; "It's the truth, I want to love him but I just can't love him the way he expects me too, the way he's supposed to be loved…" she replied.

"We cannot force our hearts to love someone we don't, just like we cannot force ourselves not to breathe…" Ginny said.

Hermione nodded.

Ginny crack a reassuring smile; "Don't blame yourself too much love, you've already done that for years…there are just something's in this life that we cannot control. I'm sure Blaise knows that…" she said.

"Do you think so?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled; "I know so" she said.

"He also asked me another favor…" Hermione said.

Ginny raised a curious brow; "Favor? What sort?" she asked.

Hermione grinned; "It's a VERY childish favor, he asked me not to tell Dray yet" she said.

"Why?"

Hermione chuckled; "He wants payback, he wants Dray to suffer a bit because he's gone AWOL for all these years" she replied.

Ginny laughed; "Slytherin through the core" she said.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, a little threat can go a long way. Maybe it can speed up he's snail phase" Ginny said.

Hermione laughed; "You really have a way with words…"

* * *

"When will we start our plan Master?"

The hooded figure stood in front of the window and smiled; "Tomorrow…"

* * *

"Draco?" Narcissa called out for her son.

"In here Mum…" Draco replied while closing his book.

Narcissa strode towards the library and peeked from the door; "Aren't you suppose to be in your shop?" she asked.

Draco smiled; "Are you getting tired of me already?" he teased.

Narcissa chuckled and padded towards the couch; "Of course not silly, I'm just confused as to why you're not tending to your shop" she said.

Draco pouted; "I don't feel like going, anyway I hired competent people so I don't think the shop will burn" he replied.

Narcissa shook her head; "When will you let me meet her?" she asked bluntly.

Draco's head snapped towards her mother; "Meet who?" she asked.

Narcissa huffed; "Hermione of course! When will you officially introduce her to me?" she asked.

Draco felt his jaw hit the ground as he stared dumbly at her Mother.

Narcissa feigned nonchalance and started looking at her nails; "Close your mouth darling, you look like a fly trap" she said.

Draco snapped his mouth closed and cleared his throat.

Narcissa raised her brow; "When?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

Narcissa rolled her eyes; "Never mind the _how_ sweetheart, just invite her over so I can finally meet her. Do I make myself clear?" she said while standing up.

Draco cleared his throat again; "I'll tell her soon…" he replied.

Narcissa smiled triumphantly; "I'll hold your word on that, if in a week I don't get to meet that witch. I'll invite her myself" she said while walking away.

Draco stared at his mother's retreating back when he finally found his voice; "Mum…" he called out.

Narcissa stopped and looked back; "Yes sweetheart?" she asked.

"Hermione is Muggleborn…I just thought you should know before I invite her over…" Draco said softly.

Narcissa smiled; "I know son, she's Harry's best friend too, right?" she said.

Draco's eyes widened; "How did—"

Narcissa waved her hand dismissively; "Give your Mum a little credit, I maybe old but not daft. I'm not sorted to Slytherin for nothing love" she said.

Draco felt his heart explode with so much emotions; he hastily stood up from the couch and almost ran towards his Mum. He smiled widely and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Narcissa hugged his son back and smiled; "I want you to be happy love…" she whispered.

Draco nodded and buried his face into her Mum's blond tresses; "Thank you…so much…" he whispered.

Narcissa planted a soft kiss on Draco's temple; "You are always welcome my dragon, always welcome…" she replied.

* * *

**_Ring…Ring…Ring_**

"Hello?" Hermione said.

"Hi love, Draco here. Are you free today?"

Hermione smiled; "Why are you asking?" she asked.

"Do you want to go out today? Just grab a bite somewhere?"

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"How about I meet you at Hogsmeade?"

Hermione pouted; "You're not picking me up?" she asked.

"I don't think I can love; need to pick up ingredients for the shop. What time are you able?"

Hermione nodded to herself; "Is 1 o'clock alright? I still need to finish some chores" she said.

"Okay, I'll meet you there…"

"Okay…" Hermione replied.

"Don't be late, I've got a big surprise for you that I'm sure you'll love"

Hermione chuckled; "You and your famous surprises. I won't be late" she replied.

"Okay, see you later. Bye"

"I—" Hermione was cut off when the other line got disconnected abruptly. She stared that phone unbelievingly and huffed; "He didn't even wait for me to hang up first before disconnecting the call! He'll be in big trouble!" she said to herself.

* * *

"Already done Master…"

The hooded figure let out a loud cackle and smiled; "You've done well servant, now for the second part…"

* * *

Green flames burst from the fireplace inside the library; Draco's head instantly snapped towards the hearth and felt a soft smile tug at his lips. "Well, well, well…look what the Kneazle dragged in" he said playfully as he padded towards it.

Hermione's face twisted into a seductive smile; "Hi handsome, miss me?" she asked.

Draco leaned forward and sat comfortably; "Of course I did and I still do…How can I be of service love?" he asked.

"I want to be with you…can we meet?" Hermione asked.

Draco raised a brow; "Is something the matter?" he said carefully.

Hermione chuckled; "I'm perfectly peachy, I just want to spend time with you…alone…" she said.

Draco felt his heartbeat rise; "Alone?" he asked.

Hermione smiled; "Are you scared?" she asked.

Draco laughed; "I'm not scared, where do you want to meet?" he asked.

"How about Hogsmeade?" Hermione said.

"What time?" Draco asked.

"How about quarter past 6 oclock?" Hermione said.

Draco raised a brow; "Don't you think that's quite late?" he asked.

Hermione laughed; "Afraid of the dark?" she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes; "I'm not, I just don't want you frolicking there at dusk. Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled; "I'm not a little girl Drake, I can manage on my own" she replied.

Draco raised his brow; "Drake? When did she start calling me Drake?" he thought to himself. He then cleared his throat and ignored her weird slip; "Okay then, I'll see you there" he replied.

Hermione smiled widely; "See you later love…" she said immediately and disappeared with a puff.

Draco shook his head and stood up.

* * *

Hermione was fixing her cloak when her clock chimed 1pm; she hastily grabbed her purse and dissapparated with loud crack. She appeared in Hogsmeade within seconds and gently righted her clothes; she pasted a big smile on her face and began walking aimlessly towards the snowy streets. "Damn! I forgot to ask Dray where to meet him exactly…" she murmured. She then began fumbling inside her bag when a high pitched voice caught her attention.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione quickly turned and felt a smile grace her lips. "It's nice seeing you here" Hermione said.

"It's nice seeing you too, what are you doing here?"

Hermione smiled; "I'm here to meet someone for a late lunch, how about you?" she asked

"Same thing, I guess, where are you heading?"

Hermione chuckled lightly; "I'm not quite sure as well, I forgot to ask where to meet him…" she said.

"We'll that's hard…"

Hermione nodded.

"Since you're not yet sure where to meet him, why don't we go to Florence and sit for awhile, you can ask him to meet you there…"

Hermione thought for a moment and smiled; "Okay, just give me a sec and I'll try calling him…" she replied.

"Still carrying those little buggers, aren't we…"

Hermione rolled her eyes; "It's convenient than summoning a retched owl in the middle of the street…" she replied.

"Okay, I'll wait for you here then…"

Hermione nodded and began dialing Draco's number. After 4 short rings, her call got diverted to his personal voicemail. "Dray, it's me. I forgot to ask you where we're supposed to meet. I'll be at Florence with a friend, just go there. Okay? See you in awhile, bye" she said.

"You done?"

Hermione nodded and began walking towards her friend. They've been walking towards the street in silence for awhile when Hermione noticed something odd; she abruptly stopped and frowned; "Where are we going? I thought we're heading to Florence…" she asked.

SILENCE

Hermione ran to catch up with her friend; she quickly yanked her arm and threw her friend a questioning look.

Her friend turned to face Hermione and smiled; "_Portus" _she said and they both dissapparated with a loud crack.

* * *

"Knock Knock"

Draco turned to face the door and smiled; "Hey" he said.

Blaise sauntered inside the bedroom and sat on the loveseat; "What are you up to today?" he asked lazily.

"Nothing much…you?" Draco asked.

Blaise thought for a while and sighed; "Same as you, have you seen Theo today?" he asked.

Draco padded towards the couch and sat; "No, is something the matter?" he asked.

Blaise shook his head; "Just asking, I'm bored. Do you want to go out flying?" he asked.

Draco smiled; "That's a good idea but we have to be back before noon, I'm meeting Hermione" he replied.

Blaise felt slight pinch in his chest but he still rolled his eyes; "Wow, you work fast!" he teased.

Draco laughed; "I think I've wasted too much time, don't you think?" he said.

"Touche" Blaise replied with a chuckle.

Draco stood up; "Shall we?" he asked.

"Do you want to fly here or my place?" Blaise asked.

"Hmmnn…I miss your house more, let's go to your place" Draco replied.

Blaise nodded; "Lead the way" he said.

Draco accioed his broom and walked towards the hearth; "You go first mate, it's your house" he said.

Blaise shook his head and grabbed a pinch of floo powder; "See you there" he said.

* * *

Hermione felt herself being dragged inside a large room and being thrown on the floor. She landed with a loud thump and felt her heart drop down her stomach when her purse zoomed out of her grasp. She quickly scrambled to her feet and backed herself towards the nearest wall. "Who are you? What do you want?" she asked almost hysterically.

"Still feisty after all these years, aren't you mudblood!"

Hermione felt her blood turn cold as she clenched her first tightly; "Who are you?" she asked.

"I will be the _last_ person you'll have the pleasure of seeing. _Crucio_"

Hermione dodged the curse but landed on her knees badly. She felt strain on her wrist but she kept moving in fast pace; she quickly crawled towards the loveseat and shielded herself.

"Do you think you can hide behind that flimsy furniture? _Incendio_'

Hermione yelped as she scampered away from the burning couch; she tried standing but her knees are still too weak from the impact it received when she fell. She started backing away from the perpetrator and felt her eyes moisten with tears; "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Do you have an idea how long I've waited for this mudblood? How much hardship I endured seeing you polluting the place where you do not belong?"

Hermione felt tears roll down her cheeks as she tried her best to hold her ground. She bit back her sob and wiped her cheeks; "I belong in this world whether you like it or not! I maybe born of Muggle heritage but the magic that runs in my blood is real! You don't have any say in this especially when you can't even show your face!" she spat.

"You insolent—"

"It's the truth! You judge me because of my blood but you don't even have the guts to show me your face! You're hiding underneath that hideous cloak, for what? For me not to know you? You are a coward!" Hermione screamed.

"_Crucio!" _

Hermione was caught off guard and was instantly hit by the curse; she fell down on her knees and hit her head.

"Keep your mouth shut you stupid bint! I don't want to hear anything that comes from your dirty mouth! You will die tonight and your blood traitor lover would be next!"

* * *

"Bugger!" Draco swore as he hastily stood.

Blaise raised his brow; "What?" he asked.

"I'm late!" Draco replied.

"For what?"

"I'm supposed to meet Hermione at the Hogsmeade!" Draco replied.

Blaise stood up and checked his watch; "It's just quarter passed five mate"

"I'm supposed to meet her at 6!" Draco said as he grabs his coat.

Blaise shook his head; "You better go mate, you don't want to keep Hermione waiting. She's a total bear when someone's late".

Draco chuckled; "I won't tell her you called her a bear…"

Blaise laughed; "You shouldn't! That will put a dent to my chances with her…"

Draco narrowed his eyes.

Blaise rolled his eyes and pushed his friend towards the fire place; "Go now"

Draco huffed and grabbed a handful of floo powder; "Malfoy Manor" he shouted.

* * *

"Is it dead?"

"Not yet, but she will be…" The cloaked figured replied.

"The blood traitor is already on his way..."

"Good, now it's time to for Plan B"

Hermione was panting hard as she digest what their saying; she felt her body tremble with fear as she thought about Draco…"Merlin, please keep him safe…" she pleaded.

* * *

Draco apparated directly to a store near Honeydukes; he straightened his cloak as he surveyed the streets. "Crap! I forgot to ask her where to meet…" he whispered to himself. He began walking towards the shop as he surveyed the streets; he was about to go inside when he felt a light tap on his left shoulder.

"Errrr…Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco instantly turned around and stared at the woman standing right in front of him. "Yes?" he asked confusedly.

The woman smiled nervously and squared her shoulders; "My name is Katie and I'm Ms. Granger's secretary…"

Draco smiled; "Hi Katie, Where is Hermione?" he asked.

"She actually sent me here to meet you; she wants me to give you something…" Katie replied.

Draco frowned but nodded none the less; "We're supposed to meet at six...Do you know where she is?" he asked.

Katie bit her lip; "She will be here soon, she might be a little late…that's why she sent for me…" she replied.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and smiled; "Okay…I thought she'll ditch me…that's a relief" he said.

Katie grimace and began ruffling through her bag; "I won't stay long…I just need to give you the letter…" she replied.

"Okay…" Draco replied.

Katie began rummaging through her bag and felt her hands shaking; she searched for the tip of her wand and placed it on top of her things. She took a deep breath and grabbed the parchment; she hastily pulled it and handed it to Draco.

Draco reached for the parchment and began unfolding it.

Katie grabbed her wand tightly and inched closer to Draco.

Draco felt her move and frowned a little; he stared at the woman inches from him and smiled lightly. "Thank you for doing this for Hermione…I'll just go now…" he said.

"It's no problem…" Katie replied.

Draco, feeling the awkwardness of the situation began moving away; he was about to turn when he felt Katie tug on his cloak; "Is there something else?" he asked politely.

Katie did not relinquish the hold on his cloak and instantly pulled out her wand.

Draco felt his defenses rise up and began pulling his wand from his pocket; he was about to point it towards Katie when he felt the dreaded words slip from her lips.

"Portus…"

Draco felt the familiar tug of Portkey as he was taken away from where he's standing.

* * *

Draco felt his feet land on solid ground and tried to catch his bearing; he opened his eyes and felt panic rose to his throat.

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco felt his wand leave his hand; he instantly moved back and braced himself. "What the hell? Where is Hermione?" he asked.

Katie distanced herself and cleared her throat; "I already told you who I am, so would you do me a favor and shut up?" she spat.

Draco sneered; "Where did you take her?" he asked.

"Your mudblood?" Katie bit back.

"Don't you call her that! She's more than what you'll ever be!" Draco said.

Katie laughed; "Yeah, if she's still breathing that is!" she replied.

Draco felt his blood turn cold; he made a move towards Katie.

Katie held up her wand and pointed it towards Draco; "You don't want to do that believe me" she said.

Draco lunged towards her.

"Incarcerous!" Katie yelled.

Draco felt ropes slid towards his body; making him immobile. He sneered and felt his feet being rooted on the grounds. "Where did you take her? What do you want from us?" he asked.

"I'm not in the position to say anything else, but let's just say that every action has its repercussions" Katie replied.

Draco frowned.

"Well Malfoy, to be honest. I have nothing against you. It's just a job I need to take!" Katie replied nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about? She has been your boss for Merlin's sake! She gave you a job!" Draco replied.

Katie rolled her eyes; "I applied for that blasted job, to get close to her! I need more money to survive you know!" she huffed.

"This is just not making any sense at all!" Draco shouted.

"It doesn't need to, lest to you" Katie replied. "We'll I'll be off my way, need to do some stuff."

"Where did you take her?" Draco shouted.

"Shut up already! You're being very redundant!" Katie sneered.

"Don't hurt her!" Draco replied.

Katie laughed; "It's not up to me to decide love, but I promise you one thing…If I get to dispatch her mudblood body, I'll drop by to let you bid your goodbye".

Draco growled.

"Stop growling like a lowly beast! You're a Malfoy for Merlin's sake!" Katie spat.

"I swear to you now, If you hurt her you'll die the most painful death and only by then you'll know why my last name is Malfoy!" Draco shouted.

"Tut, tut, I'm shaking down to my boots! You'll never touch me Malfoy, so goodluck with that!" Katie replied.

"Get out of my face!" Draco spat.

"You don't get to decide that you brat! I will leave at my own pace and congratulations you just made me stay a little bit longer…you kno, just to annoy you more!" Katie said while walking towards the chair.

"You'll pay for this you evil Bint! Once I get my hands on my wand you'll be sorry you've crossed me!" Draco threatened.

"Shut up already, will you? You're starting to give me a headache! All talk!" Katie said while studying her nails.

Draco mumbled.

"What?" Katie asked.

Draco ignored her and sat down.

"Getting tired, aye?" Katie taunted.

"I'm not; I just don't want to waste my energy talking to the likes of you…A very lowly creature! You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as I do!" Draco replied.

Katie felt her cheeks reddened; "Who do you think you are? I've got the advantage here! I can kill you with one flick of my wand!" she yelled.

Draco laughed; "You can but do you have the guts to actually go through it?" he taunted.

Katie hissed and hastily approached Draco; she shoved her wand on his neck. "Not too cocky now, aye?"

Draco smirked and instantly grabbed Katie's waist and twisted her wand arm. He plucked the stick from her shaking hand and shoved her wand on her own throat; "Your saying?" he asked.

Katie's widened and began processing what just happened. "How? When?" she rasped out.

"You underestimate me Katie; I did not survive the war for nothing!" Draco sneered.

Katie gulped.

Draco gathered her wrist at the small of her back; "_Accio wand!_" Draco firmly grasped his wand and pointed it at Katie's. "Incarcerous!". Draco pushed Katie away and began pacing, "Start talking you ugly bint, before my patience runs out and I zap the life out of you" he hissed.

Katie stumbled on the sofa and began moving away; "How did you escape? You were bounded!" she cried.

Draco stopped and stared; "Is that even important than your life?" he asked.

Katie gulped.

Draco sighed; "You and your stupid questions! But okay, I'll relent because this might be the last question you'll ever get to ask after I'm finish with you…" he taunted. "Ever heard of wandless magic?" he asked.

Katie's eyes widened, "But we were speaking the whole time! You have to concentrate in order to produce a spell that will free you!" she said.

Draco raised a brow; "Being from a long line of pureblood families has its perks, you know! Well enough of this nonsensical chitchats, you are going to tell me where you took her!" he said.

Katie shook her head; "I don't know where she is…" she said.

Draco hissed and stalked towards the cowering girl; "I don't think I heard that correctly; did you just say you don't know where she is?" he asked.

Katie began to cry; "I swear I don't know where _she_ took her!" she shouted.

Draco smiled; "Finally talking? Now it's time to tell me who you're working for?"

Katie shook her head; "I can't..._she'll_ kill me…" she replied.

Draco raised a brow; "And you think I won't if you don't tell me?" he challenged.

"You won't kill me…You love her too much to taint your hands with my blood and she won't forgive you…" Katie replied.

Draco laughed; "Who says she'll know? I can easily send off your body or better yet burn it till nothing remains but dust…don't test me love, you don't know me and the things I did during the war to survive!" he said.

Katie began shaking.

Draco twirled his wand in his hands; "Will you tell me or do I need to haul it out from you?" he asked.

Katie shook her head.

Draco shrugged; "Then torture it is..."

Katie's eyes began to bulge.

Draco pointed his wand; "Don't forget I gave you the option to choose the easiest way out but you didn't grab it. So you'll suffer the choice you made." He took a deep breath; "Merlin knows how much I hate using unforgiveables…Cru—"

"Stop! I will tell you!" Katie cried.

Draco stopped; "So soon? We haven't started yet!" he teased.

Katie panted; "Please…don't use that on me…I'll tell you…I'll tell you everything I know!" she cried.

Draco hummed approvingly and sat beside her; "Tell me something first, is she still safe as we speak?" he asked.

Katie sniffed; "Yes…_she_ hasn't contacted me yet…so I'm sure Hermione is still safe…for now…"

Draco let out a sigh of relief; "Good…now start from the beginning and make it fast! I need to find her…Merlin if I found out that you've been lying and she's hurt…I will not be accountable to whatever I will do to you! Potter be damned!" he stated.

Katie winced and nodded.

Harry began pacing in front of their fire place; he doesn't know what's happening but he feels sick to his stomach.

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny called.

Harry ignored his wife and continued pacing.

"Potter I swear if you keep on ruining our new carpet I will blast your feet away!" Ginny yelled.

Harry looked back and saw his wife glaring at him; "You were saying something Gin?" he asked distractedly.

Ginny sighed and motioned for him to come closer.

Harry padded towards his wife and sat on the love seat.

Ginny began rubbing his back in soothing circular motion; "Is something the matter? You've been pacing for almost an hour now love…" she said.

Harry sighed and took off his glasses; "I don't know Gin…but I don't feel right….It's like something bad will happen or is happening…I can't figure out what it is but I have this feeling that I need to be somewhere else...to help…" he confessed.

Ginny's brow furrowed; "Did you try calling Ron to check if something important came up?" she asked.

Harry nodded; "I did and he told me nothing…" he replied.

Ginny sighed; "Then I'm sure it's nothing…." She soothed.

Harry nodded; "Why are you home? I thought you're supposed to meet Mimi?" he asked.

Ginny winced; "I was supposed to but I agreed to relent to Dray…" she replied.

Harry's brow raised in surprise; "You? Relenting to the ferret? That's weird!" he joked.

Ginny laughed; "It is right? Even I was surprised…But how can I say "NO" when he almost begged" she said.

"Malfoy? Beg? That's weird…" Harry said.

Ginny nodded; "I was surprised too but knowing how he feels about Mimi…It's not impossible, I guess…"

Harry smirked; "Romanticizing again, love?" he teased.

Ginny chuckled; "Not that much…" she replied.

Harry laughed and began tickling his wife; "Not that much aye?"

Ginny began to giggle uncontrollably and kept pushing her husband's prying hands.

Harry smiled mischievously and began kissing his wife's neck; "Come here love…" he whispered.

Ginny groaned and moved closer.

Both Potter was enjoying a snog when their fireplace began to lighten; they both moved away from each other and stared at the man standing in front of them.

"Dray?" Ginny asked.

Draco's eyes widened; "She's got Hermione…Potter you need to help me find her!" he screamed.

Harry instantly stood and swore; "Who's got Hermione?" he asked.

"She will kill her if we don't move, you got to help me!" Draco yelled frantically.

Ginny approached Draco and shook him; "Draco! Who has Hermione?"

Draco collapsed and buried his face in his hands.

Ginny sat as well and began rubbing his back; "Dray…"

Draco sniffed hastily and faced Ginny; "Greengrass…" he replied.

Harry's brow furrowed; "Daphne?" he asked.

Draco shook his head; "No, Astoria!" he replied.

Ginny gasped and paled.

Harry swore again; "I haven't heard from her in years! Where in bloody hell did she come from?" he spat.

Draco shook his head; "I also don't know..." he replied sullenly.

Ginny hastily stood up; "We have to find her soon…she's in danger…" she almost whispered.

Harry stared at his wife; "What do you mean Gin?" he asked.

Ginny began pacing; "Astoria…she's insane…" she replied.

Draco's head snapped towards his best friend; "What do you mean Gin?" he asked.

Ginny took a deep breath; "Astoria Greengrass was one of our patients in St. Mungos, spell damaged ward…" she said slowly. "She was one of our top priority patients when I was still a Healer there…one day, when one of our staff was doing her usual rounds she found out that Astoria was missing..."

"How come it was never brought to our attention?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head; "We tried telling the management to report it to the Ministry because she's dangerous but the management won't relent. They thought it would damage the Hospitals credibility, hence me resigning…" she said.

Draco stood up abruptly; "We don't have time to waste, we need to find Hermione…Gods, we need to save her…I don't know what I'll do if Astoria lays a finger on her…" he said.

Harry nodded; "I'll go alert Ron…" he said while approaching the floo. He turned to face his wife; "Gin, please floo to the Burrow and bring James, I don't want you alone here…" he said.

Ginny nodded.

Draco padded towards Harry.

"We'll find her Malfoy, even if we end up flipping Britain, we will find her…" Harry promised.

Draco nodded; "Thank you Potter…" he replied.

Harry just nodded and scooped a heaping amount of floo powder; "Ministry of Magic!" he shouted.

* * *

Hermione rose from the dumpy bed and gathered her knees to her chest. She began examining her surrounding and felt hope drain from her body when she saw no sign of a door or any exit. She felt tears cloud her eyes when she thought about all her loved ones; Merlin, Draco. She just found him after years and now she's about to lose him again. She felt dread creep as she remember the cloaked figure last words; _his next. _

"Good, you're awake!"

Hermione scampered towards the headboard.

A lone figure stood in front of the bed; "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you…" it cajoled.

Hermione hissed; "If you're not here to hurt me then please show me yourself…" she spat.

The figure chuckled and shook its head; "Always the suspicious one…" The figure slowly took off its cloak and sat at the end of the bed.

Hermione's eyes widened; "D—Daphne? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Daphne sighed; "I want to ask you the same thing Hermione…I was shocked to know from my elf that there's a certain woman inside our attic" she replied.

Hermione frowned; "I'm at your attic?" she asked.

Daphne nodded; "I don't have time to explain but I have to get you out of here…" she said while standing up.

Hermione slowly composed herself and began standing up. "Do-do you know who took me here?" she asked.

Daphne nodded; "I have an idea but we'll talk about that later, I have to get you out of here before—"

"What are you doing Daphne?" somebody shrieked.

Hermione lost her bearing and slumped back to the bed.

Daphne faced the cloaked figure; "Don't take that tone at me Astoria! I'm still your older sister!" she scolded.

Hermione felt her blood turn cold; Her captor is Astoria Greengrass…Daphne's sister…But she's missing for years…she's one of the patients from St. Mungos…from the spell damaged ward…

"I don't care Daphne! Get away from that vermin! Right now!" Astoria shouted.

Daphne stood her ground and shielded Hermione from her deranged sister; "Let her go Torry…" she said slowly.

"NO! She deserves to die! She killed Mum and Dad, she destroyed our family! She stole the only man I love…she deserves to rot in hell!" Astoria hissed.

Daphne began walking towards Astoria with her hands raised; "Please listen to me Torry…Hermione did none of those…Mum and Dad died because they choose the wrong path, they died because they refuse to denounce evil…it was their choice love…not hers…" she replied.

Astoria brandished her wand and pointed it at her sister; "Don't make me use my wand at you Daphne…I swear to Merlin I would!"

Daphne stared at her younger sister; "Will you kill me Torry? Will you kill your own sister?" she asked.

Astoria felt tears cloud her eyes and shook her head; "I don't want to Daphne…But if you don't get out of my way, I might consider…" she spat.

Daphne shook her head; "Torry love, please…" she said softly.

Hermione taking advantage of the situation crept towards the edge of the bed; she was grasping the comforter when she felt something. She hastily grabbed it and felt elation fill her body when she saw that it was her wand. Daphne left her, her wand!

"No Daphne! Get out of my way so I can finish this once and for all!" Astoria shouted.

Daphne shakily grabbed her sister's wand arm and engulfed her in a restraining hug; "Run Hermione!" she shouted.

Hermione feeling a new rush of adrenaline through her veins began to move; she bounded over the bed towards the door. Hermione was about to escape when she saw Astoria slightly over powering Daphne.

Astoria seeing this yelled and began thrashing wildly; "How could you Daphne! She is mine!" she hissed.

Daphne refused to let go and wrestled her sister to the ground; "Leave!" she hissed towards the brown eyed girl.

Hermione shook her head; "I cannot leave you!" she replied.

Astoria cackled; "That's the best decision I heard you mutter you scum!" she yelled.

Daphne used all her weight to hold her sister down; "Leave Granger!" she screamed.

Hermione shook her head again; "I won't let you get hurt Daphne…I just can't" she cried.

Astoria grasped her wand; "You will get off of me Daphne, I swear I will use my wand" she threatened.

"You won't…"

"Sectumsempra!" Astoria yelled.

Hermione screamed.

* * *

"We have to go in Potter! We don't have enough time!" Draco spat.

Harry bounded towards the blond; "This Manor has hundreds of the ancient wards Malfoy! If I can dismantle it, I swear I would be charging straight to that house and hex everyone that counts!" he replied.

Draco swore; "Let me try! Merlin knows it has the same wards as our house!" he said.

"Be my guest!" Harry hissed as he moved away.

Draco raised his wand and began chanting; he felt dark magic licking his skin but he still continued. After minutes of tiring wand movements; he felt the wards shaking and slowly giving away.

Harry stared at Draco with awe.

Draco took a deep breath and faced Harry; "Now Potter, it's time to charge and hex everyone that counts!" he said.

Harry smirked and shook his head; "You never fail to amaze me, you know that?" he asked.

Draco laughed and grabbed Harry's arm; "We'll talk about my awesomeness later Potter. We have to save Hermione first!" he said while dragging Potter.

* * *

Daphne fell on the ground with blood oozing from her dainty lips and chest.

Astoria still shocked from her actions sat slowly.

Hermione took the opportunity; "Accio wand!" she shouted.

The wand flew away from Astoria's limp hand as she stared at her sister's bloodied body. With trembling hands she began shaking Daphne; "Daph…Oh Merlin…Daph!" she called hysterically.

"Move away from her Astoria…" Hermione said.

Astoria's craze-induced eyes stared at Hermione; "It's your fault Mudblood! It's your fault! I will kill you!" she shouted while struggling to stand on her feet.

Hermione started to back away and brandished her wand; "Don't come near me! I will use my wand Astoria!" she said.

Astoria ignored her and began stalking her; she took a small knife from her pocket and began lunging forward.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Astoria instantly froze and fell on the carpeted floor with a loud thump.

Hermione's head snapped towards the voice and felt tears cloud her eyes.

* * *

"Lockhart!" Draco yelled while running towards the ground staircase.

Harry that's running beside the blonde instantly stopped and laughed.

Draco abruptly stopped; "Potter? What the hell?"

"You just yelled Lockhart? What the bloody hell was that all about?"

A loud crack halted Draco from answering and faced the elf that's lowly bowing.

"Master Malfoy is calling Lockhart sir, how is I can help?"

Harry's eyes almost bulge out of its sockets; "The bloody elf's name is Lockhart?" he asked disbelievingly.

Draco nodded; "Do you know where your mistress is?" he asked hastily.

"Mistress Daphne is in the attic sir, her is helping the Mudblood escape!" The elf spat.

Harry pointed his wand towards the elf but Malfoy beat him to it; "Do not call her that or I will see to it that you're given a wardrobe full of clothes!" Draco barked.

The elf's eyes began to water as it bash it small head with its fist.

Harry rolled his eyes and began moving again; "No time to waste Malfoy! Let's go get Hermione!" he said.

Draco pushed the house elf out of the way and ran towards the stairs; he felt his heartbeat quicken when he heard a familiar spell. He almost stumbled down the stairs if Harry didn't catch him.

"What the hell Malfoy!" Harry spat.

"We have to hurry! I will kill her if something happens to Hermione!" Draco gravely said as he pried Harry's hand. He sprinted towards the aisle when he saw her standing on the door. He almost felt relief but felt his blood ran cold when he saw Astoria draw a knife from her pocket and lunged towards Hermione. He brandished his wand and shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Hermione let her wand drop as she stare at her savior; she felt her throat constrict with so much emotion and uttered his named; "Draco".

Draco ran towards Hermione and grabbed her roughly; he pulled her towards his chest and buried his face in her neck; "I was so scared…I thought I'd lose you again…Thank Merlin your safe…you're safe now love…I got you…" he murmured.

Hermione felt fresh set of tears escape her eyes as sobs rack her chest. She hugged him so tight and hid her face in his chest.

Harry pushed them aside and kneeled beside Daphne; he felt bile rise through his throat when he recognized the spell. He hastily reached for neck and felt relief wash through him when he felt a faint pulse. He turned around and stared at Draco; "Malfoy…" he called.

Hermione pushed Draco slightly and stared at Harry; "Is-is she?"

"She's still alive Mimi but barely…Malfoy…do you know the counter curse for Sectumsempra?" Harry asked awkwardly.

Draco nodded and kneeled; he pulled out his wand and began chanting. Slowly the wounds began to close up and seal itself; after couple of minutes, blood stops from seeping. Draco stood up and reached for Hermione's hand; "She lost a lot of blood but she will be okay…we need to take her to St. Mungos…" he said.

Harry stood up and eyed Draco and Hermione; "Can you take her? I need to bring Astoria to the Ministry…" he said.

Both Draco and Hermione nodded and kneeled; Draco carefully lifted Daphne as Hermione held Daphne's hand. She threw Harry a thankful smile and grasped Draco's shoulder; "I'll see you in a couple of hours Harry…thank you…" she said before dissapparating.

Harry nodded and stared at the petrified figure on the ground; "Well Hello their love, it's time to go home now…" he said while hauling Astoria's body from the floor.

Astoria shot him a venomous look.

Harry sighed and dissaparated them to the Ministry.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**I know it's been a year since I last updated and I'm awfully sorry! I have been very busy with work and had no time to write…Not to mention a little bit of writers block! We'll hope this very long chapter can suffice those months of waiting We already know who the cloaked figure is so I guess the next question is, will Dray and Mi finally have their ever after? Last five chapters guys so please do leave a reviews! Cheers! **


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Twenty-six:**

"_**I have been to sorrow, I have been to bliss, and where I'll be tomorrow I can only guess. What a journey it has been and the end is not in sight but those stars are out tonight and they're bound to guide my way…" (The Journey)**_

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, be rest assured that this will not happen again…" Kingsley Shackelbolt said.

Draco nodded politely; "I hope so Minister, can I take my leave now?" he asked.

"Of course, we'll just contact you about the trial date" Kingsley replied.

Draco nodded again and bid his farewell; he walked towards the door and opened it. He padded towards the bench and sat; "How is she?" he asked.

Harry took a deep breath and took off his glasses; "The other auror's already took her to St. Mungos" he replied.

Draco sighed; "I never thought she'll end up that way, she was once a good friend…" he said.

"Things happen Malfoy, no one should be blamed…" Harry responded.

"I just can't help but feel that somehow, I was at fault" Draco said.

"Not your fault mate…" Harry replied.

"How's Katie?" Draco asked.

Harry rubbed his eyes; "I really can't believe she's part of this! She was also close to Hermione" he said.

Draco sighed; "People do stupid things, especially if money is an issue" he said.

Harry nodded and stood; "We better leave, it's getting late" he said. "Is Hermione still in St. Mungos?" he asked.

Draco also stood; "Yes, I will be joining her now. Do you want to come?" he asked.

Harry shook his head; "I better go to the Burrow and tell Gin what happened. I don't want to let her wait long or she'll have my head" he replied.

Draco chuckled; "Okay then, I'll see around Potter" he said.

Harry smiled and began walking towards the lifts.

"Potter?" Draco called out.

Harry half turned and threw him a questioning look.

"Thank you…" Draco said.

Harry smirked; "Never thought I'd hear that from you Malfoy, but no problem" he replied cheekily.

Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry laughed; "Your welcome ferret" he said.

oOo

"Will she be alright?" Hermione asked the healer in-charge.

The healer smiled kindly and replied; "She will be Ms. Granger, she might have lost some blood but we're taking care of that now. She just needs rest and she'll be up soon"

Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief and stared at Daphne's bed; "Thank Merlin" she murmured.

"How about you Ms. Granger, are you feeling alright? You look pale…" The healer asked.

Hermione nodded; "I'm fine, just a little bit sore and tired" she replied.

The healer threw her a worried look and said; "The Cruciatus curse does have that effect, I'll be giving you some potions that will alleviate the sore. You have to take it twice a day and you'll need a lot of rest so I think you should take a leave of absence from work. I won't let one of my patients work after everything that has happened"

Hermione groaned; "But I still have to finish –"

"Granger…"

Hermione instantly turned around and faced the raspy voice.

Daphne slowly sat up from her bed and leaned on her pillow; "Take a break, I'm sure Kingsley is aware of what happened" she said.

Hermione padded towards Daphne's and sat beside her bed; "How do you feel?" she asked worriedly.

Daphne groaned; "Like I have been run over by a herd of rampaging Hippogriff's" she replied.

Hermione bowed her head; "I'm sorry…It was my fault" she said slowly.

Daphne raised her brow; "It's not your fault Granger, it's my bloody sister's fault! If I had known all along that she's really insane like everyone is saying then I should've sent her back…" she said.

"You never knew?" Hermione asked.

Daphne let out a huge sigh; "I knew, I just didn't believe them…You see, Torry is the only family I have…and I want her home with me…" she confessed.

"I understand…" Hermione replied.

**_Knock Knock Knock_**

The three women looked at the door; the healer, who's the nearest, opened it.

Draco opened the door widely and walked in.

"Nice seeing you Draco" Daphne said.

Draco approached them and smiled at Hermione; he sat at the foot of the bed and stared at the blond woman occupying it. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Daphne chuckled; "Second person to ask me that, but I'll oblige. I guess I'm alright just feels like I've been run over by a herd of Hippogriff's" she said.

Draco chuckled; "Your back to your old cheeky self so I guess you are fine" he replied.

Daphne rolled her eyes; "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Draco cleared his throat and threw Hermione a look; "I'm here to pick up Hermione…" he replied.

Daphne smirked; "So it's true! You two are really dating!" she blurted out.

Hermione felt her face reddened and cleared her throat.

Draco raised a brow; "It's not that I'm denying it but pray tell, who told you that?" he asked.

Daphne smiled; "Pansy, I saw her the other day…" she admitted.

Draco rolled his eyes; "Should've known…" he replied.

"Yes you should've known" Daphne said. "It's not that I'm throwing both of you out but It's late and I'm tired, so I think it's time for you to both go…" she said while yawning.

Hermione hastily stood up and smiled at Daphne; "We'll come back to visit soon, Thank you again Daphne" she said.

Daphne just nodded and slumped back under the covers.

Draco fixed the comforter and walked towards Hermione; he gently reached for her hands and intertwined their fingers.

Hermione smiled and faced the healer; "We should get going…"

The healer smiled and handed her four small potions bottle; "I summoned these while you were talking, don't forget to drink this twice and please visit me soon for a follow up check-up"

Hermione nodded; "Will do, thank you again…"

The healer nodded and walked out the room.

Both Draco and Hermione followed the healer and closed the door quietly.

"I'll take you home…" Draco said.

Hermione nodded.

* * *

****

**The Burrow:**

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she ran towards her husband. She threw her arms and engulfed him in tight embrace. "Thank Merlin!" she whispered.

Harry hugged his wife tight and planted a soft kiss on her head; "I'm fine Gin, so is Hermione and Malfoy…" he re-assured.

Ginny disentangled herself from the hug and breathed a sigh of relief; "Good, where are they? Who took Mimi to Astoria?" she asked.

Harry padded towards the loveseat and sat; "Katie, her secretary" he replied.

Ginny's eyes widened; "Oh my! She was a sweet woman! How could she?" she asked.

Harry took off his glasses and pinched his nose bridge; "Malfoy told me that Katie's motives is solely for money…" he replied tiredly.

Ginny nodded; "It's just so sad…where did they take her?" she asked.

"They were at Daphne's ancestral manor, thank Merlin that Daphne found her there before Astoria came back…" Harry replied.

Ginny gasped; "Is Mimi hurt?" she asked.

Harry's face turned grim; "She's not bleeding but she took the Cruciatus curse…" he replied.

Ginny summoned her wand and instantly moved towards the fire place.

Harry stood up and hurriedly grabbed his wife's arm; "Where are you going?" he asked.

Ginny stared at Harry questioningly; "I'm off to Mimi's place, she needs medical attention" she replied.

"She's already at St. Mungo's love and I'm sure Malfoy will take her home. Let's just grab James and head home, it's already late and frankly I'm so tired. Dismantling ancient wards and dealing with Astoria is taking its toll on me…" Harry said.

Ginny stared at her husband and planted a soft kiss on his lips; "I'm sorry love, didn't realize you were tired. We'll go home, I'll just drop by Mimi's flat tomorrow…" she said.

Harry smiled; "I'll get James, be back in a jiffy…" he said while padding towards the stairs.

* * *

"Are you sure you will be alright here?" Draco asked.

Hermione suppressed a yawn and smiled; "I'll be alright Dray, you should go. We both went through a tough ordeal today…" she said.

Draco chuckled; "Only you will call kidnapping an ordeal!" he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her door; "We'll talk about everything tomorrow, I'm quite tired…" she said.

"Okay…" Draco replied.

Hermione began stepping into her flat when Draco softly grabbed her arm; he pulled Hermione swiftly and engulfed her in tight embrace. He buried his face in her neck whispered; "Don't ever leave me Mi…I don't think I can bear it…"

Hermione felt tears blur her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist; "I won't…I promise…" she replied.

"I love you…" Draco whispered.

"I love you too…" Hermione whispered back.

Draco softly unwound his arms around her and smiled; he planted a kiss on her forehead and took a step back.

Hermione smiled; "I'll see you tomorrow…" she said.

Draco nodded and turned his back; he walked towards the lifts and went inside.

Hermione stepped inside her flat and closed the door; she leaned on It and smiled.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Theo shouted.

Draco's head snapped towards the booming sound and grimaced; "Hello to you too Theo" he replied.

Theo almost run towards his friend; "Blaise fire called me and told me that he heard from the Ministry that you were kidnapped with Granger! I flooed as soon as I can! When I got here I felt all my blood leave my face and almost choked my guts out when I realized Aunt Cissy and your cousin doesn't know your missing! What the hell!" he hissed.

"Calm down mate, I'm alright…we made it out safely" Draco assured his friend. He made a face and lowered his voice; "Did you tell Mum?" he asked.

"I didn't, I couldn't" Theo replied.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and smirked; "Thank Merlin!" he said.

Theo raised a brow; "I didn't because Blaise beat me to it" he replied smugly.

Draco groaned.

"DRACO XAVIER BLACK MALFOY YOU SHOULD GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE BEFORE I HEX YOU!" Narcissa screamed.

Draco groaned again and began walking towards the sitting room; "I'm coming Mum!"

Theo just chuckled and followed his friend.

* * *

_**Few weeks later…**_

"Morning…"

Hermione raised her head from her work and let out a small smile; "This is a pleasant surprise….what can I do for you Mr. Zabini?" she asked.

Blaise smirked and sat in front of her desk; "Busy?" he asked.

"Not too busy to chat with an old friend" Hermione replied.

Blaise raised a brow; "Old friend?" he asked.

Hermione laughed; "Not that old, but never the less friend…" she replied.

Blaise smiled; "So what's new?" he asked.

Hermione leaned on her chair and crossed her arms on her chest; "Same old, same old. You?" she asked.

Blaise smirked; "I'm good…" he replied.

Hermione smirked mischievously; "Really now?" she teased.

"Really, why?" Blaise asked.

"I've been hearing…things…" Hermione said.

Blaise raised his brow; "Pray tell, what have you been hearing?" he challenged.

Hermione smiled; "You and Daphne, huh?" she said.

Blaise eyes widened; "Who told you that?" he asked.

Hermione laughed heartily; "So there is really something! I was right!" she blurted out.

Blaise seemed taken aback for a moment but hastily regained his senses; "Why you!" he blurted.

Hermione shook her head while chuckling; "You were very easy to read dear…" she teased.

Blaise chuckled; "Are you sure you were sorted into the right house?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" Hermione replied.

Blaised groaned and decided to change the subject; "Let's talk about you for a change, how did Draco take it?" he asked curiously.

Hermione scoffed; "You know Draco right?" she asked.

Blaise grimaced; "Did he blew into proportions? I was expecting him at my fireplace…" he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "He didn't show up because I had to threaten him! That prick heard an earful!" she huffed.

Blaise smirked; "I bet he did!" he said.

Hermione leaned on her desk and sighed; "He started cursing you, you know?" she said.

Blaise chuckled; "I'm sure he did, typical Draco" he replied.

"He said that we played him as a fool!" Hermione ranted. "He demanded to know why we didn't tell him that we opted to be friends earlier; he claimed that we left him in the dark believing that you two are competing…" Hermione said.

"If we told him that then he would've slacked off" Blaise offered.

Hermione agreed; "That's what I told him and I think that made him shut up" she said thoughtfully.

Blaise shook his head and smiled; "That prick should've flooed in! I would've given him a piece of my mind!" he said.

Hermione smirked; "I bet you would" she replied.

"So…lunch?" Blaise asked.

Hermione gazed on her watch and stood; "Sure, I won't be seeing that prick today. Ran off to Paris to meet with one of his suppliers" she replied.

Blaise stood; "Mcdonalds?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione smiled; "Your treat?" she asked.

Blaise rolled his eyes; "It's always my treat and to think we're not even dating!" he said.

Hermione chuckled and punch his arm teasingly; "I was just messing with you loverboy, lead the way" she said.

* * *

"Make sure to owl me after the ingredients has been shipped, I need to do inventory to make sure everything is off quality" Draco said.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy" The supplier said.

Draco offered his hand; "It's always a pleasure doing business with you" he said.

The supplier shook his hand and walked towards the door.

Draco took a deep breath and padded towards his desk; he sat on his chair and picked up his phone. He dialed a number and placed the phone in his ear; "Luci?" he asked. "It's me, do you think this is a good idea?" he asked. "Alright but if it ran downhill from here I will hold you accountable! I'm not chickening out, I'm just not sure what to say…Okay…I'll see you after this, Okay…bye" Draco turned off his phone and stood from his desk; he grabbed his wand and walked towards the door; "Merlin help me get through this…" he said to himself.

****

* * *

****

**Authors Notes:**

**Another chappy done, four more to go! I know this is a bit short compared to most chapters but hey, I don't want to keep you guys waiting Same drill, leave a review…Cheers! **


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Twenty-seven:**

"_**Sir, I'm a bit nervous about being here today, still not real sure what I'm going to say so bear with me please If I take up too much of your time. See in this box is a ring for your oldest she's my everything and all that I know is, it would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side…cause very soon I'm hoping that I..." (Marry your daughter)**_

* * *

"Just a minute!" Anne Granger yelled as she padded towards the door. She straightened her dress and opened it; "Draco?" she asked surprisingly.

Draco cleared his throat nervously and let out a shy smile; "Hi Ma'am, I'm just hoping you have a spare time because I need to talk you and Mr. Granger…" he replied politely.

Anne smiled and opened the door fully; "Of course, do come in deary…" she said. "Richard is up stairs, and enough with the formalities, I insist you call me Anne…" she said.

Draco smiled and followed.

"Richard honey! Draco is here!" Anne hollered as she led him towards the couches. "Do you want any to drink sweety? You look pale…" Anne asked.

Draco gulped and smiled; "Water would be nice, if you don't mind…thank you…" he replied.

Anne waved her hand dismissively; "Pish posh! I'll go get it now, Richard would be down in a minute then we can all settle down and talk…" she said while padding towards the kitchen.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and leaned on the couch; _"Luci I hope you're right with this…"_ he thought.

"Draco?" Richard said.

Draco instantly stood up from the couch and cleared his throat; "Good afternoon Sir…" he greeted.

Richard chuckled and motioned for him to take a seat; "This is a pleasant surprise, Is Hermione with you?" he asked.

Draco sat down and folded his hands nervously on his lap; "Actually Sir, Hermione is not with me today…I came here alone to talk to you and Mrs. Granger…" he replied slowly.

Richard raised a brow and smirked; "I think I have an idea what this is about but let's wait for the Missus to arrive so we can start…" he said.

Draco gulped and nodded.

Anne padded towards the sitting room as if on cue and placed the water on the coffee table; she walked towards her husband and sat beside him. "So Draco, are you asking for our daughter's hand in marriage?" she asked candidly.

* * *

"I wonder where that prick went to! I tried calling him but he's not picking up his cellphone!" Hermione ranted.

Ginny raised a brow and studied her best friend; "Didn't he tell you that he has to meet some suppliers today?" she asked.

Hermione huffed and collapsed on the couch; "He did! But it's already noon!" she replied.

Ginny shook her head and began frosting her carrot cupcakes; "Did you try his Manor?" she asked.

"No…" Hermione replied.

Ginny chuckled: "Why don't you?" she asked.

"I just don't want to…" Hermione replied petulantly.

"Then stop whining like a ditched lover! I'm sure he's just working" Ginny said.

Hermione stood up and went towards the counter; she picked up one frosted cupcake and bit it.

Ginny smiled; "Is it good?" she asked.

Hermione moaned and smiled; "You . are . the . BEST. cook . ever!"

Ginny laughed; "I know!" she replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued eating her cake. "Where is Harry by the way?" she asked.

Ginny pursed her lips; "He's at work..." she replied.

Hermione grimaced; "Isn't it Saturday?" she asked.

Ginny huffed; "You just came from work Mimi! You know the Ministry!" she replied.

Hermione just smiled slyly.

* * *

"Are you sure about your decision? I mean don't get me wrong love, I have nothing against you two but marriage is a lifetime commitment and you've just got together again…are you sure you're not rushing this?" Anne asked.

Draco cleared his throat and leaned forward; "I mean no disrespect...but I have never been this sure in my entire life…I love your daughter more than life, I have been loving her for years…This may look like I'm rushing but I can't wait any longer...I want to spend the rest of my days with her…I cannot express how much she means to me and I can promise you that I'll take care of her for as long as I'm breathing…" he said breathlessly.

Anne felt her eyes water as she threw her husband a look; "Richard?" she asked.

Richard eyed Draco for a long time and cleared his throat; "I'm only asking you this once before we give you our answer, are you certain about this?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I am…" Draco replied.

Richard turned to look at his wife; Anne smiled back and nodded. Richard stood up and smiled; "Welcome to our family Son…" he said.

Draco felt a huge weight lifted from his chest when he stood up, he walked towards Richard and offered his hand; "You don't know how much this means to me, but I'll make sure that your daughter will be happy for as long as I live…" he guaranteed.

Richard took his hand and pulled him into a one arm hug; "I'm sure you will' he replied.

Anne sniffed; "I'm so happy for you both love! Come here and give me a hug" she said while opening her arms.

Draco smiled and walked towards Anne; he accepted the hug and whispered to her ears. "Thank you so much…I love her so much...I'll take good care of her, please don't worry…" he said.

Anne patted his back softly and replied; "I know love…Welcome to the family and do make her happy…" she said.

Draco nodded.

Richard cleared his throat; "Enough with this emotional stuff, let's go eat to celebrate!" he said jovially.

Anne disentangled herself from Draco and chuckled; "Lets!" she replied.

Draco smiled and followed her future in-laws. _"One down, three to go…" _he thought happily.

* * *

"How did it go?" Luci asked excitedly.

Draco laughed; "It went well! You are a genius!" he exclaimed happily.

Luci squealed in delight; "Where you off to now?" she asked.

Draco stared at his watch; "I think I'll go to the Burrow, I need to ask them for her hand as well…their her second family…" he replied.

"Goodluck! Call me again as soon as you're done! Okay?" Luci stated.

"Will do, talk to you later love, bye!" Draco replied.

* * *

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Ron asked confusedly.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair nervously; "Can I come in?" he asked.

Ron opened the door and raised his brow; "I'm sure you know that Mione is not here, right?" he asked.

Draco nodded.

Ron let Draco in and stared at the blonde's back curiously; "Then what I can we do for you?" he asked.

Draco turned around and cleared his throat; "Is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley here?" he asked.

Ron nodded; "Their here, do you need to speak with Mum and Dad? Did something happen to her?" he asked.

"No…no, I just need to ask you and your parents something…" Draco replied.

Ron studied him and led him towards the sitting room; "Take a seat, I'll go get Mum and Dad…" he said.

Draco padded towards the lumpy couch and sat.

Ron walked towards the kitchen and scratched his head confusedly.

"Ron?" Lavender asked.

Ron turned around and faced his wife; "What is it dear?" he asked.

Lavender walked towards him and peered towards the sitting room; "Is Draco Malfoy sitting on our living room?" she asked incredulously.

Ron snickered; "Yes, it's the ferret" he replied.

Lavender raised a brow; "Why?" she asked.

Ron shook his head; "I also don't know, he said he wants to talk to Mum and Dad. He also said he wants us there as well…weird, I say!" he replied.

Lavender pursed her lips in thought; "Go get Mum and Dad, we'll soon find out…" she said.

* * *

**oOo**

"_**Can marry your daughter and make her my wife, I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life and give her the best of me 'til the day that I die…I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen she'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen…I can't wait to smile when she walks down the aisle on the arm of her father on the day that I marry your daughter…"**_

**oOo**

* * *

"So, how can be we off help?" Arthur Weasley asked.

Draco studied the four people looking at him closely and gulped; "I came here…I came here to apologize…" he said softly.

Ron's eyes bulged out as he felt the pumpkin juice went down his windpipe; he coughed involuntarily as his whole face turned bright red.

Lavender instantly began soothing her husband's back as she stared at their one time nemesis.

Arthur threw Molly an amused look and stared at Draco; "For what?" he tested.

Draco cleared his throat and straightened in his seat; "I know I've been a right bastard to your family and there's no excuse in this world that I can use to justify what I did, but I just want you all to understand that I was not given proper guidance to know the difference between the truth and lies. I was led to believe the purebloods are superior and those who love Muggles are blood traitors…I let my father mould me into a despicable person that I was before and I cannot change the past…All I'm asking from all of you now is understanding and forgiveness for all the wrong doings I did…" he said. He took a deep breath and continued; "I know I don't have the right to ask this from all of you but I want to make everything right…for the sake of Hermione…" he said. "I love her so much…so much that it makes me want to be a better person for her…I hope all of us can start anew…" he said.

All the Weasley's stared at him incredulously and Draco felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Ron woke from his stupor and cleared his throat; "That was a lot to take in but I'm willing to try for Hermione's sake…But tell me Malfoy, there's more you want to ask if I'm not mistaken right?" he said boldly.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and nodded; "Thank you We—Ron" he said. "I also came here…to ask Hermione's hand in marriage…" he replied bluntly.

Lavender and Molly's eyes widened in surprise as Arthur and Ron stared at him in shock. Arthur was the one who recovered first and stared at Draco; "I know you are aware that you should ask her parents right? Don't get me wrong we love Hermione as our own but that decision is not ours to make…" he said slowly.

Draco cleared his throat again and stared at Arthur; "I've already asked Anne and Richard and they approve…but I also know that Hermione loves you all as her second family so I want to ask for your blessing as well…" he replied.

Arthur threw Molly a look and remained silent.

"Do you love her Malfoy?" Lavender asked.

Draco stared at Lavender and let out a small smile; "More than my own life…" he replied.

Molly stood up after her long silence and stared at Draco; "Do you promise to take care of her and never leave her?" she asked seriously.

"Yes Ma'am..." Draco answered politely.

Molly studied Draco and threw Arthur a meaningful look; "Well I guess there's nothing left to do but to give you our blessing..." she said.

Draco smiled widely; "Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley..." he replied. He then turned to face Arthur and stared at him hopefully.

Arthur smiled; "Molly has already spoken so I guess, a big welcome is in order?" he said jovially.

Draco offered his hand; "Thank you so much Mr. Weasley..." he said. He then turned to Ron and Lavender.

Ron sighed; "I love Hermione like my sister Malfoy and I want to make her happy...If this means having you in our lives permanently then I'm willing to make that adjustment...Just don't hurt her..." he warned.

"I promise you Ron...I'll make her happy..." Draco promised.

Ron nodded and offered his hand; "Welcome to the family ferret!" he teased.

Draco chuckled; "Thank you again..." he replied.

Lavender squealed in delight; "I love weddings!" she gushed.

Ron just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**oOo**

"_**She's been here every step since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left) so don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad. I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse) and 'til death do us part there's no doubt in my mind, it's time, I'm ready to start...I swear to you with all of my heart..."**_

**oOo**

* * *

"Ginny are you expecting a visitor?" Harry asked.

Ginny dried her hands and raised a brow; "I don't think so...why?" she asked.

Harry stood from the couch and walked towards the door; "Because someone is knocking..." he replied.

"Then open the door, it might be important" Ginny replied.

Harry waved his wand and grabbed the knob to open the door; "Malfoy?" he asked.

"Evening Potter, can I come in?" Draco asked awkwardly.

Harry raised a brow but fully opened the door; he gestured for Draco to come in and hollered. "Ginny! Malfoy is here" he said.

"Draco?" Ginny asked.

Harry led Draco to the sitting room and sat; "Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

Draco sat down and shook his head; "No its alright..." he replied.

Ginny sauntered towards the room and sat beside her husband; "Did you already contacted Mimi? She's been looking for you this noon..." she asked.

Draco raised a brow and leaned on the couch; "Did she now?" he asked.

Ginny nodded; "She did, well anyway I'm sure you've got an explanation for your absence but please do tell how can we be of help?" she asked.

Draco was silent and began fidgeting with his hands; "_Damn! I never thought talking to Potter is harder than talking to her parents and the Weasleys!" _he thought.

Harry studied the bloke sitting nervously in front of them and cleared his throat; "Malfoy stop fidgeting with your hands and tell us why you're here" he said.

Draco's head snapped towards Harry and gulped; "I-I don't know where to start..." he admitted.

Ginny nudged Harry's arm; "Be nice!" she scolded. She then turned towards Draco and smiled; "Common Dray...tell us..." she coaxed.

"I came here because I want to-to ask for Hermione's hand in marriage..." Draco said.

Ginny squealed in delight; "You're marrying Mimi? Oh my Merlin!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Harry rolled his eyes and stared at Draco; "Are you aware that you have to ask Mione's parents and not us?" he asked.

Draco nodded; "In fact I already did...I even asked the Weasley's and they also gave their blessing...I know Hermione treats you as a brother and I also want to ask for your support before I formally ask her..." he explained.

Ginny's eyes began to tear up as she stared at her best friend; she hastily stood up and threw herself at Draco. "I'm so happy for you and Mimi! We will finally be a family!" she said.

Draco chuckled and accepted the hug; he then stared at Harry and threw him a questioning look.

Harry eyed him for a few minutes and sighed; "Let the poor bloke go Gin, I think you're suffocating him" he said.

Ginny huffed but immediately unwound her arms; she slumped beside Draco and stared at her husband.

Harry chuckled and sat straight; he leaned forward and eyed Draco seriously "Before I give you my answer Malfoy I want to set things straight. You hurt my sister you'll die...do you understand me?" he said gravely.

"Yes..." Draco replied.

"If I find out that you've hurt her, even if it's just one strand of her hair I swear I'll hunt you down and castrate you...do get me?" Harry asked.

"I understand..." Draco replied again.

Harry stared at Draco for a moment and stood up; he offered his hand and smiled. "Then you have my approval..." he said.

Ginny stared at her husband with awe and turned to face Draco; "I'm so happy for the both of you! It's about time you guys settle down!" she said. "Oh my! I can't wait to help Mimi pick her wedding dress!" she gushed.

Draco threw Harry a look and Harry just chuckled.

* * *

Draco walked happily towards the sitting room but abruptly stopped; he stared at his Mother and suddenly remembered. _"Oh crap! I completely forgot to tell Mum!" _he thought.

"Draco darling, is there something you need?" Narcissa asked while still perusing her book.

Draco took a deep breath and walked towards his Mum; he sat on the loveseat beside her and placed his hands on his lap.

Narcissa folded a page on her book and closed it; she faced her son and studied his face. "Draco?" she asked.

Draco turned towards his Mum; "Mum...there's something I want to tell you..." he said slowly.

Narcissa raised her pale brow; "What is it love?" she asked.

"Imgoingtoaskhermionetomarryme..." Draco said hurriedly.

"You have to speak slower sweetheart because I did not get that'' Narcissa replied confusedly.

Draco took a deep calming breath and sat straighter; "Mum...I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me..." he repeated.

Narcissa was taken aback and kept silent.

Draco felt apprehension take over him and began reaching for his Mother's hand; he gently took it and gave it a soft squeeze. "Mum?" he asked.

Narcissa woke from her stupor and stared at her son; "Getting married..." she said tentatively. Slowly a bright smile radiated from her face and pulled Draco into a warm embrace; "My son is getting married...I'm so happy for you love..." she said while sniffing.

Draco grimaced but wound his arms around her mother's waist; "Are you crying?" he asked uncomfortably.

Narcissa sniffed and nodded; "I'm just so happy love..." she replied.

Draco smiled and began soothing her back; "So you have nothing against me marrying a Muggleborn?" he asked.

Narcissa disentangled her arms from the embrace and gently cupped his son's face; "Does she make you happy?" she asked.

Draco nodded.

"Do you love her?" Narcissa asked again.

"Yes..." Draco replied.

Narcissa planted a soft kiss on her son's forehead and gently let go; "Then that's all that matters..." she replied. "Times have changed love and all those prejudices have long died..." she said. "Ms. Granger is a formidable witch and her blood means nothing to me any longer...If she makes you happy and loves you as much as you love her then there's no reason to say no..." she added.

Draco smiled; "She does love me Mum and she makes me so happy..." he assured.

"Then you have my blessing love..." Narcissa replied.

Draco instantly stood up; "I can't wait for you to meet her!" he exclaimed.

Narcissa raised a brow; "That's what I've been asking you for the longest time!" she chastised.

Draco grimaced; "I'm sorry Mum but I'll bring her over...soon!" he promised.

Narcissa huffed; "Bring her tomorrow and I refuse to accept no for an answer!" she demanded.

"I will try Mum! Love you!" Draco said.

Narcissa smiled; "Love you too my dragon!" she replied.

* * *

****

**Author's Notes:**

**Looks like someone's getting married, huh? We'll I hope you'll like this little chappy I made! I'm kinda excited writing this one because this is one of my favourite songs! next chapter will be the proposal, hope I can give justice to the song I will be using! same drill my lovelies, leave a comment! Cheers! **


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Twenty-eight:**

"_**Forever can never be long enough for me...feel like I've had long enough with you. Forget the world now, we won't let them see but there's one thing left to do...now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way..." (Marry me)**_

* * *

Draco walked stealthily towards Hermione and smiled; he carefully leaned forward and whispered. "Hey beautiful...miss me?"

Hermione jerked hard and accidentally head-butted her beau; "Holy crap!" she half screamed.

"Ouch!" Draco moaned.

Hermione recognizing the voice instantly turned around and covered her lips in shock. She carefully pried Draco's hand away from his aching nose and cringed; "Oh my God Dray! I'm so sorry..." she apologized.

Draco grimaced; "Should I be happy that your reflex is improving? You almost took my nose off!" he teased.

Hermione's hand instantly left his and crossed it across her chest; "You shouldn't have scared me like that you prat! I'm half thinking you deserve that!" she replied.

Draco chuckled and began pulling her arms away; he tugged Hermione closer to his chest and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "I missed you..." he whispered.

Hermione smiled and snaked her hands on her lover's waist; "Where have you been all day, yesterday?" she asked curiously.

Draco smiled and pulled her closer; "Jealous?" he teased.

Hermione huffed; "I'm not! I was just bored, is all" she replied.

Draco just nodded; "This feels so good..." he murmured.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her head on his chest; "It does..." she replied.

"I love you..." Draco said.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat and bit her lip to keep herself from smiling; "I love you too..." she replied shyly.

Draco sighed contentedly.

"Get a room you guys!"

"WE ARE in a ROOM Blaise! What are you doing here?" Draco groaned.

Hermione snickered and pushed her beau away.

Blaise huffed and slumped casually on the couch.

Hermione raised a brow and sat right in front of her friend; she threw Draco a look and patted the seat beside her. "So how can we be of help Blaise?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you where your darling beau is, but seeing his face here already answers my question" Blaise replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco smiled and interlaced his fingers with Hermione's; "What do you need mate?" he asked.

"Have you seen Theo?" Blaise asked.

Draco's brow furrowed; "No, why?" he said.

Blaise sighed; "I've been trying to reach that bloke since Friday and I can't seem to find him..." he replied.

"Did you try his house?" Hermione asked.

"I did! He's never home!" Blaise exclaimed.

"I think I have an idea where he is but I'm not sure..." Draco said thoughtfully.

Blaise and Hermione threw him a curious look.

"I think he's been seeing my dear cousin..." Draco clarified.

oOo

Both Draco and Hermione appeared on her living room and burst out laughing; Draco felt his knees weaken and slumped across the loveseat. Hermione shook her head and followed.

"You should've seen Theo's face! He was so red!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing and sat beside Draco; "It's my first time to meet your cousin and in the most inconvenient situation!" she said.

Draco still shaking from laughter waved his hand dismissively; "Well it's their fault! They should've followed Blaise's advice and hid in a room!" he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Blaise is another thing, that hypocrite! For all we know, Daphne and him are going at it!" she said.

Draco nodded; "Too true!" he replied.

Hermione leaned back on the couch and scooted closer to Draco; "I'm tired..." she said.

Draco gathered her into his arms and began rubbing her arms; "Then you should sleep..." he replied.

Hermione nodded.

Draco planted a kiss on her head; "Are you free tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

Hermione nodded again.

"Can we go out?" Draco asked.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Mum wants to meet you..." Draco replied.

Hermione pushed away from Draco's chest and stared at him; "Your Mum?" she asked.

Draco straightened from the couch and studied Hermione; "Yes, is something the matter?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lower lip and pushed the stray hair behind her ear; "Does...does she know that we're...you know?" she asked nervously.

Draco smiled; "You look cute when you're nervous" he teased.

Hermione frowned; "I'm not kidding Dray..." she replied.

"I'm sorry...I just can't help teasing you...but to appease you, yes she knows...for a while now..." Draco replied.

Hermione gulped; "What—what does she know?" she asked.

"That I've been loving you for a long time and that for an unexplainable reason you return my feelings..." Draco said.

Hermione emitted a shy smile and nodded; "Does she accept? I'm a mudb—"

Draco instantly placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her. "Don't call yourself that..." he said sternly. "You are not that...and my mother is fully aware of this and she accepts" he added.

Hermione swatted the finger away and looked down on her lap; "I'm so nervous...I don't know what I'll tell her..." she murmured.

Draco reached for her chin and raised her face to meet his; he gazed at her amber eyes and cupped her cheek. "You don't have anything to be nervous about; I'm sure Mum will like you. She already knows a lot of things about you and I know that she'll like you, so don't worry your pretty head..." he said.

Hermione leaned her face into his hand and sighed; "I'm just so scared Dray..." she replied honestly.

Draco pulled her closer and buried his face into her curls; "Don't be...I'll be there..." he assured.

Hermione nodded.

Draco placed a fleeting kiss on her neck and moved away; he hesitantly stood and smiled. "I'll pick you up tomorrow then?" he asked.

Hermione also stood and smiled; "Would 10 be alright?" she asked.

Draco smiled brightly; "10 is perfect" he said.

oOo

"So you're finally asking her huh?" Theo asked.

Draco smirked; "Yes, I will. This has long been overdue, I should've asked her ages ago" he replied.

Theo nodded and threw a look at Blaise; "You're alright with it mate?" he asked.

Blaise huffed; "Of course I am! I just don't like them snogging right in front of me!" he said.

Draco laughed and threw a pillow at his friend; "Jealous prat!" he teased.

Blaise deflected the pillow; "Of course not!" he replied.

Theo rolled his eyes and stood; he then faced Draco and offered his hand. "Then I guess Congratulations is in place?" he said.

Draco also stood and accepted his hand; "Thanks mate, but I still have to ask her" he said.

"As if she would say no, Merlin that girl loves you more than herself!" Blaise murmured.

Theo snickered and Draco rolled his eyes.

"And what are you snickering about Nott? Do you think we have already forgotten the scene we've witnessed earlier today?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

Theo's faced turned red and coughed violently.

Draco laughed.

Blaise smirked; "We all thought you turned cannibal and started eating Draco's cousin's face! The horror!" he mocked shock.

Draco laughed harder.

"Shut up Zabini!" Theo shouted.

Blaise stood up hastily and hid behind the loveseat; he pouted his lips and mimicked Theo's predicament. "Oh Luci!" he moaned.

Theo made a grab at his wand and pointed it at Blaise; he sent him a stinging hex and smiled triumphantly when Blaise yelped.

"Ouch!" Blaise groaned while soothing his bum.

"That's what you get for being a nasty prick!" Theo said.

Blaise rolled his eyes; "I'm not being nasty I'm just having fun! Draco! Help me here man!" he said.

Draco shook his head and made a move towards the door; "I'm not saying anything Blaise, you're on your own" he said.

"Traitor!" Blaise yelped as another stinging hex made his way.

"You're mine Zabini!" Theo said.

Draco opened the door and paced out; he threw one last look at his bickering friends and fully closed the door. He made his way towards his room when he suddenly halted on his steps.

"Draco?" Narcissa called out.

Draco turned around and faced her mother that's walking towards him.

"Evening Mum" Draco greeted as he leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on her dainty cheeks.

Narcissa pulled away and threw a confusing look towards the door to their right; "Is that Theodore and Blaise in there?" she asked.

Draco snickered; "Yes its them Mum, I left those two mature guys bicker" he said.

Narcissa chuckled; "What is it this time?" she asked.

"We caught Theo and Luci snogging in his office" Draco replied.

"Oh!" Narcissa replied.

"Yes, "Oh!" That's what we also thought! Who would've thought those two will be together! I haven't even introduced them formally!" Draco said.

Narcissa cringed and padded towards her son; she looped her arm around his and began dragging him towards the grand staircase. "It's my fault actually..." she admitted guiltily.

Draco raised a brow and began following her lead; he helped her down the stairs and guided her towards the sitting room. "I should've known" he said.

Narcissa chuckled.

Draco led her to the couch and sat beside his Mum; "Always the match maker!" he teased.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her lap; "Let's change our topic...so when would I meet her?" she asked.

Draco smiled brightly; "I already talked to her, I'll bring her over tomorrow" he replied.

Narcissa gasped; "Draco! I haven't asked the elves to clean! This place is a mess!" she exclaimed. She hastily stood and began clapping her hands; "Blinky! Slinky! Minksy!" she hollered.

Three loud cracks emitted out of thin air as three house elves appeared and bowed; "You called Mistress?" the elves asked.

"Clean this whole place; we will be expecting a guess tomorrow! I want this whole place spotless. Change the drapes to something lighter and groom the peacocks so—"

"Mum?" Draco interrupted.

Narcissa waved her hand dismissively towards his son; "Don't disturb me Draco I'm giving out orders! This is your fault! You should've given me more time to get this Manor in order!" she chastised.

Draco rolled his eyes; "Hermione won't mind Mum and this place is already spotless!" he replied.

"Hush! This is not spotless, I can see cobwebs on the ceiling and the drapes are so depressing I want to burn them! This is not proper to welcome your soon to be wife darling" Narcissa exclaimed.

Draco smiled goofily; "I like the sound of that...wife..." he said to himself.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and turned to her elves again; "Be sure to use the new drapes I ordered last week and please do cook a presentable meal-oh!" she stopped and turned towards his son again. "Does she have any allergies with food?" she asked.

Draco stared at her Mum confusedly.

Narcissa's eyes widened; "You're marrying the girl and you don't even know if she has any sort of allergies?" she asked.

Draco cleared his throat and gulped; "She eats pretty much anything so I don't think she's allergic to anything" he replied.

Narcissa sighed; "You boys are really pathetic when it comes to us girls" she said resignedly. "Just tell me what time she will be arriving so I can prepare..." she added.

Draco scratched his neck uncomfortably; "Uhm...10..." he replied hesitantly.

"10?! And you just told me now?! What in Merlin is wrong with you boy?!" Narcissa yelled.

Draco cringed and began moving away; "I—I didn't think anything needs to be done Mum...I thought our house is already okay..." he replied.

Narcissa began counting and took a deep breath; "What am I to do with you?" she said. She faced her elves again; "We better get started" she said.

* * *

The next day...

**Hermione's Flat:**

"Mum it's still early..." Hermione mumbled as she burrows herself beneath her comforter.

Ginny chuckled and continued poking her friends arm; "Wake up!" she said.

Hermione whisked her friends hand away and buried her face in her pillow; "Go away..." she murmured.

Ginny rolled her eyes and began tugging the comforter away; "You better get up Mi! It's almost 8 and Dray will be here before 10am" she said.

Hermione shot up from bed and rubbed her eyes; "What are you doing here Gin? How did you know?" she mumbled.

Ginny sat at her bedside and began waving her wand; "You told me last night you need my help, right?" she asked.

Hermione yawned; "Oh...I forgot...sorry Gin..." she replied.

Coffee zoomed towards them and Ginny made a grab; she handed her the coffee and took a sip from her own cup. "So what do you want to do first?" she asked.

Hermione yawned again and sipped her coffee; "To be honest, I really am not sure..." she replied.

Ginny hastily stood up and placed her mug on the side table; she pried the cup from Hermione's hand and placed it beside hers. She pulled on Hermione's hand and let her stand. Ginny began studying her from head to toe and crossed her arms on her chest.

Hermione cleared her throat; "You're making me uncomfortable Gin..." she said.

Ginny bit her lip and ignored Hermione's statement; "I think we should start with hair removal" she said thoughtfully.

Hermione's eyes widened and felt her face reddened; "I just shaved my underarms!" she said defensively.

Ginny chuckled; "I'm talking about you eyebrows you cow!" she said.

Hermione huffed and grabbed her dressing gown; "Let's start then" she replied.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor:**

Draco was dozing off on the breakfast table when he heard a loud screeching sound; he opened his eyes sleepily and stared at the door.

"Draco!" Luci called out.

Draco groaned and covered his face with his hands; "Luci" he greeted.

Luci took a seat right in front of him and grasped the table napkin; she gracefully placed it on her lap and stared at her cousin brightly. "So...Aunt Cissy told me that Hermione will be here today..." she asked.

Draco pried his hands from his face and grabbed his coffee; "She is..." he replied.

Luci beamed; "Really? Finally!" she said.

Draco chuckled; "I assume you're staying?" he asked.

Luci nodded.

"Not seeing Theo today?" Draco teased.

Luci's face turned red as she coughed uncomfortably.

Draco laughed.

Luci gathered her bearings and threw her napkin at her cousin; "You're a prat!" she spat.

Draco continued laughing.

Narcissa padded towards the table and sat; "Good morning sweethearts" she greeted.

Luci grumbled.

Draco smiled; "Morning Mum" he greeted.

Narcissa raised a brow and stared at her niece; "What's gotten into you? You seem...red?" she asked.

Draco boomed with laughter.

Luci scowled at her cousin and turned to face her Aunt; "I'm okay Aunt Cissy...Draco is just being a prat!" she replied.

Narcissa smiled; "Never mind him, he's just skittish because Hermione will be coming over today..." she said.

"Am not!" Draco protested.

Narcissa waved her hand dismissively; "No need to be ashamed sweetie, we all know you're nervous" she said.

Luci snickered; "Let's show Hermione his baby pictures Auntie" she said.

Narcissa beamed; "That is a good idea Luci!" she replied.

Draco groaned; "Please don't show her that Mum..." he begged.

Narcissa laughed; "What's the matter love? You're a cute kid! I'm sure Hermione will find you the same..." she gushed.

Draco threw Luci a dirty look and grumbled.

* * *

**Hermione's Flat: **

"You are gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione winced and began fidgeting with her dress; "That's rubbish Gin...Isn't this too much?" she asked nervously.

Ginny shook her head; "Hush! You are a very gorgeous witch Mi! Don't believe otherwise" she chastised.

Hermione took a deep breath and stared at her best friend; "Thank you Gin...I don't think I can handle dressing myself successfully without you..." she replied.

Ginny smiled and began straightening Hermione's dress; "I know, so please stop fidgeting with your dress your wrinkling it!" she said.

_**Knock...Knock...Knock**_

Hermione gasped and nervously glanced at her watch; "He's here..." she said.

Ginny flicked her wand; summoning all her things. "I'll leave now, owl me as soon as you get back, okay?" she stated.

Hermione frowned; "You're not staying to say Hi?" she asked confusedly.

Ginny planted a soft kiss on her cheek and chuckled; "Of course not! Talk to you later love..." she said while padding towards the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and called for her house.

_**Knock...Knock...Knock**_

Hermione nervously padded towards her front door and took a deep breath; she grabbed the knob and opened it. She gasped when she saw her beau holding a huge bouquet of roses in front of his face.

Draco peered from the bouquet and brightly smiled; "Morning beautiful..." he greeted.

Hermione felt butterflies flutter inside her stomach as a smile appeared from her lips; "Good Morning..." she replied shyly.

Draco offered her the flowers; "These roses are for you..." he said.

Hermione accepted it and opened the door wider; "Thank you, please come in" she said.

Draco stepped inside her flat and closed the door; "Are you ready?" he asked.

Hermione summoned a vase with water and gently arranged the flowers inside; "Yes I am...let me just grab my purse" she replied.

Draco sat on the couch and perused Hermione's flat.

Hermione hastily summoned her purse and tucked her wand inside; she grabbed her white cardigan and padded towards the door. She was about to exit her bedroom when something caught her attention; she walked towards her vanity and smiled. "All ready, should we bring something?" she asked.

Draco stood up and walked towards Hermione; he gently tugged her arms towards him and opened his arms to embrace her.

Hermione smiled and obliged; she wound her arms around his waist and laid her face on his chest.

Draco hugged her tighter; "Now this is a proper good morning..." he murmured.

Hermione chuckled; "I know..." she replied.

Draco sighed and pulled away; "We better get moving my Mum doesn't like waiting" he said.

"Okay..." Hermione replied and began slipping her cardigan through her arm.

Draco stopped her and planted a soft kiss on her bare shoulders; "Leave it, your beautiful as it is. It's also humid out..." he said.

Hermione blushed and nodded; she hung her cardigan on her arm and fixed her dress. "How about getting a cake, for your Mum?" she asked nervously.

Draco pondered and chuckled; "Maybe you're right, I do know one cake that she can't say no to..." he replied.

"Then let's get going..." Hermione said.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor: **

"Aunt Cissy! I think they're here!" Luci said excitedly.

Narcissa stood from her seat and smiled; "I think they are..." she replied. She then began walking towards the door when Luci stopped her; Narcissa threw her niece a confused look; "Yes?" she asked.

"Why are you opening the door Auntie? Why don't you have one of the elves do it themselves?" Luci asked.

Narcissa smiled; "Hermione doesn't like elves serving and I want to make a good impression!" she replied.

"Oh!" Luci replied.

Narcissa patted her niece's cheek and began walking towards the front door; she took a deep breath and pasted a bright smiled on her face. She pulled at the door and opened it widely.

Draco was caught off guard and took a step back; "Mum?" he asked confusedly.

Narcissa ignored him and stared at the petite woman standing beside her son; "Welcome to Malfoy Manor Ms. Granger" she said pleasantly.

Hermione cleared her throat and smiled timidly; "Good Morning Mrs. Malfoy and thank you for having me here..." she replied.

Narcissa surprised them both when she leaned forward and pulled Hermione into a motherly embrace; "I've been dying to meet you love!" she replied.

Hermione was taken aback by the gesture and patted the older witch's back; "It's nice to meet you to Ma'am..." she replied.

Narcissa pulled away and tugged on her arm; "Pish posh! You can call me Mother love..." she replied.

Hermione's eyes widened as she threw Draco a look.

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Narcissa turned to face her son and smiled; "Let's go to the sitting room, I already have tea brewing" she said. "Oh Hermione, do you drink Earl Grey love?" she asked.

"Earl Grey would be lovely..." Hermione replied.

Narcissa beamed and led them towards the sitting room. She sat on the couch and gestured for the lovers to sit in front of her.

Hermione followed and sat comfortably.

Draco plucked his wand from his coat and grabbed their parcel; he pointed his wand and enlarged it. "Mum, we brought you something..." he said.

Narcissa leaned forward and began pulling it towards her; a bright smile spread across her face as she recognize what in front of her.

Draco smiled as he interlaced his fingers with Hermione; "Hermione thought to bring something so we decided to bring one of your favourites" he said.

"I hope you like it Mrs. Malfoy..." Hermione said.

"Chocolate Truffle Cake? You shouldn't have!" Narcissa beamed.

Draco chuckled; "I know how much you love that Mum" he said.

"It's been a while since I last indulged but Thank you so much for this...well I'll get this cake sliced so we can eat it. It's still early to eat lunch" Narcissa replied.

Draco nodded; "Minksy?" he called out.

A small elf popped out of thin air and smiled; "Master Draco is calling Minsky? How can I be of help?" it asked.

Hermione smiled as she recognized the elf; "Hello Minsky" she greeted.

Minsky's eyes widened; "Miss Hermione! How is you? Minsky is happy to see Miss!" she exclaimed.

"I'm okay..." Hermione replied.

Minsky nodded and stared at her Master; "How can I help Master Draco?" she asked.

Draco patted his elf's head and gestured towards the cake; "Please have this cake sliced so we can eat it together with the tea, thank you" he said.

Hermione threw her beau an approving look.

Draco beamed.

Narcissa watched the interaction between her son and his lover; she was very pleased with what she is seeing, she has never seen her son this happy. _"Maybe she is really the one for him...oh Lucius if only you can see this now, I'm sure you'll be rolling in your grave..." _she thought.

"Mum?" Draco called out again.

Narcissa woke from her stupor and cleared her head; "Yes?" she asked.

"Where is Luci?" Draco asked.

Narcissa surveyed the sitting room and frowned; "She was here before I opened the door..." she said.

Draco snickered; "I'll take care of that..." he said. He stood and padded towards the door; he pulled it open and smiled. "Hi Luc!" he teased.

Luci scowled and stepped inside the room; she walked towards her Auth and sat down.

Narcissa chuckled and patted her knee; "Luci, meet Hermione..." she introduced.

Luci smiled and offered her hand; "Nice to finally meet you in a different setting Hermione, I'm Luci, Drakie's cousin" she said.

Hermione also leaned forward and accepted the blonde's hand; "Nice to meet you too Luci..." she replied.

Minsky appeared out of nowhere and began serving the cake.

Draco walked towards Hermione and sat down.

"Chocolate Truffle Cake!" Luci said happily.

Hermione smiled and leaned towards Draco; "Good thing we chose that cake...thank you" she whispered.

Draco lodged at soft kiss on her cheek and replied; "Your welcome love..."

Narcissa and Luci looked at each other and smiled.

**After a couple of hours...**

Hermione was gazing at the fairy lights lining the gazebo when Draco approached; she sat down on the comfortable couch and watched him approach her.

"That wasn't so bad right?" Draco asked while handing her a glass.

Hermione accepted the glass and smiled; "Thank you and yes, it's not so bad...I actually enjoyed..." she replied.

Draco smiled; "I told you so..." he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyed and glanced around the place; "Where did your mother and cousin go?" she asked.

Draco tucked his hand inside his pocket and smiled nervously.

* * *

"_**Marry me today and every day...marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe say you will, say you will...Together can never be close enough for me feel like I am close enough to you, you wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you and you're beautiful...Now that the wait is over and love and has finally shown her my way..."**_

* * *

Hermione raised a brow; "Dray?" she asked.

Draco cleared his throat and began fidgeting with his pocket; "Yes?" he asked.

Hermione frowned; "Is something the matter?" she asked.

Draco shook his head and stood beside the couch; he snatched the glass on the table and took a huge gulp.

Hermione studied him closely and began reaching for his hand.

Draco moved away quickly; "What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

Hermione stood from the couch and frowned; "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you? You keep fidgeting with your pocket, what's inside?" she asked.

Draco paled; "Nothing" he replied.

Hermione's frown deepened and began stalking; "What's inside your pocket Dray?" she asked suspiciously.

Draco took a step back; "I told you, it's nothing..." he replied.

Hermione moved forward and snatched his arm; she pulled harder and felt her eyes widened as a ring stumbled out of his pocket, landing under the table.

Draco swore and dropped down to his knees; he began crawling towards the table and reached out to get it.

Hermione felt her heart beat raise as she took a step back; she slumped on the couch and covered her lips with both hands in shock.

Draco sighed and stood up; he dusted off his pants and took a deep breath. "This is not how I imagined it..." he groaned.

Hermione still stared at him wide-eyed.

Draco slowly walked towards her and kneeled right in front of her; he gently pried her hands away from her lips and held it. "Mi?" he asked.

Hermione cleared her throat nervously; "What-what is that?" she stuttered.

Draco smiled and brought the ring to her eye level; "This?" he asked.

Hermione still dumbfounded nodded.

"It's a ring..." Draco replied.

Hermione gulped; "Wh—why do you have a ring in your pocket?" she asked.

"Because I can..." Draco said while chuckling nervously.

"Draco..." Hermione whined.

Draco bit his lip and moved forward; he gently brought Hermione's hands to his mouth and kissed it. "You know that I love you right?" he mumbled.

Butterflies began storming inside her stomach, making her gasp. She blinked a couple of times and answered; "I know..." she half-whispered.

Draco closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath; "You know what I'm going to ask right?" he asked breathlessly.

Hermione's eyes began to tear up but she kept still; "I'm-I'm not sure if we're thinking about the same thing..." she confessed.

Draco squeezed her hand; "Do you think you can stand being with me?" he asked.

Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek but ignored it; she sniffed and nodded.

"Answer me..." Draco whispered.

"Yes..." Hermione replied.

"Even though I'm not perfect?" Draco challenged.

Another tear fell from her eyes but she nodded again.

Draco felt his throat tighten from so much emotions but he kept on going; "Even though I'm not as pure as Potter or Weasley..." he said.

Hermione began to protest but he squeezed her hand, beckoning her to answer. "Dray..." she whimpered.

"Answer me..." Draco half-whispered.

Hermione tugged at her hand gently caressed his cheek; "You know I don't care about that...I love you, as you are..." she replied.

Draco leaned on her palm and hummed contentedly; he then looked her in the eyes and smiled; "Then spend forever with me...Marry me?" he asked.

Hermione felt her chest explode with so much happiness and almost swooned. She steadied her breathing as tears continue trickling from her eyes.

Draco cupped her face and began wiping her cheeks; "Does my proposal suck too much that it brought you to tears? You had the same reaction when I first told you I loved you..." he teased.

Hermione chuckled as tears continue to pour from her eyes; "You're still a prat!" she said.

Draco chuckled and stared her right in the eye; "So what do you say? Will you take this poor excuse of a man and make him the happiest bloke in this whole world?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip and sniffed; she leaned forward and planted a kiss on Draco's lips.

Draco held her face and kissed her back; he pulled away and began planting butterfly kisses on her tear-stricken face. "Marry me...(kiss)...Be my wife...(kiss)...Let me love you forever...(kiss)...Make me the happiest man alive...(kiss)...Let me take care of you Hermione Jean Granger...(kiss)...Say yes...(kiss)" he murmured.

Hermione sobbed and nodded.

Draco's eyes widened; "I want to hear you say it...tell me..." he cajoled.

Hermione buried her face in his neck and cried; "Yes Dray...I will marry you..." she sobbed.

Draco felt tears cloud his eyes as he pulled her into his lap; he held her tighter and began crying as well. "You're really saying yes? You really want to marry me?" he asked, bewildered.

Hermione whimpered but nodded.

Draco buried his face into her curls and began murmuring; "Thank you love...Thank you...thank you for loving me back...Thank you for having me..." he whispered.

Hermione settled herself on his lap comfortably and wound her trembling arms on Draco's frame. She moved her head next to his ears and whispered; "I love you and I'm happy to be your wife..."

Draco hugged her tighter.

**Behind the Rose Bushes...**

Luci clapped her hands excitedly; "Finally!" she exclaimed.

Narcissa sniffed and wiped her cheeks with a handkerchief; "My son is finally getting married...I'm so happy..." she cried.

Luci chuckled and moved towards her Aunt; she wound her arm around her shoulders and began soothing her; "They will be happy...They both deserve to be..." she said.

Narcissa nodded.

* * *

"_**Promise me you'll always be happy by my side, I promise to sing to you when all the music dies..."**_

* * *

Draco gently inserted the ring on Hermione's finger and kissed it. "I'm so happy..." he said.

Hermione smiled and touched his face; "I am too..." she replied. She then brought her hand to her face and gasped; "Oh my Merlin" she said.

"Why? Don't you like the ring?" Draco asked nervously.

"This is...perfect..." Hermione replied.

Draco chuckled and began moving; he helped her stand up and dusted off her dress. He then followed and cleaned his trousers.

Hermione kept staring at her ring.

Draco led her towards the couch and helped her sit; he gathered her into his arms as kissed her ear.

Hermione sighed contentedly.

"I love you..." Draco mumbled in her ear. "You are and will always be the only woman who will make this cold heart beat..." Draco continued.

Hermione hummed.

"My wife...my everything..." Draco continued.

Hermione nodded; "I like the sound of that...wife...my husband..." she replied.

Draco kissed her ear; "Mrs. Hermione Jean Malfoy..." he murmured.

Hermione moaned.

Draco bit her earlobe playfully and sighed; "I can't wait to have you all to myself..." he murmured.

Hermione chuckled; "Too bad...you have to wait love..." she teased.

Draco smiled; "I'll wait for you even if it takes forever love..." he replied.

Hermione leaned further and felt her face redden.

Draco raised a brow; "Are you blushing?" he asked.

Hermione looked away and cleared her throat; "I can never get used to that..." she admitted.

Draco pinched her cheek and smiled smirked; "You are blushing!" he teased.

Hermione huffed.

Draco laughed; "You are so cute...especially when you're blushing like that..." he said.

Hermione rubbed her cheeks; "Stuff it Dray!" she replied.

Draco leaned closer; "Do you know why I love seeing you blush?" he asked.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked; "Because I know your blushing for me...only me..." he murmured.

Hermione huffed; "Your head is so big!" she replied.

Draco laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco then disentangled himself from Hermione and stood up; he held his hand out and smiled. "The night is still young, don't you think?" he asked mischievously.

Hermione took a peak on her wrist; "It's already 8 in the evening" she replied.

"What are you seventeen years old?" Draco teased.

Hermione huffed again and grasped his open hand; she intertwined their fingers and glanced at Draco curiously. "Have some place to be?" she asked.

Draco smiled and began pulling her away from the couch; he guided her towards the steps and took out his wand. "Yes..." he replied.

Hermione followed her beau and tugged on his hand; "We should tell your Mum that we're leaving, you know..." she said.

"We will" Draco replied.

"But we're going the opposite way! The Manor is in the other side of the gazebo" Hermione said.

Draco smirked and took a sudden turn; he walked a couple of more steps and stopped right in front of the rose bushes. He leaned forward Hermione and whispered; "No we aren't, watch". He cleared his throat and tugged her closer; "Stop hiding from the rose bushes Mum, we're leaving but we'll visit next time" he said casually.

Narcissa peeked out of the bush sheepishly and smiled; "Oh! Leaving so soon? But we haven't had tea yet..." she said while touching the roses.

Hermione's eyes widened.

Draco chuckled; "We'll have it next time Mum" he replied.

Narcissa pouted; "But it's still early darlings!" she said.

Luci patter her Aunt's hand; "Let them be Aunt Cissy, I'm sure they'll want to spend time with each other after what we've witnessed" she said.

Hermione felt her face turn red; "You-you saw everything?" she asked.

Narcissa smiled sheepishly; "I'm so sorry sweetheart, we didn't mean to embarrass you..." she said.

Draco rolled his eyes; "But you still spied on us!" he said.

Narcissa leaned forward and smacked her son at the back of his head; "Draco Xavier Malfoy! Don't take that tone on me! You could've done a better proposal than that! Merlin! You even dropped her ring!" she chastised.

Hermione and Luci burst into giggles.

Draco groaned and began soothing his head; "That was uncalled for Mum! And I wouldn't have dropped the ring if she didn't play a game of tug-of-war with me!" he replied.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to respond when Luci spoke.

"She wouldn't have played that game with you if you didn't act SO suspicious! Did you see how you looked like? I swore I thought you were hiding an dark object from your pocket!" Luci said.

Hermione laughed.

Draco frowned; "I was nervous! I was asking the girl I love to marry me of course I would act like that! Argh! This is going nowhere! You two are impossible!" he ranted.

Narcissa ignored her son and padded towards Hermione; she gently gathered her hands and smiled. "Thank you for accepting my son's uncanny proposal Hermione...I taught him better than that but I guess all of his wit escapes him when he's talking to you..." she said thoughtfully.

Hermione felt tears cloud her eyes; "Mrs. Malfoy I-"

Narcissa squeezed her hand; "Please call me Cissy or better yet Mum..." she replied.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

Draco cleared the lump in his throat and averted his gaze.

Luci smiled.

Narcissa gently loosen her hold on her future daughter in laws hand and opened her arms into a welcoming embrace; "Welcome to the family love..." she exclaimed.

Hermione turned to Draco for assurance and felt her heart soar when his beau nodded. Hermione slowly walked towards Narcissa's embrace and hugged the older witch. "Thank you for accepting me...Mum..." she whispered.

Narcissa smiled widely and patted Hermione's back; "I'm so happy its you..." she whispered.

"I'm also happy its him...it's always been him..." Hermione confessed.

Narcissa hummed in approval.

Draco cleared his throat again; "Uh...Mum? Can you let go of my fiancé now...we still have to go somewhere else..." he said.

Narcissa gave Hermione another re-assuring squeeze and detached herself from the other witch; "You promise to update me about the wedding plans okay?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

Draco leaned forward and kissed his Mum on the cheeks; "Thank you for everything Mum..." he whispered.

Narcissa gave a slight nod.

Luci gave a small wave and smiled; "See you soon" she said.

Hermione also waved; "We'll definitely see each other...Goodnight!" she said.

Draco tugged on her hand and began pulling her towards the apparition point; "Ready to leave?" he asked.

Hermione smiled brightly; "Ready as I'll ever be..." she replied.

Draco pulled Hermione into him and wrapped her arms around his waist; "Hold on tight love..." he whispered.

Hermione smiled and leaned her head into her beau's chest.

* * *

"We're here" Draco whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes and began looking around her surroundings; a smiled tugged at her lips as she slowly stepped away from Draco. "So we are" she replied.

"Nothing did change, eh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled; "We've been here a couple of weeks ago, I doubt anything will change".

Draco nodded; "You're always right".

"Good to know that you know who's the _boss_ in this relationship" Hermione teased.

Draco pulled her closed and nuzzled her neck; "As long as you're happy, I'm fine with it" he replied.

Hermione laughed teasingly; "I guess Blaise was right, you do sound _whipped_"

"Only for you love" Draco replied.

"And it better be only me!" Hermione chimed.

Draco hummed in approval.

"Are we going to stand here all night or do you want to walk towards our tree?" Hermione asked.

"Our tree?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

Hermione pulled away immediately and glared at Draco; "Don't you know where our tree is?" she asked testily.

Draco rolled his eyes; "Will I ever forget?" he asked.

"What tree am I referring to then?" Hermione challenged.

Draco rolled his eyes again; "Are we really discussing this? Tonight?"

Hermione crossed her arms on her chest and pouted; "Answer my question Dray"

Draco smiled and pinched her cheek; "You're really cute when you pout, you know that right?"

Hermione kept silent and just stared at him.

Draco relented and smiled; "Our tree is the old one that stands near the lake, the big Oak tree" he replied.

Hermione smirked triumphantly; "I know you'll eventually give in!" she cheered.

Draco stared at her seriously; "I will always give in, I love you so much" he said.

Hermione felt her heart thump faster.

Draco moved closer and gently pried her arms away from her chest; he then, ran his fingers down her arms towards her hands. He clasped it tightly and brought it to his lips; planting a heart warming kiss.

Hermione cupped his cheeks with both palms and brought his face closer; she closed her eyes and let her lips and heart take over.

Draco wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and began accepting her shy kisses; he deepened the kiss for what seems like hours but decided to pull away, ending it with quick peck. "That was nice" he said breathlessly.

Hermione licked her lips and sighed dreamily; "I always loved kissing you" she admitted.

Draco smirked; "I know, I've always been a good kisser" he bragged.

Hermione rolled her eyes and composed herself; "I think it's time for you to give your fiancé a look around" she said.

Draco puffed his chest and offered his arm in a gentlemanly manner; "Common wife, let's have a look around".

Hermione clasped his arm; "Lead the way Husband" she replied.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I'm so sorry for the delay guys...T-T I know its been ages since I last updated, just been busy with work! But don't worry because I'll be updating regularly now. My goal is to wrap this story up before the years ends! Hope I can keep my promise, I will be striving hard! **** Anyway, hope you enjoy this chappy and please leave a comment if you have time! Cheers! ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

**_"Well, here we are again, I guess it must be fate. We've tried it on our own, but deep inside we've known, we'd be back to set things straight. I still remember when your kiss was so brand new. Every memory repeats, every step I take retreats, every journey always brings me back to you..." (After all)_**

* * *

**Wiltshire Manor: **

**_A few months after the proposal..._**

"Draco, I would appreciate it very much if you take your sulking somewhere else", Narcissa said calmly.

Draco groaned and slumped further on the couch.

Narcissa raised her pale brow and padded towards her sullen son; she poked his thigh haughtily, signalling him to give her some space to sit. "What's this all about?"

Draco sat grumpily and blew a raspberry; "I want to see Hermione but she's just _too _busy to spare me some time"

Narcissa rolled her eyes and faced her brooding son; "You do know that's you're getting married in _two_ days?"

Draco nodded.

"Then what are you complaining about?"

Draco sighed; "It's just that, I haven't been spending time with her as much as I want too, I just miss her, is all."

Narcissa smiled and patted her son's cheek; "You have forever to spend with her darling, two days is not that bad."

"But I want to see her! I have waited for years to be with her and I want to spend every waking day with her. The wait is killing me!" Draco pouted.

Narcissa chuckled; "You're being overly dramatic darling. Well if the _wait _is killing you like how you describe it then I suggest you go to her place now, that'll take care of your tantrums.

Draco smiled broadly; "Do you think she will approve?" he asked excitedly.

Narcissa stood up and sighed; "For a man who's so sure of her fiancé's love, you sure are daft."

Draco also stood up and straightened his clothes; he planted a soft kiss on his mother's dainty cheeks and smiled widely. "Thank's Mum, you are the best. I'll floo over to her flat now."

Narcissa smiled and waive her hands away; "Go now, before you spoil my lovely day"

Draco padded towards the floo and stopped; he waived his wand and conjured roses from his mother's garden and flicked his wand. He smiled at the outcome and grabbed a handful of powder; he threw it on fire place and shouted his fiancé's address. He carefully stepped inside the flames and vanished with a huge smile.

* * *

**Hermione's Flat: **

Hermione was sitting on her couch and taking her morning tea when her fire place burst into life; she placed the paper she's reading on the table and waited for the person to step out.

"Mi?"

Hermione instantly smiled and stood up; she excitedly padded toward the fire place and stared at her fiancé's face. "Good Morning"

Draco stopped dusting the soot off his pants and smiled; "Good Morning love" he greeted.

Hermione threw herself in his arms and hugged him tight; "I missed you"

Draco wrapped his arms around her tiny body and buried his face on her curls; "I missed you too...so much" he replied.

Hermione chuckled and contentedly hummed.

Draco gently disentangled her arms around his waist and planted a soft kiss on her lips; he then pulled out the roses from his breast pocket restored it to its original size. He presented the flowers with flourish and let out a cocky grin; "For you love, I hope you're not busy today and have a spare time for your poor fiancé?"

Hermione beamed and accepted the flowers with delight; "You shouldn't have to!"

Draco planted a soft kiss on her lips and smiled; "But I love to"

Hermione smiled and placed the bouquet on the table; she pouted her lips and moved to rub Draco's arms; "Am I neglecting you that much?" she asked guiltily.

Draco pretended to think and furrowed his brows; "Let me think?"

Hermione tugged on his hands and led him towards the couch; she pushed him to sit down and straddled his lap boldly. "I think I am" she said.

Draco sighed happily and leaned his head on the couch; he placed his hands on each side of her waist and began rubbing.

Hermione moaned and leaned forward; she tugged on his lower lip and began kissing his woe's away.

Draco groaned and dragged his exploring hands towards her neck, effectively burying his hands in her curls.

Hermione deepen the kiss began fumbling his buttons.

Draco instantly grabbed her hands and broke the kiss, panting. "Whoa, I think we should stop" he said breathily.

Hermione groaned and began trailing kisses on his jaw.

Draco breathed deeply and closed his eyes tightly; "Hermione..."

"Hmmmmmmnnn?"

"If you don't stop, we might do something we will both regret" Draco said.

Hermione took a deep breath and stopped; she buried her face in his neck and gave it a quick kiss. "You are right, but you smell so good, really good" she complained.

Draco laughed and ran his hands on her back; "I guess, I really do smell sexy" he teased.

Hermione huffed and began moving away from his lap; he halted her movements and cupped her face. "It's just a couple of days and you will have me all for yourself" he promised.

Hermione planted a kiss on his nose and smiled; "I know, I don't think we'll leave the room" she teased.

Draco groaned and closed his eyes tightly; "Keep teasing me like that and you might end up wearing a different colour on our wedding."

Hermione laughed and swiftly moved away from Draco's lap; she sat beside him and straightened her blouse. "Do you want tea?"

"I think I need a _cold _shower" Draco replied.

Hermione felt her neck flush and threw Draco a pillow, covering his lap effectively.

Draco laughed and straightened his posture; "Do you have coke? I don't want to drink tea, its suddenly hot in here" he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up; "Do you want me to put lots of ice on your coke?"

"Please do,"

Hermione shook her head and padded towards the kitchen.

Draco took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders; "Is everything sorted out already?" he asked.

"Everything's done, all we have to do is be there and say I do" Hermione replied.

"I can't wait then..." Draco said.

Hermione padded towards the couch with a glass of coke, she gently placed the beverage on the table and sat down. "Me too, I can't wait to be your wife"

Draco leaned forward and nuzzled her neck; "Same here love" he replied. Draco then grabbed the glass on the table and took a sip; "Are you free to go out today?"

"I think so, why?" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled; "Do you want to spend the day with me?" he asked.

"Depends on where you're taking me..." Hermione trailed off.

"I have a place in mind" Draco said while grinning.

Hermione furrowed her brows and bit her lip; "We stay out so long, my Mum will go ballistic. She doesn't want me to see you before the wedding"

Draco turned towards her and raised a brow; "Why?"

Hermione rolled her eyes; "It's a Muggle tradition, the bride cannot see her husband 24 hours before the wedding"

Draco thought for a while and smiled; "Alright, we won't stay out that long. I promise to take you back after lunch, deal?"

Hermione smiled and planted a soft kiss on his lips; "Deal" she replied.

Draco stood and offered his hand; "Then we better get going."

Hermione accepted the hand; "I'll just get my wand and we can go" she said.

* * *

**_"When love is truly right (this time it's truly right) It lives from year to year, It changes as it goes and on the way it grows but it never disappears..."_**

* * *

**_The next day..._**

"Are you nervous mate?" Blaise asked while eyeing his best friend intently.

Draco took a deep breath and leaned on his chair; "I just can't believe that she's finally marrying me..." he said.

Theo rolled his eyes and sat unceremoniously on the chair beside Blaise; "Me too" he teased.

Draco threw him a dark look and Blaise laughed.

Theo raised his hand in mock surrender and smirked; "Just joking mate" he clarified.

"Tomorrow is your big day, what are your plans?" Blaise asked.

Draco sipped his coffee; "I can't see her today so I guess I'll just stick around and hide from Mum."

Blaise nodded; "Do you want Theo and I to accompany you?" he offered.

Draco smirked; "Do you want to go for a ride?"

Theo stood up and gently placed the napkin on the table; "What are we waiting for?" he asked excitedly.

Blaise rolled his eyes and threw Draco a look; "We better go before this bloke changes his mind when he sees your cousin"

"Hey!" Theo said.

Draco chuckled and stood up as well; he took a quick sip of his coffee and patted a napkin on his lip. "Let's" he said.

Blaise also stood and began straightening his clothes.

* * *

"Mimi, hurry up we need to go!" Ginny whined.

"I'm coming!" Hermione replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes and began tapping her foot impatiently.

Hermione appeared from her room and padded towards her friend; 'I'm so sorry! I woke up late"

Ginny huffed; "Its okay, we should go. Do you have everything you need?"

Hermione rolled her eyes; "We're just going to the _spa _Gin, what will I forget?"

"Well, come on then." Ginny walked towards the fire place but stopped mid way; "Will your Mother in law be joining us?"

Hermione smirked; "Why? Scared?" she teased.

Ginny smiled widely and began walking again; "Of course not, I was just wondering if we can talk about some _techniques _on your wedding night, is all"

Hermione stopped walking and felt her jaw slacken.

Ginny turned around automatically and stared at her best friend's reaction; she let out a hearty laugh and shook her head.

Hermione felt her cheeks burning as straightened the bag on her shoulder; "We won't be talking about that!" she said.

Ginny winked; "We will be trust me, so we better get going now"

Hermione shook her head and followed the red head as she disappeared from the fire place.

* * *

**The Manor: **

"Minsky!" Narcissa called out.

A tiny elf appeared in front of her Mistress and bowed lowly; "You summoned Mistress, how can Minsky help Mistress?"

"Do you know where your Master Draco went? We still have to fit his tuxedo for tomorrow" Narcissa said while sipping her tea.

"Master Draco is with Master's Theo and Blaise, they is riding a broom on the East side of the Manor Mistress, do you want Minsky to get Master here?"

Narcissa sighed and placed her cup on the table; "No need, I'll go there myself. Do you happen to know if the marquee has already been set up? I haven't gotten the chance to see"

Minsky bowed; "Yes Mistress, the marquee has already been set up. "

Narcissa nodded and stood up; "That's all, thank you"

Minsky bowed and disappeared with a loud crack.

Narcissa picked up her wand from the table and padded towards the door.

* * *

Theo swerved and laughed; "I miss this stuff" he exclaimed.

Draco smiled as he hovered beside Blaise.

Blaise shook his head; "We can see mate! We clearly see!" he shouted.

Theo flew towards his friends and hovered right in front of them; he smiled goofily and began swaying his legs.

"You don't want to do that mate, you might end up breaking your neck, I refuse to stand alone beside Draco" Blaise warned.

Theo huffed; "I'm not 10 years old Blaise, I know what I'm doing"

"Hey you two, is that my Mother making her way here?" Draco said while squinting towards the grounds.

Theo and Blaise turned towards and squinted.

"Yes, that's Aunt Cissy" Theo said.

Draco dived towards the grounds and landed with grace; "Mum?"

Narcissa stopped in front of his son and raised a brow; "Do you know what time it is?"

Draco took a peak on this wrist watch and stared at his Mother questioningly; "Is there somewhere I need to be?"

Blaise and Theo landed beside Draco and smiled at Narcissa. "Good morning Aunt Cissy" they said in chorus.

Narcissa threw a dazzling smile; "Good morning darlings, have a nice fly?" she asked.

"We did" Theo replied.

"What am I supposed to be doing Mum?" Draco interrupted.

Narcissa turned towards her son; "You're supposed to fit your tuxedos today" she said.

Blaise and Theo both winced; "We forgot to remind you mate, Aunt Cissy told us yesterday" Blaise said guiltily.

"I did say that yesterday," Narcissa said.

Draco threw his friends a look and shrugged his shoulder; "Well then, let's all go back. Merlin knows I need a cold pumpkin juice"

* * *

"That was heavenly!" Ginny moaned.

Hermione nodded in agreement as she stretched her arms above her head.

Ginny stood up and grabbed her bag; "We should ask your mother in law where she got her reservations from" she said.

"We should, so we could come back and enjoy this stuff again" Hermione replied.

"So, are you ready?" Ginny asked while smiling broadly.

Hermione raised her brow; "Ready for what?" she asked.

"To go to Muggle London, silly!" Ginny said.

"Muggle London? Why are we supposed to go there?" Hermione asked quizzically.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled Hermione to stand; "To buy your wedding night stuff!"

Hermione felt her cheeks flush; "Ginny...I don't think I can wear the stuff you want me to wear..."

Ginny huffed; "You can wear them Mi, you have a killer body!" she said.

"But—"

Ginny glared at her; "No buts missy! Merlin knows what you'll be wearing after the wedding! Do you still have your granny knickers?"

Hermione's eyes widened; "How did you—"

Ginny snickered; "You're Mum and I was going through your stuff because we need to pack your clothes for your honeymoon and I must say love, those were awful! I don't think Dray would like seeing you in that!"

Hermione's face turned into beet red; "Ginerva! Not here!"

Ginny laughed; "Don't Ginerva me! Let's go now, I know a place" she said while winking.

* * *

"Darling, you look so handsome!" Narcissa gushed.

Draco began pulling his silver tie; "Do you think she'll like this Mum?"

Narcissa moved towards her son and swatted his hands; she straightened the elegant knot and dusted off his coat. "I'm sure she will" she assured.

Draco smiled at his Mum and turned towards his friends; "So what do you guys think?"

Blaise studied Draco for a bit and nodded; "You will do"

Theo nodded and agreement; "I'm sure you'll pass"

Draco rolled his eyes; "Thank you for being a GREAT help!"

Narcissa chuckled; "They are just messing with you love, you look gorgeous" she said.

Draco took a deep breath and turned to face the mirror; he studied his reflection and smirked. "I look good, really _good_"

Theo and Blaise looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

* * *

"We're here!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione stood beside her best friend and felt her jaw slacken; she turned to face the red head beside her and frowned. "Agent Provocateur? I can't wear their stuff!" she hissed.

Ginny grinned; "Have you seen their baby dolls? They sell good stuff!"

Hermione took a step back and began walking away.

Ginny grabbed her arm and began dragging her towards the door; "Don't be such a prude Mimi! I'm sure we'll find something that will awaken your inner _goddess_"

Hermione gulped and let Ginny drag her towards the store; "Do you think Dray will like it?" she asked hesitantly.

"HE WILL LOVE ME FOR THIS, now come on!" Ginny said while pushing the door.

A tall blonde woman approached them instantly and let out a brilliant smile; "Welcome to Agent Provocateur, how may I help you?"

Ginny pulled on Hermione and pushed her front; "My best friend is getting married tomorrow and we're finding her the best lingerie and negligee that will be fit for her wedding night" she said.

Hermione hissed at her best friend and smiled shyly at the blonde woman.

The blonde woman let out a friendly smile and offered her hand; "I'll be happy to help you with that. By the way, my name is Kelly."

Hermione accepted the hand and gave it a shake; "My name is Hermione and the red head is my best friend Ginerva" she said.

Ginny frowned at Hermione and offered her hand to the blonde; "You can call me Ginny"

Kelly smiled; "It's a pleasure to meet you both. So Hermione is getting married tomorrow, what do you have in mind?" she asked.

Hermione began to open her mouth when Ginny cut her off. "We're trying to get her some matching undergarments and some other stuff for the night"

Kelly smiled and clapped her hands excitedly; "Are you also interested in thigh high stockings with garters? We just received a new shipment for this season and I'm sure you will love it!"

Hermione cleared her throat; "Garters and what?" she asked.

Kelly smiled at her understandingly; "I'll show you" she said.

Ginny beamed at Kelly and began pulling Hermione towards the show room.

* * *

Blaise took a large swig of whiskey from his glass and stood up; "I better get going mate" he said.

"You're leaving? Already?" Theo asked.

Blaise took a quick peak on his wrist watch and tapped it; "I still need to meet Daphne" he replied.

Draco whistled appreciatively; "Will you be taking her to the wedding?" he asked.

"Yes" Blaise replied.

Draco nodded in approval.

Theo also stood up and began rummaging his pockets.

"Are you leaving to?" Draco asked his other friend.

"Not really, I just remembered that I promised Luci that I'll be meeting her at your Mum's garden" Theo replied.

Blaise smirked; "Hiding behind bushes now Theo?" he teased.

Theo scowled at Blaise.

Draco laughed and stood up; he patted his friends shoulder and leaned forward. "Just don't let Mum catch you, she has an uncanny hobby of showing up at the most uncomfortable moments" he said.

Theo winced.

"First hand experience mate?" Blaise asked Draco.

Draco nodded solemnly.

Blaise laughed.

* * *

"That was fun!" Hermione exclaimed as she deposited the paper bags on the loveseat.

Ginny smiled and slumped unceremoniously on the couch; "I told you it will be fun!" she said.

Hermione sat beside Ginny and smiled; "I never thought knickers and lingerie shopping would be that fun and _educational_!"

Ginny snorted; "Only Hermione Jean Granger can interpret that as _educational_!"

Hermione laughed; "You know I'm not familiar with stuff's like this. I just hope Dray will appreciate it!"

Ginny stared at her incredulously; "Draco will faint seeing you in _those _stuff Mimi, trust me!"

Hermione giggled; "Well I hope not, I'm planning on enjoying our night together"

"That's what I'm talking about; your inner _goddess_ is already shinning through!"

"I just hope I don't choke and die trying to put this stuff on!" Hermione said.

Ginny laughed; "Want help in trying them on?" she asked.

Hermione stood up and gathered the bags in her arms; "You're on!" she said.

* * *

**_"After all the stops and starts, we keep coming back to these two hearts, two angels who've been rescued from the fall. After all that we've been through, it all comes down to me and you. I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all..."_**

* * *

_**The Day...**_

"Wake up sleepy head, you need to get up." Anne Granger cooed towards her sleeping daughter.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and yawned; "Mum?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes love, we have to get going now. Today's your big day" Anne exclaimed excitedly.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 10 in the morning dear" Anne replied.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and began removing her comforter away from her body.

Anne chuckled as she helped her daughter; "Its okay love, it's still early. You won't get married until five o'clock."

Hermione smiled at her Mum and threw her arms around her petite form; "I'm finally getting married today Mum, I'm so nervous!"

Anne wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist and began stroking her back comfortingly; "I know love, I also can't believe my baby is finally getting married."

Hermione buried her face in her Mothers curls as tears trickle down her cheek; "I love him so much Mum, so much that I can't breathe" she whispered.

Anne smiled and patted her daughter's back; she pulled away and gathered her face in her palms. "I know sweetheart, that's why you're marrying him today. I'm so happy for you love" she said while wiping her daughter's tears away.

"Am I disturbing anything?" Richard Granger asked as he stood on Hermione's door.

Hermione hastily wiped her tears; "No Daddy you're not" she replied.

Richard padded towards the bed and sat on the other side; he studied his daughter's face and frowned. "Why are you crying pumpkin? Don't you want to marry Draco? We can still get you out..." he asked seriously.

Hermione giggled and moved towards her father; she leaned her head on his broad shoulders and gathered her father's hands on hers. "Happy tears" she said.

Richard gave her hand a soft squeeze and sighed; "I can't believe that I'm losing you today..."

"Richard..." Anne said.

"I know, I know. But it's just that she will be married and have her own family and will be too busy to visit..." Richard trailed off.

Hermione squeezed her Dad's hand and willed him to face her; "Of course I'll visit, I'll even bring Draco with me..." she assured.

Richard cleared his throat and looked away.

Hermione threw her arms around her old man and nuzzled his neck; "You will always be the _first _man I ever loved daddy and no matter how much I love Dray and how old I become, I will always be your _little_ pumpkin, I love you daddy." she whispered.

Richard sniffed and tightened her arms around her daughter; "I love you too pumpkin. Just tell me if he hurts you and I'll hunt him down with your good old grandpa's riffle."

Hermione and Anne eyed each other and laughed.

* * *

Draco groaned as bright lights assaulted his eyes; he winced and slowly opened his eyes.

"Get up Dray! Today is your big day!" Luci exclaimed brightly.

Draco grabbed a pillow and covered his face; he groaned and turned his back on his cousin. "What time is it?"

Luci padded towards his bed and sat on edge; she began pulling away his silk sheets and prodded his leg. "It's almost 11 Dray so you better get your arse moving. You don't want Aunt Cissy barging in; she's already on the roll."

Draco rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up; "Why is she on the roll?" he asked.

Luci rolled her eyes; "The media is already camping out the Manor and the caterers had a hard time getting in the front gates. Our elves had to us their magic to create a barrier between those vultures and the caterers."

Draco sighed and began moving towards the edge.

Luci stood up and straightened her dress; she walked towards the door and threw her cousin a huge smile. "I'm so happy for you Dray, I hope you and Hermione will have your happily ever after" she said.

Draco returned the smile; "Thank you Luc, for everything..."

Luci waived her hands dismissively and sniffed; she turned towards the door and pushed it. "Your breakfast is already laid out in the Sun Room, you cannot eat at the Dining Hall because Aunt Cissy is there checking for every detail."

Draco nodded; he padded towards his bathroom and stood right in front of his mirror. He braised both hands on the ivory sink and took a deep breath; he looked at his reflection and let out an ear splitting smile. "Finally...my wife" he whispered happily.

* * *

_**4:30 pm...**_

"You're so beautiful darling girl!" Anne exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione bit her lip and let out a nervous laugh; "You think so?"

Ginny swatted her hand away and began fluffing her trail; "Don't be ridiculous love, you look like a _goddess_!"

Anne nodded in approval and approached her daughter; she grasped her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "How do you feel?"

Hermione let out a deep breath and cleared her throat; "I'm nervous but I'm excited"

Ginny smiled at her best friend; "I'm sure you are, this wedding is four years in the making!"

Anne laughed and nodded; "Indeed it is, I'm sure the both of you can't wait to begin your lives together"

"You both are right, I can't wait to call him my husband" Hermione admitted shyly.

**_Knock...Knock...Knock_**

"Are you all ready?" Richard called out from outside of the door.

Anne padded towards it and pulled it open; "We are ready, is everything set?"

Richard chuckled; "Narcissa is arranging it, everything is perfect. That woman does know how to organize these types of events"

Anne chuckled.

Richard smiled at his wife and stared at his daughter who is standing nearby; he padded towards Hermione and straightened her veil. "You look gorgeous pumpkin."

Hermione grasped her father's hands tightly and smiled; "Thank you daddy..."

Richard swallowed a lump on his throat and sniffed inconspicuously; "Are you ready to marry that man?"

Hermione nodded; "Will you walk me down the aisle?"

Richard pulled her daughter close and planted a kiss on her forehead; "I'm not sure if I can let you go yet, pumpkin" he whispered.

Hermione felt her eyes moisten with tears and tried her best not to cry; "Your not losing me daddy, I'll always be your little girl..."

Richard nodded and kissed her forehead once more; he stared at her daughters face and frowned. "Don't cry pumpkin, you'll ruin your make-up"

Hermione laughed and began swiping her face with tears that might have strayed from her eyes.

Ginny stepped in and waved her wand; "There all done, its time."

Richard offered his arm to his daughter; "Come pumpkin, we have your dream waiting on the other side of this door."

Hermione nodded and gently looped her arm with her fathers.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Another cliffy, I know I'm evil! LOL! J The next chapter will be the last and I'll be updating as soon as possible. Again thank you so much for bearing with me through the years! Like always, if you have time please do leave a review or comment. I love hearing from you guys! Till next chappy! Cheers! J**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter Thirty:**

"_**From this day I must, this day I trust, from this day there's no more me only us. From this day I will this day I feel, from this day it's gonna be oh so real so much. I remember people say it wouldn't be, but with my tux on and your beautiful gown we'll make history..." (Forever)**_

* * *

"You look gorgeous Mi..." Harry stated while smiling widely at her bestfriend.

Hermione disentangled her arms from her father and walked towards Harry; "You don't look bad yourself, you scrub up nicely" she teased.

Richard threw Harry a smile and padded towards the door, giving them privacy.

Harry rolled his eyes and gently grasped her hand; "Are you nervous?" he asked.

Hermione smiled; "I am, but I'm also excited"

"Are you happy?" Harry asked seriously.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand reassuringly; "For the first time in my life Harry, I really am"

Harry smiled and pulled her into his arms; he carefully hugged her and patted her small back. "If that ferret _ever_ hurts you in any type of way, you know you have me, Ron and Gin to run to right?" he said.

Hermione felt her eyes moisten for the nth time but forced it back; she hugged him tightly and nodded. "I know, thank you for taking care of me all these years. I know I'm difficult most of the time but never once you left my side. I'll always be grateful for that..." she whispered back.

Harry cleared his throat and gently pulled away; he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled. "You are and will always be my sister Mimi, we did all those things simply because we love you"

Hermione nodded again; "I know bu-"

"Am I missing something here?" Ron asked while leaning against the door frame.

Both Hermione and Harry turned towards the door and watched their red headed bestfriend. Hermione is the first one to break the silence; "Aren't you giving me a hug? I'm just getting married today"

Ron smiled and padded towards her; he tugged her hands from Harry and studied her from head to toe. "Ginny is really not exaggerating, that dress looks good on you"

Hermione chuckled and pulled him into a hug; "Thank you Ronniekins, and thank you for taking care of me too. I'll always be thankful for having you in my life" she whispered seriously.

Ron patted her back comfortingly and sighed; "Are you really marrying that ferret today?" he asked.

Hermione pulled away and rolled her eyes; "Stop calling my husband a ferret! And yes, I am" she replied.

Harry and Ron shared a look and then stared at her. Harry raised his brow; "You're defending him already?" he challenged.

Hermione grinned; "Of course not! It's just that I want to be the _only_ one to call him that!" she replied cheerily.

Ron burst out laughing while Harry shook his head.

"Hermione?" Richard called out from the door.

Hermione turned to face his father and began straightening her dress; "Yes daddy?"

Richard walked towards his daughter and offered his arm again; "It's time to start the ceremony, they are all waiting for us"

Hermione threw both her bestfriend a smile and accepted his father's arm; "Lead the way"

Richard secured her daughters arm and guided her towards the door. Before they completely exited the sitting room he turned to face both man. "You two may want to go to the garden; Ginny is looking for the both of you"

* * *

"_**Forever and ever through good and bad weather our love will remain even though the seasons may change. Forever and ever for worse or for better our love will remain even though the seasons may change"**_

* * *

_**5:00 pm (Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England)**_

"Are you ready darling?" Narcissa asked as she straightened her son's tie.

Draco took a deep breath and smiled; "I am" he replied.

Narcissa smiled and moved her hands towards her son's face, cupping it in a loving way. "I'm really happy for you Draco, promise me you and Hermione will always be happy"

Draco moved his hands towards her Mum's and gave it a squeeze; "Thank you Mum, for everything. No words can describe how grateful I am for having you as my mother. I know I haven't said it often but I love you, you are the best mother anyone can ask for" he said sincerely.

Narcissa smiled as stray tears grace her cheeks; "I still can't believe my baby boy is finally getting married today, be sure to visit me often..."

Draco pulled her Mum into his arms and hugged her tightly; "You're not losing me Mum, I'll always be your son. This marriage would even earn you a new daughter and in time new grand kids that you can dote on, of course we'll visit."

Narcissa sniffed and pulled away; "Grand kids, I like the sound of it! Don't make me wait too long!" she beamed.

Draco grinned; "I'll have to get back with you on that, I have to speak with my wife first"

Narcissa nodded; "Fine, I'm just so happy!"

"I know, I feel the same way too" Draco replied.

_**Knock...Knock...Knock**_

"Come in" Narcissa chimed.

The door burst open and Theo and Blaise came barging in.

Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey man, it's almost time to get married" Theo said excitedly.

Narcissa chuckled and began padding towards the open door; "I'll leave you guys to it, I'll go check if everything is ready in the garden." She was about to exit when she turned a threw her boys a look; "You better get there in time, we don't want the groom to be late" she said.

"Yes Aunt Cissy!" Both Blaise and Theo chorused.

Draco grabbed his coat from the back of a chair and began smoothing it; "Do you know how many of the guests has arrived?"

Blaise padded towards the couch and sat; "Some of them are already gathered in the garden but I only saw the Weasley's and Potter's so far"

"I'm not surprised" Theo chuckled.

Draco began shrugging his tux coat on and sighed; "I can't wait for all this to be over! I just want to grab Hermione and take her away from all of this craziness! Years of being apart is making me wonky in the head and keep on giving me weird ideas!" he confessed.

Theo chuckled; "You just don't like the lime light mate, but we know you love Hermione enough to go through all of this" he said.

Blaise nodded in agreement; "And you know she deserves the BEST wedding you can give her, you both waited for _years _for this, what's a couple of hours of spotlight. You used to love it when were younger!"

Draco laughed heartily; "Come to think of it, I used to be an attention monger when we were young. But I guess as you grow old you begin to see things in a different way..."

Theo padded towards Draco and flung his arms on his shoulders; "Stop talking like an ancient man, you're getting married today, enjoy it!"

Blaise stood up; "Theo's right, we don't want a glum Malfoy waiting on the altar. Hermione will both have our arses grilled"

Draco laughed; "I bet you will"

"Have you seen her?" Blaise asked.

"Are you kidding me? Gin won't even let me near the room she's in. She said it's a Muggle tradition introduced by Hermione's mother. Anne told her its badluck to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding and knowing Gin she doesn't want to take her chances, seems like she's been waiting for us to get together for years" Draco said.

"It's definitely worth the wait mate; I've seen her in the sitting room talking with Potter and Weasley. She's practically glowing with happiness, she's very pretty." Theo said.

Draco smiled; "She's always been pretty, even with the bushy hair and buck tooth"

Blaise chuckled; "You really are whipped, I was in love her somewhere along the way but I don't think I saw her like _that _when we were in Hogwarts" he said.

"That's why you don't get the privilege of marrying her mate!" Theo pipped in teasingly.

Draco laughed.

Blaise just shook his head and took a peak on his watch; "It's 5:20, I think it's time we head towards the garden, Aunt Cissy won't be happy if we keep on dallying around"

Theo nodded; "Lets"

* * *

"_**From this day I fight this day no might's, from this day I'm sure about what love has done. From this day a dream this day a team, from this day God has bless me with everything and then some I remember people say it wouldn't be but with my tux on and your beautiful gown we'll make history..."**_

* * *

The garden of Malfoy Manor is glowing with a faint light; it's almost dusk and people are bustling in and out while a soft sound of violin ferments the air. Narcissa stood near the rose bushes as she surveys the gazebo for anything that's out of place; satisfied with the perfection she let out a smile.

"Everything is set?" Anne asked while approaching the blonde beauty.

Narcissa turned and smiled; "Everything is perfect! We only need to get those two married and were all set"

Anne chuckled; "I can't wait for grandkids"

Narcissa clapped her hands excitedly; "You want one too? I already told Draco to start a family as soon as possible and he told me he'll need to talk it out with Hermione first"

"Don't worry Cissy, I'll go ahead and persuade our Hermione every chance I get" Anne said while winking.

"We have a deal then!" Narcissa replied with a wide grin.

* * *

Hermione felt her hands sweating as she stood beside her father; in just a couple of more minutes she will be marrying Draco and her heart is somersaulting inside her chest.

"Is everything alright pumpkin?" Richard asked.

Hermione cleared her throat; "Everything is fine Dad, just feeling a little bit of everything I guess" she replied.

Richard smiled; "Just give it a few minutes, your jitters will completely vanish once you see Draco standing at the end of the altar"

Hermione chuckled and nodded; "I can't wait for this bloody wedding to be over so we all can get on with our lives"

Richard laughed; "You really are not a fan of gatherings pumpkin, especially if you're in the limelight"

Hermione pouted; "I don't like being poked and prodded on!"

Richard shook his head.

Harry poked his head inside the conservatory and smiled; "Hermione its time" he said.

Richard faced his daughter and carefully tugged her veil to cover her face; he smoothed the fabric and smiled. "It's time to give you away baby girl"

Hermione squeezed her father's arm and smiled tearily.

* * *

_**5:30 pm (Malfoy Manor Gardens, Wiltshire England)**_

Draco kept fidgeting with his tuxedo as guests took their seat; his eyes scanned the crowd and felt his palms sweating. This is the day when all the things he wished for will come in full circle, the day he will be able to call Hermione his and offer her all the best things she deserves. He will forever be thankful to those people who helped them get this far, it might have been a long and bumpy road but all of the scars and bruises are worth her every smile.

Theo swatted his bestfriend's arm impatiently; "Stop fidgeting! You're wrinkling your tuxedo, Merlin knows what Aunt Cissy will do if she see's you less than perfect" he scolded.

Blaise snickered; "Theo mate, your sounding like Luci more and more every day" he teased.

Draco let out a chuckle as Theo's face began to turn red.

Theo was about to reply when loud music began to fill the air.

Blaise began to stand straight as Draco turned to face the end crowd again.

Everyone is settled on their chairs when Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared at the end of the aisle. He threw a wide smile at everyone present and began walking towards the gazebo. Upon reaching his destination he offered his hand to Draco; "You're a lucky bloke Malfoy, make sure you take care of our Hermione".

Draco accepted his hand and shook it firmly; he looked at Kingsley straight in the eye and replied. "I will take care of her and thank you for agreeing in a short notice"

Kingsley eyed him seriously and squeezed his hand back; "I'll hold on to that promise...Draco and it's my pleasure" he replied with a smile.

Draco nodded and faced the aisle once more.

Kingsley took his place in front and waited.

Teddy came in stumbling in his little silver tux while his hair changed from black to blonde. He walked on the aisle awkwardly and threw Andromeda a nervous look. Andromeda smiled encouragingly and nodded for Teddy to continue, making the toddler more confident.

Next came Victoire in her silk sapphire blue dress; she oozed with _Veela _charm as she captivated everyone with her smile. She slowly walked towards the front while throwing rose petals in her trail and when her little basket went empty she gracefully trotted towards the seats.

James then appeared, carrying a small pillow containing the couple's ring. He carefully carried it next to his chest as he threw his father a proud look.

Ginny was next on the line, donning her elegant maid of honour dress. She nervously fiddled with her bouquet as she watched her step carefully. Midway on the aisle she began searching the crowd, she felt her lips lift on the corner when she saw her husband amongst the guests mouthing the words _"You're beautiful and I love you..." _When she reached her destination she threw her bestfriend an encouraging look and a mischievous smile.

Draco raised a brow in question.

Ginny just winked and mouthed; _"You'll thank me tomorrow". _

Draco stifled a chuckle and shook his head; the tune instantly changed as the crowd began to murmur, he then turned his attention towards the gardens closed door and felt his hands sweating. He began smoothing his tux as he stood straight.

Blaise leaned forward and gave Draco's shoulder a re-assuring squeeze.

"I'm so nervous" Hermione murmured as she smoothed her dress.

Richard patted her daughters arm comfortingly; "Don't be, I assure you, once this door opens and you see Draco, he's the only person your mind will concentrate on."

Hermione took a deep breath and straightened her posture; "Let's do this daddy..."

The double doors opened as soft music played; Hermione surveyed the crowd and gasped at the number of people adorning each side of the aisle.

Richard gently tugged at her daughters arm, prompting her that it's time to move.

Hermione followed, stepping her stiletto clad foot on the soft red carpet that's lining the grass. She then began walking in a slow phase as her heart beat escalate to a mind numbing thump. She then felt her breath caught in her lips as her eyes met the person standing at the end of the altar.

No words can describe how handsome he is today, she hasn't seen him for 24 hours, yet a lot of things seem to change with his look. Her soon to be husband stood proud and tall; his pale blonde hair mused like she has been running her fingers through it for hours. She felt her cheeks redden as she surveyed his sleek and athletic body that fits flawlessly in his dark gray tux. She felt her eyes moisten as his gaze captured hers; so much love, so much adoration, so much assurance is emitting from his silver grey eyes. In this very moment all her doubts, fears and hesitations flew away with the breeze that gently kissed her face.

Draco felt his heart flutter as he watch her soon to be wife gracefully walk towards him; he felt his breath hitch his throat as he eyed the _goddess_ in the arms of her father. No words can describe how beautiful she looks at the very moment; this is the very first time he ever saw her gown and no words can justify how perfect it fits her, it has only been 24 hours yet it felt like this is the first time he laid his eyes on her.

Hermione is clad in an ivory French lace gown with a sweetheart neckline and short cupped sleeve; the full bodice of the gown is then embroidered with delicate flower patterns that run down the skirt, making her look as pure as an angel. Her tiny waist was emphasized with a thin satin white ribbon that was wrapped around her waist; tied in a perfect knot.

Draco's eyes then studied her face; her long brown curly tresses was tamed and styled in an elegant French chignon. He felt a smile tugged on his lips when he noticed his mother's heirloom tucked safely inside her knot; _"Sapphires and diamonds, something borrowed, something old and something blue, my Mum is Slytherin to the core!" _he thought fondly.

Hermione finally reached the altar and took a deep shaky breath; she felt her father's grip tighten as he stood rigidly beside her. She gently turned and faced the man she loved all her life; she squeezed her old man's hand and smiled.

Richard turned to face his little girl and felt his throat tighten; he knew very well this time would come but he still can't make himself let go of her hand.

"Daddy..." Hermione whispered.

Richard sighed; "I guess it really is time pumpkin" he replied.

Hermione smiled tearfully and nodded.

Richard smiled somewhat sadly and leaned forward; he gently lifted her veil and planted a tender kiss on her baby girl's forehead. He took a deep breath and gently tugged on her veil, effectively covering her face again.

Hermione sniffed; "I love you daddy...thank you..." she murmured.

Richard smiled; "I love you too pumpkin, always be happy baby girl". He then turn towards the altar and eyed Draco; beckoning him to come closer.

Draco obligingly padded towards Richard and smiled politely.

Richard offered his hand; "Take care of my little girl, young man. I'm leaving her in your care, do not make her cry and love her like it's always your last day on earth."

Draco shook Richard's hand firmly; "I will treat her like my queen and love her with my every breath. Thank you for accepting me into your family, _Dad_."

Richard grinned and pulled Draco into a fatherly hug.

Draco patted his father in laws back and smiled.

Kingsley Shacklebolt cleared his throat; "I think it's time to begin the ceremony" he clearly stated.

Draco immediately stood straight and faced the crowd.

Kingsley smiled; "Who give this lovely woman to this man?" he asked.

"My wife and I do" Richard replied firmly.

"Draco you may assist Hermione and please do stand before me" Kingsley replied.

Hermione threw her dad a last look and accepted Draco's hand; she felt his hand trembling as he guides her carefully towards Kingsley.

"You are breathtaking..." Draco whispered.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden; "You too..."

They both took their place and stared as the Minister begins the ceremony that will start their lives together.

"We are all gathered here to witness the binding of these two souls in matrimony; we are all here to witness the love of these two people and watch them start their lives together. The couple before me will recite their own promise of love to each other but before we listen to them I would still need to ask this question, though I know no one would dare interrupt us" Kingsley said with a smile as the crowd chuckles.

"If anyone present is not in favour to wed this two together please speak now or forever hold your piece"

**_Silence..._**

"There is no one, Draco and Hermione please face each other and recite your vows"

Draco faced her and cleared his throat; he has been practicing his lines for almost a week and yet he still felt that no words can convey how he feels for her. He stared at her amber eyes and right then and there he knew the words he wants to say.

"Mi, no words can express how much love I feel for you. I came here today prepared with the lines I practiced a week before but looking into your eyes now made me realize that those words were not enough to convey the feelings I have for you..." Draco swallowed to clear the lump in his throat; he gently gathered Hermione's hand into his and looked her in the eye. "I love you; I am so much in love with you to the point that I'm afraid that if I don't let this out I might explode. You are the only one who made me feel this way and I can't thank Merlin enough that he led me back to you. I know that we have gone through a lot and there's still a lot to come. We would not always agree with some things and I'm sure we'll butt heads in the future but I promise not let go of your hand. You are my beacon of light in my times of darkness, my silver lining in every gloomy cloud, my pillar of strength in times of defeat and the air that I solely breathe. I take your hand not only in marriage but the binding of our souls. I promise to take care of you, spoil you, and love you with the ways I know how. You will not only have my name but my heart and soul. I vow that from this moment on you are the only woman who will wear my ring, who will hold my hand and will have my love."

Tears ran down Hermione's cheek as she digests the words that came out of her beau's lips; she squeezed his hand tightly and smiled.

Kingsley cleared his throat and turned to Hermione; "Hermione, please recite your vows"

Hermione sniffed and cleared her throat; she untangled her other hand and wiped her cheeks. "Must we always compete? God's I don't know how to top that" she said candidly.

The crowd laughed as Draco smirked.

"I'm sure you can top that Granger, you always beat me in every turn" Draco replied.

"You bet fe-Draco" Ron pipped in.

The crowd laughed harder.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend and turned to face Draco; she then grasped his hands again and stared into his stormy grey eyes. "Dray, let me reply to your declaration of love first before I start to babble, I love you too."

Draco smiled and mouthed; _"I love you more" _

"Opposite to what you are thinking I have not prepared and practiced this vow, I have thought about the right words to say for a very long time but I decided that I want everything I say today will come right from my heart. You have always been a dream did you know that? When I was young I often prayed that someday I would find my prince charming and he would sweep me off my feet. We would ride his white horse into the sunset and he would carry me towards his castle. I already gave up on that dream the day I lost you, I never thought I would still have the happy ending I often dream about but here you are proving me wrong again" she paused and smiled. "Thank you for making my dreams come true Dray, for being the man I have prayed for. I know you may not see yourself as such but to me you are the prince that held my hand and still carried me amidst my imperfection. Today, I give my heart and hand to you; I will take your name and be the best wife that I could ever be. I vow that from this day on you will always have me by your side; in times of darkness I will guide you, in times of sadness I will make you smile and in times of defeat I will hold you in my arms and let you feel my love. I will wear your ring proudly and tell the world that you are and will always be my true love and soulmate and my husband..."

Draco's eyes watered as he leaned forward and kissed his fiancé's hands.

Kingsley smiled at the couple; "Please bring the rings"

James hastily stood and carefully clutched the soft pillow on his chest; he padded slowly towards the altar and offered it to the Minister.

Kingsley smiled at the little boy and waved his wand; the rings untangled itself from the ribbons and flew towards the Ministers open palm.

James smiled and began walking back to his seat.

"We would start the binding ceremony and you would need to recite the vows; Draco please get the ring and place it in Hermione's left ring finger." Kingsley instructed.

"Draco, do you take Hermione as your loving wife, for better or worse, through sickness and in health and till death do you part?" Kingsley asked.

Draco grinned; "I do." He inserted the platinum band on her finger.

"Hermione, do you take Draco as your loving husband, for better or worse, through sickness and in health and till death do you part?" Kingsley asked.

"I do" Hermione replied while gently inserting the larger band on his left ring finger.

"Now both of you please hold each other's hand, aligning your wedding rings together" Kingsley said.

Draco grasped his wife's hand and caught her gaze.

Kingsley began waving his wand in an intricate pattern and began chanting the binding spell; thin silver light began erupting from its tip as it began looping around the couple's wrist. The light began weaving a chain as it fastens at both ends; it seeped through the couple's skin as Kingsley ended the spell. "The binding has been sealed and your souls have been intertwined, love each other like you're both destined to."

The crowd all stood up and began clapping.

Draco raised a brow as Hermione fidgeted with her hand; they both threw Kingsley a look.

Kingsley chuckled; "Please all settle down, Draco forgive this old man." He then turned and faces the crowd; "It is my honour to present to you Mr. and Mrs Draco Malfoy; Draco my boy, you may kiss your beautiful bride, congratulations!"

Draco smiled widely and pulled Hermione to his chest; he lifted her veil and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. "I love you Mrs. Malfoy" he murmured.

Hermione giggled and gently cupped her husband's face; "I like the sound of that, I love you too Mr. Malfoy" she replied.

Draco turned his face sideways and kissed her open palm; he then brought her face closer and kissed her senseless.

The crowd cheered wildly.

* * *

_**7:00 p.m Malfoy Mannor, Wiltshire England**_

"I still can't believe we're finally married!" Hermione said while sipping her champagne.

Draco chuckled and kissed her temple; "Same here love" he replied.

Hermione smiled.

"You two are so cute!" Luci gushed.

"Hey! I didn't see you during the ceremony, where have you been hiding?" Draco asked.

"I've been there the whole time, you're just too preoccupied" Luci replied. She then turned to Hermione and opened her arms wide; "Welcome to the family Môn Cherie! Finally!" she excitedly said.

Hermione smiled shyly and hugged Luci; "Thank you for accepting me..." she said.

Luci patted her back; "Nonsense, whomever Xavie loves, I love!" she replied.

Hermione laughed and raised her brow; "Xavie?" she asked curiously.

Luci opened her mouth and was about to explain when Draco interrupted her.

"Luci darling, Theo is fast approaching, why don't you humour my old man and dance with him?" Draco suggested.

Luci quickly turned; "Oh my! You are correct, I'm afraid I've been neglecting him this evening" she said worriedly.

Hermione raised her brow at her husband.

Draco ignored her and waved his hand, signalling for his friend to approach them.

"You called master?" Theo joked.

Luci stood closer and pecked him gently on his cheek; "I'm sorry if I've been neglecting you my love! But this wedding is so _magnifique_!" she exclaimed.

Theo's face became red as he coughed; "It's alright, I've been busy too" he replied shyly.

Luci beamed.

Draco smiled at his cousin and turned to his friend; he stared at Theo meaningfully and slyly pointed the dance floor.

Theo nodded and cleared his throat; he turned to face Luci and bowed. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Luci smiled and held out her hand; "Oui!" she replied.

Theo grinned and tugged on her arm, guiding her to the dance floor.

Draco smiled approvingly to his friend.

Hermione shook her head; "You're not off the hook yet... Xavie?" she teased.

Draco huffed; "That's nonsense, ignore Luci" he replied.

Hermione laughed; "I don't think so! I wonder what Gin will think!" she said.

Draco groaned; "She'll laugh her heart out and tell Potter. Then you both won't let me live it down" he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Such a drama queen!" she replied.

* * *

"I don't think their talking about giving us grandchildren" Anne said.

Cissy chuckled; "I hope not, I don't want them laughing at the idea" she replied.

Anne nodded.

"Planning on our kids future kids, I take it?" Richard asked while handing out flutes of champagne to both ladies.

Anne accepted and sighed; "I can't believe our babies are finally married..." she said.

Narcissa quickly thanked Richard and nodded; "Me too, I'm partly sad because I'll be left alone in this Manor but I'm very much happy because I know that they both waited too long to be together."

Richard sat down and took a sip of his champagne as well; "Don't be too sad Cissa, we can visit you, me and Anne. We don't have anything to do as well."

Anne smiled and nodded; "If it gets too boring I can take you out as well, Errr-it's just that most the places I know is Muggle London..."

Narcissa beamed; "I would love to explore Muggle London. This stuff gets too boring at times"

Richard chuckled; "Believe me, I don't find this world boring" he said.

Both Anne and Narcissa laughed.

* * *

"Oh Harry! I'm so happy for the both of them!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry smiled; "Me too, It's just weird seeing Mimi married" he replied.

Ginny chuckled; "We'll get use to it" she re-assured.

Harry nodded while picking on his canapé'.

"Oi! Will you be eating that? You keep poking it like it will poke you back" Ron said.

Harry turned and faced his brother in law; "I will eat it! I'm just taking off the stuff I don't like, why?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders; "Nothing, I wonder if Hermione has eaten" he said.

Harry frowned; "I'm not sure, but I hope she did. This will be a long night I can feel it"

"Of course she ate, Dray is with her. He won't let her starve" Ginny pipped in.

Ron nodded; "I wonder what our main course is, you have an idea Gin?" he asked while munching on bread.

Ginny rolled her eyes; "You and food, nothings new"

Lavender chuckled; "He eats the way he eats before, the only difference is his growth spurt stopped and all the food goes down his belly!"

"Lav-"

"Hush! It's true, it's a wonder you keep so fit after all these years!" Lavender teased.

Ginny and Harry laughed.

Ron pouted; "Stop picking on me, it's Mione's day!"

"Too bad we can't pick on her today, because today is just her wedding day!" Hermione said.

Ron quickly turned and grinned; "Hey Mrs. Ferret!" he joked.

Hermione slapped his head lightly; "Stop calling my husband ferret!" she chastised. "And I am not Mrs. Ferret!"

Ginny hastily stood up and walked towards Hermione; she engulfed the petite girl in a tight hug and kissed her cheeks. "Don't mind my brother Mimi, Congratulations! I'm so happy for you and Dray!" she said.

Hermione smiled and hugged her best friend back; "Thank you Gin! You made this all possible...no words will be enough to express how much we appreciate you in our life. There would be no Dray and me without your interventions" she said.

Ginny disentangled herself from the hug and stared Hermione in the eye; "You both deserve happiness love and I'm so happy that you finally have it in your grasp."

"Thank you Ginny, you too Harry and Ron and Lav!" Hermione said emotionally.

"Don't mention it Hermione" Lavender replied.

"Yeah, sure" Ron said sulkily.

"You are most definitely welcome" Harry said.

Hermione grinned widely.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" Draco said while slipping his arms around his wife's waist.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "I just came over to say hello to my friends."

Draco kissed her temple and turned towards her friends; "Hello friends!" he joked.

Ginny and Harry chuckled while Lavender was patting Ron's back as he coughed.

Draco rolled his eyes; "Well as much as it pains me, Mother told me that the _festivities _she prepared is about to start. We need to get you fed and then we can obey Mum's nonsense" he said.

Hermione sighed; "Better start now than later" she said. She then turned towards her friends; "I'll see you before we leave. Don't you dare leave without saying proper goodbye" she threatens.

Draco chuckled.

"We will say goodbye properly Mimi, now run along!" Ginny waved her away.

* * *

"There you are darlings'! We need to start the tradition!" Narcissa said.

Draco rolled his eyes; "Can we eat first?" he asked.

Narcissa's eyes widened; "Have you not? It's almost 8! You must be starving!"

Hermione smiled and patted her mother in law's shoulder; "It's okay Mum, we'll just grab a bite and we can start the program" she said.

Narcissa smiled; "Go to your table and I'll ask someone to bring you some food."

"Thanks Mum" Draco replied while tugging on his wife's hand.

* * *

_**8:00 pm**_

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, may we please call on the bride and the groom to share their first dance as a married couple"

Draco stood and straightened his tux; he then turned to face his bride and offered his hand in a gentlemanly bow. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled and placed her hand in his; she gracefully stood and let him lead her towards the dance floor.

Draco gently tugged on Hermione's hand and pulled her closer; he encircled his arm on her tiny waist.

Hermione placed her hands on his husband's shoulder and sighed contentedly.

Draco leaned forward and kissed her forehead; "I love you Mi, I love you so much" he whispered.

Hermione smiled; "I love you too, getting sentimental aye?"

Draco chuckled; "Guilty as charged, I just can't seem to contain my feelings tonight. I have always dreamed of this, with you in my arms..."

Hermione felt her eyes moisten with fresh tears and gently pecked his lips; "Me too..."

* * *

"_**The first time I fell in love was long ago, I didn't know how to give my love at all. The next time I settled for what felt so close but without romance you're never gonna fall, after everything I've learned now its finally my turn, this is the last time I'll fall in love..."**_

* * *

Hermione's eyes widened; "This is...this is my favourite song..." she suddenly said.

Draco grinned; "I know..."

"How did...how did you know?" she asked.

"Your Mum...I mean Mum told me" he replied.

Hermione smiled; "I'm glad she did." Hermione pulled her husband closer and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Draco held her tighter and began singing with the song.

* * *

"_**The first time we walked under that starry sky there was a moment when everything was clear and I didn't need to ask or even wonder why because each question is answered when you're near and I'm wise enough to know when a miracle unfolds this is the last time I'll fall in love.."**_

* * *

"You're singing again" Hermione murmured.

Draco chuckled; "Only for you love..." he replied.

Hermione pulled away with wide eyes; "And you know the lyrics" she exclaimed.

"Of course, I make it to a point that I know _everything _you love and like, my goal is to make you happy for the rest of our lives after all." Draco replied.

"You never fail to amaze me, Mr. Malfoy" she said.

Draco nuzzled her neck; "I am to please, Mrs. Malfoy" he said.

* * *

"_**As far as I can see there's only you and only me this is the last time I'll fall in love..."**_

* * *

"That was lovely..." Hermione whispered after the last note strum its melody.

"Indeed it was..." Draco replied.

oOo

"Now it's time for the maid of honour and best man to give out their speeches, I now call on Mrs. Ginerva Potter"

Ginny threw the host a glare and carefully stood up; she smoothed her gown and stood straight. "I wasn't expecting that; please call me Ginny Potter next time."

The crowd laughed.

Ginny smiled and began her speech; "Before I start, I would like to congratulate the newlyweds, congratulations my darlings, you finally made it!"

Hermione and Draco smiled widely.

"'Mimi', that's what I call her. I've always known she hated it but tolerated it thru out the years because that's how much she loves me. We grew up together, me and her. We are the only girls among the nest of boys, we were often mistaken as one of _them_ but we proved them wrong" she smiled at Hermione and winked at Draco. Ginny then cleared her throat and continued; "I've been one of the few who had witnessed the love between these two people and I can attest that it is a kind of love that transcends time. I know for a fact that the road they both took was definitely not paved with pretty flowers and butterflies but it made them who they are now, a much better and successful person." She then faced the couple and raised her champagne flute; "I toast for the happiness of this lovely couple, may you have more blissful years together. I pray for new nieces and lots of family gatherings. Always love each other like every day is your last and always talk before you bicker. I love you both. Cheers!"

"Thank you..." Hermione mouthed to Ginny as Draco kisses her temple.

"Now, may we call on the best man, Mr. Blaise Zabini"

Blaise stood up; "Good evening everyone! Good thing I have a simple name" he joked.

The crowd laughed.

"What can I say old man, you're finally married! With Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake, who would've thought a slimy Slytherin will end up with the Gryffindor princess, aye?"

The crowd laughed harder.

Draco grinned.

Blaise smirked back; "I have known Draco ever since we wore nappies, he, Theo and I grew up together. We may not have been born with the same parents but we are brothers none the less. Watching him through the years, never did I imagine that there would come a time that he will settle down, because as we all know, he has always been popular with the ladies. Then comes Hermione Granger, I remember when we're still young he used to complain about her _all_ day. I guess he lives by the saying that boys often pick on girls they like that's why they end up married now." Blaise then raised his glass; "I won't keep blabbering long because I know you two are excited for your _honeymoon_ so I will propose a toast now. I raise my glass to my best friend and his beautiful wife, may you continue to love one another and may you give us little nieces to spoil rotten. Cheers!"

The crowd applauded.

"We are lucky to have such great friends" Hermione said tearfully.

Draco intertwined their hands together and squeezed it tightly; "We do" he replied.

Hermione squeezed back and planted a soft kiss on their intertwined hands. "I love you"

Draco smiled; "I love you too. I can't wait for this to be over, I can't wait to finally make you _mine_"

Hermione blushed; "Not here Dray!" she chastised.

Draco laughed heartily.

* * *

"Aren't we done yet?" Hermione groaned. "These heels are killing me."

Anne chuckled; "You just have to throw your bouquet and Draco to throw your garter and then were done"

"Another hour I assume?" Hermione asked.

"What's another hour?" Draco asked while handing her a glass of water.

Hermione accepted it; "Thank you. Another hour to wrap up the activities that includes us" she said.

Draco sat in front of her and gently picked up her aching foot; he placed it on his lap began massaging.

Hermione moaned; "That feels so good" she murmured.

Draco smiled and stared at Anne; "The throwing of the bouquet and garter?" he asked.

"Yes dear. Well I'll leave you to rest here. Please do follow after 10 minutes so we can start it. The earlier we do it, the faster you can leave" Anne replied.

Draco nodded as he continues massaging his wife's instep.

Anne began walking towards the door but stopped; "By the way, don't do anything _yet. _Cissy will throw a fit if she sees her gown mused."

"Mum!" Hermione yelled.

Anne and Draco chuckled at the same time.

* * *

"The night is still young yet the lovers need to part soon. We will end this program with a tradition. I call on all the single lads out there to proceed at the front; our groom will be throwing her wife's garter. Whoever catches it might be the _next _luckiest bloke."

Hermione sat on a chair as she nervously fiddles with her hands.

"Nervous?" Draco asked comically.

"Who wouldn't be? You will be shoving your hand under my skirt in front of all these people, of course I'm nervous not mention embarrassed." Hermione replied with a forced smile.

Draco chuckled; "It's not only my hands that will be shoved under your skirt love" he replied.

Hermione's eyes widen; "What do you mean?" she asked frantically.

Draco kneeled in front of his wife as the boys cheered; he smiled at Hermione and began lifting the hem of her skirt. He then lifted it and trailed his hand slowly upwards.

Hermione felt goosebumps and shivered uncontrollably.

Draco grinned and continued moving his hand upward; upon reaching the garter he winked at his wife and quickly burrowed under her skirt.

Hermione felt her neck and face flush as she pray for the moment to be over.

Draco planted a soft kiss on her knee as he moved further; when he reached the piece he began pulling it downwards with his teeth. He then reappeared with a large grin and began waving the garter in triumph.

"Mr. Malfoy, please proceed at the front and turn your back from the lads, after I count 1 to 3 you need to fling it towards them."

Draco followed obediently and stood; he planted a quick kiss on her blushing bride's lips and stood up front.

"Now lads, please be ready. 1 ... 2 ...3!"

Draco automatically threw that garter as the lads struggle to catch it. Draco turned immediately to see who caught it.

"I got it!" Theo said triumphantly.

Draco padded forward and patted his best friends back; "Good job mate! Make sure to invite me on your wedding!"

Theo's face turned red in embarrassment; he then turned to face the crowd and caught the eyes of his girl friend.

Luci winked and blew a kiss.

Hermione caught the exchange between the lovers and let out a small smile; she padded towards the front with a goal in mind. _"I hope Luci catches this one!" _she thought.

"All the beautiful single lasses please line upfront. Same mechanics, whoever catches the bouquet will be paired up with our gorgeous garter guy."

Hermione smiled and turned her back at the ladies.

"Now at the count of three, Hermione will throw the lovely bouquet. 1, 2 and 3!"

Hermione flung the flowers towards the ladies. She quickly turned and felt relief when she saw who caught it.

Luci's smile widened as the crowd starting wolf whistling; she felt her face flush when she caught her cousin's huge grin.

Hermione padded towards her and planted a soft kiss on each cheek; "I was aiming for you! Thank Merlin you caught it!" she said.

Luci chuckled; "I wouldn't let any silly girl kiss my Theo, thank Merlin I have good reflexes!" she replied.

Hermione laughed.

"Now as tradition, I would need to call on Theo and Luci to share a kiss together with the bride and groom."

Theo and Draco walked towards the ladies; Theo winked at Luci while Draco snaked his arm around her wife's waist.

"We've got good aim" Draco whispered.

Hermione smirked; "I know! I can smell a wedding coming up!" she replied.

Draco took a peek at his bestfriend and cousin; "Not in the near future" he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes; "Always the pessimist."

Draco looks aghast; "Am not!" he said.

Hermione just chuckled.

* * *

"Here we are, saying goodbye!" Ginny said.

"Told you we would say goodbye properly!" Harry pipped in while carrying a sleeping James in his arms.

Hermione smiled; "I know you would, where is Ron and Lav?" she asked.

"They're on their way here, they just took a quick stop over to the loo" Ginny replied while looking around. "Where is Dray?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose; "He's around, checking his face for imperfection I'm sure" she replied.

Harry chuckled; "He is still vain, I gather?"

"He is" Hermione affirmed.

Ginny flung her arms around her bestfriend and hugged her tightly; "I'm so happy for you love! Make sure to wear that sexy _stuff_ we bought last week. I did promise Dray a treat!" she whispered.

Hermione hugged her bestfriend and chuckled; "Thank you for teaching me to put it on. I'm so happy too. Oh Gin, I can't thank you enough!" she said.

Ginny pulled a fraction and pinched her cheeks; "Now, don't you cry on me! It's your wedding night for Merlin's sake! You can cry all you want after; I'm so excited for you and make sure you _enjoy _yourself! Let your inner goddess take over!" she said.

Harry rolled his eyes; "I'm still here you know, don't you lecture Mimi about the inner prowess stuff again love!" he said.

Ginny glared at her husband; "Why are you still here?" she asked.

Harry rolled his eyes again; "To say goodbye of course!" he said smugly. He padded towards Hermione and kissed her forehead; "You take care love, if ever that ferret hurts you, you can floo us any time" he said.

Hermione chuckled; "I will, thank you so much Harry." She then turned and planted a soft kiss on James's forehead; "Be sure to give him my love when he wakes up, poor boy must be tired." She said while combing James's locks away from his eyes.

"Aye, aye captain!" Harry replied.

"There you are! I thought we missed you!" Ron said.

Lav snickered; "It was your fault, if you hadn't been pre occupied with those éclairs—"

Ron quickly covered her wife's mouth; "As I was saying, It's good that were able to catch you guys. Where's the ferret?"

"He's around" Hermione replied.

Ron nodded and began walking towards his petite bestfriend; he leaned forward and engulfed her in tight bear hug. "I will miss you Mimi, make sure you take care of yourself. Come home soon!" he said.

Hermione returned the hug and patted his broad back; "Will do!" she replied.

Ron pulled away as Lav moved forward. She kissed Hermione on her cheeks and pulled her into a hug. "You enjoy your night, Gin told me about the _stuff _you bought. You got get your man and be sure to tell us all about it!" she whispered.

Hermione's face flushes with Lavender's words. She quickly masked it with a feigned cough.

Lavender chuckled.

* * *

"Well it's time to go mate, where is your little bride?" Blaise asked.

Draco took a quick swig of his champagne; "Saying goodbye to her Gryffindor bunch I guess" he replied.

Blaise nodded; "Tell her goodbye for me and see you guys soon" he said.

Draco pulled his best friend in a quick one arm hug; "Thank you B, for everything."

Blaise patted his back; "Your welcome mate; be sure to treat her right and take care of her. Or I will break your neck and beat you into a bloody pulp."

Draco chuckled; "I will sir!" he replied.

"Awwww, bromance! I want a hug too!" Theo said with a huge grin.

Blaise laughed while Draco shook his head.

Theo padded towards them and slung his arms on each men.

* * *

Narcissa stood at the porch with Anne and Richard; they are waiting for the couple to say their goodbyes.

"Where do you think they're going?" Anne asked.

Richard rubbed his eyes tiredly; "I'm also not sure, did Draco tell you Cissa?" he asked.

"I also don't have any idea, that boy has been secretive!" Narcissa replied.

"How long do you reckon, they will spend on this trip?" Anne asked.

"A month I guess? I'm also not sure" Narcissa replied.

Richard and Anne nodded.

"We're here!" Draco said while dragging Hermione towards their parents.

Hermione smiled; "We're finally leaving! Yey!" she cheered.

Anne laughed; "You are baby girl! Tell us, where you are heading?" she asked.

Hermione thought for a moment and furrowed her brows; "Come to think of it, I don't have any idea!" she then turned to Draco, "Where are you taking me again?" she asked.

Draco grinned; "It's a secret! But I'll make sure to owl our lovely parents once we reach our destination."

Richard chuckled; "You just don't want us to bother you, be sure to take care of our daughter, son" he said fondly.

Draco padded towards Richard and pulled him into an embrace; "Will do dad, we'll see you again as soon as we come back" he said.

Richard patted his back; "Have a safe trip and be sure to enjoy!" he said.

Narcissa and Anne stood in front of Hermione. "Are you ready darling girl?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione felt her face turn red; "I am...Ginny took me shopping and told me certain things" she said shyly.

Anne chuckled and cupped her daughter's face in her hands; "Always the shy one. Well we do hope you enjoy your wedding night" she said while kissing her cheek.

Hermione kissed her mother's cheek in return.

Narcissa gathered her hands in hers and stared her in the eye; "Thank you for making my son happy love, you are a blessing in this family. Be sure to give us grandkids soon." she said.

Hermione coughed violently.

Narcissa smiled and pulled her into a motherly hug.

Draco stood beside her wife and snaked his arms around her; "Well we better get going, we can't miss our flight."

Anne raised her brow; "Your travelling the muggle away, I gather. "

Draco smiled sheepishly; "Guilty" he said.

Narcissa smiled and leaned forward; she planted a kiss on his son's cheek. "Take care of Hermione and be safe. I love you son, have fun!" she said.

"We will" Draco and Hermione said in unison.

* * *

_**Heathrow Airport, 10:00 pm**_

"You're taking me to Paris?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

Draco smiled; "I am" he replied.

"As in Paris France?" Hermione asked again.

Draco raised a brow; "Is something the matter? Do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head violently; "No! I want to go to Paris, its just...wow. I've never been to Paris" she said.

"I know, that's why I'm taking you there" Draco replied.

Hermione threw herself towards Draco and laughed excitedly. "I'm so excited! We need to see the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, the—"

Draco kissed her wife, effectively stopping her chatter.

Hermione moaned into the kiss and began circling her arms around his neck.

Draco moaned in approval and began deepening the kiss; he tightened his grip on her waist and began leaning forward.

Hermione moaned again and angled her lips away; "Love, we're in the middle of the airport and people are starting to stare..."

Draco groaned and leaned her forehead on hers; "If I knew this would take long I would've asked for a portkey. I can't wait to have you...I want you so much..." he whispered huskily.

Hermione chuckled; "And have me you shall. Patience is a virtue love; we have a month to stay in bed."

Draco smirked; "You bet. And did I tell you, It's not just Paris?" he asked.

Hermione pulled away instantly; "What do you mean?" she asked.

Draco cleared his throat and puffed his chest; "We'll also be visiting Italy, Ireland and Germany" he said nonchalantly.

Hermione's mouth hung open.

Draco laughed and gently cupped her face; he ran his nimble finger on her lower lip and leaned forward to give it a soft peck. "Please close your lovely mouth love, that look doesn't suite you."

Hermione instantly snapped her mouth shut; she shook her head in disbelief and cleared her throat.

Draco smiled; "Surprised?" he asked.

Hermione smiled; "Do you know how much I love your right now?" she asked seriously.

"I have a slight idea..." Draco replied.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed her husband fiercely; she bit his lower lip, making him gasp in surprise. She took the opportunity and began deepening the kiss again.

Draco held her hips close to his and hummed in approval.

After minutes of mind numbing kiss, Hermione pulled away and tried to catch her breath.

Draco did the same and smirked; "I will take you country hopping if that's what I get everytime I tell you" he joked.

Hermione pecked his lips again and pulled away; she threw him a sultry look and smiled. "You get more than that Mr. Malfoy" she said huskily.

Draco felt his neck and cheeks flush with desire; "Where is that bloody plane? We need to go aboard!" he said hurriedly.

Hermione chuckled; "Come on love, I just heard our flight being called." She began walking towards the boarding gate.

Draco quickly grabbed her arm.

Hermione turned to face her flushed husband and eyed him questioningly.

Draco stared at her seriously and stood in front of her; he cupped her cheeks and stared her in the eyes. "I love you Hermione Jane Malfoy. I am so much in love with you and thank for agreeing to my clumsy wedding proposal."

Hermione felt her eyes moisten with tears; she leaned her face on his palm and closed her eyes. "I love you too Dray, so much. Saying "yes" to your clumsy wedding proposal was the best thing I ever agreed to do. I can't wait to spend each day of forever with you..." she replied.

Draco felt his eyes heating and pulled her to his chest; he buried his face in her curls and felt the contentment he hadn't felt in years.

***FINITE INCANTATEM***

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Like what I promised, this long dragged story will end as this year ends. Thank you so much for those who waited and read my story. It was a pleasure writing for all of you. **** I hope the ending was not disappointing. Please feel free to leave a review. I love you lots! Cheers! Happy 2013! **_


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters used in this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Epilogue:**

_**"Life is a road and I want to keep going. Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing, life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing, at the beginning with you..."**_

* * *

_**After 5 years, Wiltshire, England...**_

"What are you doing there?" Draco asked his wife.

Hermione braised her hands on the railings and smiled; she then turned to face her husband and stared at him. "Nothing, I just want to breathe fresh air." She replied.

Draco smiled and walked towards his wife; he nuzzled her neck and encircled his arms around her. "You can't sleep again?" he asked.

Hermione leaned back and placed her hands on top of his. "The baby has been moving around like crazy again, so I decided to walk it off" she replied.

Draco chuckled and splayed his open palms on her protruding belly; "This little one is full of energy, just like _her_ Mummy" he cooed.

Hermione raised a brow; "_Her?_" she asked.

Draco kissed her shoulder; "Just a guess, why?"

"I just thought you wanted another boy..." Hermione replied.

Draco chuckled; "I'll love and want whatever were having, as long as its from you" he said.

Hermione felt her throat tighten with emotion; she felt her eyes moistening rapidly as a soft sob escaped her lips.

Draco frowned and gently turned her to face him; "What's the matter love? Why are you crying?" he asked in panic.

Hermione wiped her wet cheeks hurriedly; "It's just my hormones and you kept saying those lovely things and I just can't help it" she replied.

Draco smiled and began peppering her face with butterfly kisses; "Hush hush love, I'm here. I love you..." he whispered between kisses.

Hermione sniffed; "Even if I look like a whale?" she asked.

Draco kissed her lips; "You don't look like a whale, you are beautiful Mi. You have always been beautiful to me..." he replied.

"Even if I weigh like a hippogriff?" she asked.

Draco kissed her again; "Nonsense, you weigh like a feather love" he replied. Hermione let out a contented sigh; she pecked him on the lips and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Draco kissed her temple and gathered her closer; "Are you ready for bed now?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

Draco pulled away and gently tugged her right arm, looping it on his neck. He crouched down and looped his other arm behind her knees, lifting her from the floor and cradling her close to his chest.

Hermione groaned; "I'm so heavy, I can walk" she said.

Draco silenced her with a kiss and began padding towards their room; he walked towards their bed and gently placed her on top. "Comfortable?" he asked.

Hermione sighed happily and began burrowing under the covers; she was about to close her eyes when she remembered something. She pushed herself up again and began swaying her legs towards the edge of the bed.

Draco raised his brow and walked towards his struggling wife; "Pray tell, what you are doing?" he asked.

"I need to check on Xavier...I forgot to turn on the baby monitor" she replied.

Draco sat on her bedside and began arranging her almost dangling legs; "I already checked on him love, he's sleeping. Now why don't you be a good wife and sleep, you need to rest, Healer's order" he said.

Hermione smiled and stopped struggling; she went back to her original position and sighed happily. "You are the world's best husband and daddy" she said.

Draco chuckled and began crawling towards his side; he lay down and opened his waiting arms.

Hermione wiggled towards her husband's open arms and settled herself comfortably. She leaned her head on top of his chest as her eyes began to close.

Draco securely wrapped the covers on her wife's form and pulled her close; he gently kissed her head and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Mi, I love you" he whispered.

Hermione smiled; "I love you too Dray, goodnight"

* * *

**-FIN-**


End file.
